The Sway of the Sun
by TheBlackBriarSparrow
Summary: It's been two years since the war ended, and yet Katara is still plagued by reoccurring dreams about the day Zuko saved her life. Katara has no idea how to make them go away. Perhaps the Fire Lord is the only one that can help. #ZuTara #Romance&Adventure #Drama #Action
1. A Dream of Fire

A/N: Bear with me through the flashback from the episode entitled: Final Agni Kai. Inspiration to start this story was modeled after that episode, so I'd also like to note that I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender _or any of it's characters. Everything after the flashback is written from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Dream of Fire**

* * *

Azula was certifiably insane.

That's what Katara thought as she stood behind Zuko, watching the pair battle in an Agni Kai–a final challenge between sister and brother for the Fire Nation throne.

Katara stood there, momentarily stunned by the display of brilliant flame before her. An expression of mania pulled the corners of Azula's lips into a feral grin. Azula was known for her cruel nature and her ability to dismiss human emotion at the snap of a finger, but something had changed since the last time Katara had seen her. Though unbelievably brutish, Azula had always had an air of elegance and grace about her. Katara didn't see that now. Any shred of humanity the girl might have possessed was thoroughly extinguished. Katara saw the sinister look gleaming in Azula's eyes as her unkempt hair swung crookedly across her brow and knew…

Azula meant to end Zuko's life.

Katara knew she needed to do something–but what? An Agni Kai was an ancient firebender tradition and Katara knew she shouldn't get in the way, but she knew she couldn't stand idly by and watch Azula kill Zuko… Not after everything he had done to help them. Zuko _had _changed. Katara may not have been all that eager to jump on his support train in the beginning. After all, she'd given him her trust in the Crystal Catacombs when she learned that the Fire Nation had taken the lives of both their mothers. And then he'd betrayed her... Katara hated him for a long time, but he'd proven himself to the Avatar and she wanted to believe that Zuko was trying to do the right thing this time. For the sake of the world, she had to believe that.

Katara could feel the heat as Zuko and Azula's flames met–brilliant shades of gold and blue bursting with the sound of a great explosion that rang in her ears. Zuko stood his ground, so much more aware and in control of his strengths than Katara had ever seen him. With every attack that failed to hit its mark, Azula grew more and more deranged.

"_No lightning today_?" Zuko taunted his sister. "_What's the matter–afraid I'll redirect it_?" He took a stance, holding his arms at the ready.

"_I'll show you lightning_," Azula practically growled. The sky seemed to darken above them, thunder charging the atmosphere as Azula commanded the fire element to obey her. The brightest of blue currents sparked from her fingertips; she waved her arms in the air, twisting the bolts as she gathered up the charge. Katara had never seen such a display of vibrant electricity. Azula's smile widened as her eyes shifted sharply to the left.

Katara didn't have time to react.

All she could do was stand there, bearing witness to the bolt of lightning that was sailing right for her. Her eyes widened–momentarily blinded by the bolt of burning blue. Katara's breath hitched. Her heart speeding erratically until she thought she felt it stop.

"_No_!" Zuko's voice echoed above the sound of the electricity. Time seemed to lose itself to an unfathomably slow tempo. Katara watched in what felt like slow motion as Zuko jumped directly into the path of the bolt, arms expanding as Azula's lightning strike hit him square in the chest. The blast sent his body through the air as he took the full brunt of the force. Zuko fell; his body convulsing on the ground with blue currents.

And that's when Katara _always_ awoke from her nightmare.

She sat up in bed, panting, as sweat trickled across her brow. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, turning her face towards the window. The night sky beyond was beginning to lighten with shades of indigo, chasing the stars into the west. Katara spun so that her legs were dangling off the bed, elbows locked on the mattress to support her upper body. The nightmare always left her feeling weak and sometimes dizzy. She knew it was a trauma response, but one she had hoped would dissipate with time.

Time didn't seem to be the answer–as it had been nearly two years since the final war. Zuko was Fire Lord, and all the nations were working together to heal what damage had been done to their fractured world. Bandaging those wounds took time and great amounts of effort, but thanks to those in support of Team Avatar–the world was learning what it meant to have peace once again. For that, Katara couldn't be happier, but there were still shadows of darkness and pain that haunted her… Sometimes those ghosts of war sprung awake when she least expected, and Katara didn't quite know how to lay them to rest.

She found her footing on the hardwood floor and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water, letting the droplets trickle down the back of her neck and cool her. Katara stared at her reflection in the dim morning light; at eighteen, she looked more like her mother than she thought possible. Her long hair had seemingly turned a shade darker; her face more angular. Her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire with slender eyebrows framing them. She was a woman grown, but despite her young age, she had seen more in her time than most would ever experience in theirs. Katara sighed, turning from the bathroom and headed for the front door of the house.

She tiptoed through the hallway as silent as a mouse and carefully unlocked the door. The first rays of the golden sun were peaking over the horizon, illuminating the dewdrops on the slender blades of grass. The morning air had a bit of a chill, so Katara crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm as she made her way along the little path that cut across the field and into the tropical forest. She was just coming up on the barn when a figure appeared in the doorway. Katara froze mid-step, already bending the water from the grass.

"At ease, soldier."

Katara lowered her guard when she realized the voice belonged to Suki. Katara sucked in a lungful of air and blew out slowly, lightly touching her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Suki. I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"Still having that nightmare?" Suki crossed her arms, casually leaning against the support beam.

Katara felt heat rush to her cheekbones before breaking eye contact with the auburn-haired girl. She'd confided in her friend years ago, telling her about the nightmare and having to relive that event over and over as if the gods wouldn't allow her to forget. It didn't happen every night, per se, but Katara was embarrassed to admit it was regular enough that it awoke her from an otherwise peaceful slumber on a monthly basis. "Yeah," she admitted in defeat, "still having that nightmare."

"And you still haven't told Aang about it?"

Katara clenched her jaw before her gaze cut upwards to meet Suki's. "What are you doing up this early anyway?" she countered in attempt to avoid answering that question.

"Your wonderful brother still has that cold, and his snoring could very well rival Appa's." Suki rolled her eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come out here to take a walk." The Kyoshi warrior shrugged. "The beach is always nice this time of morning."

Katara nodded, covering her left forearm with the palm of her opposite hand. Katara knew firsthand how loud her brother's snores could be when he was sick, as she was often camped out next to him or the one taking care of him. Sokka was such a baby about being sick, too. "You sure you still want to go through with marrying him?" A small, teasing smile pulled at the corner of Katara's mouth. "It's not too late to back out."

Suki appeared to be considering this before saying, "Nah. Isn't there a line in the wedding vows that says 'in sickness and in health?'"

"For better or worse," Katara added, almost tauntingly, "till death do us part."

Suki chuckled, pushing herself away from the support beam to head towards Katara. "Come on," she said, "let's walk to the beach."

"Weren't you already there this morning?" Katara lifted a single eyebrow.

"I was, but it's not like I'm doing anything else, and I can tell you don't really want to be alone right now." Suki's lips pressed into a thin smile as she looped her arm across Katara's shoulders. Katara was grateful for her friend and allowed her to guide her down the narrow path. Eventually the grass tapered off and the ground became softer. Sand appeared beneath her feet and the gentle lull of the ocean's waves soothed Katara's ears. She inhaled deeply, capturing the scent of sea salt and holding it in her lungs. Katara called on the water element, bending it in whorls in the air above them.

Suki watched her friend bend the water so effortlessly, as if it were a living, breathing thing that thrived within her. She needed the water in order to survive. Suki, though not a bender herself, perched on a large flat rock to watch the show. She knew Katara did this daily as a form of meditation, and watching her was even cathartic to the seasoned warrior. She let her bend for some time before finally breaking the silence.

"Have you heard from Aang lately?"

Katara lowered her arms, letting the water settle back into the ocean as she gazed out across the vast expanse of blue. "He's still at the Southern Air Temple," Katara replied. "He was supposed to be back three months ago, but every letter he sends says that his work isn't finished." Katara picked up a shell and tossed it as far as she could out into the sea. She couldn't even hear it when it dropped.

"There _was_ a lot that needed done at the Southern Air Temple," Suki paused. "You could always join him. You know Kyoshi would let you borrow a small ship. I'm sure there are a few sailors looking for an excuse to travel."

"There's a lot to be done here, too," Katara said. She plopped down in the sand, bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. After the Hundred Year War came to an end, the new Fire Lord, Zuko, and the Avatar, Aang, worked laboriously to bring an end to world suffering. Katara, along with the rest of Team Avatar, worked side by side to help spread peace and healing to the nations that had suffered the most. Their different abilities and strengths eventually led them in different directions for different missions. That's how Katara had come to stay on Kyoshi Island with her brother and Suki.

After the war had ended, there were still so many refugees–so many people without homes to return to because of what the previous Fire Lord had done to their lands. The governor of Kyoshi Island opened his villages to those refugees of war, and it was here that they remained–trying to make new lives for their families. Katara was working as a healer at the island infirmary, caring for the sick and elderly and occasionally, the wounded. The war was over, but Kyoshi Island still trained warriors, thus resulting in the periodic injury from various weaponry. Katara was needed here.

"Everyone deserves a vacation," Suki continued. "You have plenty of apprentices training under you at the infirmary. I'm sure a few of them would be more than happy to step up to the plate so you can get the break you so obviously need."

Katara frowned. "None of them are waterbenders, Suki. They can't heal like I can."

"That's what traditional doctors are for." The Kyoshi warrior plopped down in the sand next to Katara and bumped her shoulder into Katara's arm.

"What makes you think I need a vacation so badly anyway?"

"For starters? Your nightmares have been increasing over the last few months, and you're practically working yourself to death. Aimi told me you've been working back to back shifts more frequently then you should–"

"–Are you spying on me now, Suki?" Katara interrupted. "I know my strengths and I know my limits. I've been keeping up and haven't hurt myself or anyone else so I don't see what the problem is."

Suki was quiet a moment, shifting her gaze from her friend's face to stare out at the rolling blue of the ocean instead. Finally, she said, "Are you happy Katara?"

It was the way in which she'd asked the question–not so much the question itself–that caused a slight pang to radiate in Katara's chest. What should have been an easy thing to answer, weighed down Katara's shoulders as she raked her teeth across her lower lip. Katara knew she could talk to Suki… the girl had become her best friend over the last two years, and Katara trusted her more than she trusted almost anyone–save for Sokka and Aang of course.

She reached up, smoothing a lock of hair behind one of her ears and said, "I-I don't know, Suki." Katara reached for the sand, drawing lazy circles with her index finger as she absorbed the heat in the granules from the morning sunlight. "The people I love are all safe, and the world is at peace again. What more could I possibly want?" _What more did she possibly have the right to hope for_, she thought.

"Just because those things are true doesn't mean that your heart can't long for more," Suki said in a soft tone. "Let's talk about your dream for a minute." Katara shot her a look that said: _I'd really rather not_, but Suki wasn't taking no for an answer. "Tell me why you think you keep reliving that moment… what about it haunts you so deeply?"

Katara reached up, thumbing the Water Tribe pendant that had belonged to her mother. "I don't know. Zuko and I were there to stop Azula together, but when he entered that Agni Kai there was nothing I could do. I felt so useless–standing there, _watching_…" Katara paused. "But when Azula tried to kill me instead, Zuko didn't even hesitate. He just… saved my life when it could have meant the end of his own." Katara stopped drawing in the sand and folded both arms around her knees again, cradling herself.

"I know what you did to stop Azula, and I know you healed Zuko after... But maybe you keep having that dream because you feel like you're indebted to him in some way."

"I've thought of that," Katara admitted. "I thanked him, but, maybe it wasn't enough." She remembered running to him after she'd beaten Azula and left her chained to the drain grates. She was so afraid that he would be dead when she reached him. She'd been so wrong about him–treated him like an enemy when the others had already accepted that he'd changed. Whatever lingering doubts she may have had about Zuko vanished the moment he jumped into the path of the lightning bolt to save her life.

After the way she had treated him–Katara had to wonder _why_?"

"You know... Zuko would never want you to feel like you owed him something."

Katara snorted. "Then why do I feel this way… like I have unfinished business with him or something." She turned her face, eyes searching Suki's for an answer.

"Probably," Suki said, "because you're working yourself to death in order to distract yourself from the fact that Aang has been gone for almost six months. I know you think that you'll just be adding a burden to his overflowing plate if you tell him about your nightmares, but he's your boyfriend, Katara. He should know you're struggling. Plus, I'd be pissed as hell if Sokka was gone for six months and hadn't made an effort to see me."

"Aang is the Avatar," Katara's tone hardened just a fraction as she said this. "He shouldn't have to worry about me and some silly repetitive nightmare when he's trying to make the world a better place." Katara pushed up from the beach and dusted the sand from her pants. "I can handle it on my own."

Suki stood up beside her friend, covering her shoulder with the palm of her hand. "I know you're more than capable, Katara… but, something has to give. Maybe your reoccurring nightmare is a sign from the ancestors. Maybe the Universe has other plans in store for you, I don't know. But I do know you need to deal with this instead of brushing it under the proverbial rug. Pretending it's not there won't make it go away."

"You're so confusing," Katara told her, gently brushing her hand off her shoulder so she could return to the village. The sun was climbing in the sky, and Katara knew she needed to get home to change for her shift at the infirmary.

The two women left the beach behind and started up the narrow path through the palm trees, walking side by side. "How am I confusing?" Suki asked. "I'm just trying to get you to deal with your problems instead of brushing them aside."

_Easy for Suki to say_, Katara thought. After the war had ended, Suki was able to return to her native home on the island, continuing in the exact path she had been on before the Kyoshi Island warriors had ever agreed to enter the war. She was a respected leader to her people, and Sokka loved her enough to stay on Kyoshi with her. Suki didn't understand what it was like to have to give up _anything._

Katara supposed she could go back to the Southern Water Tribe and live a peaceful life with her dad and her people… but nothing would be the same. Sokka wouldn't be there, and Aang sure as hell wasn't going to live in the frozen tundra when he still had the whole world to look out for. She knew she could visit when she was homesick, but, going back home in a permanent sense was just simply out of the question.

Katara loved working at the infirmary–helping people was the only semblance of normalcy she had. It made her feel like she was making a small difference, and if it was the only way she could help Team Avatar continue in the path of peace, then that's what she would do.

So why, she asked herself, was something still amiss?

When the two girls approached the village, Katara spotted something on the horizon. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes against the sunlight, and watched as a giant bird swooped down through the perfect azure sky.

"Is that a messenger hawk?" Suki asked as she followed Katara's line of vision.

"Looks like it." The bird was circling down now, making a line straight for Katara. She held out her arm, bracing herself for the thing to perch and hoped its claws had been recently manicured. The bird squawked before landing, and extended a cream colored envelope with its right leg. "Well thank you," Katara said, unclipping the envelope from the bird's leg.

Suki held out her arm and the hawk jumped to her while Katara flipped over the piece of parchment. The seal of the Fire Nation was raised on the flap, perfectly intact with bright crimson wax. Katara used her nails to slice though and tore the heavy card from the envelope. Her eyes scanned the words, reading them over a second time to soak in the details.

"Well what is it?" Suki asked, stroking the golden feathers on the hawk's neck.

"It's from General Iroh," Katara said, "an invitation to Fire Lord Zuko's birthday."

* * *

**I'm going to try to keep these coming once a week for regular updates. I hope you enjoy my take on the story.**

**Happy Reading**

**~Sparrow **


	2. A Journey to the Fire Nation

**Chapter Two**

**A Journey to the Fire Nation**

* * *

"It's a surprise party," Suki stated, holding up the invitation once they'd gotten back to the house. They'd taken the hawk to the island aviary so it could eat and rest before making the long journey back home to the Fire Nation.

"So says the invitation," Katara said. They hadn't bothered being quiet when they entered the small house, but it was past ten in the morning, and Sokka was probably up by now.

Suki chortled. "Zuko is _so_ gonna hate that."

"And where have you two been?" Sokka's voice preceded his appearance in the kitchen.

"Oh, just out for a little stroll on the beach," Suki answered. She wrapped an arm around his chest as she swung behind him, pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw. "You were snoring and neither of us could get a wink of sleep."

Katara would have to thank Suki later for keeping her nightmare a secret. Sokka knew she had them, but they always worried him, and Katara didn't like for him to worry about her.

"Did I hear you mention the Fire Lord's name?" Sokka lifted an eyebrow, peering at the invitation that Suki had laid on the counter.

"You did," Katara said, "Iroh invited us to the Royal Palace for Zuko's surprise birthday celebration."

"How old is he going to be? I forget," Suki said as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and began polishing its red skin on her shirt.

"Twenty-one, I believe," Katara said. "He's two years and a few months older than me."

"And just one year older than me," Sokka added. "Man it's been a while since we've seen him, huh? Been what–two years?" Sokka stroked his chin in thought. "I wonder how he's handling the responsibility of being the all mighty Fire Lord."

"Well the world hasn't gone up in flame since he became the Fire Lord so I'd venture to say he's doing all right," Suki said.

"So when's the party?"

"Two weeks from today," Katara answered. She'd grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and began peeling the layers back. It was a poor substitution for breakfast, but better than nothing. Thanks to dropping the hawk off at the aviary, she didn't have time to make a nutritional breakfast. She'd be lucky to get a cup of hot tea on her way out the door.

"So we're going right?" Sokka asked as he eyed the dwindling contents of the fruit bowl.

"I don't know, Sokka." Katara dropped the banana peel in the waste basket on her way to her small bedroom. "We don't have anything to wear to the Royal Palace." The excuse was lame even to her ears, but Katara was hesitant to jump on the invitation. So much time had passed… What if Zuko was different now and their friendships were obsolete?

"He gave us two weeks to prepare!" Sokka protested. "Come on Katara. I bet General Iroh invited all of Team Avatar. I mean, won't it be nice to see the whole gang again? Think of Toph and maybe even Mai and Ty Lee."

Katara practically cringed hearing the last two names. Mai and Ty Lee had been Azula's minions before the war ended. They both eventually atoned for their evil ways, and came together in support of the Avatar, but Katara didn't wholly trust either of them. She supposed she ought to be more lenient with Mai since she was Zuko's girlfriend, but she honestly thought the girl had always been rather selfish.

Katara paused in her doorway, hand gripping the frame. "I do miss Toph," Katara said.

"And I'll bet Aang will be more than happy to take a break from his work at the Southern Air Temple if it means coming out to celebrate an old friend's birthday," Sokka added.

This, somehow, didn't earn a point in her favor. _He should come back because he misses me_, Katara thought, and had to wonder if Mai was really all that selfish…

"Come on, Katara," Suki added her two cents. "This might be exactly the kind of vacation you need." _A sign from the Universe_, Katara could hear her adding mentally.

Katara drew a deep breath, holding it in her lungs before slowly exhaling with a sigh. "Okay," she agreed. "It _would_ be nice to see everyone again."

"And I have always wanted to see the Royal Palace," Suki said.

"Then it's settled!" Sokka clapped his hands together. "We make for the Fire Nation in a week and a half." He cradled his chin again in thought. "What exactly does one get for the Fire Lord anyway? The man has everything he could ever want at his disposal."

"The invite specifically said not to worry about bringing a gift," Katara told him, "you're off the hook for this one, Sokka."

"Still," he said, "you can't just show up to a birthday celebration empty-handed."

"Too bad it's not General Iroh's birthday," Suki said. "All we'd have to do was get the man some ginseng tea and he'd be happy."

"Does Zuko drink tea?" Sokka's eyebrows melded together.

"I think gifting him with tea is a little unnecessary," Katara said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work." With that being said, she closed her bedroom door and strode the few steps across her floor to her closet, hand trembling when she reached for her uniform.

~xXx~

The day came for the trio to set sail for the Fire Nation, and Katara made her way below deck to find an empty cabin. Since it was just herself, Katara chose a smaller cabin that had a window with a view of the surrounding ocean, a single small mattress, and a desk for writing. She stowed her bag at the foot of the bed and sat down on the mattress, tracing her fingers along the quilt's threading. She sighed, wishing that Aang or even Momo was there to keep her company.

Aang had sent her a letter by messenger hawk about a week after she'd received the invitation to Zuko's birthday celebration. In his letter, the Avatar stated that he wouldn't have time to make it to Kyoshi Island before the party but he'd see her once they arrived in the Fire Nation. Absently, she wondered if it was normal for such a letter to bring her both joy and sadness all at once…

"Hey Katara," Suki said as she leaned into her doorway. "You sure you want this cabin? There's a bigger room across from where Sokka and I are staying."

"This one is fine," Katara said. "After all, it is just me. No need to create a bigger mess than necessary. And besides, I figure you two would want a little privacy."

Suki grinned and Katara could see the lightest shade of pink dusting the girl's cheekbones. The only reason Katara had agreed to move in with them in Kyoshi was because their bedrooms were separated by the kitchen and living quarters. Yes, there was only one bathroom, but Katara was used to sharing with her brother. Both she and Suki were somewhat of 'neat-freaks' so cleanliness was also a non-issue in the household.

"It's almost like we're going on an adventure again," Katara said when her friend still hadn't left her doorway. "I don't think I've been on a ship since making the trip home to the Southern Water Tribe last year."

"It is kind of fun, isn't it?" Suki agreed. "Only this time we don't have to save the world. We can enjoy it like a real vacation."

"Yeah." Katara forced a smile.

"I'm going to go get settled. See you at lunch." The Kyoshi warrior disappeared from the doorway, and the silence greeted Katara once more.

The ship was pulling out of the bay and Katara could feel the gentle lull of the ocean beneath her. That was a comfort at least. As a waterbender, Katara felt at home on the sea. She wondered if that's how Aang felt in the Southern Air Temple since he was the last of his kind–the only real Air Nomad left in the world.

She lay back on her pillow, gazing up at the dusty wooden beams above her head and wondered when she had started to grow so sad thinking of the Avatar. They had been through so much together, and he was her best friend. She loved him–she knew she loved him, but as the years passed and the world began to change, Katara had to wonder if she was actually _in_ love with him. She knew there was a difference, but her lack of experience made her question what a relationship was supposed to be like.

She thought of her brother and Suki–so hopelessly devoted to one another, and absolutely certain that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives committed to each other. Katara wasn't so sure she could say the same, and the thought twisted guilt like boiling acid in her stomach. Katara rolled to her side, closing her eyes as a single tear burned a hot path over the curve of her cheek.

So much had changed.

~xXx~

Their ship reached the Fire Nation's port in three-day's time. It was mid-afternoon when Katara made the trek down to the docks and was greeted by a short and somewhat stout man with gray hair and a matching beard. His eyes, though pronounced with age-lines, were still warm and kind as he smiled brightly at Katara. "General Iroh," Katara greeted him.

"No need for formalities my dear Katara," Iroh said. He held his arms open and Katara stepped into his embrace. "It's good to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual." Katara grinned and a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time seemed to alleviate some of the bitter cold she'd unknowingly been harboring in her chest. Maybe it was just the dry heat of the Fire Nation, but Katara welcomed the change.

"Iroh, my man!" Sokka pointed double-triggered index fingers at the general in attempt to be suave, and Katara rolled her eyes. "What's shakin'?"

General Iroh laughed–much to Katara's relief, and clapped a hand on Sokka's shoulder before pulling him into a bear hug. Seriously, Katara was certain she heard Sokka's spine cracking from the impact of the embrace.

He greeted Suki next, much gentler like he had with Katara before leading the trio away from the docks.

"So Fire Lord Zuko really has no idea we're coming?" Sokka asked as they made their way towards the village. There were vendors parked on the streets selling fresh fruits and vegetables. Katara noticed when Sokka eyed down one vendor in particular who appeared to be selling fire gummies. Katara had to smile at the memory, and made a mental note to stop by and purchase a bag for old time's sake.

"Zuko," General Iroh began in that slow, deep tone of his, "to my knowledge, is none the wiser to my plans. To be honest, I'm not even sure he remembers it's his birthday."

"I would never forget my own birthday," Sokka said, scratching his stomach as the group passed another vendor selling fresh baked bread. The scent made Katara's mouth water.

"That, my friend, is because you don't have to worry about the entire safety of the world."

"That's Aang's job anyway," Sokka announced, waving it off.

"Ah, but the young Avatar is not alone in his quest to keep peace," Iroh stated.

"Is everything going well in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

General Iroh nodded, folding his hands into his rather large sleeves as they walked down the sidewalk. "The Fire Nation is stronger than ever, and its people know peace at last. There are still those who don't support the Fire Lord and seek to overthrow His Majesty, but such is the life of a ruler in Zuko's position."

Katara didn't like the sound of that. She wasn't surprised in the least to hear it, however. So many had followed Fire Lord Ozai in blind faith, believing the world was for those born of Fire to command. Of course he would still have faithful acolytes that believed in his tyrannical ruling ideals. They were probably still hiding within the Fire Nation walls, hoping to see their beloved monarch returned to the throne once more. Katara shivered involuntarily, rubbing the goose flesh that had risen on her arms.

"Are you cold?" Iroh asked her.

"Oh, no," Katara said with a smile. "I probably just caught a chill from being on the ship. I'll be fine."

"Once you all get settled in your rooms, I'll send for tea," Iroh told them. "Toph arrived this morning and she is eagerly awaiting your arrival, I'm sure you're happy to hear."

"I really miss that little earthbender," Sokka said with just a hint of emotion in his tone. "Kyoshi has been sort of dull without her constant sarcasm and snide remarks."

"You're saying we don't put you down enough?" Suki teased. "We can fix that."

"You'll be staying in the south wing of the palace," Iroh continued. "You'll be hidden there, as Zuko never has cause to venture into that wing."

"I'm just so excited to see the palace I could pee my pants." Suki clapped her hands together.

"Just please try to refrain from soiling the royal carpets," Katara teased her.

"What time is the party?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko has a meeting with his advisers around six tonight–I've arranged it so he misses dinner. I'll gather all of you in the banquet hall soon after, and the celebrations will then commence."

"Sounds simple enough." Sokka shrugged.

"So simple, Zuko suspects nothing." Iroh held up a finger. "He's not one for celebrations, as he so dislikes the attention. But it's not every day a man turns twenty-one." Iroh grinned. "I hope having all of you there will soften the blow of the surprise."

"Or totally backfire in all our faces," Katara added with a wry grin.

"Let us hope not." Iroh chuckled. "So, when is our beloved Avatar scheduled to arrive?"

Katara's grin slipped. "He said he would meet us here, but he didn't give an exact time."

"I just hope he doesn't try to make a grand appearance on Appa; a sky bison will surely cause suspicion on Zuko's part."

"Aang knows it's a surprise," Katara defended. "He wouldn't want to ruin it for him."

"Excellent," Iroh said. They'd walked several more blocks, catching Iroh up on the latest news in Kyoshi before finally coming to the outskirts of the palace walls. "Welcome to the Royal Palace." Iroh extended his hands, gesturing towards the Nation's pride and joy.

Katara looked up at one of the most magnificent structures she had ever set eyes on. The Royal Palace sat at the center of the Fire Nation's capital, protected behind a barrier wall away from the buzz of public city streets. Katara could see the tower stretching above them as the guards allowed them clearance through the back gates. Once through, Katara's gaze roved over the lush gardens; she'd never seen so many different plants and flowers–shrubs and trees all scrupulously placed to catch the eye. The Palace itself was indescribably beautiful. The architecture was certainly befitting of royalty; brilliant hues of gold and red decorated the high beams as they walked in silence towards the south wing.

"I'll be sure to see that you all receive a grand tour of the palace after the party," Iroh told them as they entered the palace doors. "However, we do hope that you have some time to stay and catch up with old friends. You are guests of the Fire Nation, after all."

"Thank you," Katara told Iroh. Sokka and Suki were walking a few paces behind her, busy ogling the interior decorations. Katara was trying hard _not_ to ogle. Even though they were in the south wing, a mere, unused wing–it was still lavishly decorated. One look at the velvet tapestries hanging over the long windows had Katara second guessing the quality of the dress she'd purchased for the event. Compared to it, she wondered if she'd look as if she were wearing bed linens.

Iroh paused outside of several dark wooden doors. "Ladies, your room will be on the right, and gentleman," he paused to look at Sokka, "will be on the left. Aang will be rooming with you when he arrives."

"Got it," Sokka said, nervously tugging at his shirt collar.

Katara wasn't sure if Iroh was aware of their living conditions back on Kyoshi Island, but things in the Fire Nation, or really any other formidable realm, were quite traditional. It didn't matter that Sokka and Suki were engaged; until they were married, it was considered improper to room with members of the opposite sex. Katara had to suppress a frown. Perhaps Iroh was a traditional, respectable man, but had he forgotten that during the war Team Avatar pretty much slept side by side in tents or on the ground for their entire travels? They were all adults now, after all.

"I'll leave you to get settled. You'll find everything you need to get ready for tonight's festivities within your room. Toph is staying in the room next to you–"

Iroh barely had a chance to finish his sentence when the door banged open and a small girl with ebony hair burst through the doorway and tackled Katara in a strong embrace. "I've missed you, Sugar Queen," the girl said, squeezing Katara harder.

Katara chuckled through a tight breath and returned the girl's embrace. "I've missed you, too Toph."

"I don't hear Twinkle Toes–he's not with you?" The blind girl tilted her face up at Katara and frowned.

"Afraid not," Katara said, "he should be here soon though."

"Oh, and I suppose I'm just chopped liver?" Sokka pouted.

"Hey," Toph grinned, pointing an index finger that was customary of Sokka's greetings and said, "I missed you too, Captain Boomerang."

"_Captain Boomerang_?" Sokka crossed his arms. "That's the best you can come up with? Here I was hoping my title would have changed to something like: The Handsome One, or Fierce Warrior Man."

Toph snorted. "Well Sokka, I _still_ can't see what you look like. Being blind does that to you." She walked over (barefooted of course–since Toph could "see" with her feet) and thumped Sokka square in the middle of the back. "Captain Boomerang is as good as it's ever gonna get."

"And it's really not that bad of a nickname," Suki added.

"You sure you still want to marry this guy?" Toph thumbed over her shoulder.

"I can't figure out why everyone keeps asking me that." Suki placed her hands on her hips and winked at Katara.

Iroh chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to catch up with one another. If you should need anything before the party, just ask one of the guards posted at the end of the hall." Iroh bowed, and the others returned the formal gesture before he walked away.

"I thought you guys would never show up," Toph complained. "I've been here for hours, and since I can't really see anything, I've been bored out of my mind. You've got to tell me what's been going on in your part of the world because the Earth Kingdom has been seriously droll."

The others followed Toph into her room now that Iroh had gone–besides, they were supposed to be hidden, and catching up in the hall seemed like a poor choice for that. Voices traveled (especially Sokka's) and Katara didn't want to be responsible for ruining Zuko's surprise if he happened to walk by and hear them.

Everyone took their time fawning over the room's furnishing, (all except for Toph of course.) She'd come from a rather rich family and even though she was blind–she was used to the finer things in life. The girl plopped down on the couch and leaned back into the cushions, waiting for the others to sit down so they could all catch up. After an hour of talking and laughing, Katara decided that two years was two years too many to go without seeing each other. They kept in touch by messenger hawks, but that was hardly the same thing. So much of their previous lives floated into the room like an awakened spirit, warm and happy as they told stories about their old adventures. Katara felt light and giddy until she remembered that the Avatar was still missing. And where was he anyway?

Her thought was like a conjuring of sorts, and she turned her head as something caught her peripheral in the doorway.

Aang.

He stood with a relaxed look on his face as light spread from his warm gray eyes. He'd gotten taller in the last six months–which was nice considering Katara had been just a little taller. The mark of the Avatar lined his shaved head, the blue arrow-tip resting just above his eyebrows–perfectly centered. He still looked like the same boy Katara had found all those years ago in the frozen icecaps, but something _had_ changed. He was older now; _wiser_. He carried the burden of the world on his shoulders, and Katara thought it showed in his features.

"Hello everyone," he greeted with an easy, familiar smile. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

* * *

**Okay I know I said these things would probably come out weekly, but if I manage to finish up earlier, I'll get them out sooner.**

**Stay tuned,**

**~Sparrow **


	3. The Return of Team Avatar

**Chapter Three**

**The Return of Team Avatar**

* * *

"Aang!" Everyone rushed to the door to greet the Avatar, but Katara waited to go last. It was good to see him, but the ache that had been ever-present in her chest did not quell with his return. Instead, it only seemed to deepen. Katara mechanically reached up to massage the hurt with the heel of her palm before stepping into the Avatar's arms.

"I missed you," he breathed into her hair.

"I missed you, too," she told him. He released her just a beat too soon as Katara gazed up into his eyes. "The Southern Air Temple has been keeping you busy."

"Reconstruction is taking much longer than originally planned." Aang nodded. "We're almost ready to open the school, but it's taken a while for me to find adequate teachers."

Katara nodded. The school, Katara knew, was meant for benders of all the nations to come and learn the arts of their trade. While each nation had its own instructors, Aang wanted to open the air temple in attempt to bring all the benders together. It was an advance against segregation–a way for all the benders to adopt new techniques from one another and apply what they learn to their own bending styles.

"You should see the waterfalls Katara. I had pools reconstructed beneath them that flow to the river. It will be a waterbending instructors dream," he declared. "All ready and waiting for the elite master waterbender I have in mind for the job."

Katara froze where she stood, eyes expanding. She should have expected that… She'd been so busy with her job at the infirmary that she totally skipped over the part where Aang would eventually expect her to join him at the temple. A school for benders called for instructors, and Katara herself _was_ a master of waterbending, after all.

Katara swallowed. "Oh, wow, Aang, that sounds… incredible," she said, rearranging her features into what she hoped was a smile. "H-how long before it's ready?"

"My goal is to host the grand opening in six-month's-time," he told her. "Assuming there are no further delays in the project."

"Have you found an earthbending teacher yet?" Toph asked, smacking one of her fists into her open palm. She was, Katara thought, the best earthbender the nations would ever know.

"Actually Toph," Aang smiled, "that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Aang wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and led her to the couches where they began to discuss her possible future as an earthbending instructor at the school.

Katara's insides were jumbled together–knots twisting in places to prevent her from getting the required amount of oxygen to her lungs. Small black dots prickled at the corners of her vision. She leaned forward, bracing her palms on the couch-backing to support her weight.

_This should be a good thing_, Katara reminded herself. She would have a place in the world again, serving a higher purpose–and even better–she would no longer be separated from Aang. She knew Sokka would choose to stay on Kyoshi Island with Suki, seeing as how neither of them were benders and were about to be married. No way would they want to spend their newly-wedded life sharing a house with her. Katara had known that in the back of her mind, accepted it even, so that wasn't an issue. She'd planned on moving out before their big day anyway, but "moving out" in her mind, consisted of renting a small, one-bedroom house on the island–perhaps even in the same village.

She hadn't thought of moving her whole life–once again–to the Southern Air Temple. Katara wanted to laugh at how idiotic she had been for not seeing it sooner.

"So what do you think, Toph–you interested?" Aang's rising voice drew her out of her own mind and back into the present.

"I think you have yourself a deal, Twinkle-Toes."

~xXx~

Katara sat in the opulent, square-shaped marble tub with warm water up to her shoulders. Frothy white bubbles drifted across the water's surface, refracting a rainbow of colors when the light caught them just right. The soap smelled like jasmine and orange blossoms and the rich perfume permeated the steamy air surrounding her. Simple white pillar candles burned on the stone sink, setting an ambiance that Katara was tempted to define as _ostentatious_. She wondered momentarily, if this was the kind of luxury that Lord Zuko was accustomed to, had it turned him soft and even more spoiled then she remembered?

No, that wasn't fair…

Zuko had been through his own trials and tribulations. She was in no place to judge and compare one's suffering from another. There were things about him that she didn't know, but what she did know was enough to make her bite her lower lip, guilt taking root for having thought such a thing.

"Knock knock," Suki's voice was muffled through the heavy wooden door. "You about done in there? I have to pee and I don't want to bother Toph for her bathroom."

"Sorry," Katara said. She had a habit of sitting in baths for much longer than necessary on account of feeling at home among the liquid. She'd already cleaned herself from head to toe, and the last hour had passed almost unknowingly, for Katara had been lost to the thoughts roaming through her mind. She rose up from the tub and grabbed a large fluffy white towel and wrapped herself in it–noting that it too smelled of sweet floral scents. "You can come in."

A soft click of the latch echoed in the air before Suki opened the door. "Whoa," she said, eyes widening as she took in the view. "This bathroom is like a mini spa."

Katara summoned the droplets of water she had dripped onto the tile from stepping out, waving them back into the tub with a simple flick of her wrist. Easy cleanup.

"You okay?" Suki frowned, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

"I think I'm just tired. My land legs haven't caught up after having spent three days at sea." Katara forced a small smile–noting that she'd been doing a lot of that lately.

Suki, seeing right through her guise said, "It's about Aang and the air temple, isn't it?"

Katara sighed. "I'm such an idiot," Katara summed up. "I should have known he'd want me to be an instructor… what was I thinking?" _Or not thinking_, she mentally corrected herself. Then again, it wasn't like he'd actually been around in the last six months for her to discuss the possible outcome of her future with.

Suki, having years of practice reading between the lines with what Katara didn't say, only nodded. "You don't have to go you know. You can stay on Kyoshi Island with Sokka and I if that's what you want."

Katara paused with her palms pressed against the cool stone of the sink. "I appreciate that Suki, I do. But, I don't really know what I want." That at least was an honest confession.

"Well," Suki said, "I do think you need to talk to Aang."

"I know," Katara agreed.

"Just don't put it off, okay?" Suki squeezed her bare shoulder affectionately as Katara exited the bathroom. She paused to smile at her friend before closing the door behind her.

~xXx~

Katara stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She wasn't sure why, but she'd chosen to purchase red silks from the shopkeeper in Kyoshi. Perhaps, subconsciously, she thought it would help her blend in with the Fire Nation. Looking at herself now, Katara wasn't sure that she'd succeeded. Her skin was darker than the majority of the people who lived in the Fire Nation, and the red garments made her sapphire eyes stand out even more prominently than if she'd worn the traditional colors of the Water Tribe. The pendant she wore on her throat clashed with the colors of her kimono, but Katara refused to part from the precious trinket. All in all, she cleaned up well and might even fool some of her superiors into thinking she was a lady.

Katara sputtered a small nervous laugh before turning away from her reflection. Suki came out of the bathroom then, slipping into her shoes. She wore a beautiful emerald green yukata and had pulled her shoulder-length auburn hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. "Wow," the Kyoshi warrior said when she was upright again, "Katara, you look…" Words failed her.

"I look like what?" Katara prompted.

"Well," Suki said, swallowing, "you look like a Fire Nation princess."

Katara wanted to laugh. Suki didn't appear to be joking, so Katara just stood there, pinching the delicate fabric of her sleeve between her thumb and forefinger. "I shouldn't have bought this."

"No, Katara, it's actually a good look for you." Suki scrutinized the waterbender from head to toe. "Befitting."

"Befitting?" Katara arched an eyebrow.

"You're stunning." Suki smiled. She looped her arm through Katara's elbow and the two exited their room and met the others in the hallway where one of General Iroh's officers was waiting to escort them to the banquet hall.

Sokka was momentarily stunned into silence when he looked at his bride to be, and a lopsided smile pulled the corners of his mouth high. Suki giggled, releasing Katara's arm to go stand by her man. Toph made a sarcastic comment about everyone cleaning up well which earned a small round of laughter, and then Aang was by her side–taking her arm.

"You look beautiful, Katara," he whispered against her ear.

"Thank you. You clean up nicely as well." Aang had chosen to wear a high-collared traditional outfit of the monks, colors representing the Air Nomad clan.

The walk to the banquet hall took longer than Katara expected, and the palms of her hands were growing warm. There was so much to see and appraise in the Royal Palace, it was hard to keep up with the fervent steps of the officer leading them without getting distracted by something she saw. Eventually she gave up and focused on her shoes.

When the officer opened the large iron doors of the banquet hall, Katara's breath caught in her throat. The room was packed with finely dressed people–court officials, members of the royal family, guard members, and so on. There was a cheer as a man introduced them saying, "Behold, the guests of honor, the esteemed members of Team Avatar."

Katara's face must have turned a shade of red akin to her kimono. Instinctively, she tightened her hold on Aang's arm. The Avatar, however, was handling the attention quite well, smiling and waving to his adoring fans. It wasn't long before her arm was somehow wrenched free of his, and Katara found herself standing alone.

But then Sokka was there, gently taking her by the elbow to come stand with Suki and Toph. They had their own rush of people greeting them, asking to share stories, but the group crowding around the Avatar was impossibly large. Katara couldn't help but notice the way people looked at him–fawning over him as he spoke. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she watched him and knew… he was made for this.

"Someone has really grown into his role," Suki commented, nodding her head towards Aang when their fan club had dwindled and they could speak to each other again.

"He's good at being the Avatar," Katara agreed with a sense of pride for her friend. Absently, she wondered when Zuko would arrive, and cast a glance at the large golden clock hanging on the wall above the iron doors.

"Hey guys."

Katara shifted her attention towards the voice and spotted two familiar faces. One, thin and angular with a pale face and dark almond-shaped eyes: Mai, a former enemy and firebender. The other girl had bigger features and long hair she wore in a braid: Ty Lee, the famous chi-blocking master. Both girls smiled, though Mai's was more of a smirk. Katara wondered if she'd really even ever seen the girl appear to be anything but bored.

"Been a long time," Katara said, bowing to greet them.

"Red is a good color for you, Katara," Ty Lee complimented. "I absolutely love your kimono."

"Thank you," Katara said politely.

"See." Suki elbowed her lightly in the ribs.

"And you look as lovely as ever," She told Suki next. To Toph she said, "Where did you get your shoes? They're so stylish!"

"Are they?" the blind girl made a show of extending her bare foot, twisting it just so, and the two girls burst into a string of laughter.

"So," Katara said, attempting to make conversation, "what's new with you guys?"

"You'll be surprised to hear that I've decided to go a more peaceful route and gave up shuriken and knife throwing for working in a flower shop," Mai said.

Katara was surprised, but tried to conceal the expression on her face. "That does sound peaceful," Katara agreed, though she wondered why the former governor's daughter would even want a job in the first place. Mai's family was well off, and she couldn't imagine as Zuko's girlfriend that Mai would have to want for anything.

"What about you guys?" Ty Lee asked. "How are the Kyoshi warriors?"

"You know," Suki said, "we could really use someone with your talents on the team."

Katara listened to the exchange for a moment longer, but was distracted by the sound of a bell to her right. The man that had introduced them when they walked into the banquet hall was beckoning for the group to quiet down. "Our Fire Lord is making his way now," he announced. A small flutter of excitement passed through Katara's chest as she turned her attention towards the doors. She didn't know it at the time, but she was holding her breath.

Seconds passed before the doors swung open, and General Iroh, flanked by the Fire Lord Zuko entered the banquet hall.

"_SURPRISE_!" the crowd shouted in unison.

The look on Zuko's face was one for the history books. He jumped at the sudden burst of voices, bright flames licking at both palms on an instinct to defend himself. When he realized what was going on, he closed his palms over the flames, mouth falling slightly open but no words came to the surface.

_Behold_, Katara thought, _our fearless Fire Lord, Zuko_.

She smiled.

He recovered with an air of grace and dignity, reaching up to straighten his collar. He was dressed in red and black robes with golden accents–material suitable for a royal king. His onyx hair was pulled up into a top-knot, the golden headpiece with the emblem of their nation sticking out like a crown. Katara noticed a few shorter strands had fallen free above the scar that marred his left eye and cheekbone. He hadn't changed all that much where looks were concerned, but Katara thought the angles of his face had sharpened. He… he looked like a man grown.

"What's the occasion?" he said to his uncle.

"Why," General Iroh returned, clapping his nephew on his shoulder, "it's your twenty-first birthday." Zuko's lips twitched and a shade of pink glossed his right cheekbone. "Your friends have come to celebrate with you," Iroh continued, gesturing to where Katara and the others were standing ten paces away.

When his eyes spotted them, Zuko really smiled. He left his uncles side, forgetting momentarily that he was the Fire Lord and a man of twenty-one as he made his way to their group. Aang was the first face he found, and the two grasped shoulders like long-lost brothers instead of the once mortal enemies that they were.

"Aang," he said, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko made a face, looking at the others surrounding him until his golden eyes settled on Katara. His features softened, something that Katara couldn't read passed behind his irises. "I think," Zuko said, "considering everything we've all been through together, that formalities are not needed. Besides, if anyone is deserving of a title, it's the Avatar."

Zuko thanked them for making the journey to the Fire Nation for his birthday, though he was embarrassed to admit he hadn't remembered. They caught each other up to speed on the latest happenings, and then it was time to eat. They were led to the head table as they were the guests of honor, and joined Zuko and Iroh for the most divine dinner Katara had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. There was steamed fish atop a bed of boiled rice and vegetables, sea soup, and roast duck were just a few of the foods prepared for the main course. For dessert, there were cookies and ice cream, and of course, cake in birthday celebration.

They ate their fill, enjoying the gift of each other's company as though it had been yesterday when they were all together instead of _two years_. Vaguely, Katara had to wonder what she had been so nervous about. As far as she could tell, beneath the armor and title of Fire Lord, Zuko was still that same boy who had taken her on a journey to track down the man that had killed her mother–all so that she could find closure. He was still the same boy who had jumped into the path of a lightning bolt to save her life…

Katara crumpled her silk napkin in her fist beneath the table.

The party had been a pleasant distraction–enough to make her temporarily forget all about her nightmares and the fact that she had no idea what to do about them _or_ what to do about joining Aang in the Southern Air Temple.

Those things could wait, she decided. For now, she was just going to pretend like everything was normal and she was right where she was meant to be.

~xXx~

Katara stood on the bridge, her hands resting on the railing as she gazed up at the moon. It was a perfect crescent tonight, and its crystalline reflection shone in the clear pool of black water beneath the bridge. It was a pleasantly warm night as most nights are in the Fire Nation, and Katara had removed her outer robe after the formality of the party.

The party, she thought, had been nice. Team Avatar and Zuko's close friends had stayed in the banquet hall long after dinner ended, indulging in one too many glasses of wine before grogginess pulled at their eyelids and the drink slurred their speech. Zuko and Aang were still talking when the rest of the group finally departed and made way for their rooms to sleep it off.

Katara excused herself shortly after, and wandered the halls of the palace until she made it outside and discovered a pond within the gardens. She was busy staring up at the moon, dreaming of a story she had been told as a child, and didn't notice at first when a whorl of water rose up from the pond and circled in front of her.

Aang.

She turned her head as the Avatar silently approached; a warm grin on his face. "Did you have a nice time at the party?" he asked her.

"It was nice," Katara said, dropping her gaze as Aang released the water back into the pond below the bridge. "It's been too long since we've all been together like this."

"It has," Aang agreed. Tentatively, he set his hands on Katara's waist, fingertips as light as feathers against the thin fabric of her kimono. "I feel like I owe you an apology Katara. Six months is far too long to go without seeing you."

"You've been busy." Oh great–she was making excuses for him now? She rolled her eyes at the pond because she knew he couldn't see.

"A few more months and then we don't have to be separated ever again," he tacked on.

Katara, at a complete loss for words, bit the inside of her lip until she tasted the acrid bitterness of copper. Perhaps the wine had loosened Aang's tongue, and though she could feel it coursing through her veins–warming her, Katara wasn't sure she could be as forthcoming with her words.

"You still want that, don't you Katara?" Aang asked when she didn't reply.

Katara dug her nails into the wooden railing. "I," she started, pausing to wet her lips with her tongue before continuing again, "I don't know what I want." She braced herself for Aang's reaction, but in her heart she knew that he would never lash out or be angry with her. It was his job to love the whole world equally, and in loving it, he practiced understanding when others were quick to hurl angry words and insults.

"I understand," the Avatar said simply. Aang's tone didn't change, nor did he step away or let go of Katara's waist. "You've been through a lot of changes Katara, it's normal to feel this way."

Katara snorted. "You should be angry with me."

"For not knowing what you want?" Aang shifted her hips, gently, so that she was facing him. "That seems like a poor reason to be angry with someone."

"We haven't… talked," Katara said, "about the future. About _our_ future." Aang said nothing but continued to watch Katara as her mind worked through what she was trying to tell him. He knew her well enough to know that he needed to let her come up with the words on her own and not try to fill in the blanks for her. "I believed in you from the very beginning, and you're my best friend, Aang… but you're the Avatar and an Air Nomad. Can we really… can we really even be together?"

"Do you mean to ask if we… can get married?"

Katara nodded. "Marriage, family, the whole works."

Aang inhaled a great breath of air, chest expanding as a new sense of understanding sank in. "I don't know, Katara." Aang looked deep into her sapphire eyes, and Katara had to wonder if he could see the despondency drifting across the surface.

"I see what Sokka and Suki have–what my parents had, and I know… I know that I want that. Maybe not right now, but someday. I want to get married and raise a family."

Aang nodded, raising his hands to cup her shoulders. "I don't know if I can ever give that to you." His tone had turned sorrowful. "Being the Avatar–"

"–It's okay," Katara cut him off, "you don't have to explain." She knew about the vows he had taken as a monk and she didn't expect that to change because of her.

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately, you know. You were my first crush, Katara, and I will always love you."

_But_, she heard him say without words.

"I think… I think I always knew that you were never mine to keep."

Katara felt something inside her breaking at his words. It wasn't a painful break–more like a release of sorts; like water flowing free of a dam. Inevitable–like it was always meant to happen. "Aang," she breathed his name, "you know that I do love you, right?"

"Of course I know." He pulled her against his chest and embraced her. "But I would never dream of keeping you from reaching your true potential."

"I don't know what that even means." Katara sobbed against his shoulder. Was this really happening? Were they really breaking up? Katara clutched the fabric of his shirt in her fists, eyes prickling with hot tears. She loved him–she knew she did, but she also understood that it wasn't the kind of love that Sokka and Suki had. It wasn't the kind of love that would carry them through this lifetime and bind them together. It just wasn't… _enough_.

"It means," Aang said, "that I love you enough to let you go."

* * *

***Tears***

**Okay, the breakup had to happen, but it was more difficult than I thought it would be. Aang was always a favorite of mine in the TV show, but this is a ZuTara story after all. **

**The action starts picking up a little more in chapter four, but we kick into high gear with chapter five. Hang tight everyone.**

**Stay tuned,**

**~Sparrow**


	4. A Dance of Fire and Water

**Chapter Four**

**A Dance of Fire and Water**

* * *

Katara woke from her nightmare in the middle of the night. She never screamed. She sat up, face flushed as sweat trickled down her chest. Suki was still sound-asleep in the bed next to hers, and if Katara listened, she could hear the steady sound of her breathing.

Quietly, Katara swung her legs over the edge of the bed and the events of the night began to chase the memories of her dream into the deepest corners of her mind. She recalled the food at dinner, the laughter, the wine, and then finally, her breakup.

It was surprisingly amiable as far as breakups were concerned. Not that Katara had ever been in a relationship to break up from, but Aang, as she knew he would, had treated her with absolute kindness and understanding.

Katara wondered if a screaming match would have made her feel better.

She felt like she got off much too easy. Aang even told her that she was welcome in the Southern Air Temple anytime she wanted to visit, and he'd save an instructor spot for her if she changed her mind and decided she wanted to teach waterbending after all. He reminded her that they were friends first and foremost, and nothing would ever change that.

Still, guilt bloomed in her chest and tightened her muscles as if they were tangled in a vice. She knew that sleep would not find her again, so she tiptoed into the bathroom to change into clothes that would move well with her body. Earlier, as Katara wandered through the palace, she'd stumbled upon a training room. It was set up for firebenders to practice their bending, but Katara kept a flask of water on her hip when she trained and that was all she needed.

She was out the door in ten-minute's-time, and peeked out into the hall to make sure she was alone. There were guards posted at the end of the hall, but neither of them questioned Katara as she wandered out of the south wing and into the training arena.

She pulled on the heavy door, listening to the deep yawn of its hinges, and prayed no one heard. She peered over her shoulder, holding her breath to listen, but it appeared the palace was still sleeping. Katara entered the training room, dimly lit by torches that cast brilliant contrasts of light and shadow against the red brick of the wall. She walked towards the center of the room and froze when she realized that she was not alone here.

There was a shadowed figure sitting on the floor. Judging by the width of the shoulders the figure was presumably male, but his back was to her so she couldn't see his face. She debated leaving. She knew the man had heard her open the door, but he didn't seem to be all that concerned about finding out who his intruder was. If that was the case, then maybe Katara could just go–

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" The familiar voice spoke out, and Katara startled at the sound of its commanding authority.

"Forgive me, Fire Lord Zuko, I didn't mean to intrude." Katara was backing towards the door now, acutely aware of the fact that she'd walked in on Zuko's meditation and felt heat rising to the surface of her cheekbones.

He turned quickly, recognizing the sound of her voice and leaped up from his spot on the floor. "Katara," he spoke her name softly. "Please," he said, "stay."

Katara didn't move.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude before; I thought you might have been someone else," he told her.

Katara wrapped a palm around her left forearm. Dare she ask? No, she decided, it wasn't any of her business. "I didn't mean to disrupt your meditation."

"I have trouble sleeping sometimes," Zuko informed her. "I come here to clear my head."

Katara looked at the high ceilings above her and watched the firelight flickering against the high beams like disfigured dancing shadows. It was eerily quiet, and Katara wondered why the large room didn't throw their voices when they spoke. "I can see why," Katara said. "I was actually coming here to do something similar."

"Were you having trouble sleeping?" Zuko took a few steps towards her. "If your room isn't to your liking or the bed is uncomfortable I can have that fixed."

Katara smiled. "The room is perfect," she told him. "I just… had a nightmare." _About you_, she added mentally, _always about you_.

Zuko lifted his single eyebrow and said, "I know the feeling."

Katara wanted to ask what demons plagued his sleep, but something written in the planes of Zuko's face told her that he probably wouldn't answer if she did. "So," she said instead, "did you have a nice birthday?"

A small sound of laughter escaped Zuko's throat as he dropped his gaze to the sleek black floor. "Let's just say that Team Avatar showing up was a pleasant surprise."

"You're not big on celebrations." Katara nodded. "You should have seen your face."

"I'm glad I couldn't," he admitted. "Uncle can be a bit… theatrical," Zuko decided on the word, "but his intentions are usually honorable."

"It's been nice–seeing you again," Katara said.

"I hope you guys plan to stay a while? I have a rather important meeting in the morning with my advisors, but after I could give you all a tour of the city and we could go to a play for old time's sake."

"I hope they aren't still putting on that _awful_ rendition of our adventures," Katara said.

Zuko chuckled. "That was on Ember Island, and I think those performers have found better uses of their time."

"Thank the Ancestors." Katara looked up at Zuko, trying to decipher the look on his face. "Or," she guessed, "thank you?"

"A Fire Lord never reveals his secrets." The grin on his face was revealing enough, Katara thought. "We didn't get much of a chance to speak at dinner," Zuko noted. "How have things been for you?"

That felt like a weighted question. She supposed she could tell him the simple answer–the one he expected. She could tell him that things had been fine and that she was doing well. It wouldn't be a lie, and yet, it wouldn't be the truth either. Zuko was waiting patiently for her answer. "Things have been… weird," she admitted honestly.

"Weird in what way?" he inquired.

"Over the last year I guess I've just started to wonder what my purpose is anymore." Katara dropped her gaze, choosing to stare at her feet. "That whole first year after the war, life was so busy. There was still so much chaos and places we were needed. And then things started to settle down." Katara sighed, pursing her lips. "Do you ever just feel like… maybe you're not sure where you belong?"

The moment the question left her lips, Katara regretted asking it. She was talking to Zuko–the _Fire Lord_ of an entire nation. He'd wanted that his whole life, and now he was living it–of course he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I wonder that frequently myself."

Katara couldn't believe it. "Are you not happy, Lord Zuko?" _Do you not have everything you could possibly want?_

"Please Katara," Zuko's voice softened, "I don't want you to call me by that title. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you."

"I sort of think it's the other way around." She smiled at him weakly. "I seem to remember that you were the one to jump straight into a lightning bolt for me."

Zuko stood watching her, his face unreadable. The torches on the wall cast their light against the color of his eyes: pin-sharp amber and unblinking. Katara wondered what he was thinking behind his masked expression–wondered what he saw when he looked at her that way.

"Do you want to practice with me Katara?" He nodded towards the water flask strapped on her hip. Zuko moved into position beside her, taking the traditional starting stance.

Firebending and waterbending were total opposites of one another; one was governed by the rule of the sun while the other was ruled by the moon. Complete opposites by nature, but yet indescribably beautiful working side by side.

Katara uncapped her hip flask, and with little effort streamed the water out so that it was suspended in the air in front of her. "Ready?" she asked Zuko.

He nodded, thrusting his left arm out in front of him as a jet of fire burst forth from his palm. Katara let Zuko lead, vaguely aware that he was following a pattern he and Aang had learned together called the Dancing Dragon. The firebending technique was practiced by the Sun Warriors–the original firebenders, and it was taught to them by the ancient dragons themselves. Katara matched his footwork effortlessly, using her own technique to bend and shape the water as they moved.

She could feel the heat from the flames shifting next to her and wondered if in turn, Zuko was able to feel the chill of her own element. The two moved in unison, creating an ambiguous dance of fire and water.

~xXx~

"Where have you been all night?" Suki asked when Katara returned to their shared quarters. The Kyoshi warrior was sitting up in bed–auburn hair plastered to one side of her face while the other resembled a half crown of matted straw. "You didn't come back to the room after dinner, and then, when I wake up, you weren't here either. Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Worried enough to fall asleep and snore most of the night." Katara closed the door behind her, leaning against the flat surface.

"First of all, I don't snore. Second of all–"

"–You had a little too much to drink. We all did. So after you came back to sleep off your inebriation, I decided to take a self-guided tour of the palace and wound up in the gardens. Aang found me. We… talked," Katara said.

Suki threw the comforter back, rising to her feet to face her friend. "What happened?"

Katara's gaze fell as she picked at a cuticle on her thumb. "We broke up, actually."

Silence swallowed the room until all Katara could hear was the sound of crickets in the garden outside their window. Suki, for her part, didn't look all that surprised to learn the news. "I'm sorry, Katara. Are you okay?" A soft furrow creased her auburn brow.

Katara raked her teeth across her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm okay." She slipped out of her shoes and sauntered to her bed, plopping down on the mattress. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she curled up on her side and gazed up at her friend. "I think I knew it was supposed to happen. Aang was… kind, about everything."

"Of course he was." Suki sat down on the bed across from Katara's and faced her, hands folded together on her lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Katara said. "Aang will always be my friend. I'm not going to let our breakup ruin that. What's done is done." Katara paused as her gaze shifted towards the window. "I don't feel broken… just sad." The three letter word was so simple, yet Katara could think of nothing else that would sum up the way she felt inside.

"I think that's normal." Suki reached across the gap separating their beds and placed a warm palm on her arm. "I'd be worried if you weren't."

Katara clutched the pillow more tightly. "Suki?"

"Hm?"

"I think I want to sleep for a while."

"Sure," Suki said, "okay." She paused. "Can I bring you anything?"

"No thank you. Just wake me up when Zuko gets out of his meeting okay? He said something about giving us a tour before we all head off on our separate ways."

"When did he say that?"

"This morning," Katara yawned, "I found him in the training room and we talked for a bit."

"Did you tell him about your nightmares?"

"Sort of," Katara said. "Just not what they are about. I guess I just didn't really know how."

A weight seemed to tug at Katara's eyelids, dragging her eyelashes down to kiss the soft skin beneath her eyes. Suki noticed the violet half-moons there; shadows of her sleepless night. Suki brushed Katara's hair back from her face with a light hand, smoothing it down her back like a mother would to comfort her child. She worried so deeply for Katara. The girl hadn't been her usual spunky self for the better part of the year now, and Suki was at a loss for what to do. In her heart, Suki feared that Katara would have to suffer the burden alone; at least, until she came to terms with whatever it was that haunted her so.

"Sleeping now," Katara mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams, Katara." The Kyoshi warrior rose, slipping out into the hall with a heavier heart than she awoke with.

~xXx~

Iroh watched his nephew from across the lacquered table in the palace's conference room. Zuko sat at the head of the table, arms resting flat on the chair's arms, spine perfectly erect against the red velvet backing. His face was a composed mask of neutrality. It was important, Iroh thought, that the lord of a nation maintains a certain air of phlegmatic administration. There was no doubt in his mind that Zuko succeeded in doing just that. But behind that insouciant veneer, Iroh knew what a toll Zuko's station was taking on him.

After the war had ended, Zuko removed all of his father's officers and advisers from his council save but one man, Ukano–the former governor and Mai's father. Iroh knew that Ukano would be loyal to Zuko, but in removing the previous allegiances, Iroh worried (for good reason) that an uprising against the new Fire Lord was inevitable.

"There's been talk, My Lord," Ukano said. "We have reason to believe that an underground organization is forming against you."

"I'm not surprised," Zuko allowed. "We knew that Ozai would still have a band of loyal acolytes when I became Fire Lord. It was only a matter of time before they grew big enough to start making waves."

"We've increased the number of guards stationed around the palace, and would suggest you take an elite unit of trained personnel with you when you venture into the city–at least until we've eradicated this… _rebel_ organization."

Iroh watched as one corner of his nephews mouth twitched. Zuko leaned forward, hands resting in the shape of a steeple on the table. "I refuse to become a prisoner in my own city," he spoke evenly. "I appreciate your concern and will gladly accept the increase of guards at the palace, but I do not wish to be tailed like wild prey."

"Lord Zuko," Iroh began, "perhaps it would be wise to consider Ukano's proposal. The world is still healing from years of oppression and abuse. The Fire Nation needs you. I should hate to think of what would happen if you were no longer here to represent it."

"It would only be for a short time, My Lord," Ukano tacked on. "We have our own spies within the city. It won't be long before we have the information we need to capture the rebels."

"Very well," Zuko agreed reluctantly. "Keep me informed of your progress."

"Of course, My Lord." Ukano and the other advisors rose from the table, each bowing respectfully to Zuko before departing the council room. The heavy door snapped shut behind them, leaving Zuko and Iroh alone.

Iroh watched as Zuko removed the mask of Fire Lord and relaxed his shoulders. "You look tired, Nephew."

Zuko's eyebrow lifted reflexively. "I only had about two hours' worth of sleep."

"Perhaps that is my fault. I just wanted you to have a nice birthday."

"Your intentions were thoughtful and appreciated. Seeing old friends was a pleasant surprise." Zuko stood behind the chair, folding his fingers over the ornate backing. "Katara found me last night in the training room," he said objectively. "That's why I didn't get much sleep."

General Iroh's eyebrows lifted towards his gray hairline. "Oh?"

"Nightmares were keeping her awake," he said.

"Did you ask her what they were about?"

Zuko shook his head. "I had a feeling she wouldn't have told me if I asked." A thoughtful expression creased his forehead. "We ran through a meditative training exercise."

"Ah." Iroh nodded. There was something serenely breathtaking about the two elements combined: fire and water–one strong enough to destroy, the other strong enough to cleanse the damage. Of course Iroh had been around long enough to see the majesty of both elements in their fighting peak, but he knew that a gentle fire could also warm a cold heart when the need called for it. Though the elements were opposite of one another, none two were more harmonized than fire and water.

"Katara has grown into a lovely young woman." Iroh observed. "However, her loveliness doesn't outshine the lack of liveliness in her soul."

"She does seem different," Zuko allowed.

"But then so do you, Nephew."

Zuko looked up at his uncle, a frown pulling his features together. "I haven't had a choice in becoming different."

"Perhaps," Iroh said with a slight tilt of his head, "Katara has not had a choice either."

~xXx~

"Um, Zuko?" Sokka spoke up, thumbing over his shoulder, "You do know that there's been a couple of creepy men dressed in black following us since we left the palace, right?"

Katara watched as a sour expression (one that she had seen many times over in the Fire Lord's younger years) resurfaced. "They're part of my security detail," Zuko told them.

"Now that's impressive," Sokka stated. "Who knew becoming Fire Lord would warrant your own security team?"

Judging by the look on Zuko's face, Katara could tell he didn't share the same sentiment.

"Too bad you're not important enough to have your own security team," Toph teased Sokka.

"Maybe not right now," Sokka said, "but you never know what the future will hold. And besides, Aang doesn't have his own security team."

"Maybe he should," Suki said.

After a hearty lunch, Zuko had taken Team Avatar to explore the city. There was a festival in one of the villages with vendors selling fire-cakes, flakes, and gummies. There were plenty of games and magic shows with firebending performers. The general awe-factor of the festival was tossed aside when the crowd spotted Aang. He met his adoring crowd with open arms, talking with each person who flocked to him. He even showed off a couple of airbending tricks for the kids. Katara had smiled while she watched him, once again reminded of how well-suited for the job he was. The only downside to their little adventure was that 'Team Avatar' didn't get to see much of the city before it was time to head back to the palace.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka said, "Aang is the most powerful bender in all the world. He doesn't need security."

Suki rolled her eyes heavenward and bit her lip to keep from retorting. To Katara she said, "How are you holding up?"

Katara cast a wary glance up ahead as Zuko and Aang led the group down the street. "I'm doing okay," Katara said. "I still feel mournful but it's not debilitating. Maybe it would be if Aang and I had been around each other these last six months, but in a way it seems as if our relationship hasn't been of the romantic variety in quite some time."

Suki nodded. "I told Sokka what happened while you were napping. I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want him to say something totally moronic while we were out today and end up embarrassing both of you. Because, you know, there's a very high probability that something witless would come tumbling out of his mouth."

Katara giggled. "A wise decision my friend."

"He's worried about you," Suki added.

"I wish he wouldn't."

"He's your brother, Katara. He loves you. He's always going to worry about you." Suki lightly bumped her shoulder into Katara's. "Ultimately, he just wants to see you happy again."

Katara looked ahead, studying the shape of the two men leading their group. Zuko was still taller than Aang, broad shouldered and narrow in the waist. The contrast between the two men was almost startling. "I'm working on finding my path," Katara told Suki. "But I don't need a man to define my happiness. I've got some things I need to sort out on my own first."

"I respect that," Suki told her. "Just know that we love and support you with whatever you decide." Suki linked her elbow with Katara's, pulling the girl close to her side while the structure of the high tower loomed in the near distance.

They'd made a decision to head back to Kyoshi Island come morning. Sokka and Suki's wedding was nearing, and they still needed to get back to finish preparations for the month ahead. Besides, they would see each other again at the wedding–Zuko and Iroh even promised to come. Until then, things would go back to the way they were. Aang would return to the Southern Air Temple, and Katara would learn what it meant to choose her own path. It was achingly bittersweet, and yet a step that needed to happen.

The world had found its peace–it was time for Katara to find hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear from you so drop me a comment if you've got the time.**

**Chapter five is chock-full of action, so stay tuned.**

**~Sparrow **


	5. Born From Fire

**Chapter Five**

**Born From Fire**

* * *

Instead of her usual bout of nightmares, Katara woke to the scent of smoke. She blinked against the heavy weight of her eyelids and tried to unglue her tongue from the roof of her mouth. Sluggish, she pulled herself upright, trying to figure out why her mouth felt as dry as the Fire Nation desert, and why there was a bitter aftertaste on the back of her tongue. Her head ached as though she'd had too much wine, but Katara knew she'd only had one glass at dinner.

There was the sound of a loud crash out in the hall, echoing distantly. Katara dragged herself to her feet, stumbling against Suki's bed. "S-suki?" Katara tried out the sound of her voice and found that her lips were almost numb. She patted the bed with her palms, searching in the dark for her friend. Her fingertips brushed against Suki's arm; her skin cool to the touch.

A current of adrenaline slammed through Katara's chest, clearing some of the fog from her brain she guessed was somehow drug-induced. She was coherent enough to realize that something was definitely wrong. Her palm found Suki's shoulder and shook. "Suki, you have to wake up." She shook her a little harder. A thread of panic wound itself around Katara's heart when Suki didn't stir. Katara lifted her index and middle finger and pressed them to her carotid artery, checking for a pulse.

It was there but it was very faint.

_Go get help. _

The scent of smoke was stronger when she reached her door and wrenched it open. Katara saw why. The torches on the wall cast eerie shadows, dimly illuminating the cloud of gray smoke billowing up ahead and the distinctive sound of steel clashing against steel. There were men–_dozens of them_–shouting and fighting in the fray. Katara spotted several members of Zuko's armed guard and several others dressed from head to toe in black.

Instinct drew her forward as she reached for the flask of water that wasn't on her hip and cursed. Katara was a master waterbender, and water came in many forms… She steeled herself against the harsh smell of smoke that was grating down her throat and maneuvered into the bending stance needed for the only gift she wasn't proud of: Bloodbending.

But desperate times called for desperate measures. Katara focused on the enemy, raising her hands to manipulate the blood flowing through their veins. She ground her teeth, willing with all her strength to get the enemy to freeze.

Nothing was happening.

Beads of sweat formed on Katara's forehead as she concentrated; panic gripping her bones. _Why wasn't it working? What was wrong with her?_ The thoughts bounced erratically in her head, laced with absolute dismay. Katara didn't know what to do.

The enemy had spotted her.

She wasn't entirely useless in a fight, thanks to the years of training Suki had given her in their down time. She wasn't a Kyoshi warrior, but she had learned from the best of them. Katara shifted her stance as her enemy advanced, blocking the first punch the attacker aimed at her face. Katara spun, throwing her elbow into her assailant's ribs as hard as she could. She felt them crack as the man grunted, "You _bitch_."

Katara dropped low, swinging her legs in attempt to kick her attacker's legs out from under him but he'd caught on to the fact that she wasn't without skill and dodged the blow. Katara rolled, only to be swept up by one of Zuko's guardsmen.

"What's happening?" she asked when he'd set her back on her feet.

"We're under attack–rebel forces," the man sputtered between delivering blows. "Can you fight?"

"Yes," Katara told him, and he handed her butterfly sword. She was better with a katana but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She ducked as the hilt of a blade came into her peripheral, and spun her sword around until it clashed with her attacker's. She felt the bones in her forearm jarring from the blow, and brought her foot up to kick the man in the groin.

"Katara!" She heard Sokka shout her name. She looked up, momentarily losing sight of her attacker when she felt a sharp sting against her upper arm. She clamped down on her jaw to stifle the urge to yell, and watched as a katana protruded through the center of her attacker's chest. When the man dropped to his knees, Sokka was behind him.

"Sokka, you're okay!"

"Are you hurt?" he panted unevenly.

Katara looked down at the crimson stream rolling down her arm and curling around her elbow; it was deep enough to need stitches, but not debilitating enough to keep her out of the fight. "I'm fine."

"Where's Suki?"

"She's still in the room, Sokka, I couldn't wake her up."

"We need to find the others," Sokka said. "Come with me." He reached for her, fingers curling around her wrist like vice locks. Katara coughed and squinted as Sokka dragged her through a thick cloud of smoke. She hoped he knew where he was going because Katara was all turned around from the pandemonium of the fight.

A great burst of flesh-melting heat stopped Sokka in his tracks. One of the tapestries had caught fire and was swinging from its broken rod right into their path.

"Move!" Sokka shoved his sister hard enough to make her fall as he jumped in the opposite direction. Katara hit the ground hard and rolled out of the way as the heavy tapestry swung just inches in front of her face. Katara could feel the intensity of the heat as the room was momentarily illuminated in the glow of the fire's destruction.

"Sokka!" she shouted his name but their attackers had advanced. There were too many bodies now, too many faces covered in sweat, blood, and soot to distinguish one from the other. Katara watched an arrow sail above her head and smack into the wall behind her with a thud. Her eyes expanded as her head whipped around in the arrows direction. "They're using arrows now?" she gasped.

Katara was miraculously still holding on to the butterfly sword and managed to pull herself to her feet as another assailant in black came running her way. Katara lifted her sword, ready for the impact when something solid slammed into her from the side. The hit jarred her enough to make her fall, but this time Katara lost the sword as she caught herself with her forearms and elbows. She searched the shadows to find out what had knocked her out of the way, and watched as the firelight gleamed against the pearl-like flesh of Zuko's scar.

Zuko lunged for Katara's attacker, twirling the dual broadswords in his palms. She watched from her spot on the floor, struggling to get oxygen flowing through her lungs, as Zuko's blades clashed with her assailant's katana. The high-pitched cry of the steel rang sharp against Katara's eardrums, yet she couldn't look away. Zuko moved fluidly, disarming his attacker before swiftly delivering the killing blow. When the man fell to the floor, Zuko turned back for Katara.

"You're hurt," Zuko stated, eyes roaming every inch of her body and lingering over the flowing current of red dripping down her arm.

"I can still fight," Katara informed him as Zuko swept her up from the floor. His skin was feverishly warm to the touch and his palm seemed to sear her elbow.

"I need to get you out of here." Zuko pulled Katara close to his side, locking an arm around her waist as he began moving her forward.

"No, Zuko, wait!" Katara pleaded. "Sokka is still out there and the others–"

"–Listen to me Katara, _listen_." Zuko shook her, his face hovering just above her own. "The rebel forces have breached the palace, and more are coming. You will not survive the night if you don't do as I say, do you understand me?" Zuko's golden eyes burned with reverent intensity–so forceful that Katara thought she saw flames pirouetting in his irises. His face was close to hers, so close that Katara could feel the heat from his breath fanning against her cheeks.

"I can't leave without my friends, Zuko." Katara's voice barely registered above the sound of a whisper. "I _won't_ leave them."

The two stood in together in unrelenting stubbornness. Zuko knew Katara well enough to know that no one could force her to do anything she didn't want to, and Katara knew the same of Zuko. The boy that Zuko had once been seethed with determination to get his way, but the man he'd grown into knew when to make compromise.

"You stay with _me_, Katara," Zuko said, tone matching hers.

Katara nodded stiffly and Zuko released her from his death grip–only to thread his fingers through hers instead. Zuko handed her one of his broadswords as they walked towards the cloud of smoke. "Why aren't you using your firebending?"

"_I can't_," he bit out acidly.

"I can't bend either," Katara told him.

Zuko's gaze cut to hers, eyebrow lowering. "We must have been drugged at dinner," he surmised. "Someone was trying to prevent us from bending so we couldn't defend ourselves."

"Someone on the inside," Katara jumped to the conclusion. It made sense. They had all been together at dinner–all had eaten the same thing and all had drunk the wine. Zuko's personal staff had access to their food and drink. Clearly there was an enemy on the inside. Katara's mind began swimming with questions, but they were met head-on with rebel attackers before she could ask. Zuko released Katara's hand, jumping in front of her to single-handedly take down the first pursuer.

Katara didn't have to try to stay close to Zuko. He made a point to position himself in front of her, swiveling or shifting when a rebel fighter attacked from the side. Katara thought he had to be tiring, but Zuko's form was flawless for someone whose main weapon of choice was usually fire. Bending abilities aside, Zuko moved like an experienced war veteran–not a man of only twenty-one. Katara was struggling to keep up.

The palace was burning around her; acrid smoke was filling her lungs and burning her eyes. Katara swiped the back of her hand over her eyelids but it only made it worse. _If only she could bend_, she thought desperately. Without Aang, she was the only one who had a chance of putting out the fire.

Katara's chest tightened as she thought of her friends. _Where were they? Had they somehow managed to escape? Had Sokka made it to Suki and gotten her to wake up?_ Those thoughts alone kept her in the fight though her lungs were raw and Katara thought she could taste ash on her tongue. The fetid air was unbearably hot and sweat drenched her nightclothes. Still, Katara kept fighting. Then, a bout of coughing shook her body so violently, Katara fell to her knees.

A man fell beside her, a pool of blood spilling from his opened belly. Katara attempted to move herself away from the growing pool, pushing herself back to her feet in time to raise her sword to another attacker. Katara's ears were filled with the sound of clashing steel–her nostrils filled with the scent of iron and fire. She kicked the man in the ribs but he caught her foot and pulled. Zuko spun to try and catch her, but he was too late.

Katara watched in horror as the assailant plunged a knife into Zuko's stomach.

"No!" she shouted, rising to her knees as she drove her broadsword into the man's back. The blade hit bone and Katara wrenched up with all her strength, dropping the man to his knees. To Zuko she shouted, "Don't you dare pull out that blade!" She needed to assess his wound–determine the knife's placement to see what internal damage it may have caused. _She needed to be able to bend_! Katara cursed, dropping her sword as she slipped an arm around Zuko's back. Her other hand pressed to his stomach to steady him. "We need to get you out of here," Katara breathed.

"Oh, now you want to leave?" Zuko snickered humorlessly.

"I'm serious Zuko, tell me where to go."

Breathing heavily, Zuko managed a stiff nod. Katara was aware that Zuko felt the stab wound as if it were newly happening with each step he took. His jaw clenched tightly; his lips a thin pale line. Katara walked as quickly as she thought he could keep up with, turning when Zuko breathed the word, "_here_," or "_now_." The smoke in the air began to thin the deeper into the palace they walked. Katara focused on nothing but getting him to safety–blocking out the distant battle cries behind them.

"On your right," Zuko panted, "there's a secret chamber beneath the portrait of my great grandfather." He pointed to a large picture of a man wearing a Fire Nation war uniform, and Katara reached out to touch it. She gave the frame a little tug, and with the squeal of invisible hinges, the picture pulled back from the wall to reveal a dark tunnel.

"Where's it lead?" Katara looked up at Zuko.

"My father's old war room of prized possessions."

"Great," Katara snickered, "and here I was hoping it would be somewhere useful with running water and bandages."

"There's wine," Zuko said.

"Well," Katara heaved a sigh, "let's hope it hasn't been drugged." The pair stepped through the hole in the wall and the tugged the picture frame back into place behind them.

"No one knows about this place but me and Azula," Zuko said. "Not even Iroh."

"How do you know Azula isn't behind the attack?" Katara challenged. She positioned herself closer to Zuko's side, trying to support more of his weight as they descended into the dark tunnel. She hoped Zuko knew the layout well because all Katara could see was the glittering black nothing that stretched out before her.

"Azula is still in prison for one thing," Zuko breathed strenuously. Katara hefted her eyebrows but chose not to reply. "Okay," Zuko said, "there should be a step down right about–"

"Ow," Katara said as she tripped over the last step and twisted her ankle.

"–here," Zuko finished futilely. "Sorry."

"I think I'll survive." Thanks to Zuko's added weight, Katara hadn't totally managed to wipe out. "So what do we do now, feel around for a wine bottle?"

"Let me try something." Katara felt Zuko straighten and slip out of her grip. She could hear the shuffle of his feet on the floor, and soon, a small orange spark leaped onto the wall and caught fire to a torch.

"Your bending is back?" Katara gasped.

"Barely," Zuko told her. "I felt the stirrings when we were walking. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the drug is supposed to wear out of our system after twelve hours." Zuko shifted, aiming another spark at the torch a few feet away. There were six total, and when Zuko finished the small room was bathed in the ambient glow of flickering firelight.

The walls were lined with shelves that contained various weaponry and armor. Ozai's collection was impressive, Katara had to admit, at least, until she spotted gear that belonged to the Southern Water Tribe. A frown creased her brow, but Katara didn't move to inspect the spoils of war. Instead, she cleared books and maps from a large drawing table and helped Zuko climb onto the dusty lacquered surface.

In the glow of the firelight, Katara could see the carved ivory hilt protruding from Zuko's stomach, as well as about two inches of the blade. She was astonished that the attacker hadn't managed to sink the knife up to the hilt. Judging by its position, Katara decided that it had hit mostly muscle. "Good news," she said, "I think he missed everything important."

"And the bad news?" Zuko asked.

"I can't heal it without water." She wiggled her fingers for reference. "Also, I'm going to need you to lose your shirt." Katara picked up a small dagger from the shelf behind her and grabbed the collar of Zuko's tunic. With painstaking precision, Katara sliced through the damp material, dragging the blade from collar to hem.

Zuko was silent. Katara could hear the sound of thread tearing as she worked carefully around the embedded blade. She glanced up at him, trying to decipher the expression on his pale face. During the fight, Zuko's hair had fallen free of its top-knot, and Katara thought he looked exactly as he did on the day he'd saved her from Azula's lightning attack. Ironic, Katara thought, that they'd come full circle just to save one another's life again.

When she finished cutting the fabric away from the blade, Katara sat the dagger back on the shelf above them. Her hands parted the halves of his ruined shirt as she carefully eased the fabric over his shoulders. Katara had seen numerous men with their shirts off in her line of business–but none of them were Fire Lord Zuko; a man whose rigorous training routine kept his lean form perfectly sculpted. Maybe it was the ambiance of the firelight combined with the strange intimacy the situation warranted, but Katara looked away from Zuko's face as she helped him out of his shirt.

She left him to sit atop the table while she located crates of wine. She pulled a dusty jug from the top crate and removed the cork. Katara smelled the bottle's contents, wondering if she'd be able to detect a scent that would indicate it being tampered with.

A small sound of stifled laughter escaped Zuko's mouth. "It's fine Katara," Zuko assured her.

She pursed her lips as she poured wine onto his wound. Zuko grimaced, closing his eyes to suppress the burn. Katara braced her left palm against Zuko's abdomen, ignoring the way his muscles clenched beneath her fingertips and slowly began to pull the knife out. It was embedded maybe two inches, but blood still oozed freely over taut skin when she'd gotten it out. Again Katara doused the wound with wine, laying her palm over top of it while she concentrated. If Zuko had managed to awaken some of his abilities, then maybe Katara could too. All she needed was to separate the particles, using the water to heal him.

She closed her eyes to concentrate, and felt energy warming her fingertips. Zuko groaned softly but never flinched. Katara's concentration gave out about two minutes into the task as a dizzying current juggled her brain. She must have started to fall because Zuko's palms had closed around her shoulders–fingertips digging in to keep her upright.

"Sorry," she breathed out, gaze sweeping up to meet Zuko's.

"Don't apologize Katara, I'm fine." Zuko didn't let go of her shoulders when she moved her hand to check her progress. The wound was mostly closed; merely a thin three-inch laceration to mar his skin.

"I'll finish healing it as soon as I'm able, but this should be enough to get you moving," Katara told him.

"Thank you." He pushed up from the table, letting go of her shoulders to pick up the remains of his ruined shirt. Katara watched him soak the fabric in wine, ring out the excess liquid, and tear the fabric into a thinner strip. "Let me have your arm," he said.

Katara had forgotten all about her own wound. She twisted her arm for a better view, raising it so Zuko could wrap the cloth gingerly around her bicep. The liquid stung, and Katara ground her back molars together to keep from moaning in pain as he secured the fabric in a small knot.

"You'll need stitches," he told her.

"Not if my bending comes back." She fingered the bandage and tilted her head to look up at Zuko. "Thank you for saving me–_again_," Katara added.

Something of a smile flirted with his mouth. "Come on," he said, extending his hand for her to take, "let's go see what damage is waiting for us."

* * *

**I want to thank each of my reviewers for leaving me your comments. You guys have been great! If anyone has any questions in the future, I think I'm going to try an address them in the author notes at the end of each chapter. As for everyone complementing me on _not_ brushing over the Aang and Katara breakup - thank you! I absolutely adored Aang in the TV show and I feel like his character deserves some respect (even if I am a ZuTara shipper.) He's still an essential character and hopefully I succeeded in showing you guys that they still care for each other, it's just a part of growing up and moving on maturely. **

**AnAmberToThePast asked: _"_**_I do hope to see a viewpoint from Zuko, if he develops feelings for Katara, and like how he realized them. Do you think that's something you would explore? I can't wait to see where you go!"_

**Yes, I can assure you that you will be reading from Zuko's viewpoint shortly. :) I enjoy telling multi-perspective tales and getting to know the character's thoughts. **

**Turkishdelighttx - thank you so much for your feedback! You're awesome, and I'm sure your story is going to be great!**

**Don't be shy about leaving your thoughts and feels in the comments, I love interacting with you guys!**

**To be continued,**

**~Sparrow **


	6. The Will of Water

**Chapter Six**

**The Will of Water**

* * *

Katara's stomach twisted as she looked at the scene before her. Smoke and ash still drifted through the air, coalescing with the scent of blood and burning flesh. The palace floors were slick with the scarlet stain–pools of it–saturating the marble title and ornate rugs. Katara guessed there were around sixty men slain on the floor.

The Fire Nation's guardsmen must have apprehended the rest of the rebel forces while Katara and Zuko escaped to the secret passage so she could remove the knife from his abdomen. The worst of the fire had burned out, but the entire south wing was in ruins. Furniture, tapestries, rugs, books, and pictures were completely burned to a crisp.

Katara's heart was lodged in her throat.

The rooms in which she and her friends had stayed in were completely empty. The guardsmen along with Katara and Zuko searched through the dead and wounded to try and find their friends. Katara prayed to their ancestors that she wouldn't find them. As much as she wanted them to be with her in the palace, she couldn't bear the thought of finding them… _no_, she wouldn't even let herself think the insufferable word.

Zuko had summoned his medical staff, and the healers were working fervently to take the wounded and transport them to a more sterile location. Some were hauled away on stretchers while the few lucky ones managed to hobble away.

"I'm afraid the Avatar and the others aren't here," General Iroh announced with a troubled tone when they finished sorting through the bodies.

Zuko was kneeling on the ground, one arm draped over his knee. Katara watched the muscle in his jaw work over the bone as he gazed off into the distance. The wheels of his mind were turning in overdrive. "How many of my men are wounded and how many are dead?"

"We lost six soldiers My Lord, and ten more are seriously wounded," a guardsman answered.

Katara rolled her hands into fists at her side. If she had her bending she'd be able to help. Experimentally, Katara focused on the congealing blood at her feet and tried to make it move. A feverish chill wracked her entire body. She felt dizzy; stumbling forward as if she'd lost her balance. Somehow Zuko was there to catch her before she could fall.

"Stop, Katara, you've done enough. You need to rest," he told her.

"Why would the rebels take them?" Katara breathed. Zuko's arm was around her shoulder and she had to shift a little to look him in the face. "What do they want?"

"Me," Zuko said. "They want to see me dead so Ozai can return to the throne."

Katara shook her head slowly, not willing to accept what Zuko was saying. Her whole body was harrowed with exhaustion; she wanted to curl up and sleep for a hundred days. Maybe when she woke she'd learn that this was just another one of her nightmares, and everyone she loved was safe and still with her.

A blur of movement drew Katara's gaze to her right. A group of guardsmen were approaching from the outer wing of the palace. "My Lord," their leader spoke, "there's no sign of the rebels on palace grounds. We have all available patrol units searching the villages–the rebels couldn't have gotten far."

Zuko nodded. "And what about the Avatar's flying bison–did you find him?"

"He's in the palace stables, unharmed."

"Good. I want the names of all staff members that were working in the kitchen last night and I want them brought to the council room in thirty minutes for questioning."

"Lord Zuko?" The guardsman shot him a confusing look.

Zuko looked at Katara as he spoke, "We have reason to believe we were drugged at dinner last night. Neither Katara nor myself were able to bend during the attack, and we think whatever we were given was mixed with a heavy sleeping agent."

"I'll bring them to you, Fire Lord Zuko." The guardsman bowed and retreated with his group.

"Zuko," Iroh spoke, "were you or Katara wounded during the attack?"

Katara looked down at her dirty clothing. She was still covered in blood and grime, and Zuko was still without his shirt and didn't look much better than she did. Looking at them, it was probably hard to tell if the blood dried to their skin was their own or belonged to someone else.

"My wounds are managed," Zuko said simply, "but Katara should have a healer look at her arm; she may need stitches."

"My bending will be back in a couple of hours," Katara insisted. "I'll be able to heal myself then."

The skin beneath Iroh's eyes seemed to sag against his cheeks. His skin was pallid, reminding Katara of the late winter snow back home in the Water Nation. "Very well," Iroh said. "I'll see you both in the council room shortly." Iroh turned, hand resting on the hilt of his weapon as he headed down the hall.

"Come on," Zuko said, slipping his arm behind Katara's back to guide her down the hall. "You can get cleaned up in my mother's old quarters. It's right across the hall from mine. I'll have someone bring you some clean clothes."

Katara was too tired to protest. All she could do was focus on what needed to happen next. She knew the Fire Nation's patrol units were scouring the city for her friends, but Katara's mind was anything but eased. She needed answers, and the only way she would get them was if they were able to catch the person that drugged them.

_They probably fled the city, _Katara thought dismally. That's what she would have done if she'd done something so audacious against the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord himself… An act of treason like that would surely result in death. Katara dug the heels of her palms into her eye sockets, rubbing at the dry ache. Zuko said nothing while they walked. If Katara had to guess, his mind was probably racing just as desperately as hers.

Katara was unaware of how they'd reached the royal chambers, only noted the elaborate wooden doors when Zuko stopped walking. He opened the door to the right of the hall and Katara peeked inside. The room was even bigger than the room she and Suki were sharing, and contained a massive four-poster bed with dark mahogany wood. The bed linens were the deepest shade of red Katara had ever seen, satin, with gold inlay threading.

"This room belonged to my mother," Zuko told her. "The washroom is just through that door there," Zuko pointed, "there should be towels and soaps on the sink. No one will harm you Katara–I'll be just across the hall if you need me."

Absently, Katara nodded and placed one foot in front of the other. The door closed behind her, and Katara kept moving until she was in the bathroom, positioned in front of the mirror. Her reflection startled her. Dried blood that didn't belong to her stained the right side of her cheek–Zuko's, she thought. Her hair was loose, falling in tangled waves that matted to the side of her face and neck. Crimson flakes speckled her night tunic and stained her arms and legs.

She reached for the handle on the sink and gazed at the lucent liquid tumbling from the spout. Katara scooped up the bar of soap and began scrubbing her hands and arms vigorously. Next she soaked a cloth, rubbing it with soap until white foam coated the textile. She washed her face and neck before removing her tunic to scrub her body. But as the blood washed away, Katara could still smell smoke… It was in her hair. She picked up its length, bringing it to her nose as the scent assaulted her further.

A wave of emotion rocked through Katara's chest as she leaned forward to grip the sink. The corners of her eyes burned hot, threatening to fill with tears.

"Get a grip Katara," she told herself, "crying isn't going to bring them back." She would _not_ let the tears betray her. Instead, she looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her shoulders. "You're the daughter of Chief Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. You are strong and capable, and you will persevere," Katara firmly told her reflection. "You are not weak, and you will not be broken."

~xXx~

Later, a serving woman had come to Katara's chamber and gave her a fresh stack of clothes. They were red and black–Fire Nation clothes meant to be worn by higher class citizens. Katara slipped into the black leggings and tugged the tight bodice of the sheni across her chest and fastened the buttons at her throat. The serving woman had also brought her clean bandages to secure around her arm. Much to Katara's dismay, her bending still hadn't returned.

Zuko was waiting for Katara in the hall. His hair was clean, but he hadn't bothered to sweep it up in the top-knot that was customary for Fire Nation men. If Katara was honest with herself, she thought his hair falling freely across his forehead suited him. He seemed more like himself that way, and not some stuffy bureaucrat that sat on a throne all day and barked orders to those beneath his station.

Zuko looked at Katara, amber eyes softening. "Are the clothes all right?" he asked her, straightening to his full height.

"The clothes are fine," she answered. "Thank you."

Zuko lifted his hand as if to reach out and touch her–maybe place his hand on her shoulder like instinct had driven him to do during the attack, but a sense of propriety kept him from actually making contact. Instead, he gestured down the hall and the two headed for the council room side by side.

"I'm surprised you don't have escorts everywhere you go," Katara mentioned.

Zuko's expression didn't falter. "That surprises you?"

"Well, sort of, considering there was an attack in your own home. I guess I just thought that you'd have guards or something tailing your every move."

"I may be the Fire Lord, but that doesn't mean I don't want space. I don't actually like the attention that the job warrants."

"That much I figured," Katara said.

Zuko eyed her but didn't choose to remark. They were approaching the council room now, and Zuko swept into the room with Katara trailing close behind. Katara probably would have felt uncomfortable if the situation wasn't concerning the fate of her friends. Though the Fire Nation was advanced in gender equality, Katara was the only female in the room and she wasn't sure where to stand or sit. With her place undetermined, Katara chose to stand off to the side, out of the way of Zuko's rein.

Six individuals dressed in commoner clothes stood in a line in front of the table. Zuko wasted no time. "As you must be aware, an attack on the palace from a rebel organization occurred very early this morning. On top of the lives that were lost in the attack, four of our friends have gone missing. We have cause to believe that we were drugged during dinner last evening; the acts committed against myself and my guests were heinous acts of treason. If no one comes forward with information that identifies the individual or individuals responsible, I will have no choice but to punish all of you. The Fire Nation will not tolerate deplorable acts of treason–the punishment for these crimes is death."

Katara felt the blood in her veins run cold. A shiver descended the length of her spine as she gazed at the kitchen staff before her. Mouths fell open in shock; fear drained the color from their faces until they were stark white.

"M-my Lord," a woman with graying hair stepped forward, shaking in her bones, "it is true that we all worked on dinner staff last evening, b-but there was one other who is not present at this time."

"And who might that be?" Zuko asked.

"Li Yong, Your Majesty," the man standing beside the woman answered. "I thought he was acting very strange during his shift yesterday."

"Strange in what way?"

"He was clumsy in his preparations," the man said. "He dropped several glasses and burned the first dish. When dinner had been served he left the kitchen and we didn't see him again. I thought maybe he was just not feeling well."

Zuko inhaled deeply, and Katara watched the wall of his chest expand. "Thank you for your honesty, Chen, I shall not forget it." Chen bowed respectfully and stepped back in line. Zuko dismissed the kitchen staff, and turned to his councilmen. "Bring me Li Yong."

"Sir, what if he's not in his quarters?"

"Then get a tracker and find him," Zuko answered. The men, all except for Iroh, rose from their places and stormed out of the council room to carry out their mission.

"He won't be in his quarters," Katara said in a quiet tone. "He'll have fled the city."

"We'll find him," Zuko told her.

"And then what? How long is that going to take? Meanwhile the rebel forces that took our friends are getting further away from us." Katara hadn't meant to sound so anxious, but she knew she couldn't retract the words so there was no point in backing down from them. "We were all drugged," she said aloud, trying now to make sense of why the four had been captured. "The rebel forces were able to breech the south wing–they must have known we were staying there. Maybe you're wrong Zuko. Maybe they didn't want you but they wanted the Avatar, and drugging all of us was the only way they had a chance of getting him. Maybe," Katara said, "you were never the intended target."

Zuko appeared to be considering this as his mouth turned down at its corners. "But why take all of them if their only intent was to capture the Avatar?"

Katara stared at him, eyes wide enough to resemble an owl. "I don't know Zuko. But I know I can't just sit here and wait for your men to find Li Yong while our friends are out there somewhere."

"Katara listen to me," Zuko said pleadingly. "They're still in the Fire Nation. I placed a hold on all the ships in the bay–none of them are to leave until I command otherwise. The war balloons are all grounded. There's no other way out of the Fire Nation. We're going to find our friends."

Katara was no stranger to stress–in fact; over the years, stress had become something of a familiar companion to her. She could disengage the mental switch and use that stress to become a driving force. Katara did not like having to be patient, but in reality, what other choice did she have?

"Your arm Katara," General Iroh finally spoke, his voice startling her, "is bleeding again." Katara shifted her arm and sure enough, the white bandage was saturated with the staggering contrast of red.

"Call for a healer, Uncle, please."

"I don't need a–"

"–That was an order, Katara, not a suggestion," Zuko cut her off. "You're exhausted and your bending will not be at its full strength for some time. I'd rather you not bleed out."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the Fire Lord, both amused and astounded that he'd actually used his rank to get his way with her. Later, she'd find some way to make him pay for that, but for now she was much too tired to put up a fight.

~xXx~

General Iroh sat at the end of the table with a cup of steaming ginseng tea between his hands. He watched as Katara sat atop a medic bed with a look of general annoyance contorting her otherwise lovely features. The young woman before him was iron-willed, not unlike the Fire Lord, Iroh thought. Again he thought of the elements in which the pair represented: fire and water. The physical differences between them were like night and day. And like night and day, Iroh knew, one could not exist without the other.

Iroh had to wonder if their coming together like this was perhaps something written of divine intervention… The timing was terrible, but then again, when had time ever found anyone at just the right moment? The right moment was contextual, and existed only for which it found.

~xXx~

Katara squeezed the bed padding with all the strength she could muster as the needle slipped beneath her skin. The healer had steady hands, but steady hands alone were not enough to cover up the sharp bite of the needle as it thread her skin back together. Zuko insisted on staying with her through the procedure, and Katara had to wonder if it was because he didn't trust that she would follow through with his orders, or because he wanted to mock her stubbornness. Perhaps the latter.

"It's a miracle," the healer commented, "that you haven't managed to bleed out. You've lost quite a bit of blood from this wound."

Katara didn't want to look at Zuko.

She could feel his amber eyes on her face, and her own face in turn, grew warm. She chanced a glance, and regretted it instantly. Zuko was watching her with a half smirk curling a single corner of his mouth. He was definitely mocking her stubbornness she decided. Mentally she cursed her own exhaustion and the bastard Li Yong for making her bending go away.

The healer finished placing the sutures and rubbed an antiseptic salve over her wound before gingerly wrapping a fresh white bandage around her arm. She thanked him for helping her, and climbed down from the table while Zuko and the healer exchanged a few words.

"Thank you," Zuko said when it was just the two of them.

"For what–obeying your direct order?" she replied with just a hint of sarcasm. Zuko only lifted his chin, attempting to cover the impetuous grin tugging at his mouth. "Zuko, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Katara smoothed her fingers over her bandage. "Would you have really condemned those people to death if they hadn't come forth with a name?" Katara knew that he had every right to. He was the Lord of the Fire Nation, and treason was a dishonorable crime… After all, the intentions of the individual responsible had been ill-bred, and lives had been lost. However, there was always the off-chance that the other workers wouldn't have picked up on any odd behavior from their co-worker. It seemed unfair to punish them for a crime they had no knowledge of.

An expression that Katara couldn't read stiffened Zuko's face. His eyes found hers and held them. "Do you think I'm capable, Katara?"

Katara thought back on all those years Team Avatar had spent on the run–trying to avoid the Fire Prince, the boy who would do anything if it meant regaining his honor. There was a time that Katara thought he was capable of doing such a thing, but the man he had grown into was different now. "Yes," Katara answered. "I do think you're capable, but... I don't think you would."

"Sometimes," Zuko replied evenly, tone darkening, "instilling a sense of fear is the only way to gain what you need."

"That sounds like something you learned but not what you believe," Katara retorted. "Maybe you should just try asking for what you want next time. People believe in you because you're a good leader, Zuko. You've done so much to change the world for the better. Don't ruin it by making people fear you for no reason."

Katara watched Zuko's expression falter. His golden eyes held her gaze, and for a moment, she wondered if by saying this she had somehow crossed a line.

But that's not what Zuko was thinking.

Zuko was wondering how he managed to get this far without the waterbender's voice of reason. He'd missed her… But he couldn't tell her that–not when she belonged to the Avatar.

"Lord Zuko?"

He managed to drag his gaze away from Katara long enough to address the guardsman at the medic bay's door. "Yes?"

"We found Li Yong."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**XxXx Sparrow xXxX**


	7. Hope from the Ashes

**Chapter Seven**

**Hope from the Ashes**

* * *

The Fire Nation's prison was more like an underground crypt beneath the city. The tunnels were carved by an allied earthbender and were hundreds of years old. They were made of stone and iron, and smelled of must and decay. The oil lamps were the only source of light within the prison, and the flames cast eerie flickers of shadow against the damp stone walls. Katara hugged the cloak around her shoulders as they walked through the chambers, watching as rats and other creatures scurried out of the path of their boots.

Li Yong was being held in one of the cells, and Katara's heart beat frantically when they came to a stop outside his iron-barred cage. He was a squat man, Katara thought, with dark stringy hair he kept tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were small and beady, the color dark, but Katara could not distinguish a true shade. He looked young–no older than twenty she was willing to bet.

"Li Yong," Zuko addressed the man. "I can assume you know why you're here."

"You can assume right, fire-scum." Li Yong spat at Zuko's feet.

"Tell me, how did you manage to get a position in the Royal Palace?"

"I served your father," Li Yong said. "My mother was from the Earth Kingdom and had the misfortune of falling in love with a Fire Nation soldier. It was because of my father's station that I was able to take a job in the palace."

Zuko pulled a dagger from his belt, unsheathing the opulent silver blade. He placed his index finger on the tip, and slowly began to turn the hilt to let the blade catch the light. "Who are you working for?" Zuko asked.

"What's the point in telling you–you'll kill me no matter what I say." Li Yong raised his chin defiantly.

"The _point_," Zuko said, placing emphasis on the word as he spun the dagger, "is in how the killing will take place. I'm sure you're aware that in the Fire Nation, those who betray the kingdom are sentenced to death by fire." Zuko paused here, looking straight into Li Yong's eyes. "I can think of nothing more painful than that."

Katara swallowed; her gaze instinctively traveled to the scar that marred the left side of Zuko's face. His own father had done that to him because he spoke out of turn during a council meeting when he was much younger. The burn was a physical reminder of the cruelty Ozai had shown his son–a mark that for the longest time Zuko thought symbolized his dishonor. The only dishonor, Katara thought, was Ozai leaving a permanent mark on his son that he had to live with for the rest of his life.

Zuko continued, "The firebender in charge of your execution will make it slow. Your flesh will blister and melt from your bones and you will cry out in agony–_pleading_ for it to end. Just when the pain is beyond excruciating, and only then will the bender back off, dragging the torture out to ensure you don't pass out from the pain. It will be the worst suffering of your life."

Li Yong clenched his jaw tightly, rolling his hands into fists at his sides.

"I can make it quick," Zuko said, eyeing the dagger in his hands, "or you can suffer in the flames. The choice is yours."

"I was approached in the markets," Li Yong eventually bit out, "several weeks ago by a woman. She didn't give me her name, yet somehow she knew everything about me. She knew that I was one of the precious few who disagreed with you becoming the leader of the Fire Nation, and she knew that I wanted to see Ozai sitting on the throne again. She told me she and the rebel forces had a plan to remove you from the throne so I listened."

"Go on," Zuko insisted.

"She gave me a vial of powder and told me I was to slip it into your drink at dinner on the night of the twenty-first and the rebels would handle the rest."

Zuko's expression never changed. "Surely they wouldn't just trust that you would get such an important task done without checking in with someone," he guessed. "Otherwise, why risk sending in the reinforcements?"

"There was a rendezvous point in the village," Li Yong admitted. "After I'd completed the task I was supposed to meet her to confirm that it had been done."

"If the drug was meant for me, why did you drug the others?"

Li Yong snickered. "Team Avatar unexpectedly shows up the night before I'm supposed to carry out my mission. I couldn't risk them joining in the fight to protect you so I thought it would be best if I drugged them too. I was forced to split the dose evenly–otherwise your slumber would have been death-like and you wouldn't have woken for days."

"Why not just kill me? Why waste time with the drug?"

"The woman said she wanted you alive, that you were supposed to be Ozai's kill."

"Where are the rebel forces now?" Katara heard herself ask.

Li Yong shifted his gaze, and a slow, wan smile twisted his lips. "You're nothing but water-scum and the Avatar's little bitch, aren't you?"

Katara felt heat wash over her body as anger ignited in her core. Zuko had summoned the element of fire and thrust a burning hand through the cell bars and grabbed hold of Li Yong's wrist. The man cried out in pain as smoke rose hissing from his burning flesh, and his eyes bulged from their sockets.

"You will not be disrespectful again or I'll reconsider ending your life with flame." Zuko released the man from his grip and Katara watched as Li Yong fell to his knees, cradling his injured wrist against his chest as he sobbed and shook. "Now answer the question."

"I-I don't know," Li Yong spat. "They didn't tell me."

A wave of anger swelled in Katara's chest. She turned from the pitiful man and slammed her fists against the stone wall opposite of his cell. This couldn't be happening… They'd hit a stroke of luck finding him in the first place, but their efforts had been all for naught. Well, not entirely for naught. They'd learned that the rebel organization was indeed after Zuko with the intentions of removing him from the throne and restoring Ozai to power. But why would they take their friends if they hadn't been the intended target?

"We're done here," Zuko said, gently placing his palms on Katara's shoulders to steer her away from the wall.

"What about my execution, _Your Majesty_? You gave me your word."

Zuko paused. "As Lord of the Fire Nation, I sentence you to death for dishonorable crimes of treason. May you find no peace in your afterlife." Zuko turned, plunging the dagger through the bars and stabbing Li Yong directly in the heart.

Katara didn't flinch.

She watched, not in pity, as the man fell to his knees and took his last breath on earth.

~xXx~

Katara and Zuko returned to the palace and called a meeting with General Iroh and Ukano. The two men listened as Zuko reiterated what had happened with Li Yong in the prison chambers; their expressions distraught when he finished.

"Li Yong was just an expendable pawn to the rebels," Zuko said. "The rebel forces could be anyone, freely living within the Fire Nation and leading a double identity life. We might have spies in the city, but I'm willing to stake my life on the fact that they do too."

"We're to assume that the rebel forces have captured the Avatar and his friends in attempt to lure Zuko out of the palace. They failed in achieving to capture the Fire Lord so they took the next best thing," Ukano said. "It's a game of leverage now."

"Probably because they know they don't stand a chance against the Fire Nation's military forces," Zuko added. "Have the results from the vial come back from the herbalist yet?" The guardsmen were successful in finding the empty vial that had been used to drug Zuko and his friends when they searched Li Yong's quarters. Zuko ordered it to be taken to the herbalist so they could find out what kind of drug was used and why it had prevented them from bending.

"Not yet, Zuko," Iroh replied tiredly.

"What are you thinking?" Katara asked as she studied Zuko's expression.

"I'm thinking it's time we contacted our favorite bounty hunter." Zuko's gaze met Katara's. "We can use the vial to track down the woman who gave it to Li Yong."

Katara was not particularly fond of the bounty hunter, June, but she had to admit it wasn't bad as far as ideas went. June's beast, Nyla, was a shirshu–an animal that had a highly developed sense of smell and the ability to paralyze her pray with its toxic-laden tongue. June and her beast were the best trackers in the four nations combined.

"Is she in the city?" Katara asked.

"If we're lucky, she should still be in the Fire Nation. I believe she resides in Hama's village."

Katara swallowed. A swirl of unpleasant emotion twisted through her. It was there, several years ago, that Katara was forced to learn bloodbending in order to save her own life. Katara had refused to control another living being, but Hama took control of her friend's bodies and tried to make them attack Katara. She had no choice but to use bloodbending to apprehend the old woman. She'd been taken away after that, and Katara was considered something of a hero to the villagers. She'd never gone back after that.

"Excellent," she forced herself to say, "when do we leave?"

"You don't," Ukano spoke.

"Excuse me?" Katara narrowed her eyes at the man.

"The Fire Nation cannot risk sending its Lord on a mission of this caliber, I'm afraid," Ukano attempted to explain. "The only way we can guarantee Zuko's safety is if he stays within the palace walls until the rebel forces have been brought to justice."

Katara snickered humorlessly. "Is that what you want, Zuko?" She eyed him.

"Of course not," he answered.

"Ukano is right," General Iroh said. "You must understand with the information given, we cannot allow you to knowingly put your life at risk. It's a long, hard road, Zuko, changing the hearts of those who still seek revenge. The Fire Nation needs your guidance now more than ever."

Zuko rose to his full height, hands balling into fists at his sides. "The world needs the Avatar, not _me_," he stated coolly. "There is no chance of maintaining hope and peace if he isn't the pinnacle of all it represents. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't show my own people that I was willing to risk my life to save the Avatar?"

Iroh was quiet. He gazed at his nephew with fatigued, bloodshot eyes. Deep lines creased Iroh's brow, and a heavy sigh hefted his chest upwards.

"They'll want to make an exchange, Zuko," Ukano spoke quietly; "it'll be your life for the Avatar's."

"That's an exchange I'm willing to make."

A spasm of sudden and acute pain passed through Katara's chest as she looked at the man before her. Katara remembered a time when Zuko's actions were almost the entire opposite of his recent statement, and she was reminded again of just how much he'd changed. Zuko may have been ready to exchange his life for the freedom of their friends, but Katara could not accept that. He was just as important as each of them. Though it had been years since she'd seen him, Katara couldn't bear the thought of living in a world where Zuko did not exist.

"No, Zuko," she breathed, "Iroh and Ukano are right."

"Katara?" A frown creased his brow.

"You're too important, Zuko." Her hand lifted to find purchase on his forearm, and Zuko didn't move to shake her off. "You said yourself that the Fire Nation's military is a force to be reckoned with–the rebels don't stand a chance surviving an attack. June will be able to track them now that we have the vial–your military can stage a rescue without you leading them."

Zuko's frown deepened as his lips parted. He was looking at Katara as though he didn't believe what she was saying. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

_Because I can't lose you, too. _"Because," she said instead, "this is where you're needed."

Zuko lifted his chin slowly so that he was staring at her down the bridge of his nose. Those golden eyes of his were thin slits, and yet Katara could still feel the burn. "Then you should stay here too," Zuko spoke. "The Avatar would be furious if he found out I let you go after him."

"That's fair," Katara said, breaking eye contact with the Fire Lord. She couldn't risk him seeing right through her guise, and Katara was a terrible liar.

"Then it's settled," General Iroh said. "As soon as the herbalist is done with the vial, I'll dispatch a military unit to Hama to find June. Meanwhile, the patrol units will still be scouring the city in attempt to dig up any further information on the rebels' whereabouts."

Katara watched the muscle in Zuko's jaw working over the bone before he finally managed a stiff nod. General Iroh and Ukano left the room, leaving Katara and Zuko alone once more. There was nothing for the pair to do but wait. Katara sighed, shifting her gaze to the window as the afternoon sun began to slip across the sky. How many hours had passed since the attack? How far had the rebel army gotten, and where could they possibly be hiding? So many questions spun in dizzying circles through her mind…

"You should rest," Zuko told her. "I'll wake you when the herbalist returns with the vial."

Reluctantly, Katara agreed.

~xXx~

Katara fought sleep for as long as she could, but it was no use. The physical and mental strain had taken a toll on her body and exhaustion eventually won out the battle. When she woke from her slumber a short few hours later, her body ached all over. Muscles that she hadn't used in quite some time throbbed with a stiffness that seemed to pulse like blood building behind a bruise. She moved in slow increments, joining Zuko and several of his staff members when they summoned her for dinner, though Katara's appetite was virtually nonexistent. She spooned down some soup and ate half a biscuit smothered in butter and honey. She was unaware that Zuko was watching her every move in complete silence.

The results of the vial came back after dinner.

"The powder is not native to the Fire Nation," the herbalist said. She was an older woman with eyes the lightest shade of gold. "Its origins trace back to the Earth Kingdom, and from what I can tell it was designed specifically for benders. It's equal parts sleeping potion and blocking agent for those with bending abilities."

"What about those without bending abilities–what are the side-effects for them?" Katara asked, thinking of Sokka and Suki. Sokka had been fighting alongside her, so he'd obviously not had enough to knock him out cold like Suki. Come to think of it… Katara was pretty sure Suki had consumed Sokka's wine as well as her own.

"It won't affect non-benders, but it will make them sleep longer," the herbalist said. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was created during the war with complex alchemy. I found traces of a rare plant that only blooms with the moon in late winter. I'd say that's why there's not an abundance of this stuff floating around the black markets."

"What's it called?" Zuko asked–lips tilted in irritation.

"Dragon's Bane," the herbalist answered. "I believe it was originally created to target the Fire Nation specifically." She pressed her lips into a thin line and sat the small vial down on the table. "At least, that's what I've heard."

Katara's heart leaped.

"Thank you for your time, Chyou, we appreciate your services."

Chyou bowed to Zuko before leaving the room.

"I'll deliver this to Captain Ju-long's quarters so he's ready to go with his troop first thing in the morning," General Iroh said.

"There's no need Uncle, I'll take it to him myself."

"Allow me to go with you," Katara said. When her eyes met Zuko's, he was watching her with a curious expression–like he was suspicious of an ulterior motive. "I'm going to fall asleep sitting in my chair," Katara explained. "I could use a walk."

Iroh, too, was studying Katara but his expression seemed to widen his eyes instead of narrow them. "A walk is a splendid idea," Iroh said in a measured tone. "Might I suggest a stroll through the gardens after–the flora has been known to help clear one's mind and assist in relaxation."

"I thought that was tea, Uncle." Zuko retorted.

Iroh grinned. "There is never a bad time for tea, but I find it even more cathartic after one has had a walk. Shall I have some sent to your room, Lord Zuko?"

Katara was certain the light behind his eyes was built on mischievousness, but she decided to use his ulterior motives (whatever they may be) as a distraction to assist in the cover-up of her own. "Tea would be nice, thank you General Iroh."

Zuko rose from his seat; he palmed the vial and walked out into the hall with Katara trailing after him. Katara mentally cursed his height and the long strides he was taking. She was still sore from the fight and she was pretty sure she'd pulled something in her lumbar region.

"Could you slow down, _Your Highness_," Katara grumbled several paces behind him.

Zuko came to a sudden dead-stop, whirling around to face Katara but she had been a little too slow on the uptake and ended up colliding (face first) into his sternum. Grimacing, Katara stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose, checking off yet another injury on the list she'd received during her short stent in the Fire Nation. "_Ow_," came her muffled retort.

Zuko's long fingers gripped her jaw while his other hand gently pried her fingers from her nose. He tilted her jaw towards the light to inspect her nose. "Not broken."

"Well I knew that," she said, jerking her face out of his grip. "I didn't realize _you_ were a healer."

Zuko scowled. "Katara, what are you doing?"

"Walking with you to Ju-long's quarters." She shrugged.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

_Uh-oh_, Katara thought–_he was on to her_. Katara knew she looked guilty, but she couldn't very well tell him the truth–that she was planning on stealing the vial so she could escape in the middle of the night to get a head-start finding June. She just needed enough time to get out of the palace before Zuko realized she was missing. Ju-long's squad would catch up with her, and Katara reasoned they'd let her join the search on account of her waterbending abilities. Katara was a terrible liar, so she decided to give Zuko another truth, one, that in some ways made her much more vulnerable. "Because," she said, crossing her arms, "I don't want to be alone."

Katara looked up into the Fire Lord's face, watching as her confession seemed to soften his features. She continued, "Right now, Zuko, you're all I have." Their friends were missing and Katara was at a complete loss. Being around Zuko was the only thing that was keeping her fighting-spirit strong enough to keep pushing on. Surely he understood that?

She watched his chest expanding as the corner of his mouth gave a small twitch. "I'm not going to leave you, Katara," he spoke softly. He placed his hand on Katara's shoulder blade and she could feel the warmth of his touch through the fabric of her tunic. Something inside her wanted to melt, but she didn't know how to name it so she wouldn't. Instead, she allowed him to lead her through the palace, and not once did Zuko leave her side.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**KyaKannah24 & FanfictionLover2 asked if I would write a Sokka x (reader) story. First I want to thank you for your compliments of my writing, that really means a lot to me. :) Second, I really want to finish this story before I start working on another, but that doesn't mean I'm saying no. an x (reader) story would be totally new territory for me. We'll see where the journey takes us!**

**If you're enjoying this story, do me a favor and hit that "recommend" button!**

**xXx Sparrow xXx**


	8. Taking Flight and Falling

**Chapter Eight**

**Taking Flight and Falling**

* * *

Very few of Katara's things had been recovered from the fire in the south wing. She'd lost most of her clothing as well as the travel bag she'd brought them in, but since Zuko was allowing her to stay in his mother's old quarters–Katara found it surprisingly stocked with nearly everything she needed to travel. Ursa had an impressive collection of clothing for all sorts of occasions, and it seemed the pair was very similar in height and build. The clothes were a little baggy through Katara's hip and chest area, but nothing she couldn't manage to work with.

She pulled on the black cloak Zuko had given her when they'd questioned Li Yong in prison, and flipped up the hood to conceal her face. It was just after midnight and the palace halls were dark and quiet (save for the guards posted at the ends of each corridor). Originally, Katara had planned to steal the potion vial, but after Zuko had walked her to Ju-long's quarters Katara realized she'd never make it past the guard patrol units. Security in the palace was amped ten-fold, which meant escaping in general was going to be a concentrated task.

Lucky for Katara, Ursa's bedroom windows looked out over the palace gardens. Katara slid the locking mechanism back from the latch, holding her breath while she slowly pushed the window up about two feet. Beneath her, brambles, vines, and thorny rose bushes coated the garden floor. Even the flora was designed with the intention to keep intruders out. Katara lowered her bag first before climbing out the window. The thorns snagged her cloak and the vines ensnared her ankles. Katara had to cut herself out of the greenery with her knife, meanwhile mentally apologizing for ruining the aesthetics.

The stables were located on the eastern part of the grounds. Katara stuck to the shadows, gliding with the grace of a predator through the night as she used the garden's plants to hide herself whenever she saw a passing guard. Another stroke of luck was granted when Katara reached the stables and found them unprotected from the rear entrance. She held her breath, pushing the door open as slow as possible in order to prevent the hinges from squealing. Very little light from the moon and stars filtered through the stable windows. Katara used her fingertips to feel along the wooden stalls, squinting as shadows moved through the dark.

She could hear the soft grind of horses munching on their grain, and hooves scraping against the floor. A few of them neighed or sampled the air as she walked by, but none seemed to be put off by her appearance. Appa was far too large an animal to be put in a stall; Katara surmised that he was being kept in the riding arena, and found a narrow hall that led to just that. The arena was lit by a few oil lamps hanging in the rafters, and Katara smiled when she saw the great white beast curled up in the center of the arena.

"Appa," she breathed his name, trying not to startle him awake when something solid slammed into her from the side. The air whooshed from Katara's lungs as she landed on the ground. Katara didn't have time to think. She rolled to her side, swinging her leg back to kick her assailant. She clipped him in the stomach and the man let out a groan. She scrambled to right herself but the man was already on top of her–his full weight descending on her as his legs pinned her thighs to the ground and his hands formed powerful vice locks around her wrists. Katara struggled against him, gritting her teeth as she tried to twist her body.

"Someone has some explaining to do," a familiar voice snapped at her ear.

Katara stopped struggling.

She shifted her face and saw that the man hovering over her was wearing a blue and white mask–the mask worn by the Blue Spirit. "_Zuko?_" she bit out. Seething anger flamed through her chest as a wash of color fanned over her features. _This was so not happening_…

Zuko released his grip on her wrists and sat back, offering his hand to help pull Katara to her feet. She pushed him away and snatched the mask off his face and a sea of onyx colored hair tumbled across his forehead. Dressed from head to toe in black, Katara thought Zuko looked like the prince of darkness.

She swallowed. "What in the hell are you doing out here?"

Zuko snickered. "Oh just thought I'd stop out for a nice little chat over tea and crumpets with Appa–what do you think I'm doing out here?" he retorted.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…" she let her words trail off as she cast a sidelong glance at the sleeping bison in the middle of the arena. "When did you figure out I was going to try and make a run for it?"

"Oh, I don't know–right around the time you suggested I stay behind because I'm 'needed at the palace'," Zuko said. "You pretty much confirmed any suspicions I might have had when you asked to walk with me to Ju-long's quarters to deliver the vial though." Zuko lifted his chin. "So where is it Katara?"

"The vial?"

"No–the secret map you have hidden on your person that unlocks the mysteries of the universe. _Yes_, Katara, I want the vial."

_Oh_, the nerve! Katara marveled at the man standing before her and the sarcasm that flowed so easily from his lips. He was exactly the same infuriating spoiled brat that had managed to boil her blood when they were kids. Two years of being the Fire Lord may have refined some of his mannerisms, but Zuko's fiery spirit was one that could never be tamed. Right now, Katara wasn't sure if that was a relief or a curse.

She raised her chin in defiance and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I don't have it."

"You don't have it?" Zuko matched her stance, crossing his arms as he leaned in closer to her face. "Then what, pray tell, were you planning to do without it?"

Katara rolled her eyes and cocked her jaw to the side. "If you must know," she began, "I was planning on getting a head-start–I just needed enough time to get out of the palace before you realized I was missing. I figured your army would catch up to me, and seeing as how I'm an elite master of waterbending, they would have to let me join in on the search." Saying it out loud somehow made it seem less convincing then when she'd schemed it up in her head.

Zuko stared at her for a moment with (to Katara's utter horror) a look of amusement that sparkled in his golden eyes. "I see," he said, "and I suppose you didn't think that I would come after you?"

"I hoped you wouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Katara said, "what I said in the meeting room was true, Zuko. You're needed at the palace."

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes when you say that?"

A heatwave passed through Katara's core at his words. Absently, the palm of her hand found its way to her stomach and stayed there. He was standing close enough that Katara could feel the heat rolling off his body, and when he breathed out, his breath fanned against her face. She did look up… only to wish that she hadn't because looking him in the face was going to make it harder to say what she didn't want him to know. "You heard what Ukano said. They'll want an exchange, Zuko–your life for theirs." Katara paused to wet her lips. "I won't lose you too."

Her voice was so soft at first she wasn't sure Zuko had heard her confession. His expression didn't change; his golden eyes held her gaze in that strange trance-like way that seemed customary of the man himself. "Who says," he spoke after a while, "that it will even come to that?"

"It's a risk I'm not willing to take, Zuko."

Zuko stepped forward, closing what little distance was separating their two bodies as his hands gently framed Katara's face. "Maybe I'm not willing to risk losing you either." The intensity burning behind his eyes stole the breath from Katara's lungs. His tone was soft; his touch softer still and Katara couldn't move. She didn't _want_ to move, and that, she decided, was a very dangerous discovery.

Zuko was devastatingly handsome but he was a friend… She and Aang had just broken up, and Zuko had Mai, didn't he? Katara didn't have time to think about the unnameable and accursed embers stirring in her core. She had friends to save. Whatever this feeling was, Katara would just have to bury it and ignore until, well, _always_.

She stepped back. "Zuko, I…"

Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled the tiny glass vial to the surface for Katara to see.

Katara gasped. "You knew I didn't have it… You just wanted me to confess my plans!" _Ugh, _she wanted to smother him… smother him and then hug his brilliantly smug self for being such a clever idiot.

"Uncle will be furious, but, if we leave now, we should get to Hama by daybreak." He tossed the vial to her and she caught it effortlessly. "Since we're both too stubborn to do as we should, we can get that head-start together."

Katara was already protesting, shaking her head before he even finished. "It's too dangerous–"

"Give it up Katara. I'm not letting you go alone, and there's no way you can make me." Zuko grinned and started walking towards the center of the arena to wake the sleeping bison.

~xXx~

Zuko didn't know what had possessed him to touch Katara's face.

There was a line, he reminded himself, and things that were expected of the Fire Lord with his particular station in life, and he was pretty sure touching the faces of lovely young women–even though they were friends–was crossing that line. Zuko scrubbed a hand over his face and chanced a glance at the young woman in question. The night air was whipping through the long strands of her hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The moonlight overhead caught the hidden gem-like facets within her waves and made him think of spun silk tossed against the ocean.

Zuko mentally chastised himself for having those unbidden thoughts, and forced his gaze elsewhere. The oil lamps burning in the streets blurred beneath them as Appa flew over the villages, making way for Hama. This was not the first time that Zuko had been on an adventure with Katara, but the circumstances now were vastly different. He tried to focus on their mission instead of the way Katara's hair was lifting away from her nape and revealing the sensual curve of her neck.

_Great Ancestors_, Zuko thought hopelessly. Katara belonged to the Avatar… and even if she didn't there was no way she could possibly see in Zuko what he saw in her. Katara had forgiven him of past transgressions, but that didn't mean she would openly embrace him if she ever learned how he felt about her… the way he could now admit he'd felt about her for a long time. Something had changed during the stent of time he'd stayed with Team Avatar, and taught Aang to master the element of fire. Zuko and Katara had slowly become friends, but he wasn't aware that other, deep-rooted changes were taking place. At least, not until the day Azula tried to end Katara's life with her lightning strike. Zuko's expression soured thinking back to that day, and how he'd almost lost her…

"What's with the face sourpuss?" Katara said over her shoulder.

Her voice snapped him back to the present and Zuko looked up. "Nothing," he replied. He cleared his throat, forcing the memories to the deepest parts of his mind. "How's Appa doing?" They'd been in the air for a couple of hours now, and Zuko was worried Appa would tire out before they reached Hama.

"He's okay for now," Katara said. "We might have to stop and make camp in a couple more hours and then pick up again in the morning."

"It will give my military unit a chance to catch up with us," Zuko said.

"I just hope Iroh won't be mad enough to spit fire-nails when he finds out we both took off without a word. I don't want him to think the worst first."

"Years of experience with me in particular have seasoned him," Zuko said. "He'll know what we did as soon as he figures out the vial is missing from Ju-long's quarters."

"How did you manage to get that anyway?"

"Simple," Zuko answered. "I'm the Blue Spirit." He extended his arms for the sake of reference.

Katara turned her head, but not in time for him to miss Katara's eye-roll. He grinned. Zuko maneuvered forward and pulled himself closer to Katara, near Appa's head, and leaned against the saddle's backing. The muscles in his abdomen were sore from where Katara had kicked him–the spot of his knife wound still raw. Katara must have noticed his laborious movements because she was looking at him with concern.

"Did I hurt you earlier when I kicked you?" she asked.

"I intend to survive, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know," he replied with a playful lilt.

"I hope you're aware of how entirely annoying you are," Katara mouthed off as she turned in the saddle to face him.

Zuko clenched his jaw to keep from smiling. He would never admit that he liked her lack of filter when it came to him; speaking to him freely as if they were equals. Her treatment was borderline disrespectful–_definitely_ disrespectful to someone in his political position but Zuko was not fond of titles anymore. So many people were afraid to speak to him or at least speak their mind–it was refreshing when Katara treated him as though she'd forgotten their stations. Even better though was the fact that Katara did not fear him.

"Let me see your wound please." Katara motioned for him to lift up his shirt.

Zuko did as she bid him, pulling the hem of his tunic out from the waistband of his pants and bared his skin to her. The two-inch incision was red in color and inflamed around the opening. Bruises were forming on his skin, coloring them greenish-purple.

Wordlessly, Katara uncapped the flask she wore on her hip and streamed water out into the air, coating her hand with it. Zuko studied the expression on her face–the way her slender brows drew a thin crease across her forehead as she concentrated, and the way her lips pursed in thought. Her hand pressed to his skin, and Zuko felt the cool-burn of it as her healing energy began working its magic. "You were borderline septic Zuko; you should have told me if you were in pain."

"I didn't feel much pain," he said honestly.

"Then your pain tolerance is remarkable and possibly not human," Katara retorted. "Then again, you are the alleged Blue Spirit, after all."

Zuko laughed quietly. Katara finished, experimentally running her fingertips over the freshly healed skin and the barely visible pink mark the injury had left behind. It was just another scar to add to the canvas, Zuko thought. Katara was still studying the mark, fingers poised on his skin. Her touch awakened a thousand burning embers within him, but the look on her face told Zuko that her touch was only for clinical observation.

"There," she said, "good as new. Unfortunately the wound went deep enough to leave a scar. I'm sorry about that."

"Scars don't bother me," he told her softly.

Something in Katara's expression softened. She sat back on her knees but didn't bother returning to her original seat, instead remaining close to him. "That night I walked in on you meditating in the training arena… who did you think I was?"

Ah, Zuko thought, he'd been wondering if she would ask that question–though he had to admit it was coming at a strange time. "I thought you might have been Mai," he replied.

"Oh." Katara reached up, tucking a lock of hair that had fallen free of its tie behind her ear. "You sounded…"

"Rude?" Zuko guessed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katara's lips twitched in a sympathetic smile.

"Mai and I haven't been together for the better part of a year now," Zuko told her, frowning. How could she not have known… were they really that out of the loop with one another's lives?

"Oh," Katara repeated, this time sounding more surprised. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize–I mean, what happened?"

"We just grew apart," Zuko said simply. He had tried to make things work with Mai after the end of the war, but the longer time went on, Zuko couldn't deny that he had underlying feelings for Katara. He knew it wasn't right to stay with Mai–hoping on the off chance that his feelings would change and things would go back as they were. As much as he tried to suppress those feelings, they just wouldn't go away.

"Then why did you think it was her the night I found you?"

Zuko stared at Katara, slightly open-mouthed before answering. "Well," Zuko said, clearing his throat, "Mai knows that I have trouble sleeping and sometimes she would come to try and talk me into finding an outlet for my insomnia that didn't involve meditation…"

"Oh," Katara said again. (Let it be known that Katara had a much more renowned vocabulary than this, but Zuko continued to catch her off guard.)

Zuko watched as Katara turned her face and a light blush crawled across the sharp edges of her cheekbones. He wanted to reach out and touch her face–to feel the heat of her chagrin against his skin. "If it matters, I haven't entertained her attempts to seduce me."

"It doesn't," Katara rushed out, "matter, that is. I mean, you're the lord of an entire nation, what you do in your personal life is no one's business."

Zuko nodded, noting that Katara still couldn't look him in the face. _Dare he…?_ Oh yes, he did… "What about you and Aang?"

Katara's gaze snapped back to his face and met his eyes. "What about me and Aang?"

Zuko stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles as he propped his arms behind his head. "I guess I was just wondering with Suki and Sokka getting married soon if you and the Avatar had decided to make any marriage plans of your own." He shrugged.

"No," Katara said, lips pinching. "We… we broke up recently."

"_Oh_." Now it was Zuko's turn to have an unintelligent loss of words. He honestly hadn't been expecting Katara to say that. He wished he could take it back, just so he didn't have to bear witness to the look of sorrow on her face and having been the one responsible for putting it there.

"It's okay," Katara said, studying her hands in her lap, "we haven't really seen each other or talked much in the last six months. He's been so busy at the air temple, and I've been busy in the infirmary in Kyoshi and helping Suki and Sokka plan the wedding… Things haven't been right for a long time, but the breakup was my idea. I needed… time, to figure out what I wanted." She looked up at him, a small, weak smile pulling at her lips.

"I'm sorry Katara…"

"I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to him," Katara said. "I do love him you know, it just wasn't…"

"Enough," Zuko finished for her. He knew the feeling…

"Yeah." Katara sighed, gaze drifting out to the night sky surrounding them.

Zuko wanted to pull Katara to his chest and wrap his arms around her securely. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay–that they would find their friends and rescue them, but Zuko was not one for making promises he wasn't sure he could keep. Instead, he slid his hand on top of hers and held her gaze. "What happened was no fault of yours Katara, if anything, I'm the one to blame. None of this would have happened if you hadn't come to visit for my birthday and for that I am truly sorry."

"Don't do that Zuko–don't place another burden on your shoulders that you're not meant to carry. We'll do this together, okay?" Katara flipped her palm in his hand, threading her fingers through his and squeezed.

Zuko wondered how his attempt to comfort her had turned into her reaching out to comfort him. He didn't question it, nor did he try to pull away. He just held her hand in his, and watched the moon's reflection dancing in her eyes.

* * *

**See... I told you we would get to hear from Zuko's POV. **

**Turkishdelighttx asked: **_I am wondering what has happened to Mai? Unless I've missed something further back? Also out of curiosity, how long does it roughly take you to write each chapter? Thanks for the update!_

**Hopefully I answered the Mai question with this chapter. ;) I can usually type out 3,000-4,000 words a day if I'm not dealing with distractions, which is usually where I like to keep my chapters length-wise. I'm actually finished with Chapter 11 and working on 12 right now, but the reason I don't post AS SOON as I'm finished is because of editing. I want to make sure I like the way the story is developing before I post, and if I need to change something - I still have the freedom to do that. Sometimes inspiration burns a little slower, too, and I don't always get to write everyday. (Thanks for the question!)**

**This chapter was really special to me, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. ****If you've got some time, leave me a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xXx Sparrow xXx**


	9. Promise Me

**Chapter Nine**

**Promise Me**

* * *

Zuko and Katara reached the outskirts of Hama around four in the morning and decided to bring Appa down to set up camp in the forest. They picked a spot that was sheltered by the dense canopy of the surrounding trees, and Zuko got a small campfire going. Katara wasn't sure how long it would last. The overhead sky was shrouded in thick clouds, and she could hear thunder in the near distance echoing off the mountain terrain.

"It's a good thing I came along," Zuko said. "You would have been stuck out in the rain without a tent." He finished securing the last tie on the ground stake and brushed invisible debris from his pant legs as he stood.

"I'm just surprised you know how to pitch one of those things," she teased him. Katara hauled her pack over her shoulder and gave Appa a pat on the leg. She prayed the storm wouldn't last long for his sake. Appa was equipped with a thick coat of fur that would protect him from the cold but it wouldn't stop him from getting wet. It was a good thing they'd chosen to camp within the forest–at least the trees would help cover him.

"Every trained soldier is taught how to pitch a tent," Zuko retorted. "It's learned as a boy."

"Do they teach you how to hold an umbrella too?" A smile flirted with Katara's mouth.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to need one… you know, since you're spending the rest of the night out in the elements." Katara lifted the tent flap and ducked under the canvas before Zuko could see her full-toothed smile.

Zuko snickered. "You can't be serious Katara."

"Oh, I'm as serious as a heart attack." She lowered herself to her knees and detached the bedroll from her backpack and began to spread it out across the tent floor.

"It's not like I haven't shared a tent with Team Avatar before…" There was the sound of the tent flap ruffling as Zuko parted the two halves with his arms and peeked inside. The light from the campfire spilled behind his frame, casting his shadow against her bedroll.

"True," Katara allotted, "but since it's just the two of us, I don't think it's quite appropriate for us to share the same sleeping quarters–what especially with you being the Fire Lord and all. I mean, what would people think?"

"In case you haven't noticed–we're alone out here. Who's going to judge us–the trees?"

Katara giggled. "Perhaps the moon."

Zuko lowered himself to the ground beside Katara and began spreading out his own bedroll. "Let her."

Katara didn't want to admit that a slight tremor passed through her core at his words, warming the pit of her stomach.

_Let her_.

Two very simple words in one simple sentence, yet Katara thought their meaning packed quite the weight. Zuko was admitting that he didn't care what anyone thought–that he wasn't ashamed to be sharing space with her. Katara was the daughter of a Water Tribe chief, but she was far from royalty. Still, Zuko let her get away with saying things she probably shouldn't say to someone of his political status and it didn't go unnoticed by her. Maybe he let her get away with it because in some ways the two were equal… She'd saved his life, and he'd saved hers. Maybe titles and positions didn't mean so much after that.

"Fine," Katara feigned irritation with a sigh. "But you better not snore, Zuko."

"Or what–you'll smother me in my sleep?"

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

Zuko laughed.

Katara looked over and saw the grin stretching across his face in the dim light of the campfire. She'd rarely seen him smile or laugh so genuinely, and if she was being honest with herself, she liked being responsible for putting it there.

Katara sat atop her bedroll and began undoing the laces of her boots. When she sat them aside, the first droplets of rain fell on the tent roof. Katara listened as thunder boomed in the sky above them, rolling through the clouds with the deep sound of bass drums. The rain, for its part, stayed fairly light as it fell.

"I hope Appa will be all right," Katara said.

"He's been through worse; a little bit of rain isn't going to hurt him now."

Katara climbed into her bed roll and adjusted the quilt-like fabric up around her shoulders. Outside, the firelight began to wane. Katara could hear Zuko settling into his bedroll, and then they were swallowed in total darkness. They lay there silently, and Katara had to wonder just how close he was to her. If she moved her arm would she brush his? There was something strangely intimate about the darkness and the pattering of the rain against the canvas roof. The energy between them was alive–pulsing with an electricity neither was aware they were generating. Katara could feel the beat of her heart fluttering against her rib cage and wondered if she'd even be able to sleep.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Once we find this rebel group… if they try to negotiate an exchange, you have to promise me that you won't turn yourself over to them."

Zuko was quiet a moment. Katara could hear his slow exhale before he spoke. "I can't promise that, Katara."

"Zuko…" Katara rolled to her side, facing him even though she couldn't really see. "We will find another way."

"Let's not worry about that until the time comes, we still have plenty of other tasks we need to focus on first."

Katara didn't like the firm tone of his voice, but she refrained from snapping a snarky reply even though the haughty words were building behind clenched teeth. She rolled to her opposite side, eyes blinking against the glittering darkness that surrounded her. How was it possible that this stubborn man had a death wish? She wouldn't let it come to that. Zuko may be the most revered firebender in the world, but Katara could match him with her waterbending. She'd taken out firebenders before and she would do it again if it meant saving him.

Katara focused on the sound of her own breathing and eventually willed herself to sleep.

~xXx~

Katara startled from her sleep, sitting up as her breath heaved her chest. Sweat beaded her neck and face, and Katara lifted the mass of waves from her nape, piling it on top of her head while she pressed the back of her hand to her cheek. Light streamed through the canvas sides, and Katara could hear voices outside. Zuko was up, it appeared, and they weren't alone.

Katara shook off the nightmare and dressed in slim black leggings and pulled a short-sleeved black tunic over her head. She attached a belt across her middle to keep the fabric from swallowing her, and managed to get her hair back into a long braid before lacing up her boots and stepping out into the sunlight. The campfire was going again, and Appa was nearby, grazing in a small valley. Soldiers dressed in Fire Nation colors milled around the makeshift campsite; she guessed the platoon consisted of about thirty men.

When she spotted Zuko, he was talking with two men next to a big tree. One had a thick black beard with his hair pulled back in a top-knot, the other was clean-shaven but he wore his hair down to his shoulders in length. Katara approached quietly, overhearing bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…need to wear the armor Lord Zuko," the man with the beard was saying.

"If you insist on being in disguise you need to have some form of protection and no, your dual swords don't count as protection," the other added.

"If I wear my armor I'll be easily spotted and identified as the Fire Lord," Zuko protested.

"Can't you just wear regular armor?" Katara asked, joining the conversation without warning. All three men stopped to look at her–expressions of surprise and confusion rearranged their features. "Hi," Katara said, pressing her mouth into a smile, "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe at your service." She saluted.

"So you're the reason our Fire Lord isn't in the palace where he should be," the man with the beard said in a gruff tone, crossing his arms. His dark eyes seemed to glare fiery daggers in her face.

_Uh-oh_… she was in trouble. "Your Fire Lord is an extremely obstinate man," Katara replied. "I begged him to stay put but he just wouldn't listen."

"Huh." The man with the long hair clucked his tongue. "Isn't that something? The Fire Lord wouldn't listen to a commoner."

"Katara is not a commoner," Zuko said evenly.

"Well," the bearded-man said, leaning forward, "perhaps the Fire Lord would have stayed put if you hadn't tried to escape in the middle of the night… Sounds to me like you're the obstinate one, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara flinched. The man wasn't wrong on either account but Katara still didn't like hearing it. She cast a cursory glance at Zuko; the Fire Lord was grinning–a little half smirk pulling at just one corner of his mouth. "I hoped he wouldn't come after me," she said meekly.

"Evidently, you don't know the Fire Lord very well," the bearded man retorted.

Katara's face flamed. She wanted to tell the man that he was wrong–that Katara knew exactly what kind of man Zuko was, but she knew saying that would only justify the man's belief that Zuko being out here was strictly Katara's fault.

And it was…

"Katara," Zuko said, "I'd like you to meet Ju-long," he gestured to the man with the beard, and then to the man with long hair, "and Feng."

_Ah_, Katara thought, now she understood why the bearded man seemed to be holding a grudge against her. Despite this, Katara bowed respectfully.

"Katara has a good point," Ju-long continued as if their conversation had never been side-tracked, "any armor would be better than nothing."

The debate continued until Zuko finally agreed (with much reluctance) to wear the standard issued shoulder and breastplate armor-guards. Katara helped secure them, latching the buckles where he couldn't reach.

"Thank you," Zuko said after she was done.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do after getting you involved in this mess." Katara didn't bother hiding the discontent lining her tone.

"Don't let them get to you Katara, they're mostly just teasing. They're good men."

Katara snorted. "They hate me."

"No they don't," Zuko insisted, turning to face her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I don't hate you." A smile tugged at his lips. Zuko didn't remove his hand from her shoulder, and Katara could feel the heat of his palm through the fabric of her tunic.

"Well don't do me any favors," Katara smarted off. Zuko only smiled wider. "So when do we head out?"

"Now," Zuko said. "The men have their orders."

"Are you leading them?"

Zuko shook his head. "Ju-long is leading them. We're taking Appa. I'm not technically supposed to be part of the infantry, remember?"

"Right," Katara said, tongue snapping on the 'T'. "So once we get into the village you're just going to wear the mask of the Blue Spirit and keep quiet?"

"Precisely," Zuko said.

"Whatever." Katara rolled her eyes and hauled her pack onto her shoulders. The tent was packed and ready to go (thanks to some of Zuko's men) so all that was left was for the pair to climb on Appa and head into the village of Hama. Katara patted his nose before climbing up into the saddle and taking the rains. "Yip, yip," she said, and with a great thundering shutter that shook the ground, Appa took to the sky.

Zuko stretched out beside her and the wind ruffled the hair across his forehead. "Are you okay this morning?"

"I'm fine," Katara replied. "I just want to get to the village and find June so we can start our search for our friends."

Zuko didn't reply. The look on his face told Katara that he shared her sentiments. Uneasiness spread through Katara's chest the closer they got to reaching Hama. There was no guarantee that June would be in the village. She made her living off being a bounty hunter. People like her never seemed to stay in one place for long. Katara tightened her grip on the reins and set her jaw. She couldn't allow herself to think that way–but doubt was a monster that reared its ugly head whether Katara wanted it to or not.

Katara brought Appa down near the edge of a small wood. A field of vibrant fire lilies stretched before them; the slender red petals shifting in the wind and perfuming the air with a sweet floral and spicy scent. "You take to the sky if anyone but me or Zuko approaches you okay?" Katara told the great beast. She scratched his fluffy cheek as he huffed and a sound of understanding vibrated from the bison's chest. "Good boy."

Zuko slid onto the ground, adjusting the broadswords on his back before pulling the blue and white mask down over his face.

"You might actually draw more attention with that on than not," Katara said as she eyed him.

"Plenty of soldiers wear masks, Katara. I'll blend in."

Katara mashed her lips together and hauled her pack up onto her shoulders. A sting in her bicep drew her attention to the sutures still embedded in her skin. Despite her healing powers coming back, Katara hadn't bothered to heal her own wounds. She made a mental note to do that later; the stitches were a hindrance and needed to come out before she ended up tearing the wound open from just regular daily use.

"So where's our first stop?" Katara asked.

"The local tavern," Zuko replied. "If anyone knows where we can find June, it will more than likely be there."

The pair set off towards the village, and Katara thought she could see the tops of buildings and houses in the near distance. Rock formations split the ground unevenly as they approached, but the beauty of the village itself was due to its natural development. Greenery was abundant, and the air smelled fresher here than it did it the Nation's capital. They caught a few strange looks from several of the village children as they approached the marketplace, but the adults seemed to be paying them very little mind.

"Get your komodo sausages here!" A street vendor was yelling as they passed. The man gazed at Katara for a little longer than necessary; his eyes swept over her face and her Fire Nation clothes, but something in his expression changed as his gaze held her sapphire eyes. "Would the lady care like to try a free sample?"

"No thank you." Katara smiled at the man but his gaze seemed to follow her as they walked. "He knows I'm not Fire Nation," Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Perhaps the man was just infatuated with you," Zuko replied with a stiff tone.

"Or maybe I remind him of someone."

"Like who?"

"Hama…" Katara cast a sidelong glance at Zuko. "She was a waterbender here, captured by the Fire Nation until she escaped imprisonment. She's the reason this town believed in the Moon Monster."

"Moon Monster?" Zuko repeated. Katara didn't need to see his face to know that he was raising an eyebrow. She could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Hama developed a… _technique_," Katara decided on the word, "that allowed her to control human bodies on the night of the full moon. She hurt a lot of people, Zuko. She kept them imprisoned within the mountain. It was her way of seeking revenge on the Fire Nation for what they had done to her." Katara rubbed at the gooseflesh peppering her arms.

"You're talking about the bloodbender," Zuko stated.

"Yeah," Katara answered softly, "I am…"

"Just because you're from the Southern Water Tribe doesn't mean that these people will fear you Katara. You're nothing like Hama."

Katara sucked in corner of her cheek and bit down on the skin, dropping her gaze from Zuko's mask. Katara wished that were the truth, but it was because of the woman that Katara had been forced to learn the trade.

Zuko gently took hold of Katara's elbow and steered her through the doorway of the tavern. Small windows above the bar let in thin slants of blueish-colored light that seemed to draw one's eye to the dust granules floating idly through the beams. The wooden bar top was stained with dark rings–markings from alcohol that had sloshed over the side of a mug or glass and marked the wood like a scar. The air was stale, smelling of booze and smoke. Zuko pulled out a stool and gestured for Katara to sit while he climbed up on the one beside her.

A barmaid dressed in dingy clothes greeted them. She had thick and unkempt curly dark hair that was piled loosely on top of her head. It looked as if it hadn't been washed or brushed in a week. Her face was plain but blemish free, and seemed to be ageless in a peculiar sense. "Can I get you a drink?" The barmaid eyed Zuko's mask but chose not to remark on it as she shoved a cleaning cloth down into a mug and began wiping it out.

"Actually, we're hoping you can help us locate someone," Zuko said. "Her name is June and we're in desperate need of her tracking skills."

The barmaid smiled, revealing a large gap between her front two teeth. "Everyone has need of June and her tracking skills. Sorry folks, but I can't help you."

"We would compensate you for your trouble of course," Zuko tacked on.

The barmaid sat the mug on the counter with a neat thud and braced her hand on her hip. "It ain't about the coin," she told them, "I just don't know where June is; haven't seen her in a couple of months."

Katara's heart sank as she physically slumped down against the stool.

"But she does reside here in this village?" Zuko asked. "Perhaps you could give us her address and we could leave a letter for her."

Now, the barmaid snickered. "Look honey, even if I did know June's address–which I don't, I wouldn't be given' it out to no strangers."

"That's very honorable of you miss," Zuko said politely. "I know this may seem like a strange request, but we're only asking because the… _Fire Lord_ has asked us to personally see this mission through. Our need of June's skills was ordered by the nation's capital."

The barmaid's dark eyes rested on Zuko's mask as she replied, "I still can't help you."

Katara didn't see Zuko move, but suddenly he was sliding two pieces of silver across the bar top. Her eyes widened as the barmaid's gaze followed the coin and she puckered her lips.

"Any information would be most helpful," Zuko said. "Perhaps a friend of hers could point us in the right direction." Zuko let go of the coin.

The barmaid didn't make a move, but she never took her eyes off the silver pieces in front of her. Katara watched a breath fill her chest before she slowly exhaled. "All right," the barmaid said, "there's a woman by the name of Mo Chou that runs the inn a few blocks over. She knows June. Perhaps she can tell you where she is."

"Thank you," Zuko said. "The Fire Nation appreciates your loyalty and your help."

"Anytime," the barmaid replied as Zuko and Katara climbed down from their stools.

Katara inhaled a breath of clean air once they were back out in the open and turned to face Zuko. "Two pieces of silver… really Zuko?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"That's really not the point…" Katara paused, dropping her gaze to the street as they started in the direction of the inn. "How did you know you could bribe her?"

"Because, Katara, I know people. There's good and bad in everyone, and sometimes you have to make an appeal to those who might favor their darker side in order to get what you need. I tried asking nicely first–but she wasn't the type to offer information freely."

Katara bit her bottom lip. She wouldn't even have thought of doing something like that but as much as her past experiences had hardened her, Katara still wanted to believe that people were mostly good and would do the right thing just because it was the _right_ thing… But deep down she knew that wasn't always the case. Something occurred to her then. "She might not even be telling us the truth."

"I know that Katara, but it's a chance I'm willing to take."

Katara glanced up ahead and saw the wooden sign of the inn in the near distance, and mechanically drew her hand to her stomach in attempt to quiet the anxiety. She hoped that this Mo Chou person would be able to help them. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she couldn't… Just as her mind began to tumble down into the depths of the black rabbit hole of negativity, a warm hand met the middle of her back. Zuko didn't have to say anything. Katara could feel the reassurance his gesture provided her–like a silent promise, and maybe that was enough for now.

* * *

If you guys are on Tumblr, give me a shout! I may try to start sharing spoilers between posts. (blackbriarsparrow)

Thanks for reading.

xXx Sparrow xXx


	10. The Right Price

**Chapter Ten**

**The Right Price**

* * *

Katara's blood chilled when Zuko reached for the inn's door handle. She'd been here before back when Hama ran the inn, and the memories of that visit spread like icy fingers down the length of her spine. She shivered involuntarily as she followed Zuko into the building. The layout was still the same as Katara remembered, but the décor and color scheme had changed. The walls were painted a calming shade of mint, and the furniture was a mix of wood and beige-colored couches. The lobby was quaint and smelled faintly of tea leaves and eucalyptus. A blur of movement close to the ground drew Katara's attention as a small white feline emerged from behind the ottoman. The cat rubbed itself against Katara's boot and purred. She bent to scratch behind its ears while the cat leaned into her hand.

"Hi there cutie, what's your name?" Katara reached for the shiny gold tag hanging from the cat's collar and read the name _Bai_. "Such a pretty girl," Katara told the cat. The cat weaved itself through Zuko's legs next, purring louder than it had before. "I think she likes you, Zuko."

Zuko, ignoring the feline, stepped up to the counter and found a silver bell to ring. The cat followed him, weaving in and out of his legs. Katara giggled.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Oh nothing," Katara said, casually crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter. "You _can_ pet the cat you know… I won't tell anyone you have a soft spot for animals." Katara was thinking of the time when Zuko freed Appa from his imprisonment, and also remembered how Momo used to sit on his shoulders when Zuko rose with the sun for morning meditation.

Thinking of Momo saddened Katara. She missed the little guy, but she was grateful Aang had chosen to leave him in the air temple with Teo. At least there, Katara knew he was safe.

"I like animals well enough," Zuko said indifferently. "I just would like to find the owner of the inn more."

The sound of footsteps drew their attention to the wooden staircase on their left. A woman with short cropped dark hair was descending with a stack of folded towels in her arms. "Hello!" She beamed when she spotted them. "Please forgive me for the wait, I was upstairs tending the laundry and didn't hear you come in."

"It's no trouble," Katara said as the woman swept up to the counter. She deposited the stack of clean linen on the countertop and turned to face them. The easy smile faltered when her gaze settled on Zuko's mask. "Forgive us," Katara said in a rush, "we're here on business, and I'm afraid my partner must protect his identity."

"I prefer there be no weapons in my inn," the woman said evenly. No doubt she could see the hilts of Zuko's broadswords sticking up from the holsters on his shoulders. As for Katara, there was a knife tucked into her boot and another attached to her waistband but both were hidden out of sight.

"Are you Mo Chou?" Katara asked, ignoring the weapon comment.

"I am," the woman replied, eyes scrutinizing the pair before her. Katara knew they must look suspicious–what with Zuko wearing a mask and she wearing Fire Nation clothes when she was so obviously _not_ Fire Nation. "Who are you?"

"We're from the nation's capital," Zuko replied. "We were sent here by the Fire Lord to find someone and we were told you might be able to help us."

The innkeeper's eyes narrowed as she shifted her slight weight. "I think I recognize you." She waved her index finger at Katara. "You're the waterbender girl that travels with the Avatar, aren't you? You helped save this place years ago when Hama had imprisoned the villagers." The woman's features rearranged into a mix of delight and shock.

Katara suppressed a smile and bowed politely. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe at your service."

"I knew it!" The woman clapped her hands together and began teetering on her feet. "You're on a special mission aren't you?"

"Yes," Katara answered hesitantly, "and we need your help."

Mo Chou's dark eyes shifted uneasily back to Zuko's masked face and then over his shoulder to the weapons holstered on his back. Just then, the little ball of white fur leaped onto the countertop and began rubbing herself against Zuko's chest. Zuko sighed and gave in to the cat's persistence and scratched her behind the ears as Katara had done. The woman's eyes widened. "It appears Bai has taken to you," she commented. "She's usually shy of strangers, but she obviously senses something good in you…"

Katara grinned, eyeing Zuko and imagined him cringing beneath the mask.

"Oh very well," the woman relented, "how can I help you?"

"We're looking for June and her tracking beast," Zuko told the woman. "We understand that she hasn't been home in quite some time but our need of her is at the upmost of importance. If you have any information on where we might find her, we'd greatly appreciate it."

The woman pressed her lips together until her mouth became a thin, pale line. Finally she spoke, "June is a family friend of mine," she said with a sigh. "Last I heard, she was in North Chung-Ling on a job."

Katara turned to Zuko. "The Fire Fountain City?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "The statue of Ozai was destroyed after the war and the city was reinstated with its original name. Despite the efforts of the capital to clean up the city, parts of it are known to still be in support of Ozai's reign."

"It's such a shame, too," Mo Chou added. "The new Fire Lord has done nothing but try to mend the brokenness from the war's destruction and keep peace within the Fire Nation." The woman reached across the counter and grasped Katara's hand. "When you see the Avatar, tell him that the village of Hama is indebted to his efforts as well as Team Avatar for all the help you've given us. If there is anything we can do to repay his kindness, please let us know."

"Thank you Mo Chou, you've been most helpful already." Katara smiled at the woman and bid her goodbye. Bai attempted to follow Zuko out the door but Mo Chou scooped up the white feline and used her little paw to wave as they exited the inn.

"She was friendly," Zuko commented when they were back on the street.

"I told you she liked you–the scratch behind the ears sealed the deal though."

Zuko's masked-face whipped around in Katara's direction. "I was talking about Mo Chou."

Katara only grinned. She knew very well what Zuko had meant but she couldn't resist teasing him about the cat. After all, it was Bai's acceptance of Zuko that made Mo Chou feel comfortable enough to share June's location with them. "So," Katara began, "now we get Appa and find your army to tell them we're heading to Chung-Ling, right?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "We should reach the outskirts of the city by nightfall."

Katara nodded. "I wonder what sort of business June has in Chung-Ling."

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon."

~xXx~

Katara had let Zuko take over the reins after they'd located his army and told them of their latest development in the mission. Once they reached Chung-Ling, Captain Ju-long agreed to set up camp for the soldiers outside the city while Katara and Zuko looked for June. Zuko feared his soldiers would draw unwanted attention in the city itself, and instructed Ju-long to wait for further instruction by messenger hawk.

"I thought you were going to let Ju-long lead the mission," Katara retorted sleepily. She yawned and tucked herself further into the saddle and pulled a blanket around her shoulders to fight the slight chill in the night air.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at the waterbender. Her eyes were closed and her long dark lashes seemed to rest in the hollow below her eyes with moonlight glinting off them. The shorter strands in Katara's hair were drifting across her forehead and Zuko reminded himself not to think of things like silk and ocean waves. "Ju-long still has to answer to me and we both agreed this was the smartest move for the group as a whole."

Katara opened her eyes. "Then why was Ju-long still giving me the stink-eye?"

Zuko chuckled. "He's a soldier, Katara–not some big cuddly teddy bear that you can bat your eyelashes at and make him succumb to your will." The mental image conjured a smile on Zuko's face nonetheless. Katara wasn't the kind of woman to bat her eyelashes at anyone to get her way–she was the kind of woman that would bend you into submission by sheer force of her will and elemental use combined. Still, Zuko thought it would be kind of nice… just to see what she looked like making puppy-eyes at him.

Katara scoffed. "I would never think of doing such a thing."

Zuko had to search his train of thought to recall what he'd initially said for Katara's response. "He'll warm up to you in time. He just needs to see what you're made of."

"Well," Katara said, "I have no problem showing him what I'm made of–believe me."

Zuko did.

"How much further until we reach the city?" she asked.

"We should reach the outskirts in an hour," Zuko told her. "You should try and get some rest."

"I'm okay, Zuko."

The tone of her voice made Zuko glance over his shoulder again. Katara was staring off into the distance, eyes focused on the stars. Zuko leaned over the bison's head and gave him a quick pat. "Keep this heading buddy, you're doing great." With that, Zuko moved back into the saddle with Katara and sank down beside her.

Katara was hesitant to face him, but Zuko never turned his face away from hers. He watched her tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as she dropped her gaze to her lap. "I said I was okay, Zuko," she repeated.

Katara had to know that he could see right through her guise. He waited a moment before replying to her softly, "Don't lie to me Katara… Not after everything we've been through together. You don't need to pretend. Not with me." _Never with me_.

Katara's gaze lifted to his face and the sapphire blue of her eyes made his chest tighten with something he was afraid to name. "You want the truth?" Katara asked.

"And nothing less." Zuko lifted his single eyebrow and peered down the bridge of his nose at her face.

"Being here with you has made me feel more alive than I have in years, Zuko… I feel like I have purpose again and honestly that makes me feel sick to my stomach. Our friends are out there, taken by the enemy, and searching for them makes me feel alive?" Katara shook her head and snickered humorlessly–like she was disgusted in herself. "What kind of person does that make me, Zuko?" Her eyes flickered back and forth between his.

Zuko didn't know how to reply. He had once lived a life that he was none too proud of and followed a path that was less than honorable because he wanted nothing more than to restore his own honor if it meant returning to his home and taking his birthright. But no other man can give another man his honor… a man must discover that path for himself. Zuko recognized the pain in Katara because he had known it himself.

Over the course of the last five years, Katara had spent her life trying to save the world and end the war, and just because those things had been achieved didn't mean that the fight would ever go out of her. Zuko very much doubted that Katara's life would be fulfilled simply by remaining a healer on Kyoshi Island or a waterbending instructor in Aang's school. She was meant to live for so much more–and this mission of theirs was only waking in Katara what had been sleeping for quite some time.

_What kind of person does that make me, Zuko_? She had asked. Zuko put aside the fact that he was the Fire Lord and forgot all about the way he was expected to act and decided to be for Katara what she needed… He slipped his arm across her shoulders and drew her against his side. Zuko wasn't sure if Katara would protest, but she simply leaned her head against his shoulder and allowed him to hold her.

"You're a good person, Katara. You're discovering your own path and maybe this mission is just showing you that you're not ready to settle for anything less than a fight. It's not the mission that makes you feel alive… it's the fight for what you believe in–for what's _right_." Zuko squeezed her shoulder and rested his cheek against her head. She smelled like fresh air and sunlight and Zuko hoped he'd never forget that scent.

"Thank you," she said, and then she did something that surprised him. She lifted her arm and draped it across his middle, molding herself even tighter to the line of his body. Zuko wasn't sure what she was thanking him for because he was too busy thanking the ancestors for allowing her to seek comfort in him. As Zuko held onto her, he had to wonder… if anything in his life had ever felt more real?

~xXx~

Katara leaned against the rough brick, tilting her head towards the heavens as she flattened her palms against the wall behind her. The night air was cool and dry, and the city streets were lit by oil lamps. Most everyone at this hour was either home tucked safe in their beds, or indulging in bar life. There were other's Katara didn't really want to think about, that were partaking in the brothels that were crammed in the dingiest and darkest corners of the city. She'd stumbled on one earlier that night, mistaking it for a tavern when Zuko reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist to keep her from entering.

"What?" she'd asked. Zuko's masked-face was tilted up, studying the smoke that was coming out of the building's chimney. Katara noticed that it had a weird tint to it–yellow almost, and didn't look at all like regular smoke from a wood-burning stove or fireplace.

"Brothel," Zuko replied. "I don't think you want to go in there."

Katara's cheeks heated and she hoped the night concealed the color of her blush as they turned back down an alley. "How'd you know it was a brothel?"

"They put spices in the fire to change the smoke's color," Zuko had told her. "It's their signature code."

Katara raised both eyebrows. "Do I even want to know why you know that?"

Zuko chuckled. "Uncle Iroh told me. Don't worry Katara, I've never been."

Katara wasn't sure why, but she felt relieved. Not that it was any of her business what Zuko did with his personal life, but they were friends and she didn't like to imagine that he was getting his fill of entertainment by visiting brothels… Surely the Fire Lord needn't _pay_ for a good time. Her thoughts went into a downward spiral from there, and Katara found herself curious about the number of women Zuko _had_ actually been with. Another heatwave singed her cheeks just from thinking about it, and Katara turned her face into the wind.

Zuko led her to yet another tavern and after sitting at the bar for nearly half an hour and talking with the bartender, they'd had no luck getting any information about June. Katara was beginning to feel like all hope was lost, which was why she was currently leaning against the outer wall staring up into the night sky miserably.

"We've been to six taverns and no one has seen her," Katara said. "It's almost three o'clock in the morning, my feet hurt, and my spine feels like it's about to fall off my skeletal system."

Zuko chuckled. "Lucky for you, I don't think that's possible."

Katara groaned and pushed herself up from the wall; the granules in the brick scraping against her palms as she straightened. "What do you want to do, _Blue Spirit_?"

"There's one more place," Zuko said. "It's not far." Zuko's hand met Katara's aching spine and she could feel the heat of his palm through the fabric of her shirt and wished she could lean into the comfort it provided.

The walk wasn't far, only a block away and a shortcut through a dark alley that smelled of trash and urine. She tried not to think about that too in depth as they exited the alley and rounded a corner to find another tavern whose candlelight was burning bright enough to wake the dead. Katara walked into the building behind Zuko, eyes scanning the layout of the bar. It was crowded and sweet-scented pipe smoke drifted idly through the atmosphere. This bar was livelier than the others had been; filled with the sounds of indecipherable chatter, music from a live band in the back corner, and a group of people shouting and cheering as they bent over something that Katara couldn't see.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked.

"What?" Zuko hunched at the shoulders, but Katara still had to stand on the tips of her toes to get her mouth closer to Zuko's ear as she repeated her question. "Gambling," he answered. "Come on." He wrapped a hand around her wrist and led her towards the gathering crowd. They had to shuffle their way through the crowd but eventually Zuko managed to navigate a path to the front of the big table and it was there that Katara spotted a woman with long black hair and dark lipstick. An animalistic grin pulled at one corner of her mouth as she raked in her pile of coins.

June.

Katara's breath hitched. She couldn't believe what she was actually seeing! And now that they had found her, Katara wasn't sure what to do.

"Any other takers?" June asked, casually examining her fingernails. A mountain of copper and silver coin sat next to her on the table.

"I think she cheated!" A man across from her shoved an accusing meaty finger in her face.

"I never cheat," she replied evenly, swiping the man's hand out of her face. "I'll be happy to play you for the title if you can produce the coin."

"I think that's enough for tonight, June. You've had your fun." The warning came from the bartender who had slung a towel over his shoulder and laid his big hand on her slight one. "We had a deal, remember? You can play so long as you don't empty the pockets of all my paying customers. I still have drinks that need selling."

June pushed a pile of copper coin in the bartender's direction. "Drinks for these fine gentlemen are on me tonight." The bar erupted in cheer as June smiled up at the bartender. The crowd began to thin as the men eagerly followed the bartender up to the bar for their promised glasses of ale. Katara and Zuko didn't move.

Without looking up for her winnings, June said, "My days of hunting the Avatar are long in the past, _Blue Spirit_, so if that's what you came looking for, you're shit out of luck."

Katara's mouth parted in surprise… _June recognized them_.

"We need your help," Zuko said, pulling up a chair. Katara was too stunned to bother with sitting and remained standing at Zuko's side. "There's been an uprising against the Fire Nation's capital city and an attack on the palace itself," Zuko paused. "A group of rebel forces want me dead so they can restore Ozai back to the throne."

"Sorry," June said, leaning back in her chair as she crossed her arms, "I'm not interested."

"They took our friends, June…" Katara added. "They have the Avatar."

A flicker of surprise lifted June's perfectly manicured eyebrow as she glanced up at Katara's face. "Let me get this straight… you need my help to track down the Avatar–yet again, but this time it's because some rebel organization wants to overthrow the Lord of the Fire Nation?"

"More or less," Zuko replied.

"Sounds to me like you're better off not tracking him if your death is the end result," June said. "He's the Avatar for ancestor's sake. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"It's not just Aang," Katara said, "they have my brother and his fiancé, and our friend Toph as well."

"You know I have the authority to force you to comply, June… Please don't make me pull rank."

June snickered. "Oh _fine_," she sighed. "Things were starting to get a little boring around here anyway." She glanced over her shoulder and eyed the bartender who was still passing out drinks to his loyal patrons. "What have you brought for Nyla?"

Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out the small medicine vial that had been used to drug them. "We brought this to help find the person responsible for setting up the attack on the palace, and I have a scarf that belongs to my brother's fiancé."

June pursed her lips. "So you want to find your missing friends and the people responsible for the attack–got it. We start at daybreak."

"Why not now?"

"Because," June said, "I need my beauty sleep and it looks like you need yours." June picked at a strand of Katara's hair, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

Katara batted her hand away and scowled. She cared very little for how she looked, but Katara imagined with all the traveling and the wind blowing through her hair, she probably resembled someone who lived on the streets.

"Hey Lee," June called over her shoulder and the bartender looked up. "My friends will be staying in the spare room upstairs free of charge, got it?"

"Oh," Katara began to protest, "that isn't necessary. We–"

"We should get some rest to recover our strength," Zuko said, laying a hand on her shoulder. For whatever reason, Zuko didn't want to tell June that they had a campsite set up on the outskirts of town and soldiers who were waiting on their return.

"Come on," June said, waving them towards the staircase. "It's quiet and cleaner than it looks, I promise." She led them to the back of the bar where a staircase came into view. They climbed the steep creaky wooden steps until June paused at the landing to unlock the door. The hall before them was narrow and lit by oil lamps, and had about six doors with number placards attached to their surfaces. "This one is me," June said, gesturing to the number 3 door. "The rest are occupied by renters but the one on the end is open for grabs."

"I thought you were residing in Hama?" Katara asked.

June crossed her arms. "I do, but, my last job ran a little longer than I planned and I sort of got swept up in the operation." A smile tugged at her lips.

"The bartender?" Zuko guessed.

"Charming, isn't he?" June laughed. "Anyway, we'll see how long it lasts." June reached for the knob on her door. "See you at dawn."

June disappeared into the dark of her bedroom and left Katara and Zuko standing in the hall. A knot seemed to lodge itself in Katara's chest as she glanced at Zuko. Katara was relieved that they'd found June, but a new bout of anxiety swirled through her core at the thought of the adventure to come.

"Well," Zuko said, "we're one step closer."

"Yeah," Katara agreed, and followed him down the hall.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to thank Turkishdelightx for leaving me that last review on chapter 9. I love your feedback. It means a lot to me when you guys take the time to share your thoughts and feelings, so I really appreciate that and agree with everything you said.**

**Maeby16 - "Don't threaten me with a good time!" Haha, I got a little chuckle writing that in 9 - I'm glad you got a kick out of it, too! Gotta love Panic!**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**~Sparrow**


	11. Candlelight Confessions

**Chapter Eleven**

**Candlelight Confessions**

* * *

The moonlight slanted through the window, casting a dull blue light against the wooden floor. Katara stood in the doorway, right hand folded over her left arm as she watched Zuko's silhouette fade into the shadowed corner of the room. A moment passed before the room was bathed in the soft glow of firelight. Zuko sat the oil lamp on an end table and turned to light another that was positioned in the makeshift kitchen area. The room itself was wide open albeit small in size. It contained a dresser with a bureau mirror, a writing desk, a small couch, a couple of dusty chairs, and last but not least–a single bed.

Katara swallowed. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, latching the bolt in place with a neat little click. The room was clean and surprisingly quiet despite the commotion of the bar below. Katara slid her pack off her shoulders and dropped it at the foot of the bed. _The single bed_…

"So," Katara cleared her throat, "why didn't you want June to know we had a campsite outside of the village?"

"For protection," Zuko replied simply.

"You don't trust her?"

"I rarely trust anyone," Zuko stated. "June is only loyal when it benefits her most." He finished locating and lighting the remaining oil lamps and began stripping out of his gear.

"Here," Katara said, "I can help with your buckles." She moved into position behind him and reached up to unbuckle the clasps at his shoulders. Katara worked the leather straps, shifting this way and that until the heavy metal plates and pads fell away from his chest and shoulders. Katara nearly fell forward carrying the weight of his armor. No wonder he stayed in such fantastic shape… "How do you move with this stuff on?"

Zuko lifted the armor with ease and deposited it onto the countertop. "I've had plenty of practice."

"I just feel like it would slow you down in a fight."

"It does to a certain degree, but most everyone you're fighting against is also wearing armor so you share the same disadvantage."

"I guess." Katara made a face and absently scratched the dry and itchy sutures in her bicep. That reminded her… Katara bent at the waist, plucking the small dagger out of her boot and removed it from its leather sheathe.

"You're not seriously planning to remove your stitches with a dagger?" Zuko raised his single eyebrow and shot her a pointed look.

Katara only met his look with a shrug. "We're a little short on medical gear. Got any better ideas?"

Zuko gave the small room a halfhearted glance as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Here." He held out his hand, gesturing for the dagger.

Katara hesitated. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Just give me the damn dagger, Katara." He made a grab for the hilt, and this time Katara let him take it. His free hand wrapped around her shoulder and gave her a little nudge towards the couch. Katara sank into the soft cushion and watched as Zuko perched on the small coffee table in front of her.

She could feel the heat of his fingertips pressing into her skin as he steadied her elbow. He leaned forward, using the tip of the dagger to carefully snip the sutures. Katara felt the tug against her skin but it wasn't painful. She was too busy focusing on the way the firelight from the lamp seemed to gloss Zuko's onyx eyelashes–making them glisten like hidden facets in a ruby. Suddenly, as if Zuko sensed Katara's gaze, his amber eyes met hers. The look lasted half a heartbeat, but Katara felt an electric charge pulsing through her chest. It was just his near proximity, she told herself, the glow of the firelight and the warmth of his skin… It had absolutely nothing to do with the way he was looking at her.

Right?

Katara blinked, tearing her gaze away from his face and tried to forget the way his eyebrow contorted and his mouth parted as he concentrated on his task.

"Almost done," Zuko said without looking up. "Just need to tug them out." He sat the dagger on the table beside him and began plucking out the sutures. _That_ she did feel. Still, she was grateful for the distraction. Katara gripped the edges of the cushion until her knuckles turned white. "Sorry," Zuko said softly.

"Not your fault," Katara replied through gritted teeth.

"Except for the fact that it kind of is," he said. "This wouldn't have happened to you if–"

"–Don't do that Zuko," Katara interrupted. "You couldn't have known something like that would happen so please don't put the blame on yourself."

Zuko's gaze settled on Katara's face, and she watched his jaw muscle twitch as he gave her a small nod. He didn't move from his spot on the coffee table, and Katara was still perched on the edge of the couch cushion. He was sitting in a way that made it impossible for their knees not to brush. Katara's breath seemed to quicken with the beat of her heart as the silence lapsed between them. He was looking at her–lips slightly parted like he wanted to tell her something but the words just wouldn't come out.

Zuko straightened, chest expanding as he did so. "It's late Katara; we should probably get some rest if we're to be up by dawn." Zuko extended his hand and helped pull her to her feet.

"Oh, right," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure it didn't escape your notice, but, there seems to be only one bed..."

Zuko glanced towards the bed before his gaze settled on Katara's face. Katara swore she saw a flicker of amusement skirt across the surface of his eyes before he spoke. "So there is," he replied–his tone a startlingly low, even timbre.

They were standing so close that Katara had to lift her chin just to look him in the face. Her skin warmed, and for whatever absurd reason, she had a flashback to those sneaky little foreign thoughts that had crept into her conscious from when she'd almost walked into that brothel and he'd stopped her. Was he thinking about sharing the bed? Was that a normal pastime in the Fire Nation and Katara was just making a bigger deal about it than she should? They'd camped out side-by-side in tent last night and besides–it was just sleeping…

"Katara," Zuko said her name and snapped her from her unwarranted thoughts. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He was fighting a smile that Katara hadn't noticed before.

Of course he'd take the couch–_idiot_.

"I can sleep on the couch," she offered, but Zuko was already shaking his head. Fire Lord or not, he was still a gentleman.

Katara offered a small smile instead and made her way to the bathroom to clean up from the day's events. She changed into a clean tunic and took advantage of the running water before returning to the room. Zuko's back was to her, but she'd caught him pulling his tunic over his head and saw the shift and play of muscle in the dim firelight. Katara climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest as she stared at the ceiling. "Good night, Zuko," she called across the room.

Zuko turned his head to peek over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Katara."

~xXx~

That night, Zuko lay awake with his arms propped behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. A lone cobweb swept down from the rafters, the silken thread moving in some invisible draft–swinging in a lazy, hypnotic lure. Zuko drew a long breath, exhaling slowly as his thoughts kept him from getting the few precious hours of sleep he sorely needed. He was accustomed to functioning on very little sleep, but he knew he would need to be at his sharpest for the events to come. Still, Zuko had a feeling that rest would not come easy until they had found and rescued their missing friends. On top of that, Zuko couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful waterbender who lay sleeping in the bed just across the room from him. Her long hair was splayed across her pillow, dark whorls and waves fanning against the white cotton sheets. Her head was tilted towards him, rosebud lips slightly parted.

Ever since the end of the war, Zuko had felt like something was missing from his life. His heart was filled with an empty void–a longing for something he couldn't name. He just assumed it was part of the eternal hell he'd have to suffer with for the rest of his life, but then something changed... Katara had come back into his life, and that hollow void began shrinking. Every day he felt a little more whole–like the man he aspired to be and he knew it was because of her. What kind of man did that make him? Zuko swiped a hand across his face, squeezing his temples with his thumb and middle finger to try and vanquish his thoughts with force.

It didn't work.

Zuko couldn't help but feeling like a selfish prick because he didn't want his time with her to end. But Katara wasn't his… and after they had succeeded in doing what they set out to do, she would go back to Kyoshi Island and there would be a Katara-shaped hole in his chest.

Zuko sat up, propping his elbows on his knees when his feet touched the floor, and cradled his face in his hands. He wondered what Katara would think if she found out he felt so strongly for her. He'd seen the lovely color of pink dusting her cheeks each time she blushed, and though he could only guess at the reason for it, he would have loved to know what thoughts were stirring in her mind each time it happened. Was it possible that she was feeling something for him, too?

Katara stirred in her sleep; her leg kicking out beneath the blankets as she mumbled something indecipherable. Zuko had left one oil lamp burning on the table between them, and it put off just enough light for him to see that her features were creased in dismay. Her eyebrows drew heavy lines above her squinted eyes, nostrils flaring. She'd told Zuko that she suffered from nightmares, but Zuko had no idea the extent in which the terrors affected her. He rose without conscious thought and made his way over to the bed. Should he wake her?

Katara balled her hands, knotting the bedsheets in her fists as one audible word escaped her lips. "Zuko," she breathed.

Zuko froze. He watched for any sign that the waterbender might be awake, but Katara's eyes remained closed. She thrashed, releasing her grip on the sheets only to ball them up in her fists once more and murmured into her pillow.

"Katara," Zuko spoke her name softly, palming the slender curve of her shoulder. Her skin was warm to the touch. Zuko perched on the edge of the bed, his left hand cupping the side of her face as she continued to thrash against him. "Katara," he said her name a little louder.

The waterbender bolted upright, startling Zuko as she gasped and clawed at the air. Her hands found Zuko's arm and she clutched his bicep with surprising strength for her small size. Katara had pulled her knees to her chest and was leaning against Zuko's arm like a scared child. Her fevered cheek was pressed to his skin, and she seemed to not be aware of what she'd done. It was as if the nightmare had totally disoriented her.

Zuko gently touched her face, smoothing the hair back from her eyes as he tried to tilt her face to meet his gaze. "Are you all right?"

Katara nodded, still winded from her dream and tried to catch her breath. Slowly, her senses came back to her and her grip on his arm loosened. She met Zuko's gaze, and the current that swirled the shades of sapphire in her irises was enough to shatter his soul.

"What do you dream about, Katara?"

"It's always the same… but lately, it's been happening more than usual." Katara sputtered a small, nervous laugh and broke eye contact. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Impossible," Zuko told her.

"Well," she began, wetting her lower lip, "I dream about the day we set out to take down your sister… I dream about the Agni Kai, only, it ends differently…" Katara's slender brows slanted above her eyes, rearranging her features in something that resembled anguish. "You jump into the path of the lightning to save me," Katara spoke softly, "but I… I never get to you in time. I always wake up because in my dream… Zuko, the lightning kills you." There. The words were out. She looked up to meet his gaze and Zuko saw her pain.

His hand was still positioned on the side of her face, his thumb gently resting on her cheekbone. "It's not real, Katara," Zuko said. He knew his response seemed inadequate but he didn't know what else to say… If the roles had been reversed and he was the one dreaming of her dying–Zuko didn't think he could handle the mental strain of losing her over and over… it seemed a fate too cruel to imagine or endure. Zuko shifted, pulling himself against the headboard as he rearranged Katara in his arms. Her body was small and lithe next to his, and she seemed to fit so perfectly in the curve of his side. She let him hold her, draping her arm across his middle as her face came to rest in the curve of his neck. Zuko could feel her breath fanning against his collarbone and his heartbeat quickened.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming that, it's… torture."

"Sometimes we dream about the things that frighten us the most," Zuko said softly. "You didn't want me to enter that Agni Kai. Maybe you dream about me dying because… because you were afraid that you would have lost me."

"I _was_ afraid of that," Katara admitted ardently. "I don't think it hit me how much I actually cared for you until… well, until you jumped into the path of the lightning for me. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how much you'd changed. I was so unfair to you…"

"No," Zuko said, tightening his hold. "You were right to be wary of me. After all that I had done… Your convictions have always been strong, Katara, there's nothing wrong with that."

Katara snorted. "Stubborn, you mean."

"Well, I wasn't going to say it." A smile tugged at his lips as he rested his jaw against the side of her head.

"Smart man." Katara chuckled.

She fell silent in his arms and for a time, Zuko listened to the sound of her breathing. This felt so right–_her_, being in his arms. He could tell her, he thought. He could tell her that he was crazy about her and that he wanted her to be his. They could make things work. It would be complicated with him ruling a nation and her belonging to a different tribe… Would the people of the Fire Nation be accepting of her being a waterbender? He didn't care. All he knew was that he had never wanted something so terribly in all his life than for her to say she felt the same way about him.

"Zuko," Katara breathed his name, tearing him away from his inner thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Stay with me, please? Just for tonight." There was a gentle plea to her tone, Zuko thought, one that made her sound vulnerable.

"I'll stay with you," he said against her ear, "for as long as you like."

~xXx~

Katara wasn't sure what possessed her to ask him if he would stay with her. She just knew she felt safe and warm and she didn't want it to end. Katara had never really put herself in the position to need someone–didn't want to admit that it was actually kind of nice… What she and Aang had had was so very different from the way she was feeling now. It frightened her… how much she wanted to be exactly where she was. Part of her wondered if maybe she should feel guilty, but in her heart she had been separated from Aang in a romantic sense for much longer than their actual breakup. Maybe–if she was being honest with herself–she could admit that there had been underlying feelings for Zuko since the day he'd saved her life…

Maybe she didn't want to be honest with herself.

Admitting to having feelings for the Fire Lord would only complicate things further. Katara was a native of the Southern Water Tribe–her home was a proverbial ice block. Her new home on Kyoshi Island was a three-day journey to the Fire Nation and Katara wasn't even sure she liked the capital city all that much… the air was too dry and the scent of smoke was _always_ in the air, and _why_ was she even thinking about this? It was crazy–wasn't it?

So why, Katara wondered, had these past few days with him (despite the mission they were on) made her feel like she had somewhere to belong?

Okay, that really was crazy and she wasn't going there. _Period_.

Katara's arm was resting on Zuko's ribs. She could feel the rise and fall with each steady breath he took, and the rhythm eventually lulled Katara into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When she woke, the pre-dawn glow of sunlight spilled across the bed and bathed her in pale violet light. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and pulled herself up on her elbows. Zuko was already up, but she guessed he hadn't been for long. The spot her hand rested on the mattress was still warm from his body heat.

"Do firebenders always rise with the sun?" she asked him, a small smile flirting with her lips.

"Do waterbenders always snore so loudly?" he teased.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "_I_ don't snore."

Zuko only grinned. He was folding up a pair of pants and stuffing them into his pack–already dressed for the new day.

"Do you want help with your buckles?" Katara asked, nodding towards the heavy armor lying on the countertop beside him.

"If you don't mind."

She didn't. Katara tossed the covers back and made her way to where Zuko was standing in the kitchen area. He hauled the heavy contraption over his shoulders and worked at the guards on his chest while Katara fastened the straps and buckles on his back.

"My mother used to do this for my father," Zuko told her. "He said she was his good luck token–that it was her love for him that kept him safe."

Katara's fingers trembled on the last buckle. "That's a beautiful thought," she allowed. Her face warmed, and Katara was glad that Zuko's back was to her.

"Of course that was before my father let all the power go to his head and became such a monster…" Zuko turned his head slightly–enough so that Katara could see the sharp angle of his jaw and the shadow of the scar that marred his beautiful face. "I wish her love would have been enough to save him."

Katara felt a wave of sorrow pass through her chest. "A person, to some degree, has to want to be saved." She paused. "Fire Lord Ozai was a strong-willed man. He thought he was above everyone else… No one could touch him. I don't believe it was ever your mother's destiny to save him, Zuko. I think it was her destiny to teach you that love has the power to save us all if only we open our hearts to it. Your father… he was already too far gone."

Zuko fell silent for a moment, letting Katara's words wash through him. When he did speak, his voice was very quiet. "Sometimes I fear that I might turn out like him."

At this, Katara smiled. Her hands slid down the length of his armor until she found his waist and let her palms settle there. "Oh, Zuko," she said, "you will never turn out to be like your father."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because," Katara said, "you have your mother's loving heart." Katara nudged his waist so that he was forced to turn around and face her. "And because your uncle raised you to be a kind, caring, and humble man, Zuko. There's not a selfish bone in your body anymore."

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know about that." His golden eyes seemed to linger on her mouth as he said this. "But thank you, Katara. Your words mean more to me than you can imagine."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Katara shrugged.

Zuko smiled down at her. "You should probably get changed. We have a mission to get back to."

"Yes," Katara said, "that we do."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers. This chapter was dripping with saccharin emotion, but I wanted to paint a picture as best I could with how our two favorite benders are dealing with the realization of their feelings for one another. Not much action in this chapter for that reason, but I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**~Sparrow**


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Twelve**

**Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

The giant blind shirshu was waiting for them outside the village. June stood at the animal's foreleg, petting her. "About time you two showed up." A smirk curled one corner of June's mouth as the wind caught her long onyx hair. "Who's got the vial?"

Zuko slipped the little vial from his pocket and handed it to June. "Here."

June removed the tiny cork and held the bottle out for Nyla to sniff. Katara watched the shirshu's nostril flair as she scented the vial. A moment or two passed as the great beast turned and scented the air from the surrounding directions. The beast grunted and stood facing the forest. "Looks like we have a heading," June commented. "Let's go find your friends."

"We'll be right behind you," Zuko said. "There's something we need to take care of first."

"Oh, you mean like informing your military unit where we're going?" June crossed her arms, and casually leaned up against Nyla's foreleg. That annoying little smirk was ever present on her mouth. "Nyla sniffed out Appa earlier this morning," June explained. "She wanted to get reacquainted with her old friend."

"She didn't… _do_ anything to him, did she?" Katara bit her lip. The first time the flying bison and Nyla had had a run-in with each other, Nyla paralyzed him with her toxic-laden tongue. Appa recovered pretty quickly however, and the next time they met, they actually appeared to be _friends_.

June snickered. "Appa wasn't harmed in any way. She might have caused a few of your military personnel to soil their pants, but, at least everyone can still move."

Zuko didn't flinch. "Katara and I will be riding Appa right behind you. The others will be on foot."

"Whatever, _Lord Pouty Face_. Just know that I'm not slowing down if your men can't keep up. Nyla travels at the pace that suits her." With that, June climbed up onto the shirshu's back and took hold of the reins. "Shall we give you a lift to the bison?"

"That would be great, June, thanks."

"I don't have a pouty face," Zuko mumbled under his breath as he followed Katara to climb up onto the beast's back.

"You kind of do," Katara said. "For a while I thought your face was just stuck in a general agitated expression." She thought of the very first time she'd seen him: his head shaved–save for a single patch of hair that he wore pulled back in that ridiculous ponytail. He looked so troubled and so full of rage that Katara wasn't able to see past anything on the surface. She was glad he'd grown his hair out. It was so pretty, and it softened his otherwise intense features. Katara caught herself smiling and mentally chastised herself… _Zuko had_ _pretty hair?_ What was she–a giddy schoolgirl with a crush on a cute boy?

Katara's foot slipped on the makeshift rope-ladder and Zuko reached out to steady her; his hand pressing to the curve of her waist. "I've got you." His voice was at her ear.

"Thanks," she replied, glancing over her shoulder. His face was near to hers, and the wind was tousling the hair across his forehead… _Okay_, she had to admit he did have pretty hair.

June gave the pair a ride to the edge of the forest where they found Appa and the rest of Zuko's military unit. Ju-long was glowering in (what seemed to Katara) a state of perpetual annoyance. His thick muscled arms were crossed over his chest and his dark eyes were narrowed into thin slits. Katara actually thought she saw smoke rising from the man's ears and was more than happy to stand behind Zuko as he addressed the captain.

"I take it you've already met June and her shirshu, Nyla," Zuko stated.

"She would have been dead had it not been for your damn buffalo trying to protect her. It took a couple of seconds for us to piece it together, but we figured out she was the one you were looking for," the man replied gruffly.

"Uh, sky bison," Katara said behind Zuko's shoulder, holding up an index finger.

"Excuse me?"

"Appa is a sky bison," she clarified, "not a buffalo."

"_Tch_." Ju-long didn't even reward her with a dignified remark. He turned his attention towards Zuko. "What's the plan, Lord Zuko?"

"June's shirshu has the scent we're going to be tracking. Katara and I will be on Appa, the rest of you will be on foot."

"Which means we'll be pulling behind," Ju-long said. "Might I suggest that I accompany you? Feng is next in command–he can lead the group just as well as I."

"I don't believe that will be necessary–" Zuko began.

"–You're inadequately protected, Lord Zuko!" Ju-long took a step forward, hands balling into fists at his side. Katara could hear the air hissing through his nostrils. "Your firebending alone will not be enough to face the enemy if you should get there first. You _need_ backup."

Zuko cast a sideways glance at Katara. "I have backup, Ju-long," his tone was cool and even.

"You can't mean the waterbender?" The captain stepped forward, and Katara watched as his hands began to smoke. Without thinking, Katara uncapped the flask on her hip and streamed water out into the air. The motion was so quick that no one had time to react before she channeled the stream of water into the shape of a whip and lashed out at the captain's hands. The smoke that had been rising from his palms hissed and sputtered as Katara ushered the water back into her flask.

Ju-long's face turned purple with chagrin. "Why, you little water scum! You've assaulted a high ranking official of the royal guard. You must be punished!"

_Uh-oh_–Katara's plan to demonstrate her power and ability backfired. "That wasn't an assault!" she said, jumping to her own defense. "I was merely trying to demonstrate the fact that I can help protect Lord Zuko from unsolicited fire blasts! Everyone knows you can't fight fire with fire."

Atop her shirshu, June began to laugh. "Oh wow… now this is what I call entertainment. I knew there was something about Team Avatar that I sorely missed."

"We don't have time for this," Zuko said. "Ju-long will stay and lead the ground troops. Katara, Feng, and I will be taking Appa while June leads the way."

"_What?!_" Both Katara and Ju-long sputtered in unison.

"It's a compromise, Katara," Zuko said softly. "Now let's move out." The Fire Lord made way for the sky bison while Katara and Ju-long stood face to face.

"You will pay for what you did, water scum," Ju-long huffed, shaking his hands as if he could rid himself of her by removing the abhorrent water that had touched his skin. Feng placed his hand on Ju-long's shoulder, but the captain only shook him off and stomped away–smoke trailing after him.

"I wasn't trying to assault him," Katara told Feng. The man was looking at her with a pinched expression–like maybe he actually felt sorry for her.

"He's the captain of this squad," Feng said, "what you demonstrated was a display of disrespect to his station."

"But…"

Feng held up a hand. "I know you didn't mean it that way, Katara. The Fire Lord would have reprimanded you on the spot had he thought your action ill advised. Still, I implore you to be more careful with both your words and actions."

"He called me water scum." Katara wasn't so easily willing to let that go. They were supposed to be a civilization building the foundation for equality and peace–not falling back to the ways of segregation and oppression.

"He was wrong, too." Feng pressed his lips into a tight smile, gently taking Katara's elbow and leading her to Appa.

~xXx~

Zuko's hands were tied.

He knew he should have done something back there to stop Ju-long and Katara from ripping out each other's throats but for once in his life, he wasn't sure what action he was supposed to take. If he'd jumped to Katara's defense like he so wanted to do, the others would have known he was playing favorites and in turn he would be showing disrespect to Ju-long's station. But the moment Ju-long had uttered those two little words to slander Katara's name, Zuko wanted nothing more than to choke the life from his lungs. How he had managed to keep a composed expression and walk away was beyond his own reasoning.

Ju-long was a loyal man and a good captain. His outbursts against Katara were coming from a place of mistrust, he knew… but that did not excuse the man from calling her _water scum_. Zuko knew he couldn't punish the captain of his squad in front of his men… but something had to be done. He would talk to him, and the captain would never utter disparaging words to Katara so long as he lived…

Zuko heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. Feng was asleep in the back of the saddle, and Katara was at the reins. He noted the set of her jaw and how her eyebrows had been contorted ever since they took to the sky chasing after Nyla. She hadn't spoken to him–nor had she cast a single glance in his direction. Very little in life scared Zuko anymore… but the look of disappointment on a woman's face–let alone the woman he was crazy about–was absolutely terrifying. If their pasts had anything to prove, it was that Zuko had always been much better at pissing her off than making her happy.

Zuko shifted onto his knees, pulling himself closer to Katara. She didn't turn her head to acknowledge his presence, but he knew she was aware that he was beside her. "Katara," Zuko spoke her name softly. "I know you're upset with me…"

Katara snickered–eyes still positioned forward.

Zuko dropped his forehead to her arm, closing his eyes as he rested against her small bicep. She smelled like fresh air and sunshine. "I wanted to kill him when he called you a name," Zuko told her. "I wanted to burn him where he stood and watch him fall to the ground."

"Zuko…"

"Do you understand why I couldn't?"

Katara was quiet, but when Zuko lifted his head from her arm, she glanced down to meet his gaze. "I understand," she replied softly. "I shouldn't have acted out either. I know I was wrong, but I just wanted to show him that I could help… I wasn't trying to be disrespectful of his station, but I'm not so good with falling in line against titles and ranks."

At this, Zuko chuckled. "I've noticed."

"Sorry," Katara said with a half shrug of her shoulders.

"You possess the attitude of a queen," Zuko told her. "I'm not entirely sure you have anything to be apologizing for." He looked up at her, watching the color arise in her cheeks and this time, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out. His fingertips skimmed the sharp blade of her cheekbone, and he could feel the heat beneath her skin.

"I'm far from a queen," Katara murmured, gaze shifting forward again.

_You're not, _Zuko thought. "You would make a great queen," he told her, trying his best to sound indifferent on the matter.

"Try telling that to Ju-long." Katara giggled. She shook her head, gaze traveling back down to his. "He cares about protecting you. I suppose I should be grateful for that alone."

"He will answer for calling you a name, Katara."

"Zuko, that isn't necessary… I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I have no doubts about that," Zuko said. "But just because I chose not to scold him in front of fellow soldiers does not mean that he's clear of wrong doings. I will not tolerate discrimination, Katara–especially when it comes to you."

Her sapphire eyes widened momentarily, but Katara held his gaze. "I-I don't expect any special treatment, Zuko. Just because…" Katara blinked, looking away.

"Because what?"

"Because I'm your friend," she said.

_You're more than that_, he wanted to say. But he didn't say anything. Instead, something dark and shadowy caught his periphery and he turned his head in time to see the distant figures of buildings coming into view. A frown laced his brow. He'd know that sight anywhere… They were approaching the Fire Nation's capital.

"Zuko?" Katara mirrored his expression, shielding her eyes with her hand against the glaring sunlight. "Is that–?"

"–The palace," Zuko answered. "Nyla is leading us back towards the capital city." Zuko worked his jaw, craning his head over the side of Appa's saddle so he could get a better view of the shirshu below.

"You don't think they've been in the city this whole time?" Katara asked.

"Anything is possible," Zuko admitted, though he really wanted to know how his soldiers hadn't been able to find them if that were really the case.

Behind them, Feng stirred from his slumber and crawled forward (rather awkwardly Zuko noted–but he couldn't blame the man for not having been accustomed to air travel via flying bison.) The feat took some serious getting used to. "What's happening?" the long-haired man asked.

"We're approaching the capital city," Zuko told him.

Feng's mouth pinched tightly as his eyebrows contorted. "That's unsettling, to say the least." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Your armies searched the city from top to bottom–we couldn't find hide or hair from your missing friends."

"Yeah, well, we didn't have a shirshu then… _Bottom_," Zuko said suddenly, lips pursing.

"What?" Katara asked.

"You said '_bottom_'," Zuko repeated, looking at Feng. "What about the catacombs?"

Now it was Feng and Katara's turn to look confused. "My Lord?" Feng cocked his head to the side. "Do you mean the Dragonbone Catacombs?"

"Yes."

"The passages were all closed off during Fire Lord Sozin's reign," Feng said. "There's nothing down there but crypts for the previous Fire Lords."

"That's actually not true." Zuko cursed, squeezing his eyes shut while he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Deep under the city there is a series of tunnels that lead to several secret bunkers. The passages are surrounded by rivers of lava. No one would know how to navigate the tunnel systems unless they were a firebender." Zuko cursed again, dropping his hand from his face while he ground his back teeth.

Katara was staring at him–a thin line creasing her forehead. "It's okay, Zuko… we were under a lot of stress." Her tone was so very gentle.

Zuko held up his hand. "Don't make excuses for me, Katara," he snapped. Of course she would try to make it okay… but it _wasn't_ okay. He was the lord of the Fire Nation–how could he possibly forget about the Dragonbone Catacombs and the secret, treacherous passages that snaked beneath the city? True, the tunnels had been sealed off–and only the fire sages and members of the royal family were permitted to visit the crypts, but Zuko hadn't had cause to visit the tombs in a _very_ long time. With his mother gone, his father and sister both rotting in prison–he and Iroh were the only direct lineages remaining in the royal family.

It was possible that someone had re-opened the tunnels–maybe even built on to them in the last few years… Everything was starting to make sense now. The rebel forces had been able to get away so easily because the escape passages were (quite literally) right under his nose.

"_Dammit_!" Zuko growled. He balled his hands into fists and felt his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palm.

"Zuko," Katara said his name softly as her small palm wrapped around his forearm. "The catacombs aren't common knowledge. You couldn't have known that's where our friends were taken… we don't even know for certain if that's where they are."

"I'm certain," Zuko ground out. "I'm certain that I'm an idiot for not thinking about them in the first place." Flame burst from his palms and Zuko could feel his very own blood boiling beneath his skin.

Katara stepped closer–unafraid of the fire and grabbed him by the armor at his neck and yanked him down to her level. "Stop. Stop blaming yourself, _right now_." Her eyes were like liquid pools, dark and unwavering; a swirling sapphire current. "We can't do anything to change what happened. All we can do is focus on what's yet to come. So get your head back in the game, Fire Lord."

Zuko said nothing. He was aware that Feng was staring at the pair of them, eyebrows hitching towards his hairline. Katara released her grip on his armor and hopped over the side of the saddle to take Appa's reins. When Zuko finally shifted his gaze, Feng's mouth was quirked in a crooked grin. "What?" Zuko glared at the man.

"Nothing," Feng said, still grinning. "It's just… well, she's a good match for you, Fire Lord Zuko. I like her spirit. With that attitude, she's half like a firebender herself."

"No," Zuko said, staring at the woman of his dreams, "she's all water."

~xXx~

"You were right," Katara breathed. June's shirshu had led them back into the capital city, and after a brief run-in with the Fire Nation's palace patrol, she'd taken them straight to the underground entrance of the Dragonbone Catacombs.

"I'm afraid this is where our journey ends," June told Zuko. "Nyla won't fit through that opening and she gets a little squirrelly underground anyway."

"Thank you for all of your help. My guards will show you to the palace; find my uncle and see that she is paid for her loyal service to the Fire Nation," Zuko told one of his men.

"Finding me won't be necessary," General Iroh's voice preceded him through the crowd. Katara thought the age lines on his face were much more pronounced then when they'd left him just a couple of days ago. The dark shadows beneath his eyes were a testament to the sleepless nights he'd suffered. Katara knew that the general was probably worried sick about his nephew and Katara hated that she had had anything to do with Zuko's leaving.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite old guy," June said sweetly from atop her shirshu.

"June," Iroh bowed to greet her; "you are as lovely as a fire lily on a bright spring morning."

"Awe." June tilted her head to the side as a smile pulled one corner of her lip upwards. "You're too sweet."

Iroh turned his attention to the Fire Lord. "I see that you took it upon yourself to lead the excursion after all, Fire Lord Zuko. A letter would have been nice..."

"There wasn't time," Zuko told Iroh. "I'm sorry, Uncle–"

"–It's my fault that he left," Katara interrupted. "I tried to make an escape during the middle of the night so that Zuko wouldn't come after me. It backfired, as you can see."

"Yes, well, there will be plenty of time to talk about disappointment–after you've rescued your friends." Iroh paused. "Time is of the essence."

* * *

**Ooph, sorry for the abrupt ending of this chapter guys. 12 was a little harder for me to get down. Let me know what ya' think.**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**~Sparrow **


	13. The Dragonbone Catacombs

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Dragonbone Catacombs**

* * *

Katara's belly was a coil of nerves. She spread her fingers over her stomach, staring down at the stone staircase in the pit of darkness below. Deep beneath the ground of the Fire Sages Capital Temple laid the Dragonbone Catacombs. Soon, they would descend into what was essentially a tomb of the successive Fire Lords, and find themselves surrounded by the shadows of death and Great Ancestors only knew what else... Katara swallowed over a lump that had risen in her throat and concentrated on the only thing that mattered: finding their friends.

"You okay?" Zuko's voice was at her ear.

She turned her face, glancing up at him. His face was framed in the golden glow of the sunlight, and Katara wondered if this would be the last time she ever saw the sun. "I'm just… anxious," Katara decided on the word.

Zuko's palm covered the round of her shoulder, his fingertips squeezing. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

Katara couldn't stop the smile from crawling across her lips. "I appreciate the sentiment Zuko, but we don't know what's going to happen when we walk into that tunnel. There's a possibility that we might not walk out… We should be prepared for that."

A shadow passed behind the Fire Lord's eyes as he looked at her. The muscle in his jaw worked over the bone–an indication that Zuko was unwilling to accept that as a possible outcome. Zuko's lips were a thin line pressed tightly together, but his gaze never wavered from Katara's face. She held it, unblinking, and wondered if there was some part of him that was able to read the words in her mind without having to speak a single syllable.

"My Lord?" A solider broke the intensity of Zuko's gaze.

"Yes?"

"The instrument you requested for the lady." The soldier bowed and held out a long, slender blade that was sheathed in dark leather. Katara could see the golden hilt was twinkling with crushed garnet and embedded ruby jewels.

"What's this?" Katara frowned.

"I know Suki trained you with a katana," Zuko said, taking the weapon from his soldier. "This was a gift from one of the Fire Sages, presented to my mother on her wedding day." Zuko twisted the blade, letting the sunlight catch the hidden facets within the jeweled hilt. "I want you to have it."

"Zuko," Katara breathed his name, staring at the priceless weapon in his hands, "I can't accept this." She knew it was wrong and disrespectful to turn down such an offering, but the weapon he was gifting her must have had immeasurable sentimental value. It had belonged to his mother, after all. Absently, Katara reached up and touched the blue jewel at her throat. She couldn't imagine ever parting with her necklace–how could Zuko part with his mother's katana?

Zuko took her hand, laying it atop the blade and gently squeezing her fingers so that they wrapped about the hilt. "I know you will keep it safe," he told her with earnest. "I live in a palace surrounded by my mother's things." His gaze fell to the Water Tribe pendant she wore about her throat. "I understand what you must be thinking Katara, but it's not like your necklace." _Not like it's the only thing I have of hers_, she heard mentally. Still… a weapon of this prestige was probably more valuable than anything Katara had ever touched.

"Thank you, Zuko. I promise to keep it safe," she told him finally–though she still couldn't fathom how he was giving her such a thing.

Zuko only smiled.

"My Lord," Feng said as he approached with a bow, "your men are ready."

"Then let us begin."

~xXx~

The catacombs were dark and dry and smelled of sulfur. It was an unpleasant scent that made Katara's skin itch with dryness. Zuko's army had descended the stone staircase with torches to light their way into the underground tunnels, and Katara watched the play of shadow on the stone walls. The first chamber they had entered contained a long hall whose walls were lined by the giant skulls of slain dragons. Some of the skulls were big enough that Katara was certain she could set up camp within their mouth and still have plenty of room to move around freely. She rubbed at the goosebumps peppering her forearms and tried not to think of the great lives that had been lost due to Sozin's endless hunger for power.

"During Sozin's reign," Zuko spoke softly, startling Katara nonetheless from her inner thoughts, "he ordered the closing of the other passages to make it seem as though the history of the Fire Nation began with his rule." Zuko nodded towards a sculpture of Sozin as they came to what appeared to be the end of the hall. "However, the Fire Sages refused to let the real history be forgotten, so they installed secret locking mechanisms that could be unlocked by firebenders that knew what they were looking for."

Zuko walked behind the statue, carrying a torch that chased the shadows away and held it up so that it illuminated a rather large metal door that bore the insignia of the Fire Nation as well as four enormous dragon heads whose mouths all hung open.

"This," Zuko said, "is one of the locking mechanisms."

"How do we open it?" asked Feng.

"Simultaneously," Zuko replied. Feng, Ju-long, and one other–Katara recognized but didn't know his name–came forth to join Zuko in front of the dragon heads. Zuko handed his torch to Katara and took the bending stance, planting his feet with one knee shifted forward while he raised both hands in the air. He stepped, called on his element, and thrust his arm as a display of bright orange flame burst from his palms and rushed at the dragon's mouth. The rush of flame whistled through the wind tunnel behind the mouth before entirely dissipating. "Just like that," Zuko said to his men. "Again!"

Katara watched as each bender sent a burst of flame into their respective dragon's mouth and listened as the gust of fire whistled through the metal pipes. The ground began to quake as earth and stone and metal all pulled away from one another, and the giant metal gate rose away from the ground and unveiled another hidden corridor.

Katara followed behind Zuko, close to the middle of the pack as they began their trek through the passageway–eyes peeled for any sign of danger. Katara noticed that the walls were covered in elaborate paintings that seemed to tell a story of the Fire Nation's history. Wooden shelves were built within the walls, each containing leather-bound volumes and ancient scrolls that Katara imagined held information pertaining to the Fire Nation's past.

"The Fire Sages did all this?" Katara wondered in awe breathlessly. She was staring at the tapestries mounted on the stone walls, reaching out to slide her fingertips across one of the paintings as they walked through the dark hall.

"Yes," Zuko told her. "Anything you seek to learn about the history of the Fire Nation is preserved within these catacombs."

"It's… kind of spooky," Katara admitted, "keeping them here in a tomb."

"Keeping these volumes at the palace would be a security risk," Zuko explained–though Katara thought his tone had darkened. "The sages are meant to protect them. No one is granted access to the catacombs except for the Fire Sages and the Fire Lord and his royal family."

Katara bit the inside of her cheek, gaze sliding to his profile in the shadowy darkness. "Then it's possible one of the sages betrayed you," she said dismally.

"I've considered that," Zuko said. "It takes complex bending to open the passageway of the catacomb tunnel–even an experienced bender would need the assistance of a Fire Sage to gain access. The patterns in the stone are reversed from how benders are taught."

"I noticed," Katara said, frowning. "I thought the Fire Sages served as the Nation's religious authority… I mean, aren't they supposed to be responsible for identifying the avatar when he or she is born into the Fire Nation and help with the rise to power?"

"Yes," Zuko answered, "but at one time the leader of the Fire Sages was known as the Fire Lord… he broke off from their political ideals and decided to govern the Nation according to his own policies. Just because people are supposed to behave a certain way in accordance to their religious beliefs doesn't mean that they will…"

Katara raised her eyebrows and puckered her lips. _That_ was certainly true enough. If she had learned anything over the years–it was that people were hardly as they presented themselves to the outside world. She trusted very few people for that reason alone. A sixth-sense registered in the back of her mind like a vibration, and she looked up to the right to see that Ju-long was watching her. The hard set of his mouth and the cold shadow framing his eyes were major indicators that he had not forgiven her of her most recent transgression against him. Katara swallowed, merely lifting her chin in response to his glare.

The group walked on in silence for what seemed like hours–they would pause here and there to unlock secret passageways, twisting and turning through the underground tunnels of the Fire Nation. The air was growing warmer and fetid in scent. The path in which they were walking had narrowed–the walls shrinking in.

"This is where it starts to get dangerous," Zuko announced. "There are hidden bunkers off of these paths, but even the most experienced firebenders have difficulty navigating the terrain. You need to be on guard at all times and watch your footing. We'll be entering the lava caverns shortly." His voice echoed off the high stone walls.

The path narrowed so that the group had to walk single-file. Despite the protests from his soldiers, Zuko opted to lead the way–as he was the only one among them that had traveled this deep into the caverns. Katara was on his heels, flanked by Feng and Ju-long right behind her.

As they twisted through the tight corridor, an amber glow illuminated their path and the stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling. A breath of hot air coiled around them, stinking of burning sulfur. It fanned against Katara's face, snaking its way into her lungs until her chest felt heavy with the burden of it and she coughed. A river of lava flowed beneath their feet as the ground they were walking on formed a narrow, makeshift bridge across the perilous terrain. One wrong step could mean the end of someone's life.

"You okay?" Zuko asked her. The glow from the molten lava illuminated his face, reflecting against the color of his amber eyes. He looked like the god of fire, Katara thought as another cough wracked her body.

"I'm fine–just keep moving," she pleaded. The sooner they made it past the lava caverns, the easier it would be for the waterbender to breathe.

"Hold on to me Katara," Zuko commanded as he turned his back. He reached for her hand, pulling it forward to his waist.

Katara grabbed hold of him, glad for the extra balance because breathing was becoming an arduous task. The hot air was clouding her head–so much that she could taste the sulfur on the back of her tongue. She kept her eyes on the river of molten lava flowing below them, watching the lazy current glow and boil. A bubble burst, sending a spray of magma up onto the path in which they were walking. Some of it splashed against her pant leg and Katara ground her back teeth as a cry of pain grated up the back of her throat. She dug her fingers into Zuko's sides on instinct, causing him to stop moving. The liquid had burned right through her pant leg and singed the first couple layers of her flesh.

Behind her, Feng also grunted as he swatted at his shin with the back of his gloved hand.

"Don't," Katara warned. "You risk losing your balance and falling in if you lean over like that. You could slip."

Feng looked up, catching her eye and nodded once. Behind him, Ju-long appeared to be suffering a similar fate though his scorch mark was nowhere near as bad as what she and Feng had endured.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at Katara, eyes burning with question.

"I'm okay," Katara answered what he didn't speak as she nudged him forward. She could feel blood seeping down her leg from where her skin had melted, but the pain had subsided enough so that she could walk. Besides, her lungs were aching, and she longed for a fresh breath of air. _How did the enemy forces manage to carry our unconscious friends through this? _She wondered. She clutched the fabric of Zuko's tunic and gritted her teeth against the pain each step was causing. They were getting closer to the other side–about sixty percent across when something up ahead caught her attention.

"Zuko," she breathed, "the wall–it's–"

_Shifting_.

"Earthbender," Zuko said. The sound of swords sliding from their holsters filled the air as his soldiers shifted into fighting stances on the narrow land-bridge. A shadowed figure emerged from the far wall, his face hidden from the light. Katara could see his silhouette in the opening of the cave wall and watched as he took the bender's stance.

The cave began to quake–echoing with a deep, foreboding moan as stalactites began splitting from the cave ceiling and landing in the river of flowing lava below.

White hot adrenaline spiked through Katara's veins. She let go of Zuko, reaching for her flask of water when Zuko shot a gust of blazing fire in the earthbender's direction.

"Fall back!" Zuko shouted above the din. He was too far away from the earthbender to make a significant difference, but for a moment, the bender scurried back from the edge. Behind her, Feng and Ju-long joined Zuko in the fight. There was very little Katara could do here, and though her hand was on her flask, she knew using her bending would only result in the permanent loss of her water.

But water wasn't the only thing she could bend…

Another stalactite broke from the ceiling, landing with a splash too close for comfort. Hot lava splashed up on the land bridge, causing more of a divide between Zuko and the rest of his soldiers.

"Fall back!" Zuko shouted again, telling his soldiers to seek shelter from whence they came.

"Step aside," Katara said, nudging Feng out of her way.

"You're absolutely insane!" Ju-long shouted at her.

"I need room to bend!" Katara spat. "Now move back!"

"Do as she says," Zuko spoke, nodding in affirmation. The confused looks on his soldier's faces didn't subside by they did as he commanded. Feng and Ju-long gave Katara about five feet to work her magic, and that was more than enough room for what she had in mind.

Katara shifted, drawing her breath tight within her chest and took the bender's fighting stance. She concentrated hard–ignoring the way the hot air made it hard for her to breathe, and the way sweat dripped down her neck, saturating her clothing that was sticking to her skin. She focused on the earthbender as fragments of the stone ceiling began to rain down on them and used her bending to take control of the blood flowing through his veins. The earthbender froze as Katara's arms shook in front of her. She bared her teeth in concentration–sweat dripped from her temple and over the curve of her jaw.

"What in Great Ancestors name…" She heard Feng say as he watched in astonishment.

"I can't hold him for much longer," Katara said. She could feel the strength draining from her aching limbs as she concentrated. "Tell me when the men are safe."

A strong hand pressed against the middle of her back. She didn't have to shift her attention to know that it was Zuko. He'd made a habit of providing support when she didn't ask for it–like he was in sync with what she needed and somehow knew when to step in. Katara wanted to tell him how much she appreciated that, but her knees were going wobbly now and pretty soon she'd find it hard to stand–let alone speak.

"They're back across the bridge Katara, you can let him go," Zuko told her. "Feng and Ju-long are ready." Katara could only assume they meant to fight him with fire, but she couldn't hold on any longer. She released the earthbender, knees buckling beneath her as Zuko's steady arm wrapped securely about her waist and supported the majority of her weight. "You did well Katara," Zuko told her soothingly. "I've got you now."

Vaguely, she saw a gust of fire shoot out to her left and watched the earthbender roll to his side to avoid the blast. He drew himself behind the safety of a boulder he pulled from the ground, and summoned one last stalactite to break from the ceiling. Katara heard the deep roar of the stone echoing through the cave, and looked up to see it barreling in their direction.

_This was it_, Katara thought drowsily–this would be the moment of her demise.

But Zuko was too damn stubborn to let her die. She felt the sum of her weight being yanked out from under her as he scooped her up into his arms. A swell of black prickled at the corners of her vision, threatening to drag her into the blissful realm of unconsciousness. The heat was too much to bear; her lungs burning with the scent of sulfur and ash.

Distantly, she heard the loud blast of rubble behind them as Zuko juggled her in his arms and dashed across the land bridge. The masculine cry grating up the back of his throat was enough to pull her from her half comatose state. Her gaze snapped to his and she saw his face twisted in agony. A final blast behind them signified the land bridge had collapsed from the impact of the stalactite smashing through its feeble surface.

Ju-long and Feng were on the other side.

"Lord Zuko!" Ju-long shouted.

"Go back to the others," Zuko commanded. "There's nothing you can do for us now." Zuko had placed Katara on the ground, but her arms were still looped around his neck–they were both supporting each other's weight now.

"We could try to make the jump," Ju-long suggested; eyebrows contorted over his soot and sweat-stained features.

"No," Zuko panted, "you'll never make it."

The gap between them was at least ten-feet wide–the jump dangerous in and of itself with such a narrow land bridge, but now made perilous over the chasm of flowing lava. Katara could see the desperation circulating in Ju-long's eyes–the look mirrored in Feng's. They wanted so bad to protect their Lord and commander, but their journey had unfortunately come to an end.

"Go back to the others," Zuko commanded. "Find the Fire Sages and tell them what happened. Tell my uncle. He'll know who to contact for help."

Katara watched as Ju-long clenched his fists at his sides–his jaw taut as his back teeth ground together. His gaze slid to Katara's face and she thought she saw a flicker of disdain and then acceptance pass behind his irises. He held her gaze, barely giving her a nod. "Keep him safe," he told her earnestly.

It wasn't forgiveness–but it was something, and Katara wasn't going to let him down. Regardless of Ju-long's words, Katara would do everything in her power to keep Zuko safe because… because she never wanted to live in a world where he didn't exist… because… something was changing–_had_ been changing for a while now. When she looked at him she saw more than the Lord of the Fire Nation–more than just her friend. She saw someone she couldn't imagine living without, and that no longer scared her.

"I promise," she said adamantly.

* * *

***Cue the drama please***

**I wanted to thank WestOfTheGlass, GODISAWESOME, and Riketsia for your comments/reviews on Chapter 12. I love hearing from you guys! It really means a lot to me to know you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Happy Reading,**

**~Sparrow**


	14. Summoning Sleeping Dragons

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Summoning Sleeping Dragons**

* * *

It was dark in the tunnel. Katara may as well have been blind for all the good her vision was doing her. She leaned heavily against Zuko's side, succumbing to the pressure of his palm wrapped securely about her waist. She could hear the echo of their breathing and felt the pain in her leg ricochet up her bone with each pounding step. Her boot caught against something in their path, and the abrupt motion caused her ankle to twist. Katara gasped, clutching the fabric of Zuko's shirt to stop herself from falling down.

"Easy now," Zuko said, "we can stop here for a moment. We're far enough away from the mouth of the lava cavern."

"No, we should keep going," Katara protested. It was a risk to stop considering they had no idea where the earthbender that attacked them was hiding. Underground, he obviously had the upper hand against them and they needed to be on guard.

"You're hurt Katara. We need to assess your injuries."

"I'll be fine," she insisted.

"What was it that you said to me when our enemies broke into the palace and one of them thrust a knife into my gut?"

"I don't recall you protesting my help in saving you…"

"Probably because I knew I was no good in a fight if I was injured," Zuko retorted. He took hold of Katara and lowered her to the ground.

Katara rolled her eyes but leaned back into the wall, noting the coolness through the fabric of her sweaty clothing. She had to admit–sitting was a relief, but it allowed her to locate all the pulsating aches in her body that she so desperately wished she could ignore. Zuko was right, of course–she was no good in a fight if she was wounded and exhausted.

A ball of flame licked across the surface of Zuko's palm, rolling obediently in his outstretched fingers. He used the glow to check her injuries, and Katara was far too tired to complain about the heat. "What hurts the worst?" Zuko asked.

Katara snickered. "My leg."

Zuko lowered his palm, holding the fire like a lantern to inspect her wounded leg. She watched his eyebrow lower over his eye in concentration, lips pursing. His fingers were warm against her damaged skin and she winced when he tore the fabric away from her calf. Katara didn't want to look at the wound–she knew it was bad based on the bone-deep ache her leg emitted just from walking. "You're going to need to use some of the water from your flask," Zuko told her. "You'll scar, but you should be able to heal it if you have the energy."

"What about you?" Katara straightened, using her palms to support her weight as she flattened her spine against the cave wall.

"What about me?" Zuko was still working on rolling the ruined fabric of her pant leg to expose the full damage of the wound. Katara chanced a glance and saw the charred and tattered flesh on the side of her calf–drooping away from her muscle like melted plastic. _Yeah… that was definitely going to leave a scar_, she thought.

"Bits of rock were raining down on us from the ceiling, Zuko. I saw you take a couple of nasty hits," she told him. "And there's no way you could have successfully avoided all of the lava splashes."

A small twitch turned the right corner of Zuko's mouth as his amber gaze settled on her face. "Heal your leg Katara–then we'll talk about my injuries." Zuko had spotted an abandoned oil lamp lying among the rubble and picked it up to see if it would light. Luckily, there was still some oil left in it so he wouldn't have to hold a flame and continue to exert his energy.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the Fire Lord, shifting a little to uncap the lid of her flask. She streamed water out and coated her hand before pressing her palm to the gaping wound on her calf. She ground her teeth against the pain and tipped her head back against the cave wall as her healing abilities took over. Her skin burned and tingled, and then tightened as the flesh seemed to knit itself back together.

"Tell me about bloodbending," Zuko said when their breathing had quieted and the silence settled around them in the dark. "It seems like it takes so much more concentration and energy than waterbending."

"That's because it does," Katara said bitterly. "Hama was only able to bloodbend on the night of the full moon; that's when the strength of a waterbender is at its peak. She was a bit older when she learned the technique, so I guess being younger and spryer has its advantages–if you want to call it an advantage… I hate that I can do it, Zuko."

"That man would have killed us if it weren't for you, Katara. You did what you had to in order to save us. There's no shame in that," he replied.

"Is there not?" Katara said softly. She cleared her throat and hardened her emotions before Zuko could reply. She didn't want him trying to make her feel better. She knew she'd done what she had to, but she would never be proud of that ability. "Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

Zuko shifted, rolling a thumb across his jaw in thought. "I don't think the earthbender was expecting us," Zuko said. "Whoever took our friends wants me alive, but that earthbender didn't appear to know who I was. He was bending to kill."

"_Or_ he was actually better than you're giving him credit for and he just wanted to separate you from the rest of the pack," Katara guessed.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow. "Still seems like too much of a risk. I could have easily stepped wrong and ended up in the river of lava."

"Zuko," Katara said disbelievingly, "you're the Fire Lord… He's not going to underestimate your abilities, and neither should you."

A flicker of surprise passed across his golden eyes, but Zuko couldn't bring himself to speak.

"In any case, they got what they wanted," Katara continued. "You're separated from the rest of your men now. That makes you an easier target. We need to have some sort of strategy when we face them."

"Hard to strategize when we don't know what we're up against," Zuko argued.

"True," Katara agreed as she finished healing her leg. She twisted it just so, testing the feel of the newly healed skin. There were other minor abrasions on her arms from bits of fallen ceiling fragments, but her leg had definitely taken the brunt of the damage. "But there must be something we can do other than sit around like open targets."

"Uncle will send for the allied earthbender living in the Fire Nation. The support troops will be right behind us Katara. We just have to stay alive."

"Speaking of staying alive…" Katara rolled forward on her knees, reaching for Zuko's face. She braced her palm against the side of his neck and pressed her healing palm against the hairline of Zuko's temple. A trail of scarlet coated the side of his face, dripping from a gash on his head.

"_Ow_," Zuko complained, trying to jerk his head away from the sudden sting.

"Stop moving," Katara reprimanded. "It's a miracle you're not concussed."

"I'm fine–head wounds just bleed a lot."

Katara sighed audibly. "I wish you'd stop trying to play healer when you don't know half of what you're talking about," she said. This only elicited a small chuckle from Zuko. "Where else were you hit?"

"Well," Zuko said, "I actually think a fragment managed to get down my collar."

Katara raised her eyebrows, but that wasn't surprising. The armor Zuko was wearing wasn't tailored to his build and there did seem to be a bit of extra room in the neck area. Not to mention, with shards of rubble and rock raining down on them, it was likely that a piece or two managed to get past the opening in the body armor. She finished healing the gash on his head and started working the buckles away from the armor at his neck. Her fingers brushed against something dark and slick, and in the dim light of the lantern's glow, Katara could see that it was blood.

A frown knit her slender brows as she pushed the guards away from his neck and shoulder, and pulled the collar of his tunic below his collarbone. A sharp shard of stone was still embedded in his flesh. Katara pursed her lips, working the sliver of stone out of his neck, and thanked the Ancestors that it managed to avoid hitting a major artery. When the sliver came free, Zuko groaned, and Katara covered his neck with her palm, using the healing water to staunch the blood flow. "Sorry," she breathed.

"It's all right," he replied in a quiet timbre.

Crouching in front of him put her at eyelevel with his collarbone, and in the dim light, she couldn't help but admire the contour of skin and bone, shadow and light, and the defined lines that curved from his throat. Absently, she lifted her other hand and began tracing the lines of his collarbones with her fingertips.

Blame it on a lack of sleep, but her fingers–it seemed–had developed a mind of their own. When she realized what she was doing, Katara froze–fingertips still poised on the prominent bone of his clavicle. Her face heated, blood rushing to suffuse color that dusted the blades of her cheeks. She glanced up into the Fire Lord's eyes, drawing her hand back as if his skin had burned her. A small sound of nervous laughter escaped her throat as she pushed her hand against the side of her face.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, "I don't know why I did that." She chanced another glance, and to her absolute horror, Zuko was _smiling_ at her!

"I don't mind," came his easy reply. "You can touch me all you like."

The color in her cheeks only heightened. Her hand trembled against the side of his neck and she lost control of her bending, water slipping from her hand to drench his tunic. She called it back to her, cleaning the particles in the air before streaming the reusable water back inside her flask. "There," Katara murmured, "you're fixed."

She made a move to stand but Zuko's hand shot out, anchoring her waist. "Katara," he breathed her name as his other hand gently cupped the side of her face; his thumb tracing a path over the curve of her cheekbone. "Please," he said, "don't."

'_Don't'_ what? She wondered… But it was so obvious, wasn't it? _Don't_ try to ignore this burning, crackling chemistry that's between us. _Don't_ try to pretend that you don't feel it, too. _Don't_ brush it aside and pretend it doesn't mean anything… So much could be said behind the meaning of that one, single, simple word.

_Don't_.

Katara closed her eyes as Zuko's thumb brushed over her lower lip. A spark ignited in her core, warming the pit of her stomach at his touch. Katara didn't know what would happen when they reached their friends… She wasn't sure if they were walking into a trap that could possibly result in the ending of their lives. This might be the last time–she thought, squeezing her eyes tight–that she might ever have with him. She didn't want to face the unknown without him knowing what… what he meant to her.

_Don't_.

Tentatively, she leaned forward, relaxing into his touch as his hand slid around to her lower back, nudging her towards him. Katara moved to straddle his hips as she leaned against his chest. The air was still, the particles frozen in place as if they were waiting. Zuko's hand was still cradling the side of her face, his golden eyes burning with a question.

_Don't_.

Katara answered his question with the press of her lips against his.

Warmth exploded through her veins as she leaned into him. His hands pressed to her spine, fingertips digging in as his mouth parted over hers. Katara breathed in his scent, savoring the way his lips felt against hers, and wondered how she had gone this long without discovering what it meant to be filled with so much desire. Yes, she wanted him, but the wanting went so much further beyond the physical, primal need for him. The kiss was about passion, and showing each other what words couldn't convey.

Zuko kissed her, drawing his tongue against her lips as his hand framed one side of her face. He pulled away from her lips, only to spread the heat of his kisses over the curve of her jaw and down the side of her neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," Zuko whispered against her skin. The bridge of his nose slid beneath her jaw as his breath fanned against her neck. Katara was delirious with the raw emotion his touch had invoked, and could only loop her arms around his neck in response to his confession. "You don't know how long I wished you were mine." He pressed a lingering kiss to her carotid; fevered brow resting against her jaw.

"Zuko…"

"You don't have to say anything Katara, I just wanted you to know."

She framed his face between her palms and kissed him. When she managed to break away, she smiled against his mouth. "I want you, too." She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She was happy to linger there in silence, but the rational part of her knew that they shouldn't stay. She just hoped there would be more moments like these–more time to explore things that had been forbidden before. More time to figure out what this had changed…

"We should probably go," Katara said reluctantly.

"After you," Zuko said, gesturing for her to make the first move.

~xXx~

Zuko regretted nothing.

He'd wanted Katara to make the first move if only because he didn't want her to feel forced into doing something she wasn't ready for. Oh, but how he'd wanted to be the first to kiss her–to show her how deeply he felt for her and had for a long time. He'd dreamed of it–and the real life thing put his fantasies to shame.

Kissing her and needing her was like falling for the rain. He knew he couldn't keep it always, but he desperately wanted to grasp hold of what he could–like stumbling through a storm with a sort of blindness that left him dizzy. He wanted to be her anchor–the mooring that kept her still, and yet he never wanted to be the thing that held her down or kept her from reaching her true potential. He very much doubted Katara knew exactly what she wanted–at least in the sense of the long-term picture–but Zuko would be waiting for her when she made up her mind. That was the thing about fire… Once it sparked and caught hold, it was hard to put out the flame.

Zuko offered his hand to help pull Katara to her feet. He watched her scoop up the lantern in one hand while she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear with her other. He wondered if she could still feel the lingering effect of their kiss on her lips, and smiled when he saw her press two of her fingers to her lower lip–as if to seal the memory of it there forever.

"Do you think there are other entrances to these tunnels?" Katara asked him.

"I'm guessing if they have an earthbender, it's more than likely that there are other access points to the tunnels," Zuko replied.

"Let's say we come out on top of this–that our chances for survival are actually in our favor. What are you going to do with the people who did this?" Katara cast a sideways glance up at the Fire Lord.

Zuko didn't miss a beat. "What would you have me do, Katara?" He wanted to hear her perspective for selfish reasons. If he had any chance of convincing her to stay in the Fire Nation with him, she needed to have a certain diplomatic air customary of the Fire Nation. Of course–Zuko himself had made several changes since the end of the war, but certain things were still expected of leaders and Zuko wanted to know if his inclinations about Katara making a good queen were accurate. Though–he would never confess that to her.

"Well," Katara began, "I suppose I would give them the opportunity to go before the Nation's council and hold trial for their actions. Assuming all parties are equally charged with crimes of treason against the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord himself, I suppose I would sentence them to life in prison."

Zuko slid his arm around Katara's waist as the ceiling drooped low enough to make him duck. There was a significant drop in their path, and the pair had to hug the wall to prevent themselves from falling. "That's very lenient of you considering the severity of the crimes that have been committed," Zuko commented.

"You think they should be sentenced to death for what they've done?"

"Do you?"

Katara's dark sapphire gaze snapped to his face. "I'm not sure I can make that call," she said, eyebrows contorting. "Death isn't the way of the Avatar and it isn't the way of our new world. Peace will only hold if we're the examples, Zuko. We can't display acts of violence and then expect others to uphold to our laws of peace."

"What about Li Young?" Zuko asked. "Do you think he deserved to die for what he did?"

Katara was hesitant to answer. Zuko watched as she bit her bottom lip, gaze flickering to the ground. "That was different. He admitted his plans to help kill you."

Zuko wasn't sure that their current circumstances were all that different. The evidence against Li Yong had required no trial, and the council had sentenced him to death. Zuko knew that the people who had captured their friends would stand similar sentencing, but perhaps… perhaps Katara was right. Serving a life sentence was a cruel fate in and of itself, but Zuko wondered if the council would accept that as punishment? "What if they fight us anyway, Katara?"

"Then we have a right to defend ourselves and do what we have to do in order to save our friends," Katara replied with a half shrug.

Zuko stepped down, lifting his arms up to Katara to help lower her back down onto the path. "That's good to know," he told her, hand positioned on her lower back as they crouched through the narrow tunnel.

"Is that what you would do?" Katara pressed.

"Yes," Zuko replied, "it's a strong move."

"So why did you want to hear my opinion?"

_Damn, she was perceptive_… "Just curious," he replied.

"Really Zuko, because I think you had an ulterior mo–"

"–_Shh_." Zuko held an index finger to her mouth, motioning for her to get down. He doused the flame in the lantern, setting it aside as they ducked behind a boulder. Up ahead, Zuko could hear the sound of distant voices, though the words were muffled and thrown by the echo of the cave walls. Zuko turned his head, holding his breath as he strained to hear.

"How could you lose them?" A commanding female voice said with more clarity.

"–told you," a softer voice replied, "the last blast of fire took out the vision in my right eye."

The woman scoffed. "The blind little fool manages to bend the earth just fine without the use of _her_ vision. Your excuses are unacceptable, Huan."

"But, Meili, I separated the Fire Lord from his soldiers. The collision took out the land bridge– they'll never find our other entrance to get down here."

"Idiot," the woman–_Meili_?–practically growled at the man. "You could have killed the Fire Lord with your insufferable lack of common sense! You're lucky he made it across–though in what condition, is hard to say. Your little stunt could have very well caused the entirety of the Fire Nation to come looking for us. That quake was loud enough to wake the dead! You've ruined _everything_!"

"They startled me! What was I supposed to do–just let them all pass?"

"I don't care! No one knows these tunnels like we do. We could have easily taken the Fire Lord and his soldiers' hostage and handed them over to Ozai before anyone blinked. You've risked the integrity of the entire operation with your foolishness."

"Why don't you just admit it, Meili–you never expected the Fire Lord to find our hideout. You're only upset because you don't have a plan to fall back on. This whole thing was destined to be a failure from the very beginning!"

"I will live to see Ozai restored to power," the woman snapped. "Now, get a lantern and search the access tunnels from the lava cavern. The Fire Lord _must_ be down here somewhere. When you find him–bring him to me, _unharmed_, do you understand?"

"Yes, Meili, I understand."

"Good. I'll go check on the others. The last thing we need is for the Fire Lord to stumble on the Avatar's chamber before we've captured him. We've about exceeded our supply of Dragon's Bane. It won't be long before the others wake up and snap out of their comatose state."

Zuko and Katara held impossibly still, listening to the sound of their enemies footsteps receding. Zuko reached for Katara's hand in the dark, squeezing her fingers with his. For the first time since they'd embarked on their journey–Zuko felt something warm stirring in the pit of his stomach, and he named it: Hope.

* * *

**A big thank you to AnAmberToThePast, GODISAWESOME, and Riketsia for leaving me comments/reviews. You guys rock! **

**There's a LOT going on in this chapter, so I really hope you guys are enjoying the course of events.**

**Stay tuned, and happy reading!**

**~Sparrow **


	15. The Enemy

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Enemy**

* * *

"It could still be a trap," Katara whispered when she was sure they were alone once more in the tunnels. "They could have wanted us to overhear."

"There's always the possibility, but I don't want to give them that much credit." Zuko twined his fingers through hers as he rose up from their hiding place behind the boulder. They had doused the light of their lantern, but Katara could see the faint flicker of firelight illuminating against the cave walls in the distance.

"I'd give just about anything to have Toph's abilities right now," she whispered.

"We can do this Katara. Just don't let go of my hand," Zuko said as they started winding through the darkness.

She had no intention of letting him go, but kept her free hand poised on the hilt of her katana just in case. Zuko was better at navigating the dark than she was, and he seemed to glide over the uneven terrain without a sound. Katara wished she were that graceful. Every now and then the tip of her boot would catch against a root or a stone and Zuko's grip would tighten over her hand as they slowed their pace.

Katara longed for the quiet of Kyoshi's beach in the early morning when her sleepless nights brought her to the water's edge to meditate. There, she was graceful and surefooted with her abilities. Here, encased in the deep shell of the earth, Katara felt about as useless as an accordion player on a deer hunt. The glittering black darkness prickled in front of her eyes, but she focused on that sliver of light. It was growing closer, and Zuko had begun to hug the wall to keep them hidden in shadow.

When they finally reached the light, she and Zuko flattened themselves against the cave wall, faces pressed against the stone as they listened for any sign of movement. A fresh swell of adrenaline rose from Katara's stomach and spread warmth through her veins. She channeled it as best she could and focused on steadying her breathing.

"Slowly," Zuko whispered, shifting just a little to peer around the stone wall. He tugged Katara's hand, letting her know that the coast was clear.

Suddenly, Katara decided she didn't like being in the light. The change was a huge contrast, and there were no shadows to hide themselves in. Torches hung from the walls, lighting every inch of the makeshift hall that stretched out before them. The sound of feet shuffling froze both Zuko and Katara in place. A tall, skinny man with a shock of dark hair halted in their path–his features expanded in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Katara watched as he made a grab for the dagger on his hip; his chest expanding as he prepared a breath to yell for help.

Before the man could call out, Katara uncapped her flask and streamed water out into the air–slamming a makeshift band over his mouth and froze it solid to prevent him from screaming. The man's eyes expanded wide enough that the whites framed his dark irises in perfect circles. Katara took advantage of his sudden shock and sent two more water blasts at his wrists. She lifted her hands, performing the moves that would freeze the water and locked ice-clad manacles around the man's wrists that sealed him to the wall.

"Nice bending," Zuko commented with an approving head tilt.

"We need to go," Katara said, "that won't hold him forever." She grabbed the dagger from his hip and slipped it in the waistband of her pants as they dashed around the corner, leaving the man half frozen to the cave wall.

They stumbled onto a series of doors in the next chamber, and to Katara's absolute dismay, a guard was posted at the end of the hall. He was a big man, towering over the both of them at what Katara guessed was a height of six-foot-five. His body was laden with bulky muscle and he was dressed head to toe in armor.

"Hey!" the man shouted, reaching up to remove the sword holstered on his back.

"I've got this one Katara," Zuko said as he slid his broadswords from their resting place. "Check the rooms for our friends."

"I don't want to leave you," she said with a hint of desperation lining her tone. Zuko was the best fighter she'd ever seen, but his lean stature was nothing in comparison to the man barreling in their direction.

"Go Katara, I'll be fine!"

The guard struck first, but Zuko caught his sword in the curve of his broadswords and kicked the man in the stomach in attempt to disarm him. The man stumbled, but managed to catch his balance and thrust his elbow towards Zuko's face. Zuko had no choice but to release his assailant's sword as he ducked out of the way of his elbow.

"Now Katara!" Zuko shouted.

Katara ignored the fear gnawing at her belly and tore her gaze away from the fight as she made a run for the first door in the chamber. It was the only one in the hall that was barred. Katara hoisted the thick slat of metal away from the door and tested the knob. Naturally, it too was locked. Katara froze the handle with her bending abilities and then used the hilt of the dagger she had stolen from their enemy to bust it in. When the knob dropped to the ground, Katara reeled back and kicked the door in with all the strength she could summon. _Someone will have heard that_, she thought anxiously. A cloud of dust floated in the air, only to be disturbed by Katara's form as she stepped into the room.

"Katara?"

The waterbender found the confused faces of her brother and her best friend staring back at her until a wave of relief washed over all their features. Katara flung herself at Suki first, hugging the Kyoshi warrior in a tight embrace. "You're okay?" She held the girl at arm's length, examining her for possible injuries.

"We're weak but we're not harmed," Suki answered as Katara released her. She stepped into Sokka's embrace next.

"Thank the Ancestors you're here and you're okay," Sokka said. "How did you find us? Please tell me you brought back-up."

"It's a long story," Katara said, "I'll tell you everything but first we need to get out of here. Zuko is with me. We came with his soldiers but we got separated from them in the lava caverns."

"Lava caverns?" Suki's eyebrows knitted together. "Katara, where are we?"

"Somewhere below the city in the Dragonbone Catacombs. Can you fight?" Katara handed Suki the dagger she had stolen from their first assailant, and bent to retrieve the dagger she kept tucked in her boot and handed it to Sokka.

"There's just one little problem, sis," Sokka said. He gestured to his ankle and shook it for emphasis. Katara heard the rattle of his shackles before she saw that both he and Suki were chained to the wall.

"Hold still," Katara said, "this might be a little cold." She streamed water from her flask and froze the metal latches on the shackles. She snatched the dagger she'd handed to Sokka and used the blade to manipulate the lock. It busted free with little effort, and Katara shifted position to work on freeing Suki from her prison device.

"Thanks," Suki said.

"You can thank me later. We need to help Zuko and find Aang and Toph." Katara dashed into the hall, rounding the corner to find that Zuko was still fighting the guard, only now three other rebel soldiers had entered the fight.

"Oh sweet Ancestors," Suki breathed, eyes expanding as she took in the sight before them. She turned the dagger over in her hands, nodded once at Katara and then bolted into the disarray. Sokka and Katara were hot on her heels.

Katara removed the katana from its sheath, fitting her palm around the slender curve of the hilt, and used the blade to block a blow that was aimed at Zuko. The Fire Lord, breathless and sweaty, gave a thankful nod to Katara for the aid.

"What's up Zuko?" Sokka asked in good-natured camaraderie–as if they weren't all currently fighting for their lives. He dodged an elbow from smashing into his jaw and jammed his dagger into his assailant's thigh. The man fell to his knees, groaning in pain as Sokka wrenched the blade out of his flesh. "One down, three to go."

"Can someone get this man a boomerang?" Zuko teased as he ducked out of reach from his opponent's blade. The blade hit the cave wall, _hard_, and the force in which it hit caused the man to drop it. Zuko scooped it up before his opponent could recover from the bone-jarring blow, and tossed the blade to Suki.

She caught it midair, using the second blade along with the dagger to disarm her opponent. "Thanks!"

"Anytime," Zuko said. "I don't suppose you guys know where they're keeping Aang and Toph?"

"Not sure," Sokka replied. "They weren't with us when we woke up and they wouldn't tell us anything."

"We know they're keeping them drugged," Suki added. "They were going to keep us drugged, but when they found out we couldn't bend, they decided to save their waning rations for the others."

Katara twisted, biting her inner cheek as the high-pitched sound of her blade sliding along the curve of another rang in her eardrums. She hated the sound of steel clanging against steel, but somehow over the course of the past few years, the sound had awakened something in her blood. Suki had told her that it was the 'call of the warrior' and once a warrior was in tune with it, they had no choice but to answer the pull and meet their enemy on the battlefield.

Katara felt that now as she fought side by side with her friends, working on a common goal to save each other. Together they moved in unison, innately in tune with how the other was performing, or lending a hand when one was needed. Not long ago, she told Zuko that accompanying him on this excursion had given her a sense of purpose again, and he'd told her that the fight for what she believed in–for doing what was right–was what gave her that sense of purpose. Katara understood now more than ever what he'd meant by that.

As much as Katara loved her brother and Suki, she understood that living a life on Kyoshi as a healer would never be enough for her. Katara was meant for so much more, and she had a gut feeling that her path was meant to intertwine with the man fighting alongside her.

"Duck," Zuko yelled. Katara did as she was instructed, moving out of the way just in time to see Zuko's blade clashing with her enemy's. Katara dropped low to the ground, kicking his legs out from under him. The man landed flat on his back, breath expelling from his lungs.

"Go. That way!" Zuko pulled Katara up from the ground and kept his fingers secured around her elbow as the four of them ran down the corridor. The tunnel forked, splitting to the right and left as they approached the end of the hall.

"Should we split up?" Sokka asked.

"No," Katara said, reaching out to wrap her fingers around his forearm. "We've come this far to find you and I won't lose you again."

Sokka's eyebrows furled softly, and Katara watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. His sapphire gaze was a shade lighter than hers, but his expression mirrored what she couldn't say. "Okay Katara, we stick together."

"So which way should we go?" Suki asked.

"Can't go wrong when you go right," Sokka said with a shrug. He started jogging down the corridor and the others followed close behind. They could hear voices shouting behind them, and knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the rebel forces figured out what was happening. Katara was surprised that the woman–Meili–hadn't alerted all her forces to the breech by now. What was she waiting for?

"There." Suki pointed to a door on their left and the group halted before the thick metal slab. Sokka tried the handle, but the door was locked.

"Katara my sweet sister, your freezing abilities are required." He stepped out of the way to allow Katara room to work her magic.

"This is the last of the water," Katara said regrettably as she froze the latch on the metal door. "Better hope this is the right room." The lock crystallized; tiny spikes sprouting from the ice as it solidified.

Zuko took charge, using the hilt of his dagger to bust through the lock. "Step back," he said, rearing up to kick the door in. The door moaned as the hinges broke and the door pulled away from the frame, showing them an eternity of darkness.

"Hey Zuko, you think you can make like a human lighter and give us a little something to work with?" Sokka asked.

Zuko snickered, holstering his dagger as he summoned his element to roll across the palm of his hands. The firelight was only strong enough to span a couple of yards as the group walked further into the room. Katara could sense that the room was large–as if a sixth sense was alerting her to the depth of the walls and the height of the ceiling surrounding them.

The air was cooler here, wrapping about Katara's shoulders like a cloak of dread that caused her to shiver. "What is this place?" Katara breathed.

"I think it's one of the war bunkers," Zuko replied.

"Clever boy." The stranger's reply echoed off the walls, causing the hairs on the back of Katara's neck to stand at attention. She reached for her katana, flexing her fingers around the hilt as the four of them huddled together; backs touching.

"Show yourself, coward!" Zuko shouted.

The stranger laughed; her musical tone airy and condescending. She snapped her fingers, and all around them firelight sprang from torches that lined the walls, engulfing the room in an amber glow. Katara's gaze darted along the room; her mind cataloguing things as they came into view like taking mental snapshots: Shelves with scrolls and books. Canvas bags filled with grain and barley. Weapons. A broken stone staircase with rooms on the second level.

_Was that where they were keeping Aang and Toph?_

"It appears, young Fire King, that you have found the rebel hideout. You should be rather proud of yourself," the woman spoke. She stepped out from behind a stone pillar, her long dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. The bones of her face were sharp and angular–bird-like, Katara thought, and her look reminded her of someone she knew… She thought she resembled Azula.

Zuko's brow creased as his lips parted; features rearranging to take the shape of a scowl customary of the Fire Lord. "Li?"

"I go by Meili now, _cousin_." She leaned against the pillar, pretending to examine her fingernails.

"_You_…" Zuko seemed to be struggling to form a coherent sentence. "We thought you were dead–that you died in the war. How?" His eyebrow contorted.

"Azula helped me escape," she answered simply. "Ever since Ozai fell and you took the throne, I've been in hiding–waiting for the opportune moment to strike back. You've never been fit for the throne, Zuko. You're just a spoiled little brat who dishonored the Fire Nation and brought shame to your family name. How could you put your own father in prison?"

"Perhaps you should ask how his father could scar his own son!" Katara snapped. Zuko held up his hand, a gesture for Katara to hold her tongue. Katara clamped down on her jaw, but anger boiled through her veins like hot acid.

"What's this–the Avatar's little waterbending sweetheart coming to Zuzu's defense? How sweet…" Meili said sardonically.

"Your opinions are only just that, Li," Zuko said. "The world has changed. The war has ended, and with its end a new era of peace has begun. Like it or not, I am the Fire Lord, and you've committed grievous and unforgivable crimes of treason. You _will_ stand trial for your actions."

A slow, almost manic smile pulled Meili's lips upwards as she stared at Zuko. "Take a good look around you, Zuko. You're in my house." Meili extended her arms as if to encompass the entirety of the room and the underground tunnels. "I was planning to hand your over to Ozai once I got you, but I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you were taken care of either way."

Zuko scoffed. "And I suppose you think your rebel army is going to stage a breakout and free him from prison after you've killed me?"

Meili narrowed her black eyes and glared down the sharp bridge of her nose. "Ozai has many followers and supporters. Once they've learned of your death, they will crawl from the shadows and help me achieve my goals. Ozai will sit on the throne once more."

"You're dreaming," Suki said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Evidently mental health issues run in the family," Sokka added. "No offense Zuko–I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"You don't believe me?" Meili leaned forward, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, it's too bad you won't be around to witness the takeover. I'm done talking." Meili pulled a sword from her belt and turned the blade over in her hands. "Soldiers of the Crimson Army, I command you to attack!"

Figures in black came skulking from the shadows, dressed as they had the night they'd broken into the palace. There were dozens of them, and even more that spilled in from the hall where they'd come. They were outnumbered and stood little chance for survival. Katara swallowed, blinking her eyes against the fear and the realization that this might be their final moment on earth. There was still so much she wanted to do–so much she needed to say. She looked at the Fire Lord, eyes filled with reverent intensity and desperation. The fight would not go out of her; she would stand by his side until her final dying breath.

Zuko was looking at her, too–gaze answering her own desperation. Zuko's lips parted, gaze cutting to Meili. "Don't do this," he said. "If it's me you want, then I call on the ways of old and challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Dark, bone-chilling laughter tangled through the air around them. "I accept," she said.

* * *

**OooOoo I'm leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for the reviews/comments on my last chapter guys - you rock as usual! Turkishdelightx - reading your review made me laugh! I'm sorry I almost made you late for work! But I have to say I was entirely flattered when you said my updates are like an advent calendar. XD That's so cool. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story, and hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Sparrow**

***Edit: I accidentally marked this chapter as 14 but I corrected it to 15. **


	16. Resurrection

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Resurrection**

* * *

_Zuko's lips parted, gaze cutting to Meili. "Don't do this," he said. "If it's me you want, then I call on the ways of old and challenge you to an Agni Kai." _

_Dark, bone-chilling laughter tangled through the air around them. "I accept," she said. _

A bolt of absolute trepidation passed through Katara's core. In the blink of an eye, her memories snapped to an image from the end of the war–when Zuko challenged his sister to the same battle. The same manic look that possessed Azula on that fateful day was mirrored in Meili's expression. This was insanity. Zuko couldn't possibly have challenged his cousin to an Agni Kai when he knew Katara had suffered the last few years with nightmares of his death. How could he? How could he be so utterly and infuriatingly selfish?

Katara let the raw emotion rake through her, fueling her source of anger. She wanted to curse at him–to yell at him for doing something so reckless _yet again_–but deep down Katara understood his reasons… for she too would have made the choice to step up to the plate if it meant there was a possibility of keeping everyone she cared for out of the fight.

She wasn't mad at him–not really. She was mad at herself for being unable to let him go.

And that had always been the problem.

Katara had always kept her feelings for him suppressed–unable to reason with them or rationalize them because for so long he had been the enemy. But Katara no longer had cause to burry those feelings or pretend he didn't mean anything to her. And watching him move into a familiar position to fight Meili was enough to wrench her heart from her chest.

Katara took a step forward, but Sokka's arm formed a solid blockade in front of her. She looked up at him, her brows heavily contorted as Sokka slowly shook his head. "No Katara, there's nothing you can do."

Instinct drew her gaze to Suki next. Her friend was looking at her–expression colored in sympathy because she was the only one who knew the extent of Katara's nightmares and understood the havoc they had unleashed because of that Agni Kai long ago. Suki's lips formed a thin, pale line as color drained from her face. "I'm sorry Katara."

Meili's rebel army moved back along the wall to give them room, though each still held their weapons at the ready.

"If I win, you have to swear to let my friends go. No harm will come to them," Zuko said to his cousin.

"You said we fight like the ways of old, _cousin_. The original Agni Kai was a fight to the death," Meili informed him. "This only ends in blood." A feral grin split her mouth wide as firelight gleamed off the blunt edges of her teeth.

Katara watched as Zuko shifted forward in a classic bending stance. It was a stance that signified he was ready, but unwilling to make the first move. Meili fed off what she perceived as weakness and summoned a bolt of fire and hurled it at Zuko. He dodged easily, taking another step towards her as she thrust another bolt of brilliant orange flame.

Katara could feel the heat rolling through the atmosphere after each and every strike. She watched in horror, breath suspended in her lungs as the two faced off. Her eyes were so wide and unblinking that the hot air began to sting her face. A single tear fell from Katara's eye and trickled over the curve of her cheek.

"We need to get upstairs," Suki said quietly, gaze darting around the room. "If we can somehow create a diversion, I might be able to get up there without them noticing."

"That's too risky," Katara said. "If we do anything that jeopardizes Zuko's focus, he could lose this fight."

"I can time it," Suki said. "I can wait for him to attack."

"No. Zuko needs to keep his concentration." He may have been the best fighter she'd ever seen, but Meili was mentally unstable and mental instability was dangerous. It would make her fighting style reckless, and it was clear she didn't intend to fight with honor.

"We need to do _something_ Katara," Suki's tone was laced with desperation. "Regardless of who wins, there's still an entire army of rebel forces at our backs. If Zuko wins, do you think they're going to just let us walk out of here alive?"

She didn't.

Katara scanned their surroundings, clenching her hands into fists just to keep them from trembling. Next to the grain reserves, Katara spotted a wooden barrel with dark liquid. She didn't know what it was, but it really didn't matter. "I have an idea," she said, eyeing the barrel. "They'll come after me so you need to move quickly. Stay focused on the staircase Suki because you won't be able to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka barked a little too loudly.

"Just trust me." Katara shifted her right leg forward, channeling her focus and sucked in a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Suki replied.

Katara wove intricate hand signals as fast as she could, summoning the liquid from the barrel to rise. Once she had it contained in the air, Katara waved her arms and sent a giant swell of water rushing around the room that doused all the torches. There was a moment of silent confusion (as most of the eyes in the room were all trained on the Agni Kai.) It didn't take them long to realize the only light source was coming from Zuko and Meili's fire blasts.

"_What the hell?" _

"_It's got to be the work of the waterbender," another replied._

"_Find them!"_

"Time to go," Katara whispered to Sokka. She wrapped a sturdy hand around his wrist and yanked him hard in the direction of the staircase. Sokka let out an unmanly shriek at the sudden force in which she'd jerked him, but recovered quickly to help his sister navigate through the darkness. They ducked low, using crates, barrels, and other supplies to hide behind when the blasts of fire lit up the room. And then she saw it–the shadow of the first step along the staircase. A bubble of adrenaline welled up inside her as she dashed for the stairs. That bubble was promptly busted–quite literally–as Katara ran face first into a hunk of stone. "_Ooph_."

_The earthbender was back_.

"Katara, are you okay?" Sokka was a few paces ahead of her, hand gripping the railing on the staircase.

"Help Suki," Katara ordered, "now!" It was fortunate for her that Sokka was a much better listener than she was when someone began barking orders. Suki had trained him well. Katara straightened, rolling her neck in attempt to place a few of her vertebrae back were they belonged. Her chest ached and it hurt to breathe. Katara could only assume the earthbender had managed to crack one of her ribs. Bending with a cracked rib was going to be a hindrance, she thought dismally.

Another blast of fire lit up the stairwell, and Katara spotted the earthbender poised behind a stone pillar. "Nice shot," she told him, "but it looks like we got one on you, too." Katara was referring to his face and the burn mark that made it look as if he were wearing a mask.

"All thanks to your boyfriend," the earthbender replied and gingerly reached up to touch his ruined face. "What did you do to me back there? You took my bending away."

"Something I'll do again if you don't let me pass," she warned.

The earthbender scoffed, sliding his foot across the ground in a semicircular motion as he drew his arm back. Katara pulled more liquid from the barrel and thrust it towards the man before he could raise the boulder from the ground. Ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs, she drove him into the pillar, channeling her focus to solidify the liquid that formed a cage of ice around his torso. She made sure his hands and feet were frozen for good measure.

"That should hold you for a while." Katara turned and hurried up the staircase while the battle continued down below.

"Katara," Suki's voice sounded from the darkness, "in here."

Katara turned into the second room on her left and found a torch burning on the wall. Sokka closed the door behind her, barring it from the inside. Katara spotted Aang and Toph laying side by side on two small cots. A brief swell of relief lifted her spirits until she saw that their hands and legs were shackled, and there were red chafe marks on their skin from where the heavy metal was biting into their flesh. Both of them were out cold due to the drug induced coma Meili was keeping them in.

"What do we do?"

"I-I don't know," Katara stammered. "Maybe if I had some water I could try healing them." She looked at her friends as an array of emotion rose and coiled in her gut. She was frightened–frightened for her friends who had suffered this cruel torture and lay motionless on the cots before her. She was frightened for Zuko's life–frightened that none of them would make it out alive because their lucky streak had finally wore out. How long could Zuko hold off Meili while she attempted to rescue the others?

But there was one thing Katara knew she could rely on, and that was the fact that Zuko would never give up. His bravery was an example to her now and she used it to steady the current of raging turmoil making waves in her mind.

Silently, Katara sent a prayer to their Great Ancestors and stilled her nerves–willing her resolve to be as strong as iron. She was the daughter of Chief Hakoda; a master waterbender, and a warrior in her own right. Katara was made of tougher stuff, and lifted her chin as Sokka handed her a flask of water.

"You can do this Katara."

Katara streamed water out into the air, coating her hand with it as she pressed her palm to the center of Aang's chest. The curve of his sternum was familiar beneath her hand, and a slight pang tightened in her chest for her friend the Avatar. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she breathed, eyes glossing over with a fresh liquid sheen. "Wake up, Aang," Katara pleaded. "You still have a school to finish remodeling and a whole new group of young benders to teach. Peace can't exist without you Aang. And I don't want to, either." The more Katara talked, the more it seemed to soothe her. The pent up tension in her shoulders slackened and her focus grew stronger. Outside the door, Katara could hear the whoosh of fire and then jumped as a loud bang erupted against the bolted door.

"I found them!" someone shouted. "Break the door down."

Sokka and Suki jumped from their places and rushed to the door, throwing their combined body weight against it.

"Come on Aang, _please_ wake up," Katara whispered.

Another blast against the door sounded as the rebel forces continued their efforts to try and bust it down. Suki slid down the length of it, pressing her back against the metal and anchored her feet against the counter–gritting her teeth.

"Hold on Suki," Sokka encouraged. He too was being jarred by the blasts from outside.

"Is it just me or is this door getting hotter?"

"They're trying to melt the handle off," Sokka said.

Katara could feel all her energy draining from her limbs. A sea of dark stars prickled the corners of her vision as her eyelashes began to flutter rapidly. Just as Katara's eyes were beginning to lull back in her head, something snapped. She couldn't make out the sound, but a moment later, something warm was wrapping around her wrist. She forced her eyelids open, breath hitching when she saw the brilliant glow of blue.

The arrow on the center of Aang's forehead was emitting light, and Katara watched as his eyes opened, and the opulent luminosity held her gaze. Aang had awoken in the Avatar state, and snapped the shackles from his own body. "Katara?" he said her name like a question, carefully lowering her to the ground as the strength in her body gave out.

The door handle snapped and Suki cried out as she was flung across the room. Someone had managed to kick the door in, but whoever it was halted in their tracks when they came face to face with Aang.

"The Avatar!" Katara heard the rebel soldier say. "He's awake!"

Katara tried to smile. The silken threads of sleep were pulling her under and she slumped against the wall. "Aang," she murmured, "help… Zuko." Katara could stave off the darkness no more and succumbed to the power of exhaustion.

~xXx~

Katara awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of ginseng tea.

_That wasn't right_, she thought… The last thing she remembered was being in the Dragonbone Catacombs and Zuko fighting Meili in the–

Katara sat up fast, ignoring the dizzy current rolling through her brain as she blinked her eyes open and looked around her room. She was in a soft bed surrounded in a sea of lavish scarlet blankets with about a hundred pillows propped behind her. The large window across the room let in a stream of golden light that bathed her in warmth. The furnishings were elegant; dark mahogany chests and dressers–nightstands with matching ornate filigree patterns carved in the woodwork. Beautiful tapestries and rugs adorned the room in simple sophistication. Katara knew she was back in the palace, but very much doubted she was in the hospital wing.

Something stirred in her peripheral and Katara fixed her gaze on the man slumped over the edge of her mattress. Zuko had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed, head resting on one of his arms. His face was tilted towards hers, though his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. He was covered in bruises and scratches, but Katara's heart swelled within her chest at the sight of him–for he was safe, and whole, and right beside her.

She reached for him, fingertips smoothing the hair across his forehead before tracing the curve of his cheek. Zuko's shoulder's rose as he inhaled deeply, blinking his eyes until his golden gaze rested on Katara. His lips curled into a drowsy smile; his hand reaching for hers. "Hey," he said, voice gravelly with sleep. "You're awake."

"What happened–is everyone?"

"Everyone is safe," Zuko said, pulling himself into a sitting position. He pushed a hand through his hair, and the way it stuck up in the front made him look years younger–like the boy Katara remembered. "You gave everyone quite the scare Katara. You must have exerted all your energy healing Aang and ended up passing out. You missed Aang going all Avatar-like and saving the day."

Katara smiled, dropping her gaze from his face as she twined her fingers through his. "I'm glad you're okay, Zuko. When you entered that Agni Kai…" Katara's voice trailed off, and Zuko swept his thumb across the back of her hand. "It was like that day with Azula all over again. I was so terrified, Zuko… I thought, I thought–"

Zuko pushed up from the chair, leaning towards Katara as his hand framed the side of her face. His thumb brushed over the curve of her cheekbone, leaving sparks in its wake. "I know what you must have thought," Zuko said, tilting her chin to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry for what I must have put you through yet again. It was the only thing I could think of that would buy us time. I knew you would get to Aang–I knew you would save us."

Katara shook her head as Zuko dropped his hand from her face. "It was Suki who took charge down there. I was distracted. If she hadn't suggested creating a diversion, I don't know what I would have done."

"Doesn't matter," Zuko said. "We work better as a team anyway–all of us–we always have." He attempted a smile but it fell short, and Katara knew that 'always' didn't hold the same weight for him.

"It took you a little while to come around, but once you did, you only made Team Avatar all the more stronger," she told him. "We wouldn't be where we are today if it weren't for you."

"All that matters is that everyone we care about is safe," Zuko said. "How are you feeling?"

Katara inhaled and the breath shortened in her lungs and filled her chest with pain. "I feel like I might have a broken rib," she said.

Zuko's eyebrow lifted in amusement. "It's only cracked, but the healer says you need to rest in order for it to heal properly. Unfortunately for you, that means light duty and no strenuous bending."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Zuko grinned. "I told him you would say that."

"I guess you know me well." Now it was Katara's turn to smile. "So, where exactly am I?"

Zuko thumbed the stubble on his jaw as the lightest shade of pink dusted his cheekbones. He cleared his throat and sat back in the chair. "I didn't think you would be comfortable in the hospital wing and I wanted to keep a close eye on you. You're in my room," he admitted.

"Oh." Katara's mouth fell open as she looked around, and color suffused her cheeks as she thought about what that must look like to everyone else… But then there was also the secret thrill warming her lower abdomen when she thought of the feel of his silk sheets tangled around her legs. She was in _his_ room–in _his_ bed, and Katara couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

"I hope that's okay?" He looked up at her almost guiltily.

"That's fine," she said. "Could you–" she started and stopped, pausing to pick at her thumbnail while trying to decide how she could word what she wanted. "Would you come here a minute?"

Zuko lifted his single eyebrow and didn't move an inch.

"Please," Katara tacked on, patting the space beside her.

Zuko understood. A moment passed before his limbs caught up to his brain and he climbed out of the chair and into the bed beside her. Katara was well aware that she was only wearing a tunic, and the fabric barely covered her hips. She didn't care. She wanted to feel him close to her–she wanted to lean against his chest and drape her legs across his–and that was exactly what she did as he settled under the sheets. Zuko tightened his arms around her as Katara pressed her cheek against his sternum, closing her eyes as she inhaled the clean scent of him.

Her hand slipped beneath the collar of his shirt, fingertips trailing against the planes of his chest–tracing his collarbones. She could feel the smoothness of the pearl-like flesh from where she'd healed him, and let her hand rest against the side of his neck. Zuko lowered his head, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.

Katara could feel the embers stirring in her belly, her heart racing behind its cage of bones. She wanted him, but now was not the time… There were still so many things they needed to talk about, so much that needed to be discussed. Katara had taken a long time to come to terms with her true feelings for him, and for now, she wanted to bask in the realization that this was what she wanted. There would be time for talk later… For now, she just wanted to be held by the man she was falling in love with.

Katara closed her eyes at the turn of a smile, happily losing herself to the sound of his heartbeat against her ear.

* * *

**I did warn you all that I write romance, right? XD**

**To Kemurikage - Thank you, so incredibly much, for leaving that fantastic review of my story. Your words truly made my whole day. I can't tell you how awesome it is to hear those things as a writer. It's hard sometimes trying to please everyone and still stay true to how I want to story and characters to develop, so it's pretty great when my readers like what I'm doing. :) **

**You guys have been fantastic.**

**As always, thank you, and happy reading!**

**~Sparrow**


	17. Heart Lines and Hopeful Signs

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Heart Lines and Hopeful Signs**

* * *

"You should still be resting Katara," the healer told her. It had been roughly three hours since Katara had awoken from her journey in the Dragonbone Catacombs, and about thirty minutes since she'd reluctantly left the warmth and safety of Zuko's arms. As much as she longed to stay curled up alongside him, she also knew the guilt gnawing at her subconscious wouldn't subside until she had checked on the safety and wellness of her friends. She told Zuko as much, but he refused to let her out of his sight until a healer had looked her over.

"I feel rested," Katara lied to the man. He had to be pushing eighty Katara thought; his arms were dotted with age marks and rose slightly where the river of veins swam beneath paper-thin skin. His eyes were kind, the color of watered-down tea that seemed to hold a lifetime of memories. Katara wondered how that had slipped her attention the first time he'd tended to her wounds and placed stitches in her arm. Of course, the palace had just been attacked then and she and Zuko had been consumed with the restless need to track and locate their friends.

"You sacrificed a lot of yourself to bring the Avatar out of his drug-induced haze, my lady, and you've suffered quite the myriad of wounds. I'm well aware that you can heal them yourself, but you need to be at your full strength to do so. And what, pray tell, will get you to full strength fastest?" The healer lifted a fuzzy gray brow.

Katara puckered her lips and shifted her gaze to the fraying thread on the throw pillow beside her. "Rest," she murmured in a barely audible tone.

"What was that?" the healer asked. "Sorry dear, with these old ears I'm afraid you'll have to speak up so I can hear." A coy grin twitched along his lips.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the man, but she couldn't stay irritated for long. The scowl on her face quickly turned into a smile. "Fine," she said, "I'll rest, but I at least want to check on my friends and speak with them first. After that you can lock me in my room and I won't come out until you say so."

"I'll hold you to it Katara," the healer told her. He rose from the chair beside her bed and patted the back of her hand. "We're happy to have you returned to the palace." He smiled at her warmly before turning to Zuko. "She has one hour before I want her back in bed."

"Healer's orders," Zuko replied with a nod. "I'll see to it that she is properly taken care of."

"See that you do." The healer excused himself from the Fire Lord's chambers.

"Wow," Katara said after he'd gone, "he seems awfully casual with you…"

"He should," Zuko said, "he delivered me from my mother's womb."

"_Oh_," Katara replied. She supposed that made a good deal of sense.

"Well I suppose we should get you to your friends so you can do as the healer instructed," Zuko said, rising from the red-velvet ottoman that was perched at the foot of the bed.

"You're not really going to tell on me if we're gone more than an hour are you?" Katara tossed back the comforter, exposing the full length of her bare toned legs beneath the hem of her tunic. She cleared her throat, tugging at the short hem as she stood from the bed. "Could you," Katara paused to wet her lips, "could you hand me that robe over there?"

Zuko cast an unconvincing half glance at the silk fabric draped over the lounge chair before setting his gaze on Katara. The light in his golden eyes changed, darkening with something that seemed to Katara like desire. "Are you quite certain you want to leave?" Zuko took a step forward, slowly, and then another.

Katara let go of her shirt hem, flexing her fingers at her side. Zuko was still closing the distance between them, and Katara didn't make a move to stop him. She couldn't much think straight with him looking at her that way… For a moment, his gaze rendered her self-conscious. She wanted to cover up, to hide behind a throw blanket so he wouldn't see. But as Katara held Zuko's gaze, she had a feeling that hiding behind a layer of clothing or a blanket would do little to stop the intense connection she felt when he looked at her this way; clothes or not, it was as if Zuko was glimpsing through her very own skin–peering right into her soul.

"Zuko," she murmured his name when his hands found their way onto her waist and pulled her closer. She set her hands to his chest, bracing her forearms as his hands slid around her back and crushed her tightly to his body. He bent, seeking Katara's mouth as he pressed his lips to hers and she melted into him. He kissed her passionately, claiming her mouth with his. This kiss was different than the one she'd given him in the tunnels. Then, there was a very real possibility that they might not make it out alive. It was a kiss of unfulfilled promises–of wants and hopes and need. But this kiss, Katara thought, was one of hunger.

Katara gave his chest a little nudge, breaking her mouth from his as she dropped her gaze and let her forehead rest against his collarbones that she so loved. "We should probably–" she breathed against his skin, unable to finish her sentence because… what was it that they were supposed to be doing?

"Is this… too much?" Zuko guessed.

"No," Katara answered hastily, and then changed her mind, "yes. I mean… well I don't know what I mean." She leaned away from his chest and flattened her palm against her forehead. Maybe she was coming down with something–the healer had told her she'd received a minor concussion. Perhaps she'd stood up too quickly. Perhaps she was dizzy. Katara kind of chuckled at that notion. If she were being honest, it was the man standing before her, kissing her like a man starved that was making her dizzy.

"Which is it Katara?"

"No," she decided, lifting her gaze to Zuko's beautiful face. "It isn't too much."

"Then what is it?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about what any of this means, and I just don't want to get involved too deeply if we're not on the same page. I–" Katara paused. "–I don't want to get hurt, or end up hurting you."

Zuko's expression softened. He released a hand on her waist only to gently take her chin and tilt her face to his. "I know what this is for me, Katara. I know what I want. This isn't casual–at least not for me, and if I'm being honest, I've wanted this for a very long time." He'd told her that much in the tunnels. "I never want to pressure you or make you feel as though you have to choose a certain path, Katara. This decision is yours to make." Zuko took her hands, brushing a kiss over the back of her knuckles.

A flurry of emotion rose and swelled in her stomach. "My decision?" she repeated.

"What do _you_ want?"

_You_, she answered mentally, looking him directly in the eyes. But what did that mean, exactly? What would she have to give up to try and make a relationship with him work? Katara was aware of the time passing with each stroke Zuko's thumb made across the back of her hand. She watched his chest expanding as he inhaled, and felt his breath fanning across her face when he exhaled.

"You don't have to answer right now. I don't mean to put you in an awkward position." His tone had hardened just a little, as if she'd somehow managed to inadvertently wound his pride.

"It's not that," Katara rushed to explain. "I want you," she said, "of that much I'm sure. It's just… I don't know what that means for us in the long run."

A small smile flirted with the corner of Zuko's lips. "What do you want it to mean?"

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "Those questions are not helping make this any easier."

An expression of irritation flitted across Zuko's features as he released her from his grip and dropped his hands to his sides. This was an expression of the boy without patience, the stubborn part of him that never really left. "I'm not trying to make this difficult Katara, I just want you to choose your own path as I previously stated. I don't want to influence you or manipulate you into doing something you wouldn't do on your own accord. Don't you get it? If I asked you to stay and you only did it out of obligation, well, I couldn't live with that." A shadow passed behind his irises and his eyebrow contorted as he lowered his gaze.

Katara understood. Now it was her turn to sigh as she looked at the Fire Lord and the expression of sorrow corrupting his features. Perhaps there would always be a part of him that doubted his self-worth or his place in the world… It stemmed from his childhood; the years of neglect his father bestowed, and the many years he'd fought to earn what was rightfully his. Zuko was a changed man, but even changed men had the ghost of past memories that haunted them now and again. "Oh Zuko," she said softly, "you're never going to believe that you're worth it, are you?"

Zuko's head snapped up to meet her gaze, lips slightly parting. He didn't answer her, but he didn't reject the arms she slid behind his back as she pressed herself neatly to his body.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I never do anything that I don't believe in," Katara said as she pressed her cheek to his sternum. "Maybe a girl just needs to hear that you _want_ her to stay because of her own insecurities."

Zuko's hand smoothed the back of her hair, fingers slipping through the dark strands. "What would you possibly have to be insecure about?" Zuko asked her in disbelief.

A few things came rushing to the foreground of Katara's mind… like, oh, say for starters the fact that she had never been involved _romantically_ with another man. What if she was a poor lover, or shy, and Zuko decided he preferred a woman with more experience–someone that knew what she wanted? Katara was a lot of things, and she knew she could come off a little strong sometimes, but she had no idea how she would perform under that sort of… _pressure_.

"Katara?"

"Zuko…" Katara cleared her throat. "I've never… _been_ with anyone. And–" Oh Great Ancestors, she thought as her pulse hammered in her ears–what was she even confessing this for?

"I know," the Fire Lord responded simply.

For whatever reason this only caused the waterbender's tempter to spike a notch and she pulled back to glower up at him. "What do you mean you _know_?"

"Well I just assumed that with Aang being a monk and all that his vows of abstinence were kind of a big deal. Not that he wasn't tempted to break them Katara, believe me, it would be impossible to not want to with you."

Katara's scowl deepened. "Can we maybe not talk about Aang and-and-and _that_." Katara could feel the chagrin rising up the back of her neck.

"Sure." Zuko grinned.

"Good." She fell quiet for a moment, pretending to take particular interest in a small stain on his bedroom rug. She swallowed as color rushed to her cheeks, singing the tips of her ears. "So, have you?"

"Been with Aang?" Zuko lifted his singular eyebrow. "No, he's not really my type."

Katara huffed and shoved him in the chest as she sidestepped him to get to her robe. She'd finally had enough of being half naked in front of him whilst having a conversation of this caliber. "You're unbelievable!" Katara pulled both halves of her robe closed, tying them with a little more force than necessary and momentarily forgot all about her cracked rib. It smarted as the knot secured, and Katara hunched forward to catch her breath.

"Take it easy, Katara." Zuko's palms were on either side of her arms; his voice at her back. "I was just trying to make light of the subject; I'm sorry." His hand moved around her waist, gently pressing to the bandage secured around her middle.

Katara gathered her pride and turned to face him. "So have you?"

Zuko sighed until one corner of his mouth seemed to pinch together. "I'm not exactly innocent, Katara, but, I haven't gone to bed with a woman in the traditional sense of the meaning," he attempted to explain. "Mai and I… experimented," he decided on the word, "but technically I'm still a virgin. _Technically_."

Katara didn't exactly want to think about his experiences with Mai, but she wasn't totally naïve and it didn't take her mind long to conjure uninvited images of the two of them together… Even so, she supposed she was a bit shocked to learn that he was still technically a virgin. After all, they had dated for quite a while… She imagined that during the war, having sex was about the last thing on anyone's mind, but it had been two years since its end.

"Being the Lord of an entire nation is very demanding; there hasn't exactly been a whole lot of time to fraternize with the opposite sex," Zuko said, answering her silent train of thought.

"You could have had Mai…" Katara remembered the sound of his tone when she'd found him that night in the training arena–when he thought she was Mai.

"I could have," Zuko agreed, "but I would never use someone to satiate my loneliness, Katara. I guess I'm just not that kind of guy."

No, Katara agreed silently, he was the admirable and honorable type. She set her hands to his sides and looked up at him. "Well, I guess that sort of makes me happy," she admitted.

Zuko's lips twitched. He tightened his arms around her shoulders, carefully pulling her to his chest to mind her bruises and cracked rib. He pressed his lips to her temple and then whispered, "But I want you, Katara. I want all of you."

Katara hid her smile in his shirt.

~xXx~

Toph wrapped her small arms around Katara and squeezed hard enough to crack a second rib. Katara winced, eyes bulging as she coughed and struggled to take in a gulp of air.

"You might want to take it easy on her Toph," Zuko said, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder to steady her when the earthbender released her from her vice grip. "She has a cracked rib."

"Oh, sorry Sugar Queen." Toph made a face and plopped down on the couch cushion. "Didn't realize you were so fragile."

Katara snorted. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Toph."

Suki chuckled at that, taking care to hug Katara a little more gently than Toph had done. "How are you feeling? The healer said you needed to rest. We weren't expecting to see much of you for another day or so."

"I'm fine," Katara answered. "I just wanted to see you guys to make sure that you were all okay." Katara shifted her gaze to the Avatar standing quietly behind Sokka's shoulder. He was smiling warmly at her, and stepped forward to hug her.

"Thank you for what you did Katara," Aang said. "None of us would be standing here if it weren't for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Katara said. "It was a team effort. I'm just glad we managed to get everyone back safe and in once piece–_well_, mostly one piece."

"So when do we go home?" Sokka asked. "I mean, no offence or anything Zuko but I think I've just about had enough of the Fire Nation for a while. Plus, we still have the wedding and whatnot to finish planning."

"You can leave as soon as you wish, Sokka. I'll have the marina ready your ship whenever you say the word," Zuko replied. "I'll hate to see you go, but I promise Uncle and I will visit Kyoshi for the wedding." The Fire Lord smiled, and Katara noticed that he'd put on a diplomatic mask; a face that his friends wanted to see, and yet, Katara could somehow see through the nuance.

Absently, Katara flattened her palm against her stomach as if to soothe the knot that had taken up sudden residency. Of course it was only natural that her brother and Suki would want to return to Kyoshi as soon as possible, but Katara wasn't ready… There was plenty of unfinished business to attend to here. For example, Zuko had told her that his soldiers had apprehended Meili's rebel army and they were all being held in the Fire Nation prison. There was still the trials and punishments, and also the fact that Katara didn't want to leave because she was falling for the Fire Lord and they still had a lot they needed to figure out.

"Everything okay Katara?" Aang asked. He was studying her with a quizzical brow.

"Actually Aang, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Oh, come on Katara, you don't have to leave us out of your secret meeting," Toph said. "We're a family; I think you can say what you need to in front of everyone."

Suki pursed her lips as she glanced at Katara. "You know, Toph, maybe we should give them a minute."

The earthbender sighed. "Fine. But it's not like we won't hear about it eventually."

"I'm not intentionally trying to keep anything from you guys," Katara said, "I just have something I want to talk to Aang about and believe it or not, it doesn't involve everyone."

"Yeah yeah, Sugar Queen," Toph waved it off. "We'll be here waiting when you get back. After all, you have some serious explaining to do."

"In regards to what?" Katara lifted her eyebrow.

"In regards to the fact that you chose to snap Aang out of the drug coma before me. I missed all the action because I woke up in the palace!" the earthbender complained.

"Sorry Toph," Katara said with a smile, "but seeing as how Aang is a master of all the elements, I figured he was our best bet at getting us out of there alive."

"Likely story," Toph said, pretending to pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Zuko gave Katara a small nod as she and Aang left the room and took a stroll through one of the many grand hallways in the palace. There were guards posted in various places, but none of them paid either of them any mind as they walked.

"You sure you're holding up okay?" Aang asked Katara in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," she tried to assure him. "I'll admit that I am tired, but taking a little walk is nothing I can't handle. Besides, I needed to get my blood flowing again."

Aang nodded. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through trying to find us. I knew that you would of course; I just hate that there was nothing I could do to help sooner."

"You were being drugged, Aang." Katara's tone was sullen.

"I almost woke up before they got me out of the palace, but, someone stuck a needle in my arm and made sure that I couldn't." Aang rubbed his left bicep absently. "I feel terrible that someone in Zuko's own family would choose to do this to him."

Katara flicked her eyebrows upward. "Yeah, well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised after everything Ozai put him through. Azula was willing to kill him; I suppose it makes sense that his cousin would too." Katara cupped her left bicep, squeezing. "I'm glad he has his uncle, but I wish he had more family that loved him the way someone should be loved."

"He has us." Aang shrugged at the turn of a smile. "But most importantly, he has you."

Katara stumbled over a lump in the carpet, nearly twisting her ankle as Aang reached out to steady her. Color rushed to her cheeks, dusting the blades of her cheekbones as she looked up to meet Aang's unwavering gaze.

"He's loved you for a long time I think," Aang continued. "If I'm being honest with myself, I think I always knew that something would bring the two of you together again."

"Aang–"

"It's okay Katara. I mean, this is what you wanted to talk to me about, right?" He smiled down at her. "I'm not upset. We made our peace and no matter what life throws our way, we'll always be friends. I know my fate Katara, and my love for the world–for the human race–has to come first. I've only ever wanted you to be happy, and if Zuko is a part of your happiness, then I'm glad for you."

Katara dropped her gaze from his, picking at a cuticle. "I didn't plan for this to happen."

"I know that," Aang told her. "I know your heart Katara, and it's pure."

"Thank you," she murmured softly. She was glad to hear Aang's feelings and even happier to know that he wouldn't harbor any resentment towards her. Her confession and his acceptance slackened the guilt that had been weighing down her shoulders.

"So," Aang said as they started walking again, "do you think you'll stay here in the palace with him?"

Katara sighed. "I don't know, Aang. I still haven't talked to my brother or Suki about it. Their wedding is just around the corner, and I'm sure she needs help with the final arrangements."

"Perhaps after," Aang suggested. "I have a feeling that your journey has only just begun. Plus, you still have to come and visit me at the Southern Air Temple." He grinned down at her. "Momo really misses you."

Katara looped her arm through the crook of Aang's elbow and hugged his arm to her side. "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to just that."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! I wanted to thank TrollBerserker for the kind words and compliment on chapter 16, and welcome OurFeather to the story following. That's so cool you read the first 16 chapters all at once - and I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the read! **

**So I have a question for you guys... I know this story is rated T, but things may start heating up between our beloved heroes and I wanted to try and get a read on my audience. I don't want to offend anyone by writing smut, but, this is a romance story after all... I'll keep it tasteful, but how do you guys feel about a possible M-rated scene in the near future?**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**~Sparrow **


	18. All That we Seem

**Chapter Eighteen**

**All That we Seem**

* * *

Zuko stared out the window, watching as the golden tumescent orb of the sun sank lazily below the horizon, and bathed the palace gardens in a mix of shadows and slanted evening light. His friends were conversing behind him, their voices a tangle of indecipherable words. He supposed he could make more of an effort to join in on their conversation, but Zuko's mind was drifting so far away, even he wasn't sure he would be able to reel it in long enough to tame his thoughts. For, he was thinking about Katara and wondering where her heart was. Since he'd confessed his feelings to her in the Dragonbone Catacombs, her response was all he was able to think about. Zuko was not a patient man by nature, but for her he was willing to try.

Zuko leaned forward, resting his shoulder against the windowpane and sighed. He knew she wanted to be with him, but was that 'wanting' enough to make her want to give up the life she had in Kyoshi? Zuko knew she was meant for a life greater than what she could cultivate there, but he in no way wanted to push her in making a decision that would sway her from the path she chose.

"Hey," a soft voice broke the din of his thoughts, and Zuko glanced over his shoulder to see the fair Kyoshi warrior standing behind him with a small smile on her face. "I'm worried about your face," Suki told him.

Zuko frowned. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Well, you know I've heard that if you scowl for more than a minute straight, you risk getting your expression stuck like that permanently–not to mention the wrinkles."

Zuko watched Suki's lower lip twitch in amusement, and though his temper had slightly spiked, he knew she was only teasing him. He made a concentrated effort to relax his features as he angled his body towards hers.

"What's got you so down in the dumps, Fire Lord Zuko?" She nudged him in the arm.

"It's nothing Suki, I'm fine. I'm probably just tired–or something."

"_Or something_," Suki repeated. She shifted, leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a pretty good listener if you want to talk about it." She dropped her gaze from his face and picked at her thumbnail. "Something happened down in the catacombs with Katara, didn't it?"

Zuko's attention snapped to Suki's face. Nervously, he cast a sideways glance at Sokka and Toph who were sitting across the room just to make sure they hadn't overheard.

"Don't worry about them," Suki said, catching on rather quickly to his train of thought. "They're arguing about nicknames again so their attention is fully occupied."

"How did you–"

"–Know?" Suki guessed. "Kyoshi warriors are trained in the art of mental perception as well as physical strength," she told him. "Know your opponent. Know what they are thinking before they make a move so you can counter it." She shrugged. "It's second nature for me."

_How very inconvenient for him_, Zuko thought. Zuko wasn't the type to talk about his feelings; just saying how he felt to Katara had been a task in and of itself. He didn't know where to begin or what to say, so he just gazed down and Suki with pinched lips.

"Katara hasn't been herself since the war ended," Suki spoke softly. "After we settled into a peaceful new routine in Kyoshi, it was like the fire had died inside her. I hated seeing her that way–a ghost of herself in Katara shaped skin." Suki paused. "We all suffered in some way, but her suffering was so visible and it hurt me to see her that way."

Zuko tilted his head, listening patiently while she spoke.

"I knew something was missing, Zuko, I just didn't know what, or even how to help her." Suki glanced up, locking gazes with the Fire Lord. "I don't know what the two of you must have gone through in order to get us back, but whatever it was has awoken something inside her. The fire is back, and, I guess I just wanted you to know I'm grateful. It's been a long time since I've seen her this way, and I have a feeling you're the reason why."

Still, Zuko could not find it within himself to speak. He let Suki's words sink in until what she said resonated with meaning.

"Did she tell you about her nightmares?"

"She did."

Suki nodded. "I think," Suki said, "that the universe has been trying to get you two back together for a while now. Destiny has a funny way of intervening."

Zuko was about to ask her to elaborate, but the door opened up and Katara and Aang strolled back inside the common room.

"Just promise me you'll take care of her," Suki said in a quiet tone.

Zuko didn't hesitate. "I promise."

~xXx~

"Okay, it's my turn with Katara," Suki announced with a smile. She practically skipped her way over to the waterbender and linked her arm through Katara's at the elbow.

"Oh sure," Toph complained from her spot on the couch. "This is going to be just like that time everyone got to take a life-changing fieldtrip with Zuko, only I got left out."

"Toph, considering the progression of each of those 'fieldtrips', I think there's a solid chance the two of you would have ended up in prison," Sokka said.

Toph snorted. "I'd pretend to be offended, but I'm not."

"Just remember what the doctor said," Zuko reminded Suki. "She still needs to rest."

"Don't worry Zuko, I won't keep her forever." Suki winked at the Fire Lord and turned Katara around to head back out into the hall. "Want to walk in the gardens?"

"That would actually be pretty great," Katara said. She and Aang had strolled through the palace halls, but Katara thought the fresh air would do her some good. The sun had set, and the sky was the color of indigo, dotted with the first of the night's silver stars. Crickets chirruped from their hidden places in the grass, filling the night with their melancholy songs. It was a pleasantly warm night, Katara noted as she breathed in the subtle fragrance of jasmine.

"It's beautiful out here," Suki said. "They must have every flower imaginable."

"All except for the Panda Lily," Katara guessed.

"Ah, well, except for that of course," Suki agreed. The flower was said to bloom atop a volcano under the most specific conditions which made the rare plant all the more exquisite. "So, are you going to tell me what you and Aang talked about?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "There's a reason I wanted to speak with him _alone_," Katara said, trying to sound more stubborn than Suki would let her get away with.

"Yeah, but, I'm your best friend and you always tell me everything anyway." She bumped her shoulder lightly against her side. "Zuko told me you finally told him about your nightmares."

"Did you pry that out of him, too?" Katara giggled. They'd reached a small pond that was lined with smooth, round stones and sweeping ornamental grasses that fanned out around it. Lily pads with white flowers sat immobile on the glassy surface; the starlight reflecting in the water. There was a semicircular stone bench placed in front of the pond, and Katara untangled herself from Suki's arm to sink down on its surface.

"I have my tactics," Suki said as she sat down beside her friend.

"Oh, I'm well aware of your tactics."

"Which is why you know I won't relent until you tell me everything." Suki grinned.

Katara stretched out her legs, using her arms to prop herself on the edge of the bench as she gazed at the pond water at her feet. She flicked her wrist, drawing a small amount of water from the pond as she absently swirled designs through the air. "Suki, I don't really know where to begin… This whole experience has brought light to so much in my life–so much that I've been missing and I guess I just don't know what to do."

"You mean because you're falling in love with the Fire Lord?"

Katara lost control over the stream of water she was bending. It dropped against the surface of the pond with a splash, spraying the hem of her robe.

Suki laughed. "Oh come on Katara. Toph is blind and I'm pretty sure even she can see that something has changed between the two of you."

A flush warmed Katara's neck, crawling up to redden the tips of her ears. "Am I really that transparent?"

"It's not a matter of transparency," Suki told her. The Kyoshi warrior bent to pluck a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between her fingers. "There's just a light in you that hasn't been visible for a long time and I'm happy to see it returned." She shrugged.

"He wants me to stay," Katara said.

"And, do you want to?"

Yes, Katara thought. The thought both exhilarated and frightened her at once. To Suki she said, "What would a girl like me even do in the Fire Nation? Zuko is _royalty_… To everyone here, I'm just known as the Avatar's waterbender. I don't know what my place would be…"

Suki only smiled. "You didn't answer my question."

Katara turned to face her friend, biting her lower lip. "I want to stay with him," she admitted softly.

"Katara," Suki covered the back of Katara's hand with her palm, "Zuko sees you as his equal–you understand that don't you? He's not going to assign you some commoner job because you're a quote-unquote waterbender."

Katara lifted an eyebrow. "You did not just say, 'quote-unquote' in an actual sentence."

"The point is," Suki continued, ignoring her, "Zuko knows your worth, Katara. If he loves you like I believe he does, then your place in the Fire Nation will be at his side… You'll be a queen, Katara. You can do pretty much anything you want to do."

Katara shoved up from her spot on the bench fast enough to make her head swirl. "Whoa, I think that's just a little too soon for talk like that. I'm just trying to figure out if a relationship can actually work with him… I'm not trying to be a-a–" Katara trailed off, unable to actually say the word '_queen_.' Heat blossomed in her cheeks when she thought of Zuko telling her (not long ago) that he thought she would, in fact, make a good queen.

Suki giggled. "Okay Katara… I'm just speaking futuristically. You guys will figure things out as you go along."

Katara tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and slowly sank down on the bench beside Suki. "Yeah," she said, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Suki rolled her shoulders upwards. "You want my advice?" The Kyoshi warrior didn't give her a chance to respond–Katara was getting that advice whether she wanted it or not. "Stay here with him until the wedding. You can test the water so to speak, and if things aren't going like you thought they would, then you can always just come back to Kyoshi where you'll always have a home."

"Oh, no, Suki, I couldn't leave you to handle the rest of the wedding preparations by yourself," Katara protested.

"You wouldn't be," Suki insisted. "My mom will be there to help out, and believe it or not, your brother has actually been very supportive. There's really not that much left to do Katara. Besides, we're ready to get back to the Island. You need to stay with Zuko without the rest of us here to annoy and pester you so you can get a good feel for what it's like."

Katara swallowed, eyebrows contorting heavily.

"Don't give me that look," Suki said, reaching out to grasp her shoulder. "Anything unfamiliar is going to be frightening, but you're one of the strongest people I know Katara. You've traveled the whole world and fought to save it. I think you can handle a couple of weeks alone with the Fire Lord. I mean, honestly… that doesn't sound half bad to me. He's always been good looking, but have you seen his jawline? Not to mention those arms. I mean, he's totally swoon-worthy."

"Ohmygoodness," Katara rushed out on one breath, slapping a palm over her eyes as she squeezed them shut. "You," Katara said, "already have a man to drool over, so don't be drooling over mine."

Suki laughed and bumped her arm into Katara's shoulder. "I'm just saying he's quite the catch, Katara."

"That I'm well aware of." She shook her head and sighed. "I just hope it's not too soon considering everything that happened with Aang."

"Hey," Suki said, "you guys have been distant with each other for a long time. The love changed, and that's okay. Don't worry about what anyone else has to say, Katara. You know your heart, and Aang does too."

Katara nodded. "Believe it or not, I actually feel a lot… better–for having talked with you."

"Well of course you do." Suki smiled. "I'm always going to be here for you Katara. Where we are in the world will never change that. You'll always have a home in Kyoshi, okay? We're family."

"Yeah," Katara grinned, "we are."

~xXx~

They returned to the common room about thirty minutes later and found Toph and Sokka playing a board game with Aang supervising. Katara's gaze swept the room but Zuko was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Zuko?" she asked, a slight frown creasing her brow.

"General Iroh came to get him," Sokka answered. "I think he had some important Fire Lord duties to get back to or something."

"Oh," Katara said. She was surprised that he would just leave without coming to find her, but then again, he _was_ the Fire Lord… His station required snap-fire decision-making and Katara knew she wasn't going to be privy to every ounce of information that skirted across his desk, so to speak. She just hoped that everything was okay–especially considering it was night time. Then again, it wasn't like there were set hours for his duties.

"I guess that means you're off the hook, Sugar Queen. The Fire Lord isn't here to make you get your precious rest," Toph told her. Her hand shot out, grasping the back of Sokka's wrist as he tried to stealthily move a wooden piece across the board. "Nice try but I can sense your vibrations you dirty rotten cheater."

"Oh give me a break," Sokka complained. "You're murdering me at this game."

"I'm not sure why that surprises you," Toph retorted.

Aang chuckled. "It is getting late," he said. "I think I'm going to head to the stables to check on Appa and then I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Allow me to escort you," Sokka volunteered. He jumped up so quickly that he knocked the pieces of his game over and toppled the board. "Oops."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph mumbled, crossing her arms, "that still counts as a loss, Captain Boomerang."

"Don't be long Sokka, I'm tired, too," Suki said.

"Right, like we don't all know what that means." Toph snorted and elbowed Sokka in the ribs.

Now it was Katara's turn to laugh. A sensation of warmth flooded through her chest at seeing all her friends safely back together like this. Things were so different now, but Katara knew their bond went deeper than most people would ever be able to understand. No matter what happened, they would always be a family.

"What about you Katara–are you up for taking me on in a round?" Toph asked.

"I know you'll beat me," Katara said. "Besides, I really do need to get back in bed before that healer guy comes around to check on me."

"Sounds like you're scared," Toph teased.

"Oh leave her be, Toph." Suki poked the earthbender in the cheek with an index finger, which was quickly smacked away.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast," Katara said. The group headed their separate ways and Katara hugged the robe to her chest as she walked through the halls, trying to remember the twist and turns that would take her back to the Fire Lord's chambers. Vaguely, she wondered if she would still be allowed in his quarters now that she was awake, but it was a risk she was willing to take. The worst that could happen was she'd be sent to Ursa's old quarters right across the hall.

Finally, Katara made it to the Fire Lord's chambers and paused to knock on the thick mahogany door. She waited for a reply, but never received one. Perhaps he was still with his uncle. Katara cast a glance over her shoulder before grasping the handle and pushing the door open just a fraction. "Zuko?" she said, heart racing.

She frowned when she caught sight of his figure slumped in a chair near the window. His elbows were propped on his knees; his hands cradling his face. His hair hung over his forehead, scrunched through his fingers in a way that blocked her from being able to see his face. Tentatively, Katara stepped into the room, closing the heavy door behind her as she made her way across the room to stand in front of his feet. "Zuko?" she said his name again.

The Fire Lord looked up slowly, but Katara thought the look in his amber eyes was distant–as if he'd been far away and out of her reach just moments before. "Katara," he said her name, blinking in recognition to the present. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

Concern tightened her chest as Katara knelt in front of him, taking his cold hands in hers and squeezed with reassuring strength. "What happened?"

"It's Meili," Zuko said. "She was screaming in her prison cell, demanding to speak to me." Zuko paused as his eyebrow furrowed. "Uncle–he went to see her instead. She… She told him that my mother was alive..." Zuko looked up, meeting Katara's gaze with a mixture of fear and hope swirling in the depths of his golden irises. "She says she knows where to find her."

* * *

**Ooph. I'm sorry to leave you guys with a chapter of what seems like mostly emotional filler. The slower-moving scenes are always kind of a pain to write, but sometimes those chapters are necessary for character development. Hopefully I made up for it a little at the end. Haha. I may also have actually yelled, "PLOT TWIST" out loud after I finished writing it. ;P**

**Fear not. Your "M" rated scene will be just around the corner. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up before Christmas, but just in case I don't - I'm wishing you all the happiest of holidays in whatever you celebrate. (Where the heck are you guys from, anyway?) All I know is that it's cold in Ohio and I'm hoping the snow sticks for a while. **

**As always, thank you for reading and for leaving me your thoughts/reviews. You guys are the best!**

**~Sparrow **


	19. Metanoia

**_AN: Okay guys, notes at the beginning because this chapter is rated M._ You have been warned. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Metanoia**

* * *

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."_

_~Edgar Allan Poe~_

* * *

Katara stared at the Fire Lord's face as she tried to absorb the shock of the news. The engagement token that belonged to her own mother seemed to constrict around her throat, the aqua stone growing heavy. Katara could only imagine what emotions were coursing through Zuko, because for so long she knew that Zuko had thought Ursa to be dead. And if she really were alive, well, then there was still hope for a reunion.

Katara squeezed Zuko's hands. "Are you sure you can trust what Meili says as truth, Zuko?" she asked tentatively. She was afraid that he would get his hopes up, only to be met with disappointment because Meili had lied. After all, the young woman had proved herself to be mentally unstable. Their little excursion in the Dragonbone Catacombs was a testament to that. She'd been willing to kill him for the sake of returning Ozai back to the throne… Katara didn't doubt she would lie about his mother if she thought it would appeal to her case in any way.

"I'm not sure of anything," Zuko said. "Meili and Azula were born master manipulators. It's the curse of bearing Ozai's genetics."

Katara pushed up on her knees so she could rest the palm of her hand on Zuko's cheek. "You're not like that," she told him adamantly. "You're nothing like your father."

"Maybe not, but it's because I make a concentrated effort."

A small smile skirted on the planes of Katara's mouth. "You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better, but I know you, Zuko, and I mean what I said." She dropped her hand from his face and pulled herself to her feet. Katara sidled to the window, pulling back the heavy tapestry so she could view the twinkling stars in the night sky. "What is Meili bargaining with?" Katara asked.

"Her freedom," Zuko said, "in exchange for the location of where my mother is staying."

"And what did you tell her?"

Silence settled around the room. Katara turned her face, waiting for Zuko to reply. Finally, he said, "I told her nothing."

Katara turned away from the window and strode across the room to stand before him. "Don't you at least want to know?"

Zuko looked up, gaze locking with Katara's. "Of course I want to know," Zuko said, "but I can't grant her her freedom. Traditionally, the crimes that she's committed would result in her death. If the council agrees to give her a trial she'll be sentenced to life in prison."

Katara bit the inside of her lip. "You could lie," Katara suggested quietly.

Zuko met her look with a frown.

"Under the circumstances, I think it would be justified. You can tell her she can have her freedom once she gives up Ursa's location. It doesn't mean you have to follow through with it." Katara glanced away, cupping her left bicep in her palm.

"Is that what you would do, Katara?"

Katara turned away, cradling her arms to her chest as her gaze settled on the floor. She tried to put herself in Zuko's shoes. If the roles were reversed and it was her mother she had a possibility of finding–Katara would cross oceans and more to get her back–moral lines be damned. But Katara wasn't the Lord of the Fire Nation. People didn't look up to her the same way they looked up to him or the Avatar. Perhaps it wasn't possible to be selfish with this one.

Zuko pulled himself from his chair and took Katara into his arms. Her silence was answer enough. "I'll figure something out," he told her. "My uncle suggested that I sleep on it, and in the morning, perhaps I'll see the situation in a new light."

Katara chuckled, tightening her arms around Zuko. "That does sound like something he would say," she agreed. Zuko inhaled deeply, and Katara felt his chest expanding beneath her cheek. When he exhaled, she propped her chin on his sternum and looked up into his clear, golden eyes. She thought he looked tired, but she thanked the Ancestors that the color had returned to his face and he didn't seem at risk for fainting due to shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back to get you," Zuko said. "I must have lost track of the time after…"

"You don't need to apologize," Katara told him. "If I had learned what you did, I'm sure I would have wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a while, too. It's a lot to process."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "You must be exhausted by now, too. You were up for much longer than the healer would have warranted."

"I'm okay," Katara said, even though her entire body was sore and her limbs were wracked with exhaustion. "I've been through worse."

"Well, come on now, let's get you to bed." Zuko released his hold on Katara and began unfastening the golden threads that held his tunic collar together.

Heat suffused in Katara's cheeks. "Um, should I… Now that I'm conscious I mean–shouldn't I go back to the other room?" Katara cleared her throat.

"I wish you wouldn't," Zuko replied, tugging the fabric over his head.

A lump had risen in Katara's throat. The sides of her esophagus had constricted, making it near impossible to swallow. She'd seen him without his shirt of course, but most of those times had involved healing wounds, or life crises that prevented her from enjoying the view from a purely desire-filled perspective. She could see the scar on his abdomen–the mark she'd healed after that rebel soldier had plunged a knife into his gut. In the dim lighting, she could just make out the mark above his collarbone that she'd healed in the tunnels. There were other marks and scars that marred his lean musculature, and Katara wanted nothing more than to map out those paths with her fingertips.

"Would I be allowed?" Katara heard herself asking aloud.

A small, mischievous smile flirted with Zuko's lips. "I'm the Fire Lord."

"For the sake of propriety…" Katara licked her bottom lip, wondering why she was even trying to talk herself out of something she wanted so desperately, that even her core was ablaze with the wanting.

"If you're worried about propriety," Zuko said, "there are more secret tunnels and passageways through the palace that will keep you hidden if you do not wish to be seen." Zuko took a step forward, closer to Katara.

"It's just," Katara began, "you do have a certain reputation to uphold and I don't want people to think that I'm…" she broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

Zuko frowned. The light had dimmed in his eyes, and Katara watched as a sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I won't touch you Katara. Please," he said, "stay."

It was the 'stay' that broke her.

Katara's heart throbbed behind her breastbone; the physical ache so visceral that she pressed the heel of her hand to her chest. He'd misinterpreted what she'd been trying to convey, mistaking her desire to protect his title for rejection. "Zuko," she breathed his name. "I'm not going anywhere." She closed the distance, taking his hands in hers. "Tomorrow, when our friends sail away from the Fire Nation, I'm staying here. I'm staying with you."

Zuko's lips parted as Katara looked up into his golden eyes, watching as that light blazed anew. "Are you sure that's what you want?" A thin line creased his brow.

Katara nodded. "It's the only thing I'm certain of."

Zuko's hand framed Katara's face as his mouth came down to claim hers; the heat of his lips burning soul-deep. Katara closed her eyes, looping her arms around his neck to bring her body closer to his. His kiss tasted sweet as her mouth parted under his, and his tongue traced a blazing path across her lower lip. His hands were on her waist, fingertips toying with the knot in her satin belt. He made slow work of it, and Katara pushed him towards the bed for fear of her knees buckling if she didn't find something to hold her in place.

The mattress caught Zuko in the back of the knees and he fell back as Katara climbed on top of him, straddling his legs with her thighs. This was better she thought–_and worse_. Better because now she didn't have to worry about her legs collapsing out from under her, and worse because she'd unintentionally taken the reins. Zuko was looking up at her with wonder in his golden gaze; his fingers paused on her belt. Somehow, he'd managed to get the knot undone, and slowly, tantalizingly, he began to part the two halves of her robe.

Katara's breathing hitched as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric at her shoulders, his palms rolling over the top of them as the satin robe slid off her body. All that separated their skin was the thin material of her tunic. A delicious shiver skirted down Katara's spine, involuntarily making her wiggle against him. His eyes lulled as his hands anchored her hips. She savored the notion that she had been responsible for invoking that response in him, and it lit a new sort of yearning within her.

Katara leaned forward, mouth pressing to his carotid until she felt his heartbeat leap against her lips. She liked that too, and smiled against his skin as she spread kisses down the column of his throat. Zuko's fingertips were feather-light against her spine, sliding across her ribs until his thumb ventured over the curve of her breast and her nerve-endings sprang to life. A soft murmur of pleasure escaped Katara's throat, and a wash of embarrassment dusted the blades of her cheeks with color.

"I don't want you to hold back, Katara," Zuko told her, voice raspier than it had been moments before. "Don't be shy with me."

She wanted him to touch her like that again. Zuko leaned forward instead, teeth gently closing over a tight bud through her tunic. She could feel the heat of his lips through the thin fabric, and closed her eyes to the swell of pleasure he'd invoked–all the while wishing for the pesky layers of cloth to be torn away.

Their minds seemed to be in sync with one another. Zuko worked the hem of her shirt upwards, knuckles grazing the skin of her ribs as she lifted her arms to help him free her of her clothing restraints. There was a whisper of fabric as her tunic dropped to the ground and settled at Zuko's feet, and then a moment of appreciative silence. Katara watched Zuko's eyes flicker with heat and something else that darkened their color. His warm breath fanned against the exposed flesh of her chest before his hands moved to explore the newly uncovered skin. He cupped her breasts, and sparks ignited where he touched her. Katara covered the backs of his hands with hers, encouraging the pressure. Zuko shifted, bracing an arm against her back as he rolled her to the mattress. Their eyes met with longing, and Zuko's tongue explored the areas where his hands had just been. Katara arched into his mouth, eyes lulling as something warm began building in her core.

She needed something. The weight of his body, she thought–the feel of him pressing down on her. Katara reached for the waistband of his pants, somehow managing to hook her fingers around the fabric and gave them an impatient tug. It caught, and Zuko groaned, hand reaching out to close around her wrist.

"Sorry, sorry," she panted, straining to see what she had done wrong.

"It's okay," Zuko breathed, "just certain things are in the way now." He grinned at her, kissing her on the lips before rolling away. He stood before her, eyes shamelessly locked on her face as he removed his pants.

Katara's eyes glazed as she bit down on the inside of her cheek. "I-I don't think–"

"Shh," Zuko murmured, crawling back into bed. He pressed himself to the outline of Katara's body, close enough so that the heat coming from his skin became her own. She could feel the weight of his erection against her thigh as he delivered a kiss against her jaw. "Everything about you is perfect Katara," he said. His fingers pressed to her collarbone and traced a slow, heated path clear down to her navel; his touch eliciting another shiver. "I won't hurt you."

Katara couldn't remember a time in her life where she had ever felt so cherished. His words were a promise, and she could see the truth burning in his eyes. She reached for his shoulders, pulling him on top of her so that he could remove the one, final barrier between his skin and hers. She wondered if perhaps she ought to feel more shy, but the truth was she trusted him completely. Nerves gave way to the sparks of pleasure he brought out, slowly sliding her panties from her body. Zuko traced the bone in her ankle with his thumb, bending to kiss her shin. She smiled when those kisses traveled up her leg; the warmth from his lips causing her to shiver.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he'd reached her thigh.

"Worshipping you," he replied. His teeth grazed over her hipbone, and Katara felt the fire in her abdomen flare in another dimension.

"Zuko," she breathed his name when she felt the tip of him press against her.

Zuko traced the curve of Katara's cheek with his thumb and pressed a kiss to her lips as he slowly rolled his hips into hers. For a moment, Katara's vision glittered at the edges. Pain and pleasure were not so very different, and though the motion had taken her breath away, she didn't want him to stop.

"Are you okay?" he breathed against her lips?

She answered by pushing her hips into his. The ache had been brief, and her need for him overwhelmed her. Katara clutched a fistful of bedsheets when Zuko began to slide back from her–fingers tightening when he drove himself forward. Their mouths met, teeth gnashing as Zuko rocked and Katara tried to hold the pace. Her hands lifted, pressing to the hollow of his spine and sliding over the muscled planes of his form.

How had she gone so long without knowing this pleasure? She couldn't feel any part of herself that wasn't also a part of him, and she knew she didn't want to. She wanted to belong to him–body and soul, and she lost herself to the passionate rhythm of their bodies. Something was building, begging for release, and Katara's fingernails bit into the skin of his shoulder blade when Zuko shifted her thigh. Katara's hips bucked and she cried out, lost to the sensation of complete and total bliss that had taken over her entire body.

Zuko wasn't far behind. His release was met in the form of a masculine groan. Katara felt the vibration against the side of her throat where his mouth was currently pressed. They were both breathing hard, body's slick with sweat, and trembling gently in the small waves of aftershock. Zuko rolled off her, only to pull her to his chest, securing her lithe frame to his. He pressed his lips to her forehead, his fingers trailing through the strands of her hair.

"Say you're mine," Zuko whispered against her hair.

Katara didn't have to think about it. "I'm yours," she replied. _Forever_, she hoped.

~xXx~

Zuko didn't sleep that night.

He was afraid that if he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he might wake to find that everything had been a dream. A splendid dream–but one he preferred to keep as reality.

Zuko had grappled with his lot in life for as long as he could remember. After all he had been through, there was still a part of him that didn't believe he deserved to have this life. He wasn't used to things coming so easily, and Katara wasn't an exception. He'd loved her for a long time; he understood that now more than ever. It was because of that love he feared she might vanish into thin air–after all, the things he loved the most in life had left him.

Zuko bent, pressing his lips to the bare skin of Katara's shoulder blade and rubbed the back of his knuckles down the side of her arm. She told him she was staying. She told him that she wanted him. But Katara was much like a bird in Zuko's mind, and he had no desire to cage such a beautiful creature. He was worried that she would have a hard time adjusting to the way of life in the Fire Nation–especially his life, and the demands that were made of him. And of course, now there was a possibility of finding his mother…

Thoughts of Ursa's whereabouts and living conditions were aiding in his restlessness, churning the chaos in his mind. All this time he thought she'd been dead… Zuko rolled to his back, rubbing his dry eyes as he sighed. The motion caused the sleeping waterbender to stir. Back turned towards him, Katara lifted her head from the pillow as if to take in the room's surroundings. He watched her in silence, and there was a soft smile on her face when she turned to face him.

"Hi," she breathed, leg sliding between his beneath the sheets.

Zuko reached for her hand, tangling his fingers with hers. "Did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"I don't think so," she replied. "What time is it?"

"It's early. We have an hour or so before dawn," he told her.

"How long have you been awake?"

His eyebrow contorted as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I haven't been able to sleep," he admitted sheepishly.

Katara shot up on her elbow, the sheet falling away from her chest and revealing things Zuko longed to touch again. "You haven't slept? Is it because of me?"

_Yes_, he answered mentally. "No," he said aloud, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"A lot of things." Zuko propped himself up on his elbow, releasing her hand from his so he could trace the curve of her shoulder with his fingertips. "I've been thinking about you and how perfect you are for one thing."

A small chuckle escaped Katara. "I'm far from perfect," she told him.

"Well," he said, hand dipping to slide over her ribs, "you're perfect for me."

A warm blush suffused Katara's cheeks, and Zuko hooked a finger under her chin to keep her from trying to hide it from him. "I didn't…" Katara paused, "disappoint you?" A thin line creased her brow as she turned her sapphire gaze on him. Rarely had Zuko seen her look vulnerable, but he could appreciate the fact that it was all for him.

"You were the furthest thing from a disappointment, Katara." Zuko pulled her closer, enjoying the warmth of her skin pressed to his.

"Good, because…" her fingers traced a path over his collarbones, stirring sparks inside him, "I want to try again."

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. Her words were all that was needed to get his blood flowing in all the right places. He tilted her face to meet his lips and the warmth of her spread through his being. Zuko hoped the clock would slow for them, because he wanted to take his time committing every one of her curves to memory. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but for now, he decided that he would just have to show her.

He smiled against her neck, pressing his lips against her jawline. She was his, and for now, that was all he needed.

* * *

**Ice water, anyone?**

**I actually wasn't intending on drawing this scene out, so hopefully I didn't offend anyone by doing so. I was just caught up in the moment and really feeling the sizzling chemistry between these two. I guess I felt like I would be doing them an injustice if I had skimmed over the romance. Therefore, I went ahead and changed the whole story rating to an "M"**

**AnAmberToThePast - I hope you got your Christmas wish and have snow up in MI! **

**Welcome to the story LittleStar15 - I appreciate the awesome comment you left on Chapter 18! Super cool to have a fan from Brazil! **

**CeaShax - Thanks for your comment as well. I wasn't quite ready to end our adventure, so I'm still planning to have a few more chapters.**

**As always, you guys have been fantastic and I love hearing from you.**

**Merry Christmas, and happy reading!**

**~Sparrow **

**(P.S. In case anyone was wondering, the title for this chapter is a Greek word for: "the journey of changing one's mind/heart or having a spiritual conversion" Seemed appropriate.) ;)**


	20. Tea Leaves and Palace Things

**Chapter Twenty**

**Tea Leaves and Palace Things**

* * *

The atmosphere was thick with the scent of rain. Katara looked up, studying the shape of the gray clouds that were drifting idly over the docks. A seagull flew through the mixture, stirring smoky wisps in the sky with its wings. Aang and Appa had already departed, and Toph's ship was pulling away from the docks this very moment. Katara inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the heavy air as Suki ambled in her direction.

The sea breeze was toying with the strands of her auburn hair, sweeping them across her forehead. "Well," the Kyoshi warrior began, "I guess this is it for a while, huh?" A smile crawled along the curve of her lips.

"Yeah, I guess so." Katara blew out the air she'd been holding and worked up a smile. "We sail for Kyoshi Island in a week and a half. That will still give me a couple of days to assist you with any last-minute wedding operations."

"I'm not worried about that Katara. I just want you guys to be safe." Suki crossed her arms and tilted her head just a little. "Do you think Meili is really telling the truth about Zuko's mom being alive?"

"It's hard to say for certain," Katara responded. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, spotting Zuko and Sokka saying their goodbyes over by the ramp. "For his sake, I hope she's telling the truth."

"Kind of crappy timing though." Suki mashed her lips together. "I mean, you guys should really be taking this time to spend with each other."

Thoughts of their previous night together skirted through her mind and conjured warmth to fill her core. Katara couldn't help the smile that leapt onto her face, nor the butterflies that swept through her stomach. "It's okay, Suki, I don't mind. He is the Fire Lord after all, and I know he's going to have responsibilities that require his immediate attention. I signed up for that when I chose to stay." Katara shrugged.

"It's funny how love changes us," Suki said, glancing over her shoulder at Sokka. "I used to be more selfish, but, there's nothing I wouldn't do for your brother. Don't tell him I admitted this to you, but I'm definitely a little softer now."

Katara giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"It will be different for you Katara…" Suki continued, "You've always been strong, but, I fear that you will have to become harder. Loving a man in his station will require you to hone certain diplomatic skills that may not come so easily for you." Suki paused, reaching out to grasp her friend's shoulder. "Wear the masks when you have to, but don't become them."

A thin line creased Katara's brow. "I won't lose myself, Suki."

"I know that." Suki smiled. "At least–don't lose yourself to anyone who's not Zuko." She winked. Suki had been teasing her about their newfound 'romance' since breakfast, but she hadn't been successful in coercing the waterbender to give up any juicy details about their magical night.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Katara… a best friend would tell."

"Now you're just trying to manipulate me," Katara retorted.

"Is it working?"

Katara narrowed her gaze at her friend. Deep down she realized that there were certain aspects of their friendship that would never be normal in the sense of 'girl-talk' because Suki was engaged to her brother… Suki never gushed to her in the way some females tend to do about their significant others because Katara didn't want to hear those things about Sokka. It was just plain weird. Katara knew she owed it to the girl–the least she could do was give her a few, minor details–_right_? She sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Suki did a little dance, clapping her hands in front of her nose like a kid that had just been presented a lollipop. Katara was just grateful the Kyoshi warrior didn't tack on a squeal of delight. "You did _it,_ didn't you?" Suki's eyes practically bugged out of her skull.

"Yes," Katara answered, eyes glancing anywhere but Suki's face.

To Katara's utter horror, Suki released the squeal she'd been dreading, causing Katara to clap a hand over the Kyoshi warrior's mouth before she could draw any unwanted attention from people walking by. Too late, Katara realized, as both Sokka and Zuko glanced in their direction.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," Katara whispered through clenched teeth as she released Suki from her grip.

"Sorry! I'll be quiet, I swear." Suki gave Katara a firm nod. "It's just kind of exciting news."

"It's still personal."

"Okay, okay," Suki said, waving her off. "So how was it?"

It was everything she could have possibly dreamed of and then some… if only because it was with the one person of her heart's true desire. "It was… perfect."

"Perfect?" Suki lifted an eyebrow. "Your first time was perfect?"

"Yours wasn't?"

"No," Suki chuckled, "no, it was clumsy and awful. The second time was better though. I'd say it didn't reach perfection status until about the fifth or sixth time."

"Okay," Katara said, "I didn't really need to know that."

Suki giggled. "Well, for what it's worth… I'm happy for you Katara. You deserve all the happiness and great sex the world has to offer."

Katara shushed her. "Not the world," she corrected. "Just Zuko." She looked back over her shoulder and took in the appearance of the man himself. He held himself in a way that demanded respect, and yet Katara could still see glimpses of the boy underneath–the curl of his mouth when he smiled, and the soft gleam in his eyes. He was the lord of a great nation, but to Katara he was simply just… hers.

"You love him don't you?"

"What's not to love?" Katara smiled at her friend.

"It's good to hear you say that."

"All right ladies, I hate to break this up but Suki and I have a ship to catch and a tropical island to get back to," Sokka said. He'd slipped between them, draping his arms on both of their shoulders. "You sure you want to stay here, sis?"

"Sokka," Suki elbowed him in the ribs, "the girl has made her decision."

"I was just double checking," he insisted with a pouty lip as he massaged the ache in his ribs with the heel of his hand.

"I'll see you both soon," Katara told them, and turned to hug her brother. They had never really been apart from each other, and despite the fact that Sokka could grate on her nerves in only the way a brother could–she was still going to miss him. In his own way, Sokka would always be home to her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sokka said as she released him from her grip.

Katara snorted. "That leaves a lot of room for trial and error."

Sokka only grinned and reached over to muss the top of her head. "See ya' soon sis."

They finished saying their goodbyes and Katara stood at the foot of the ramp, watching her family climb aboard the ship that would haul them back to Kyoshi Island. Absently, Katara's hand pressed to her stomach when they disappeared from view. There was a small twinge in her chest, akin to a flutter of nerves as she stood there alone.

But Katara wasn't alone.

Zuko had approached her silently, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on top of her head. She could feel the warmth of his body spreading around her and smiled as she perched her arms atop his and leaned into his solid frame. It was a profound thing, Katara thought, that he could so easily diffuse the tension and turmoil inside her with his presence alone.

"Aren't you worried that someone will see?"

"Let them see," Zuko replied, hands gripping her waist to turn her in his arms. His thumb hooked her chin, tilting her face to his as he pressed a kiss to her lips in the broad light of day. Well–the _dull_ broad light of day–Katara corrected mentally, but still. When he broke the kiss, Katara couldn't help but shoot a glance to the docks behind her, wondering who might have witnessed the spectacle. There were mariners there, paying out the lines for a nearby ship, and others hauling lobster crates down neighboring ramps. They all seemed to be too busy to notice a trifling kiss–but Zuko's guards had seen. Of that she was sure.

"They won't say anything, Katara. Their job depends on it." Zuko tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with a forlorn look in his eye.

"You misunderstand me again," Katara said, shaking her head. "If I were allowed, I'd declare that you were mine in front of the four nations, Zuko… I just worry about your station–your reputation as Fire Lord. For as much as we have changed in the world, we still have a lot of work to do–our little excursion in the catacombs proved that..." Katara paused. "There are still people who value tradition and they will snub their nose at you for bringing a waterbender to court. You just… might want to be more careful."

Zuko's jaw clenched and Katara watched the tendon working over the bone. "I have waited a long time for you, Katara. I don't want to wait anymore."

A smile of amusement rearranged all the features on Katara's face. She reached out, placing her palms on the curves of his arms. "A firebender without patience? Unheard of…" she teased.

"You know what I mean." Zuko tipped his forehead to hers.

"I know you're hopeful about this working out in our favor," Katara said, "but you should be prepared for the worst… It's not common for benders to mix–especially ones with the rank and title bearer of Fire Lord."

"Well," Zuko said, sliding his fingers along her jaw until they disappeared in the strands of her hair, "you should probably know I'd give it all up for you."

A swell of pure joy expanded in Katara's chest at his words. "Well," she said, rising on the tips of her toes, "you should know I'd never ask it of you." She kissed him once on the lips, quick and chaste before untangling herself from his arms. They were both stubborn, true to their elements of fire and water, and seemingly provided a delicate balance.

Katara didn't stay to watch her brother's ship pull away from the docks. Her mind was on the very near future and the tasks that were waiting for them back at the palace. She didn't know it yet, but Katara was ready to embrace her destiny.

~xXx~

That afternoon was not unlike any other before Katara had entered his life. Zuko sat at the head of the table, listening to a discussion of his councilmen, wearing the mask of the Fire Lord to his best ability. Iroh sat to his right, cradling a cup of ginseng tea as steam snaked through the air, perfuming the atmosphere with a light herbal scent. A pleasant contrast, Zuko thought, to the opposing conversation at hand.

"We cannot agree to give this girl what she is asking for," one of his men spoke from across the table. "Her crimes against the Nation are too great. Royal blood or not, she is still a traitor."

"I don't disagree," Ukano said. "But if she is withholding information concerning Ursa's whereabouts, the Fire Lord has a right to know."

"There are other ways to get the information you seek," Captain Ju-long spoke out. "She is a prisoner, after all. If permitted, my team and I would be happy to _extract_–" he decided on the word "–the information out of her."

'Extract,' Zuko knew, was just a kinder term for torturing the information out of her. There was a time in his life he wouldn't have even blinked at the suggestion, but they were supposed to be setting an example for peace, and torturing someone–prisoner or not–was not the answer. _How easy it would be, though_…

"Ju-long makes a valid point," General Iroh said to his teacup.

A frown knit Zuko's brow. "Uncle?"

"The Fire Nation does not cater to the demands of those who have committed grievous acts of treason, Nephew. To consider giving her what she wants in exchange for the information you want is not to be tolerated. Peace has its place, just as war has its place… There must be a balance, Zuko. The Fire Lord should know when to call on that balance."

Zuko considered this in silence.

"I'm in agreeance with the old Dragon of the West," Ju-long said.

"I do not deny that no matter how much we want it, we cannot live in a world where only peace exists. There is a time and a place for war, for fighting to protect one's kingdom or honor… but this fight is personal," Zuko said.

"An attack against you, Lord Zuko, is an attack against us all," Ukano reminded him. "She is a threat to everything you've worked so hard to save and restore."

"It would be just," Ju-long continued. "After all that she has done… it would be just."

Zuko filled his lungs with a deep breath of air, exhaling slow enough to hear the air leaving his nostrils. He rolled his hands against the table's surface, jaw clenching. "I will speak to her once more and give her a chance to confess… if she doesn't," Zuko paused, "I will give Ju-long permission to interrogate her."

"That's more than fair," Ukano said.

"Council dismissed," Zuko bit out sourly. He sat in his chair while the men of his council rose from theirs and shuffled out of the room. Iroh did not budge, nor did he look up from his teacup as the silence settled around them. "I'm surprised at you," Zuko finally spoke.

"I have seen enough in my lifetime to know that some people can never be swayed. You cannot will a tiger to change its stripes, or a caterpillar to turn into a butterfly. There is a time for peace, and a time for swords… The man that wields them both must live with the burden of guilt because it does not ever go away," Iroh told him.

Zuko raised his single eyebrow, trying to decipher the mystery behind Iroh's words. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Iroh said, taking a great breath, "that Meili is bad news and she needs to go down."

Zuko quirked his lips as he recalled a similar conversation that had involved his sister in the past.

"You hesitate because of Katara?" Iroh guessed.

Zuko was quiet a moment and then, "Perhaps."

"She would understand," Iroh insisted. "She is stronger and wiser than anyone has given her credit for. She has fought her own battles, and knows your pain as if it were her own."

"I know that…" Zuko said. "I just don't want to give her any reason to believe that I'd revert to the old ways. I don't want her to ever be afraid of me."

Iroh looked up from his teacup then, locking gazes with the Fire Lord and smiled. "I don't think you have any need to worry about that."

"She's worried about what people will think," Zuko blurted, quickly jumping to his next train of thought and knew that his uncle was smart enough to follow.

"That's reasonable," Iroh said. "There will be several who don't agree with tainting the bloodlines, but Katara will eventually win the vast majority over… I fear it will not be an easy road for either of you, but… I can think of no greater match in all of history."

The mask of the Fire Lord fell away and Zuko gifted Iroh with one of his rare, full-toothed smiles. "Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh nodded fondly, picking up his teacup and toasting his nephew in good health and happiness.

~xXx~

Just as the gray clouds had heralded this morning, a light rain had broken from the vault of the sky, falling lazily over the Capital city. Outside the window in Ursa's old bedroom, the palace gardens were kissed in dewdrops that clung to the tips of slender green blades. Plant life was thriving anew; the rain had encouraged buds to blossom, and the gardens were awash with vivid color despite the bone-bleached backdrop of the sky.

"What do you think about this one Lady Katara?" The girl in her chambers held up a swatch of sapphire blue fabric that matched the color of her eyes.

"I like it very much," Katara replied, turning away from the window to touch the sample of fabric. Katara guessed the fabric to be a fine silk.

After Zuko and Katara had returned from the docks, the Fire Lord had been summoned to take care of urgent business in the Throne Room. She knew that he was also scheduled to have a meeting with his councilmen after lunch, which meant there was a good chance Katara wouldn't see him again until dinner. That was to be expected of course, but Zuko had sent for a couple of the palace maids to escort Katara to the markets to shop for clothing. As it were, most of her things were lost in the fire and she had run out of things to wear from the stash she had borrowed. The passing storm had altered her plans a bit and kept her from venturing to the markets. Not that the rain would have made a lick of difference to a waterbender, but the ladies assigned to escort her were against the idea. However, that didn't stop them from summoning the merchants to come to the palace…

That had been unexpected, but Katara hid her discomfort while the maids made a fuss over the different fabrics and laughed girlishly among themselves. None of them paid any mind to Katara–save for the one girl with the short crop of onyx hair and gray eyes too large for her face. Jade was her name, and she appeared to be the only one with any sense.

"Ah, yes," the merchant said, peeking up from behind her glasses rim, "that fabric is worth ten pieces of gold."

Katara's eyes widened. She'd spent most of her money on the red silk dress she'd bought for Zuko's birthday and didn't have much left over–and definitely nowhere near ten pieces of gold. "Sorry," Katara said nervously, "most of my money is still in Kyoshi–"

"–Oh please," one of the palace maids interrupted her. She was just about as tall as Katara, with a similar body build. Her face was blemish-free and her eyes were the color of dark honey. Her black hair was pulled back into a simple chignon, highlighting the sharp angle of her jaw and chin. Simply put, Katara thought she was very pretty. "You don't need to worry about money," the maid told her. "The Fire Lord has agreed to cover any expenses you acquire." The maid crossed her arms and lifted an elegant brow.

"Don't speak to the lady so disrespectfully," Jade chastised the other girl. "She is Lord Zuko's guest of honor."

The pretty maid scoffed. "She's no more a lady than I am," the maid retorted, casting Katara a wanton glance.

A slow, knowing smile spread across Katara's face as she looked at the maid. She knew the jealousy monster when she saw her, but Katara was not quick to fall victim of sharp-pointed words–nor would she take the bait and lash out at the girl. To the merchant she said, "I'll take the fabric, thank you."

"Lovely choice my dear, as it so does match the exquisite color of your eyes," the merchant replied.

"Everyone but Jade is dismissed," Katara said boldly. "Thank you for helping me today."

The others looked as though Katara had smacked them in the face. They dropped the fabric they were holding and shuffled out of the room like wounded animals. The pretty maid snickered before backing out of her chambers.

"Sorry about Chen," Jade told Katara. "The girl has a wicked sharp tongue and an entitlement issue. It's probably a good thing she can't bend any actual fire."

Katara giggled. "Thank you for all your help, Jade. I would have been lost without you today."

"My pleasure." Jade smiled.

"I should have your outfits made within a few days Lady Katara, thank you for your business." The merchant gathered her things and left Katara's chambers.

"I take it Lord Zuko failed to mention he was covering your expenses?" Jade guessed.

Katara nodded. "Probably because he knew I would protest." Katara fell back into the lounge chair with a deep sigh. Spending an afternoon with catty maids had exhausted her more than she realized. Not to mention the fact that her ribs were still sore and she hadn't recovered her full strength to be able to heal herself all the way.

"May I assist you with anything else, Lady Katara?"

Katara cringed. "Please," she said, "I insist you stop using that title. Chen was right about one thing… I'm no lady."

Jade smiled. "You're kind of a legend, La–_Katara_," Jade corrected herself. "It's an honor to serve someone who is so close with both the Avatar and the Fire Lord. They hold you to high esteem, as do I." Jade offered a small, polite bow.

A warmth flooded Katara's cheeks. She wasn't used to people holding her in any kind of high regard. Nor was she used to anyone waiting on her and she wasn't sure she liked it very much… Katara swallowed. She supposed she'd have to make a concentrated effort to get used to such things, seeing as how Zuko's life warranted them. "Well," Katara said, clearing her throat, "I'll let you get back to doing–eh, whatever it is that you would normally be doing."

"Very well, Katara." Jade smiled and bowed once more.

"Thank you again, for everything. Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

No sooner had Jade departed her chamber did Zuko stroll in, looking every bit the part of Fire Lord in all his scarlet and black glory. He spotted Katara slumped over in the lounge chair, and a thin line creased his brow. "You look exhausted," he told her.

"That's because I was forced to spend the entire afternoon with snobby maids that didn't like me," Katara retorted. "Also, I'm mad at you for trying to buy my wardrobe without telling me."

Zuko's lips twitched as if he were making a concentrated effort to keep from smiling. "Is that so?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Zuko, you're not obligated to take care of my needs…" she said stubbornly, pushing herself up from the chair to face him.

Zuko, ignoring her tone, pulled Katara into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know I'm not obligated, Katara… I do it because I can and I want to." His answer was so simple, yet Katara felt his words resonating within her. She knew he didn't think her incapable of looking out for herself–he'd even witnessed her taking care of the entirety of Team Avatar without problem. No, this was about something else entirely–his need to look out for someone he loved. To show her that he wanted to protect her and make her needs his own.

Katara returned his embrace, nuzzling her face against his sternum and breathed in the delicious clean scent of his skin. "Fine," she said, mock-stubborn, "but next time, I get to venture out on my own… I don't like maids following me around–especially when they think I'm no different from them and they're right."

Zuko sighed. "That may work for a while, Katara, but eventually the whole world will learn that you're mine and that will inevitably put a target on your head. You will always have an escort wherever you go to ensure your safety."

"Always?" She frowned against his chest.

~xXx~

Zuko could hear the break in her voice and something went through him then. The effects were like fire and ice, zapping some unknown and primordial response into existence when he realized what he was offering…

He was offering her a cage.

It was the one thing he never wanted to do–_refused_ even, and yet his way of life would be just that. A glorified cage. It would break them, he realized. And yet it would destroy him completely if something ever happened to her.

Zuko's throat tightened. "No," he told her, "not always." He would break his own heart before he ever broke her spirit. She pulled back from him just a little, and he slid his hand behind her head until he was cupping the nape of her neck.

"Not in the palace," she said, "and not in the gardens."

Zuko, afraid to speak, only nodded in agreement.

"I can tolerate a guard or two so long as they're not glued to my side when I'm out in public," Katara said thoughtfully, and it made Zuko feel just a tiny bit better. "But never, and I do mean _never_… when I'm alone with you." Katara rewarded him with a smile as she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to the hollow at his throat.

"Never," Zuko agreed, closing his eyes as her kisses spread down the column of his neck.

"Now," Katara said, teasingly nipping his earlobe, "tell me about your day."

* * *

**Hey everyone - just wanted to say a quick thank you to the readers who left reviews for Chapter 19. Turkishdelightx, I hope Santa forgave you for reading such naughty things and brought you good presents. ;) Hehe. **

**I also want to apologize in advance because I'm not sure when I'll finish the next chapter. An original novel I wrote is due to my publishers by February 1st, so I've been spending a good deal of time editing the final manuscript. But don't worry, it won't take me that long to post the next chapter - I promise! My attention is just a bit divided right now.**

**In the meantime, don't forget to leave me your thoughts.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Sparrow**


	21. Answers

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Answers**

* * *

The stench of the prison cells tangled through Zuko's nostrils, twisting his stomach in knots. He squared his shoulders as his hands clenched at his sides. He tried to ignore the scent of the stale air and the lingering traces of rot and decay clinging to it, but they had triggered unpleasant memories… His whole family, it seemed, had at one time or another served out a sentence in the Fire Nation prisons. Azula and his father had been transferred to Boiling Rock–the most prestigious and fortified prison system in all the nations combined. Zuko knew that if the Royal Court went easy on her during trial, she'd be fated to spending the rest of her life there. Fortunately for him, she was still easily accessible.

His cousin was currently being contained in the last cell at the end of the stone corridor. What remained of her rebel army was divided throughout the prison where they were forced to share cramped quarters until their official sentencing. Meili, being that she was still technically a part of the royal family, was granted her own cell. Zuko turned in front of it now, sensing the presence of the two guards at his back. In the soft orange glow of the lantern, Zuko could just make out the shape of her silhouette resting against the cot. She was lying on her back, face turned towards the stone ceiling.

"Meili," Zuko addressed her in a quiet tone.

"Back so soon, Zuko?" Slowly, Meili rolled her face towards him in the dark, but made no move to get off her cot. "I suppose you hashed out the details of our little arrangement with your egregious councilmen and have come to tell me that we can't strike a deal."

Zuko's breath hitched momentarily, but he kept his expression neutral. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she'd caught him off guard.

At the sound of his silence, Meili chuckled. "You forget I know how these things work, _cousin_. I too was once a part of the royal council back when your father held rule over what was once a great nation." Meili sat up, soundlessly placing her feet on the stone floor as she braced her arms against the edge of the thin mattress. "Still, I know how much finding your mother means to you, Zuko. This is why I know you aren't going to let your councilmen stand in the way of our bargain."

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched. "You're wrong." The words left his lips flatly, and Zuko could tell that the low, practiced tone of his had begun to seep into the cracks of Meili's armor. The manic smile on her face vanished as a shadow passed behind her eyes. "As Fire Lord of this _great_ nation, I refuse to enter an accord with a traitor."

Meili rose up from her cot and strode over to the bars, wrapping her hands around them as if to get herself as close to Zuko as the metal would allow. "And here I thought you were still the young sentimental Fire Prince of the past," she scoffed. "I guess I was wrong. Pity really… Ursa is so much closer than you realize."

Fleetingly, Zuko thought of turning his back and storming away from his infuriating cousin. June couldn't have gone too far in the last few days. He could always track her down and give her shirshu something to scent that had belonged to his mother. Of course, scent fades, and Ursa had been gone a very long time... As much as he wanted to credit the shirshu, he knew it was probably a useless feat. "Let me tell you how this is going to go," Zuko said, stepping toe to toe with her. If either had wanted, they could have reached through the bars and choked the life from each other's lungs. "I'm going to give you a chance to tell me where my mother is, or I'll have no choice but to allow Captain Ju-long to extract the information from you."

Firelight blazed behind Meili's eyes as a smile split her face. "You really have changed, Zuko. I'm impressed… Perhaps I neglected to see the similarities between you and Fire Lord Ozai because of your alliance with the Avatar. There was so much talk of peace that I nearly passed out from boredom just having to listen to it–you see, Zuko, I was there the day of your coronation. I witnessed the Nation accept you and the Avatar with open arms and I knew something had to be done to stop you from ruining what Ozai had created."

Zuko wouldn't allow himself to become distracted by her words. She was baiting him, and he simply wasn't biting. "Tell me where my mother is," he stated evenly. His cool deliverance was akin to the edge of a sharpened blade.

Meili's features came together at a sharp point. "Torture me Zuko. I'll gladly bleed to death or go up in flame before I ever give you what you want." Her words were like venom, seeping through the fissures of his skin until rage poisoned every muscle in his body. He wanted to react. He wanted to challenge her to another Agni Kai and watch her suffer at his hands, but Zuko was not his rage. Not anymore.

"Last chance," he breathed, his voice barely audible in the space between them.

"You can go to hell," she bit out through clenched teeth.

Zuko stared at his cousin, molars grinding as his jaw clamped down tight. "Very well."

~xXx~

"She refused to tell me anything," Zuko fumed, pacing back and forth in front of the window in his chamber suite. Katara sat on the edge of the bed, legs tucked beneath her with her hands resting on her thighs. The lush petal of her lower lip parted, eyes expanding as she watched the storm that was Zuko wearing a spot on the ornate carpet from his relentless stride.

Katara blinked, pushing the covers away from her as she shoved up from the bed. It was early morning, and Katara wondered what time the Fire Lord had arisen and slipped out without her knowing. She went to him now, reaching for his shoulders to stop him from moving. The contour of his muscle was tense beneath her fingers, knotted and rigid like iron. "Zuko," she breathed his name, "we knew this was probably going to be the outcome."

His gaze cut to hers, and Katara could see the conflict blazing through his golden irises. "She willingly chose to be interrogated by force. She told me she'd rather die than tell me where my mother is. She's smart Katara; she knows she's going to spend the rest of her life in a cage. She'd rather die than subject herself to that path of suffering."

"You don't want Ju-long to… interrogate… her," Katara said carefully.

Zuko's shoulders slumped beneath Katara's palms as a glimmer of sympathy passed across his eyes. "She's still family."

"Family that tried to kill you," Katara reminded him. "She would still kill you at the slightest of chances, Zuko. She can't be trusted."

"I know that Katara." There was a snap in his tone worthy of a man that ruled a nation, and Katara visibly stiffened under the weight of it. She dropped her hands to her sides, but didn't move away from him. "I'm sorry–I didn't mean to direct my frustration towards you." Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You need to rest, Zuko." Katara frowned up at him.

"What I_ need_ is answers," Zuko countered. He inhaled deeply and reached out to cover Katara's biceps with his palms. He bent forward, planting a kiss above her brow. "Besides," he said, "I'm not tired."

"I envy your strength reserve," Katara told him, crossing her arms. Outside the window, birds were chirping and flitting about the tree branches in the gardens. The world was awake it seemed, and with it Katara would rise too. "All right," she sighed, "what can I do to help?"

The corners of Zuko's lips lifted into a coy grin. "I can think of a few things."

Katara's eyes narrowed but she couldn't keep the images of more intimate things from infiltrating her mind. They were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. At every meal, Zuko's hand would slide beneath the table, fingertips tracing the soft skin of her inner thigh. She'd taken to wearing dresses and skirts to meals for that reason alone, longing to be teased and touched by him. She wasn't sure how, but every time seemed better than the last, and Katara was growing less shy about her body and the impact she had on Zuko. When he looked at her a certain way, or touched her, Katara's belly engulfed in the flame of thrill and desire. She hoped that never went away; realistically, when the newness wore off, she knew they wouldn't always be so ravenous for one another.

But now was not that time.

"We really should shower and get dressed for the day," Katara said. "I have a feeling that things are going to get heated with the trial looming and Meili refusing to help."

Zuko murmured against her neck as he bent to wrap his hands around her waist, teeth nipping the soft skin of her earlobe.

"Zuko…" Katara protested halfheartedly as her hands anchored his hips. She needed the balance because everything about him was making her dizzy.

"Two birds," he whispered, lips trailing against the curve of her jaw, "one stone." Slowly, Zuko began leading her to the private bathroom in his chamber suite, adept fingers working the ties at the front of her tunic. Katara closed her eyes as his hand skimmed across the laces that had parted over her breasts. She had a fleeting thought about how convenient bed clothes were and then her mind was derailed by the sensation of his fingers gently squeezing. She gasped, flattening her spine against his chest as his mouth came down on the curve of her neck.

"All right, you've convinced me," she said breathily.

Zuko released his hold on her as he reached into the stone shower and turned on the nozzle. A spray of water descended from the spout, splattering the ceramic tile of the shower floor. A cloud of steam lifted as Zuko undressed, and Katara's breath shortened in her lungs. She traced the line of his sternum, dragging her fingers lightly and slowly until they circled his navel. Zuko grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand to more sensitive places.

She liked that he wanted her to touch him that way. She liked watching the muscle in his jaw flex and his eyes close from the pleasure she invoked. Zuko lifted her shift over her head and pulled her into the steamy shower. Playfully, Katara bent the water around them in a swirl of silky warmth. Zuko pulled her to his chest, mouth coming down on hers as his tongue parted her lips. Katara moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring herself as tight as she could against him. She could feel his erection press into her lower belly, and it sent a spark of want and need pulsing in her lower abdomen.

Zuko broke the kiss, turning Katara by the shoulder and gently pressed her against the stone wall. Katara braced herself, flattening her palms against the stone as Zuko slowly slid into her from behind. She gasped, pressing her chest and cheek to the cool wall–shivering from the contrast of hot and cold.

"Are you all right?" he breathed against her ear.

She responded by arching her lower back and leaning into him. She heard his masculine moan and then she was lost to the rhythm of yet another new experience. His right hand squeezed her shoulder while his left anchored her hip. It wasn't long before fire began building in her core–a delicious burn that consumed her from the inside. He slowed his rhythm, sliding his length nearly all the way out before pushing back in, over and over and over. The slow motion was a sweet, tantalizing torture. Heat bloomed through her veins until the corners of her eyes glittered with stars and she cried out, scraping her nails against the stone.

Zuko's pleasure followed shortly after, and he bent to rest his cheek on the top of Katara's head, breath heavy in his lungs. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his middle as she pressed a kiss to his sternum.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Katara answered. "That was… exhilarating," she decided on the word.

Zuko chuckled, tightening his arms around her. He attempted to push her hair away from her damp cheek, tucking it behind her ear as he kissed her forehead.

Katara reached for a bottle of jasmine scented soap and lifted her eyebrows in question. "Two birds, right?" She grinned up at him. Zuko didn't protest when Katara lathered the soap between her hands and massaged them into his chest.

"This could be dangerous," he said, tilting his head back as her hands worked up the front of his neck.

"Maybe that's what I'm hoping for." She explored the planes of his skin, enjoying the feel of his lean musculature beneath her fingertips.

"You're too much of a temptation for your own good." Zuko reached for the bottle of soap, taking his turn in lathering her body. Katara felt so good to him–her body supple in his hands. "I want to tell you something, Katara."

"You can tell me anything," she encouraged.

"I don't want you to respond even if you feel the same way…" His hands paused on her shoulders. "Promise me?"

"But–"

Zuko moved his finger to her lips to keep her from speaking. "Promise me," he repeated.

Katara nodded slowly.

Zuko gazed at the woman in his arms, swallowing as he worked up the courage to tell her what was lying so heavy on his heart. He stared into her sapphire eyes; so like the ocean, he thought–so capable and vast that he could lose himself in them. And that's exactly what he wanted, for as long as he lived. "I love you, Katara." _And I always will_, he thought.

Katara's lips parted as she gazed up at the Fire Lord; her chest clinging tight to the air inside her lungs. She wanted to breathe, but she was too afraid that what he said wouldn't be real. She waited for him to take it back–waited to wake up from a dream. But the sound of water slowly registered in her eardrums, and the heat surrounding her didn't change. She wanted to tell him that she had fallen for him–body and soul, but he'd made her promise not to say anything.

But since when had Katara ever been good at taking orders?

She pushed up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with a passion that could only be met by two people who were in love. She was as weightless as a bird in the wind. "I love you, too, Zuko," she breathed against his mouth.

"You promised–"

"–Shh," she hushed him. "Life is too short, Zuko. We know that better than most. Better to say it now and risk your disappointment then to never get the chance to say it at all."

Zuko couldn't argue with that. Instead, he bent, cradling her chin as he kissed her deeply and showed her that sometimes actions spoke louder still.

~xXx~

Meili was strapped to a chair in a dark room. Her ankles were shackled to the chair legs, wrists in manacles on the arms. A rope had been tied around her middle to keep her upright, and she'd been left to sit there for hours with two guards posted at her door. Zuko had hoped to scare her–thought that the waiting and knowing what was to come would be enough to jump-start the fear process. He wanted it to torment her mind–to gnaw at the edges of her resolve until she confessed where his mother was, but his cousin shared his DNA and he knew that it would take more than a dark, quiet room and being strapped to a chair to really get the message across. He hoped that it would at least push her over the edge.

Across the room, Ju-long waited for his signal. Zuko's jaw clenched, but he managed a stiff nod for the captain. A sinister smile flitted across his lips as he picked up a chair and began making his way towards Meili. The sounds of his footsteps were inaudible. When he reached her, he slammed the chair down in front of her, but the firebender didn't even jump. Meili looked up at the man, her face entirely neutral.

"It's about time," Meili said, "I was growing terribly bored."

Ju-long snickered. He sat down on the chair, leaning on the edge of his seat as he drew a knife from the side holster on his leg and spun it so the metal caught in the glow of the firelight. It was a fine blade, thin and sharp–a blade that could inflict serious damage with minimal effort. Ju-long tossed it in the air, catching the hilt as it came back down. "Tell me," he said, still gazing adoringly at his knife, "where the former queen of the Fire Nation is residing."

"_No_."

Ju-long grabbed Meili's hand, straightening her fingers as he pressed the tip of the blade beneath the nailbed of her index finger. It wasn't far, but it was enough to make her mouth twitch and her eyebrows furrow above her eyes. "You said she was close," Ju-long repeated the information that Zuko had given him. "Is she in the Fire Nation?"

A bead of sweat was forming at her brow, the breath hitching inside her nostrils. Her lips pressed together, skin going pale as Ju-long pressed the blade a fraction deeper under her skin. A scarlet bud had begun to collect at the tip of her finger, seeping out onto his knife.

Zuko was concealed in the shadows, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He _hated_ this. He hated that he had agreed to subject her to this torture, but he knew that it was the way of the nation… She was a traitor who had tried to kill him, and what she represented was a threat to everything he stood for as a ruler. Still, the tendon in his jaw worked over the edge of his jawbone as he watched Ju-long backhand Meili across the face. _Just tell us what we want to know and this will stop,_ Zuko thought desperately. Was she really that sadistic and that she would choose to suffer through the pain?

Slowly, Meili rolled her head back to center, drew a breath and spat in Ju-long's face. Blood splattered the side of his cheek. "I won't tell you anything. You might as well just kill me."

Ju-long, eyes bulging with anger, raised his hand to hit her again when a voice in the back of the room yelled at him to stop. The voice was laced with authority, strong and feminine. Ju-long dropped his hand, glancing back over his shoulder–surprised to see the Fire Lord's waterbender standing just inside the glow of firelight. She was dressed in slim black leggings, wearing a blue silk brocade that matched the exact color of her eyes. She lifted her chin, squaring her shoulders in a way that commanded her presence. Ju-long didn't like it. His nostrils flared, the corners of his mouth pulling into a sneer as he glared at her.

"Katara?" Zuko appeared from the shadows, a look of concern and confusion dancing behind his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I know where she is, Zuko," Katara paused, "I know where to find your mom."

* * *

**Oh man! I'm leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger! Hopefully I made up for it a little by also giving you another romance scene. ;) **

**Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter out. Things are almost wrapped up with my novel, so my attention won't be divided too much longer. **

**It was really cool to sign on and see that I gained a new follower and they left a comment on every single chapter! Thank you _8annie81 _for all the feedback! I enjoyed hearing from you. :)**

**Also want to thank _CeaShax_, _GODISAWESOME_, _TreasuredHope_, and _ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut_ for your feedback as well! You guys make this so much fun for me!**

**Stay tuned, and happy reading!**

**~Sparrow **


	22. Stronger Together

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Stronger Together**

* * *

"_Katara?" Zuko appeared from the shadows, a look of concern and confusion dancing behind his eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I know where she is, Zuko," Katara paused, "I know where to find your mom."_

~/~

Zuko didn't know what to say or how to even feel. He stood there, lungs constricting as he stared into the face of the woman he loved. He'd heard what she said, but his brain couldn't process the information. It was like someone clipped the cord to his frontal lobe, inhibiting him from forming words to produce speech. _How could she possibly know where my mother is_, he thought. _She wouldn't have kept this secret from me_. It wasn't a betrayal… Katara was not capable of such deceit, nor would she ever do that to him. He trusted her with his life.

"How could you possibly know where the former queen is?" Ju-long bit out as he appeared at their side. The knife was still clutched in his fist, blood dripping from the sharpest point.

Katara's sapphire gaze held Zuko in a trance. He couldn't look away from her, nor could she seem to break eye contact to acknowledge Ju-long's question. Instead, Katara reached out, gently taking hold of Zuko's wrists. "I was worried," she said in a quiet tone. "I thought there might be another way to extract the information you wanted without violence so I took a chance."

Zuko's eyebrows lowered over his eyes; a frown knitting his brow. "What are you saying, Katara?"

"I'm saying," she paused, wetting her lower lip, "that I went to see Azula."

"Impossible!" Ju-long spat. "The former princess is locked away in Boiling Rock. Only high-ranking officials have permission to step foot inside the facility."

"General Iroh accompanied me," Katara told him. She finally broke eye contact with Zuko, turning her cold-water gaze on Ju-long. He regarded that look as a challenge.

From the darkness, Meili began to laugh. Her head lulled to her chest, shoulders heaving as the laugh grew to a manic decimal. "Azula would never betray Lord Ozai. You lie, _Water scum_," the insult left through Meili's clenched teeth.

With an elegant air of confidence, Katara replied, "Azula has been undergoing mental health treatment since the end of the war. She's come a long way and her doctors believe that in time she will be able to rejoin society. Azula would like nothing more than to see her mother again."

Darkness clouded Meili's features. She tried to cover her slip-up by straightening in her chair and defiantly lifting her chin, but it was too late… Katara had seen the shadow pass over her face as panic pooled in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asked, eyebrows knitting even deeper.

"It was a last-minute idea," Katara confessed. "I came to see you, but I was told by the guards that no one was allowed to enter the chamber. I decided to ask General Iroh for help instead."

Zuko worked his jaw in silence as several thoughts darted through his mind. The first being that Azula had lied to him about their mother's death–she'd known that Ursa was alive this entire time and hadn't told him. The second thought, however more disconcerting, was the fact that he wouldn't have considered seeking out Azula's help. Katara was his equal in so many ways, and yet entirely his opposite. She thrived where he showed faults, bringing light to his darkness. The corner of his mouth lifted, peeling back the mask of the Fire Lord until for a moment he was just Zuko: the man who had found his soul's counterpart.

"You're not mad?" Katara ventured to ask in a quiet tone.

"No," he said, "I'm not mad." He turned to face his captain and set the mask of the Fire Lord back in place. "Escort the prisoner back to her cell. Her services are no longer required."

"_No_!" Meili said from her chair. "No, you can't take me back there. I refuse to spend the rest of my life rotting in some dank prison cell. Kill me!" she begged. "You've grown soft, Zuko. You're ruling is an abomination to everything the Fire Nation once stood for! Look at you! You've broken _every_ tradition. You're courting a Water Tribe commoner for Ancestors sake! The people won't stand for this. They'll never accept her–she'll never be a queen!"

Zuko's temper flared with the heat of a thousand suns. He could feel the fire in his veins turning to acid as his vision burned red at the corners. He was in front of her in the pulse of a second, hand going around her neck and squeezing the life from her lungs. His mouth twisted as he glared at her; the force in which he had her by the throat pushing her back on the chair until the front two legs lifted from the ground.

Shock and surprise flitted across Meili's features until a smile crawled across her face. A strangulated sound escaped her throat in what was meant to be a laugh.

Zuko released the pressure on her throat but his anger had not dissipated. "Your existence is poison," he grated out. "You will spend the rest of your days alone with your madness, and you will watch the world rise to acceptance. This is the dawn of a new era, and I'm heralding it in with Katara by my side." He let go–dust billowing from the ground as the chair legs slammed back in place. "Captain, escort her to her cell."

Ju-long didn't hesitate.

Zuko returned to Katara's side, his hand pressing to her lower back as he ushered her out of the chamber and listened to the sound of Meili's manic laughter fading behind them.

~xXx~

The sun was hot on Katara's back as they ventured through the gardens. She'd looped her arm through Zuko's, hugging his arm to her side. She'd just finished telling him about her little spontaneous trip to see Azula and Zuko remained quiet, seemingly digesting the information.

"We don't know if she was telling the truth," Zuko said as they walked along a wooden bridge that stretched above a serene pond decorated with water lilies. They stopped walking and Zuko leaned heavily against the railing, peering at the pond below. "Azula doesn't exactly have a reputation of being honest."

"She seems different, Zuko… changed, maybe." Katara shrugged. She knew it didn't mean much considering all the hell the girl had put them both through over the years, but even General Iroh believed there had been truth to her tale.

"Was she surprised to see you?"

Katara's eyebrows lifted considerably high on her forehead. "It's hard to tell with Azula. She said, _and I quote_, 'well, if it isn't the girl who left me frozen to a drainage grate and the man I once called Uncle'," Katara finished. "Her prison cell is a luxurious suite, as I'm sure you're aware, and despite her serving out a sentence, I'd say she still regards herself as a princess."

Zuko chuckled. "I keep tabs on her health but I admit I haven't seen her in quite some time. I haven't been able to forgive her, Katara…" His fingers tightened on the railing as his gaze dropped to the glittering surface of the pond. "And to think this whole time she's kept me in the dark about our mother." Zuko shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to trust her."

"She was angry with you," Katara said. "It's not an excuse, but all Azula has ever known is anger…" Katara picked at a piece of wood that had splintered from the railing and let it drop into the water without a sound.

"I still can't believe my mother has been here in the Fire Nation–practically right under my nose. Hira'a is only a couple of day's travel from here. The war has been over for two years… She could have come back. I don't understand what reasons she's had for staying away." Zuko turned his troubled gaze on Katara and his eyebrows contorted heavily. "Unless she fears that I've somehow become my father."

"No," Katara said, immediately covering the back of his hand with her palm. "There's a reason she didn't come back and it has nothing to do with you, Zuko." Katara paused, sucking in a great breath. "Azula told me that Ursa's banishment included the wiping of her memories… that's why she was able to remain in the Fire Nation and return to her home village. The Mother of Faces took her identity from her as well as her memories so she could start over." Katara paused again, feeling her chest tighten with grief as she looked at Zuko. Telling him this–knowing that it was hurting him, made it hard for her to go on but she forced it out nonetheless. "The reason she hasn't come back, Zuko, is because she doesn't remember who you are."

And there it was–the bitter, painful truth.

Katara swallowed, forcing the lump in her esophagus down into the pit her of her stomach. She turned her whole body towards Zuko, reaching for him with both hands because she was afraid he would slip through her fingers if she weren't holding onto him tight enough. Zuko's body stiffened under her grip but he didn't pull away. His jaw clenched, and she was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing… but he didn't pull away.

"Zuko," she prompted a response out of him after a couple of moments had gone by.

"She doesn't remember me," he repeated. "Of course." A dry, flat sound whistled through his nostrils. "That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry…" Katara knew the words were inadequate, but what else was there to say?

"What else did Azula tell you?"

Katara ignored the bite of his tone, understanding that it wasn't directed towards her. "She said that Ursa is remarried now and has another daughter, Kiyi."

A wave of surprise lightened his irises. "So I have another sister." Zuko turned and slowly ambled down the other side of the bridge. Katara followed, folding her fingers into her palms as she walked a half step behind him.

"We can still go, Zuko," Katara tried in a soft tone. "She might not know who we are but that doesn't mean that we can't visit her. I think it would be good for you to see her again… she's still your mother." A tight sensation seemed to knit Katara's ribs together. If the roles were reversed and Katara had the opportunity to set eyes on her mother–even if it meant she wouldn't recognize her–Katara would take it. She'd feel sad of course, but at least she could see for herself that her mother was _alive_ and thriving in her new life…

"Is that what you would do?"

"Yes." Katara didn't hesitate. "I would do anything to be able to see my mother again."

Zuko turned to face her. He noted the sadness in her sapphire gaze and immediately reached out for her. His hands circled her small waist and pulled her to his chest. The light of the sun caught the jewel at her throat and Zuko brushed the glossy surface with his index finger. Memories from a different time passed through his mind with a pang of grief. "I'm sorry," he told her softly. "You must think me selfish."

"You're not selfish, Zuko. It's natural to feel disappointed. I would be, too."

A small smile skirted on the planes of Zuko's mouth. He caught Katara's chin, tracing the length of her jaw with a finger. "No you wouldn't," he said, lowering his face, "you're stronger than me." He touched his lips to hers lightly. Her scent tangled in his nostrils, chasing away the lingering doubts that plagued his subconscious. He sighed against her lips, letting the heat wash over them both as he tipped his forehead to hers and rested there. He knew he was a better man with her at his side. "Come with me?"

"To visit your mom?"

Zuko nodded.

"Of course I'll come with you." She tightened her arms around his back before tracing the length of his spine with her fingers, invoking a delicious shiver to chase the wake of her touch.

"I'll make the arrangements," Zuko said. "We'll be accompanied you know."

"I know," Katara said with a sigh. "I'll get used to it."

Zuko kissed her lips once again, this time in the way of apology. But such was the way of his life and the title he bore. She would get used to it, he knew… but he never wanted to see the firelight drain from her eyes because of it. Katara was freedom, but he also saw the power of a queen blooming inside her. In time, she would see it, too.

~xXx~

General Iroh shifted in his saddle in attempt to ease the ache in his hips and back. The Dragon of the West was aging, and the stiffness in his bones reminded him that he was no longer as spry as he once was. He was still just as good as any solider in the royal army when it came time to fight, but the healing took longer afterwards. He had lived a good life, he thought to himself as they rode through the countryside. It had been a tough life, but watching his nephew grow up and become the man he was today had been the highlight of his success. He was so proud of him, and continued to look forward to all he still had to accomplish–especially now that Katara was by his side.

Iroh could admit his shock when Katara came to see him. He thought her plan to visit Azula would turn out to be less fruitful considering the history the two shared, but despite his age and how much Iroh had seen–life never ceased to surprise him. Katara didn't see it yet, but she was exactly the kind of queen the world so desperately needed. Iroh looked ahead at the pair in front of him. Katara sat atop her steed with the elegance and poise of a noblewoman, and yet he could see the wildfire still burning in her soul. She was a force to be reckoned with, and Zuko's equal in every way possible.

Katara turned her head over her shoulder, gifting Iroh with one of her smiles. "Are you doing okay back there General?"

Iroh cleared his throat. "The ache in my lower back is telling me that it's been too long since I've ridden a horse," he told her with a smile. "Alas I am faring as best I can."

"We'll stop soon and make camp," Zuko called over his shoulder. "The horses are probably getting tired too."

Iroh very much doubted that, but he appreciated his nephew for giving him an out nonetheless. Besides, according the sun's positioning in the sky, it was far past the time of his afternoon tea, and he was desperately craving a cup.

"There's an outcropping of stone not five miles up the road," Ju-long called back. "The forest will make for good shelter and there's a river close by for the horses."

"And the tea," Iroh added. "Let's not forget the tea."

The group veered from the path when they reached the outcropping Ju-long had mentioned and turned into the forest. They rode for another half mile until the trees thinned and a meadow of long grass and wildflowers stretched out before them. Katara climbed down from her saddle, moving to the front of her horse to scratch his chest and offer him an apple from the saddlebag.

Zuko began undoing the saddle straps, winking at Katara as he hefted the heavy device from the horse's back and placed it on a nearby log.

"I'll circle back to tell the other's we're making camp for the night. I'll position them closer to the road so they can warn us if there is any trouble," Ju-long told Zuko.

"And I," General Iroh said, "am going to the river to fetch some water."

Zuko smiled and shook his head as he finished up with the horses. Katara helped and began unpacking the supplies they needed to set up their tents. The forest was alive with the sound of chirping birds and the shuffle of small, scurrying wildlife. The air smelled clean here, unlike the ashy scent that seemed to hover in the atmosphere above the Fire Nation's Capital City. She was getting used to that too, but nothing beat the scent of the open wood.

Katara struggled with her small tent; the arches were bent and wouldn't click into place under her grip.

"Let me help," Zuko offered, grabbing the poles and twisting them until they popped into place. "There," he said, "all set."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You know this would be a lot easier if we could just share a tent." She tilted her head to meet his gaze and looped her arms around his neck. "We did before. I don't see how this time has to be any different."

"Last time we were on a mission to rescue our friends and our sharing the same tent was out of necessity. Now that we're courting, sharing a tent would be deemed inappropriate and dishonorable," Zuko said regrettably. "It would sully your reputation."

Katara snorted. "I think you've already done that a time or two."

A mischievous grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah but no one else knows about it."

"Mm," Katara murmured, pressing herself tightly to his body. She doubted that no one else knew. She had told Suki (not that she was going to tell anyone) but she knew rumors would fly regardless, especially now that she was staying in the palace.

"Plus, the tents aren't exactly sound proof, and we are sleeping in tight quarters with the others nearby."

Katara didn't reply. Instead, she brushed her breasts against his chest as she pulled herself out of his embrace. Maybe torturing him with something he couldn't have would be fun. She grinned at him and went about setting up her sleeping bag in her tent.

Later, when the evening sun had all but set and the arc of the sky stretching above the meadow was lavender in color, Katara began gathering their empty food bowls to take to the river for cleaning. Their dinner had been a meager one of boiled rice and vegetables, but Katara's belly was satisfied. She packed up the supplies and hoisted the basket on her arm. "I'm going to get these cleaned up," she announced.

Ju-long was nearest to her and mumbled something under his breath about a woman's place and how it ought to be in the kitchen anyway. Her gaze cut to his face, jaw working as she summoned a stream of water from a nearby bucket and used it to put out the pipe he was smoking.

"Hey! That was expensive Tabaco," he complained.

Katara grinned sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry… the water must have slipped. Silly me."

From his spot by the fire, General Iroh chuckled.

Ju-long glared at her but he chose not to reply. A wise decision, considering Zuko was ready to pummel him for what he'd said to her. He'd hoped that in time Ju-long would come around, but it seemed he was still holding a grudge against Katara.

Wordlessly, Zuko rose and joined Katara's side.

General Iroh cleared his throat. "Lord Zuko," he began, "I needn't remind you that I know how long it takes to walk to the river and how long it takes to clean dishes," he said with a grin, "I wouldn't be gone longer than that–lest you risk the lady's reputation."

"Need I remind you, Uncle, that I am the Fire Lord and I'm well versed in the art of honor and discretion?" Zuko replied with a wry tone.

Chagrin burned in Katara's cheeks. She hugged the basket of dishes to her side and began marching swiftly through the forest in the direction of the river. Zuko caught up to her.

"Ignore them," he told her. "Uncle is merely being facetious."

"I know that," Katara said, "but I still don't want them talking about it."

"And yet earlier you wanted to share the same tent," Zuko teased her. He reached over, lifting the basket from her arms so she wouldn't have to carry the extra weight as they maneuvered through the near-darkness.

"Well, I guess I just kind of thought you would sneak in after they went to bed or something." She shrugged and pushed a lock of hair back from her face. She could hear the water cutting over rocks in the riverbed and knew they were getting close to the bank.

"I want to, Katara, believe me," he said earnestly. "But I really do care about protecting your honor in the eyes of the world. I want to do this right."

"I respect that," Katara said as they approached the river. Zuko sat the basket on the rocky bank and knelt beside her to help her clean the dishes. The water was pleasantly cool to the touch, and the first of the night's stars were shimmering on its reflective surface. "It's just that we've already broken that rule… What the rest of the world doesn't know won't hurt them. Besides, have you officially announced that we're courting?"

A mug slipped in Zuko's fingers but he caught it before it could drop into the stream. "Is that what you want?" He turned to look at her. "That's what I want, but I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for."

"I said I loved you, Zuko," Katara told him, "that means I'm all in."

Zuko was quiet. He gazed at the waterbender and felt warmth erupting through his insides. "It won't be easy," he said softly.

"I know that," she replied. "But I don't care. I want to be with you Zuko. No matter the cost, I want to be yours."

Zuko placed the mug back into the basket and reached for Katara. His left hand framed the side of her face as he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. People would judge them both, but he didn't care. He would do everything in his power to protect her and keep her safe, but he also knew Katara was capable of handling rough currents all on her own. She was a warrior in her own right, and he loved her all the more for it.

"When we get back I'll make the announcement," he breathed against her lips.

Katara smiled, pressing her mouth to his once more.

* * *

**I'm baaaack!**

**If you couldn't tell, I was inspired by the Manga for this chapter and incorporated a little of what happened to Zuko's mom in my story. Of course I put my own spin on things, so I hope you enjoyed the difference. Our characters have certainly come a long way!**

**A HUGE shout-out to _CorruptedHeart_ for the review you left me. I was blown away by your kindness and compliments on this story. I can't express how grateful I am for your words. :) **

**I also want to thank the guest reviewer for Chapter 21 - whoever you are, it means a lot to know you're enjoying the story, so thank you for the feedback. **

**You guys rock!**

**Stay tuned and happy reading!**

**~Sparrow **


	23. The Village of Hira'a

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Village of Hira'a**

* * *

"What does she go by now?" Zuko asked from atop his horse. They had been riding all day and the sun was finally slipping behind a barrier of cumulus clouds and Katara was grateful for the shade. The hot, Fire Nation sun had been beaming down on them since dawn, and Katara was certain her face and arms were paying the price.

"Noriko," she answered, at least, that's what Azula had told her. Katara dragged her tongue across her bottom lip to force moisture back into her skin but it was no use. Her lips were cracked and dry, and Katara's shoulder's sagged from heat exhaustion. She reached for her canteen, uncapping the lid and tipping the bottle to her lips–only to find that it was bone dry.

Beside her, Ju-long snickered. Katara angled her face to glare at him, but it even hurt to narrow her eyes so she fixed him with a glower instead.

"I hate to be the one complaining, but, how much further?" Katara asked, rolling her neck from side to side in attempt to alleviate some of the stiffness building in her sore muscles.

"Hira'a is only a few more miles away," General Iroh told her. "Just beyond that cliff over there." He pointed towards the rocky-mountain terrain in the distance. Katara wasn't sure, but she thought she spotted palm trees, too. They made her think of Kyoshi Island and the warm sea that lapped at the summer shores. A sigh slipped through her parted lips as she reminisced about waterbending by the sea. The memories provided a mental bandage to her sunburned skin, and she used them like a salve to distract her from the incessant heatwave.

A dark shadow formed on her left and Katara looked over to see that Zuko had ridden up beside her and was extending his canteen with a smile painted on his lips. "Here," he said, "drink this." She envied the firebenders–so entirely nonplussed by the scorching rays of the sun.

Katara grimaced as she took the canteen and uncapped the lid. "It's still full," she commented as she tipped it to her lips and gulped down a mouthful. She swiped the back of her hand over her chin, mopping up a dribble that had missed her mouth. She took another drink–slower this time, and felt the cool liquid sliding down her esophagus to pool in her belly. "Thank you," Katara said, extending the canteen in his direction.

"Keep it." Zuko's hand folded over top of hers. "Do you need a break?"

Katara shook her head. "I'm just not used to the heat. What I wouldn't give for a nice breeze right now," she tried to joke.

"We're almost there." Zuko gave her an apologetic look and leaned over to deliver a gentle kiss to the curve of her cheekbone. Katara felt the heat of his lips searing her tender skin, but for that, she didn't mind the burn. She presented him with a small smile, grateful that he'd chosen to stay by her side for the remainder of their ride.

~xXx~

Hira'a was unlike any other village in the Fire Nation–so far removed from the hubbub and chaos of the Capitol City. It reminded Katara of Kyoshi Island with its antiquated charm and natural beauty of flora and fauna. Children played in the alleys, chasing a ball around as they screamed and yelled in cheer. Shopkeepers and merchants waved and smiled at them as they rode through the center of town.

"So friendly," Katara commented, waving to a woman who was sitting in a rocking chair on her front porch with a basket of knitting at her feet. She had a feeling she was really going to like this town.

The village stables were conveniently placed next to the inn. A young stable-boy–probably no older than twelve or thirteen rushed out to greet them when the group climbed down from their horses. "Hello," he said, "my name is Bolin. You guys must be from the Capitol City." Bolin had shaggy hair that flopped across his forehead. It was chestnut in color, with lighter shades of caramel from natural sun-bleaching. Freckles dotted the bridge of his nose, and his large eyes were a peculiar shade of mossy-green.

General Iroh's chest rumbled in laughter. "Right you are young Bolin."

"I could tell by your clothes," the boy continued. "We don't usually get any visitors from the Capitol City–are these real war horses?" Bolin reached up to stroke the nose of General Iroh's horse, lovingly cradling his large face against his chest.

"They are," Iroh answered with a smile. "This is Ru, and he's been my noble and loyal companion for many years."

"It's nice to meet you, Ru." Bolin scratched under the horse's chin and the revered war-beast that he was turned into a puddle of goo under the boy's affectionate hand. Ru rubbed his head against Bolin's chest and almost knocked him over. Bolin laughed and straightened himself. "So what brings you guys to the village of Hira'a?"

"Well," Katara said, "we're looking for someone." She glanced at Zuko before continuing, "Do you know a woman by the name of Noriko?"

"Sure do," Bolin answered. "Her daughter, Kiyi is in my class."

Katara grinned. "Do you know where we can find her?"

"Noriko runs the village apothecary," Bolin explained. "Her husband works in the theater. His name is Noren. They have a house about a half mile from the inn, just on the outskirts of the village." The boy's features rearranged in a thoughtful expression. "They're not in any trouble are they?"

Zuko stepped into view for the first time and stood at the front of his horse. "No," he said, "they're not in any trouble."

Bolin's eyes widened in utter shock, his mouth fell open as he gazed up at the Fire Lord. "F-forgive me," he stammered. "I-I didn't realize you were in the company, Fire Lord Zuko." The boy bowed politely in front of him.

"Your apology isn't needed." Zuko grasped the boy's shoulder, encouraging him to rise. "You've been a great help to us already, but we would appreciate it if you could take in our horses for the night? They'll need fresh water and hay if you can spare it."

"Of course! I promise your horses will be in good hands. We just got in a delivery of oats this morning. I'll take real good care of them."

"I'm sure you will," Zuko said with a smile.

"Do you know somewhere we might be able to freshen up before we find our other friends?" Katara asked.

"My mother runs the inn," Bolin said. "She can help you with that."

"Thank you Bolin. We won't forget your kindness."

"I'll stay with the boy and make sure the horses are taken care of," Ju-long said. "Once they're settled, I'll find you at the inn. The others are setting up camp outside the village. They'll send word by hawk if there's danger."

"_Cool_," Bolin said with a lopsided grin. "I can't believe the Fire Lord and his company are really here. This is so cool," he repeated again.

"Perhaps you can keep that information to yourself, just for today," General Iroh said with a wink. "We don't want to scare anyone."

"Of course," the boy said. "My lips are sealed."

General Iroh, Zuko, and Katara left the stables shortly after and made their way to the inn. It was a quaint, two-story building surrounded by a lush garden planted solely of pink roses. Katara inhaled the fresh floral scent as she walked up the steps and went into the inn. The scent of roses carried through the inside atmosphere, and complimented the elegant décor. Ornate rugs sat atop polished wooden floors and were surrounded by inviting white couches. Katara wanted to sink into one of the cushions, but she was afraid she'd get it dirty.

"Hello there," a woman called from behind the counter. "Welcome to Hira'a. My name is Lan and I'd be happy to assist you." Lan had long dark hair that fell freely below her shoulders in a solitary silken sheet. Her eyes were the same color as Bolin's moss-green, but her skin was blemish free and as smooth as porcelain. When the group approached the counter, recognition stirred in Lan's eyes and her smile dialed up to the highest notch. "Fire Lord Zuko," she breathed his name as she took a poised bow. "What an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Greetings," General Iroh spoke before Zuko had a chance. "What a lovely establishment you have here."

"Thank you. It belonged to my mother, and my grandmother before her. It's become family tradition for the eldest daughter to run the inn. It's a shame my husband passed before I could have a girl." Her eyes flickered up to Zuko's. "I assume you met my son in the stables?"

"We did," Zuko replied, "he was most helpful."

"We hate to trouble you further," General Iroh said, "but would it be possible to request three rooms for the night?"

"What about Captain Ju-long," Katara said–not that she cared two licks about where the man ended up, but she didn't want him to be out a room and it cause any more griping.

"He'll prefer to set up a tent outside," Zuko said.

"I can assure you that the inn is very safe," Lan said, quickly reading between the lines. "Hira'a is one of the safest villages in the Fire Nation."

Zuko smiled warmly. "Standard procedure," he told her. "We mean no disrespect."

"Of course," she said with another bow, "anything that is customary of the Fire Lord and his company is wholly embraced. So, may I ask what brings you to our quaint establishment?" Lan's eyes flickered to Katara's face before settling on Zuko.

"We're here to see a friend," he answered simply.

Lan waited a beat–as if she hoped he would explain in further detail. It soon became apparent that none of them were willing to dish out the information so Lan formed an easy smile and reached across the counter to lay her hand on the back of Zuko's. "Please," she said, "allow me to show you to your rooms."

Katara didn't consider herself a jealous being… but an ember ignited in her gut as she watched the woman flirt with Zuko. She'd wanted to slap her hand away from his but soon remembered she was supposed to be practicing a certain air of grace and manners worthy of a queen. Katara stamped the urge to put the woman in her place, and curled her fingers into her palms as Lan led them up the wooden staircase.

"Each room has fresh bed linens and towels, but should you feel anything is even the slightest inadequate please do not hesitate to call for help. It's such an honor to have the Fire Lord and his company staying in my establishment. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more accommodating I will." Lan paused in front of a mahogany door and fit the key into the lock.

General Iroh poked his head inside the doorway and peered at the modest furnishings. The décor was a little too floral for Katara's tastes, but the room looked clean and inviting nonetheless. "I'll take this one," General Iroh said. "I like to be nearest to the stairs."

"Very well," Lan said with a smile. She showed Zuko to his room next–the last room at the very end of the hall and easily the most grand. The bed was enormous–fit for a king with four posts that nearly reached the ceiling, draping the bed with a red-velvet canopy. Little gold tassels tied the canopy fabric to the posts, showcasing at least a dozen pillows and a down comforter with gold inlay threading. Katara's eyes widened. She thought the room (though smaller in size) resembled the Fire Lord's very own chambers in the palace. It was as if Lan and her family had modeled it in hopes that the Fire Lord would eventually stay with them.

_Wish granted_, Katara thought sourly.

Lan took Katara to the opposite side of the hall, nearest to General Iroh's room, and fit the key into the lock. Katara couldn't help but wonder if the distance separating her and Zuko had been intentional… _probably_. The room was simple. Wooden floors with woven beige rugs and cream-colored walls made up the atmosphere. The bed linens were sage-green with beige throw pillows. There was a single window with a sitting chair, a dresser, and a bathroom on the far side of the wall.

"May I?" Lan asked, gesturing towards the bathroom.

Katara's brows laced together. "Uh… sure."

Lan smiled. "It's not what you think." Lan walked into the bathroom and came back a short moment later with a small bottle of what appeared to be lotion. "It's from the apothecary," Lan explained, "it will help with your sunburn."

"Oh." Katara's hands instinctively lifted to touch her face. Her skin was warm to the touch and she could only imagine what she must have looked like. She hoped it wasn't as bad as she pictured considering she was standing next to a porcelain princess.

"The Fire Nation is a harsh environment for a waterbender," Lan said, extending the bottle out to Katara.

Once again Katara frowned. "How do you know I'm a waterbender?"

"Well," Lan said, "One doesn't help put an end to the Hundred Year War without gaining a reputation. You're Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, are you not?"

"I am," Katara replied, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"So where is the Avatar? Aren't you two a _thing_?"

Katara wasn't so sure she liked the tone of Lan's voice. Katara wasn't so naive that she couldn't tell Lan was digging for juicy gossip. "Aang is rebuilding an air temple so he can open a school where all the benders of the world can come together and learn their trade in harmony," Katara answered. She lifted her chin a little higher, straightening her shoulders as she said, "The Fire Lord and I, however, are courting." Katara fought the urge to bite her lip. That wasn't public news just yet, but Zuko had promised he'd make the official announcement when they returned to the palace. Rumors were probably already spreading so she didn't see the harm in telling Lan (as graciously as she could) that Zuko was off limits.

Lan lifted a delicate eyebrow as the corner of her mouth screwed upwards. "Fascinating," she breathed the word. "The Fire Lord has chosen a commoner to take as his queen." Lan paused here, not once breaking eye contact with Katara. "You give us hope, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. If Zuko has chosen you, that means bloodlines will shift and titles and ranks won't be as esteemed as they once were… You're a revolutionary woman indeed. Well played."

If Katara had been born a firebender, she was certain the room would have gone up in flame. Her nails bit into the soft skin of her palms but Katara clamped down on her back molars, choosing to keep her mouth shut. Lan excused herself from Katara's room and closed the door quietly behind her. Katara released the breath she'd unknowingly been holding and tossed the little bottle of lotion onto her bed as she stomped into the bathroom.

In the mirror, Katara saw that her hair was windblown and wild. She'd piled half of it on top of her head while the other half fell below her shoulders in a tangle of dark waves. Her cheeks were pink and freckles had bloomed across the bridge of her nose. Her full lips were dried and cracked, and her riding clothes smelled of horses and earth. She didn't look like a queen… She looked like a woman whose birthright made her an outcast. Her skin was darker, her eyes sapphire blue… Katara gripped the edges of the sink and turned on the water. She splashed her face and streamed water out into the air, using it to invoke her healing powers as she got rid of the sunburn and healed her cracked lips.

"_The Fire Nation is a harsh environment for a waterbender," _Lan had told her. _Well_, Katara would just have to prove her wrong.

Katara bathed and changed into the nicest outfit she had packed. It was simple and modest, but it hugged Katara's small waist and accentuated the curves of her body. Best of all, the fabric was blue–an homage to her native tribe. Katara refused to be belittled because of where she had come from. Zuko wasn't ashamed of her, and Katara refused to let the remarks of others make her feel inferior because she hadn't been born into royalty. She was proud of her upbringing and her familial roots. The world would learn to get over it.

Katara stormed to her bedroom door and yanked it open–only to find that Zuko was standing there with his hand raised, curled into a fist as if he were about to knock. His eyebrow lifted when he saw her face, and he dropped his hand down to his side. "Where's the fire?" He caught her by the shoulders and felt how rigid her body was through the touch of his fingers.

"Sorry," Katara sighed and let her shoulders drop beneath his palms. "I must have let what Lan said work me up and I guess I didn't realize it…"

Zuko frowned. "What did she say to you Katara?" His hands slid down the length of her arms until he was gently cupping her wrists.

"The usual remarks: waterbender's don't belong in the Fire Nation, and if you chose me then bloodlines of royalty will cease to exist–that kind of stuff."

Zuko worked his jaw as a flash of irritation skirted across his golden irises. "You know that stuff doesn't mean _anything_ to me, right?"

Katara nodded as Zuko caught her chin. "I may not have been raised in the palace, or had an upbringing befitting of a royal, but I can learn…"

"I don't care about that." Zuko leaned down, framing Katara's face between his palms and kissed her tenderly. "I want you exactly for who you are, Katara. And I love you for everything you already represent."

Katara smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not you I have to worry about impressing," she said, "it's your people."

Fleetingly, Zuko wanted to tell her to forget about the people… but deep down he knew she was right. They knew it would be hard, but Zuko wished he could take the burden away from her. She was the light of his world, and the people would come to see that in time. She would help him protect the world and make it a better place. Zuko pulled her against his chest and tightened his hold on her as if his embrace alone could protect her from other's cruel opinions.

Katara hooked her finger through the collar of his shirt and pulled it below his collarbone so she could press her lips against his chest. His heart leapt, and he wanted to close the door behind them and take her to bed and forget about everything… One touch from her was enough to make him lose his conscious mind; what a wicked and beautiful ability she possessed, and it tortured him sweetly.

"We should probably get a move on," Katara said, her words snapping him back to reality. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," he replied. "But I'm glad you'll be there with me."

"Always." Katara smiled up at him. "She's going to love you. It's impossible not to." Katara wrapped her hand around his and pulled him out into the hall, shutting her bedroom door behind them. There was one more person she needed to impress and win over before the day ended, and this person's opinion was particularly important. It didn't matter that Ursa didn't remember her past life, or the fact that she even had a son… Katara believed that deep down Ursa (or Noriko) was still the loving and caring woman from the childhood stories Zuko had told her about, and maybe–_just maybe_–something inside her would recognize him.

Katara didn't know why, but it was important for her to prove that hope still existed. She wanted to show Ursa the man that Zuko had become, and more than anything, show her how much she loved him.

Katara tugged on his hand, pulling him down the stairs as they set off on another adventure.

* * *

**The chapters are slow-coming but I promise the story isn't quite over. I hope you guys are still enjoying the developments.**

**Thanks for joining us _TifaValentine99 - _glad to have you on board!**

**Stay tuned and happy reading,**

**~Sparrow**


	24. The Woman Called Noriko

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Woman Called Noriko**

* * *

The village apothecary was only a block down from the inn, and the walk was pleasant. The street was lined by palm trees, their slender leaves curling over the road to provide them with shade. From here, Katara could smell the salt in the air and knew they weren't far off from the sea. Customary or not, Katara tightened her fingers through Zuko's and squeezed his palm as General Iroh and Captain Ju-long walked behind the pair in silence.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to her?" Katara whispered.

The lightest shade of pink dusted the sharp bones of Zuko's cheeks. He grimaced and reached up to scratch his single eyebrow. "I haven't thought about it," he said. Katara's eyebrows lifted reflexively as a slow smile spread across her face. She'd never seen him blush before… Well, maybe on a few _intimate_ occasions, but this was something else entirely adorable. The mask of the Fire Lord fell away and gave her a glimpse of the young boy he once was.

Katara hugged his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said encouragingly.

Behind them, General Iroh cleared his throat rather loudly. "Excuse me, Lady Katara, but you really shouldn't be touching one another so… _affectionately_ in public."

Katara rolled her eyes and shot a look over her shoulder at the lovable man. "Is that seriously a rule? Our ancestors must have been a miserable bunch… What with the no touching, no talking freely, no eye-contact–no alone time… I mean, how did the royals even get to know one another during their courtship if they were constantly being babysat?"

Ju-long snickered as he kicked a rock out of the street. It bounced over the curb and landed in the thick green grass.

"It's tradition," Iroh said simply. "The royal courtship is built on propriety and decorum."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing even remotely traditional about this courtship," Katara said. Zuko's hand tightened around Katara's palm and she looked up to see that his mouth had formed a pinched line. Perhaps she had said too much… She bit her lip and decided the rules of 'traditional courtship' were going to be one of the first she abolished when she became queen. The idea that two people were chosen for one another by bloodline, and were often used as a token-exchange to form an alliance between kingdoms was just ridiculous. Marriage ought to be more than a strategic move for the emerging of royal bloodlines.

Behind her, General Iroh heaved a tired-sounding sigh. But what Katara didn't know, was that Iroh was thinking about how much the world needed her set of ideals.

"There's the apothecary." Katara pointed to a wooden sign on a small, white cottage that was tucked between two hulking palm trees. The front of the building contained large windows that let in a stream of natural light. She shifted her head, studying the feminine silhouetted shape behind the counter. "I think she's here."

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at his uncle. "Perhaps you and Ju-long should wait outside," Zuko suggested. "I don't want to bombard her."

General Iroh folded his hands into his sleeves and bowed. "We'll be waiting out here."

"Ready?" Katara squeezed Zuko's hand.

The Fire Lord didn't reply. A swirl of mixed emotions tangled through his head and tightened around his chest. _Was it selfish for him to come_, he wondered. If Ursa–eh, _Noriko_ was happy here, he didn't want to cause any upset to her life and complicate things further. There was a part of him that longed for recognition, but ultimately, he just wanted to see her for himself and know that she was okay.

Katara twisted the brass knob and a little bell chimed overhead, signaling their arrival. The woman looked up from her place at the counter and smiled at them.

For a moment, all Katara could do was stare. The woman before them was stunning. Her hair and eyes were an exact match to Zuko's. Though faint smile lines pulled at the corners of her mouth and eyes, Ursa's face was as lovely as a Panda Lily and just as radiant. She looked like royalty, Katara thought… Even dressed in commoners clothing, there was something so entirely elegant about the way Ursa composed herself that screamed of her lineage as former queen.

"Hello there," Ursa bowed, "what an honor it is to receive a visit from the Nation's very own Fire Lord. I'm truly humbled by your presence." She lifted her face and smiled once more at the pair of them. "Welcome to my apothecary, my name is Noriko."

"Thank you," Zuko said. "It's… it's a lovely establishment." He pretended to look around, eyeing the colorful jars and bottles stacked neatly on the shelves and tables before them. The fragrant scent of spices and herbs perfumed the air, but Zuko had picked out one scent in particular that caused years of memories to flood the foreground of his mind.

"You've traveled a long way to visit Hira'a," his mother said. "May I ask what brings you to our village?"

Zuko opened his mouth as if to speak but the words refused to leave his tongue. Seeing her–_really _seeing her, and smelling the subtle hint of lavender was making it hard for him to think clearly. Luckily Katara was there to save him.

"Well, if you promise to keep it a secret," Katara said, latching on to the first thing that popped into her mind, "we're actually scouting for remote honeymoon locations–you know, away from the hustle and bustle of the Capital City."

"Oh, you're engaged," Ursa crooned in what seemed to Katara as genuine delight. "Forgive me," Ursa bowed again, "it's an honor to welcome you both–Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I've heard so much about you."

Katara fought the urge to cringe at the title she didn't feel she deserved.

"I believe it is tradition for the royal couple to spend their honeymoon on Ember Island," Ursa said. "It really is quite beautiful."

"So I've heard," Katara said. "The Fire Lord and I are still courting. We haven't announced the news to the public yet, but I realize the fact that I am not of royal blood will cause some upset within the Fire Nation… We're breaking tradition in a lot of ways, and, I want to be able to enjoy our honeymoon without worrying about being watched."

"A wise decision," Ursa said. "However, if I may be so candid, I think it's refreshing to see the two of you together. I can only imagine what your journey must have been like–helping to put an end to the war as you did. You've changed so much of the world for the better. It seems befitting that two champions of peace should continue to lead us into the era of harmony and acceptance."

Katara smiled. "Thank you. I know it won't be an easy journey, but I can think of no other life I'd rather live." She turned her gaze on Zuko and felt the truth of that statement rooted within her bones.

"So," Ursa said, spreading her nimble fingers on the counter, "may I assist you with anything in particular today, or were you just checking out what the village has to offer?"

"Actually," Katara said, "I'm afraid I got a little sunburned on our trip, and the manager of the inn gave me a little bottle of something to help ease the pain–she said it was from here, but there was no label… I was hoping to get more to take on the return journey." It was a lie, but seeing as how Zuko had suddenly gone mute, Katara had no choice but to fabricate their reasons for being here until Zuko found his tongue again.

"Of course." Ursa held up an index finger and walked out from behind the counter. She made her way to one of the wooden shelves along the wall and plucked a little blue bottle from among the surrounding contents. "The medicinal properties in the lotion come from an aloe plant," Ursa explained as she walked towards them. "I've fused it with lavender to help soothe the skin and quiet the burn."

"Thank you," Katara said as she took the bottle from Ursa in exchange for a few copper pieces.

A noise in the back of the shop caused all three of them to turn their heads. Ursa pressed her lips into a tight line. "Won't you excuse me for a moment? I fear my daughter is spying on us." Ursa leaned in to lower her voice, "She's obsessed with the Royal Palace and of course the prestigious life of the Fire Lord." Ursa shrugged and shook her head in a dainty fashion.

"I'd love to meet her," Zuko finally spoke.

"Really?" Ursa frowned ever so slightly. "She'll pester you with a million questions."

Zuko smiled warmly. "That's all right. I can assure you I don't mind."

Ursa gazed up at Zuko, looking into his eyes and for a moment she didn't move. Katara wondered if she could see the uncanny resemblance. Their facial structure was almost identical–surely Ursa had to recognize that… Finally, Ursa pressed her lips together. "Forgive me," she said, "you're so unlike our previous Fire Lord… it's refreshing," she settled on the word she had used to describe them earlier.

"You mean since I am Ozai's son?"

Ursa folded her fingers into her palms. "I shouldn't have–I didn't mean."

"It's okay," Zuko said. "Ozai's rule was damaging to our world, I only seek to restore peace in the wake of his destruction."

Something unnameable flashed across the surface of Ursa's eyes. Her lips parted as she studied his face. "Allow me to go fetch Kiyi. She'll be over the moon to meet you."

When Ursa was safely out of hearing range, Katara turned to faze Zuko and lightly smacked him in the stomach. "What are you doing?" she hissed under her breath. "I feel like I'm making a fool of myself running the show, and now she thinks we're engaged."

"I don't see where that's a bad thing." Zuko grinned. He reached out, covering Katara's biceps with his warm palms. "I'm sorry… seeing her again… it's–"

"–Overwhelming," Katara guessed. Zuko nodded in response. "So are you going to tell her?"

Zuko's gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't know… I need more time."

"Okay," Katara said, "I'll support you with whatever you decide. Just do me a favor and actually talk to the woman."

Zuko bent and planted a quick kiss on Katara's forehead before Ursa returned with her daughter–another miniature version of Zuko, Katara thought–though this one had brown eyes and a crop of hair that tumbled over her forehead.

"_Oh my Great Ancestors_," the girl let out a shriek, cupping both sides of her face. "You're so handsome! I mean, I've seen your pictures of course, but they hardly do you justice. It's only fitting that the Fire Lord should be handsome–don't you think, Mother?"

"This is Kiyi," Ursa said, grasping the girl's shoulders as she stood behind her. "I can assure you she has better manners than this, but she fails to exercise them."

"And you must be Lady Katara," Kiyi continued. "I can't believe you got to travel with two of the worlds' most powerful men! What was it like? Did anybody snore? How did it feel defeating the evil princess Azula and bringing an end to war?"

"–Okay," Ursa said, cutting Kiyi off, "I think that's quite enough for today." She looked up at both Zuko and Katara and flattened her mouth in a tight line. "I apologize for my daughter's outburst. She knows better."

"How long are you staying in the village?" Kiyi asked, ignoring her mother.

"Only a couple of days," Zuko told her. "We have a wedding to attend on Kyoshi Island in a few days' time."

"Sokka and Suki are getting married?!" The girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Katara couldn't help but giggle. She was used to girl's like Kiyi who fawned over Team Avatar. Katara was never one to draw much attention, but she didn't mind answering the questions. "They are," she answered as she leaned down a little lower, "And to answer your other question–Sokka snores fiercely, but Toph could easily put him to shame."

Kiyi grinned. "Cool." She turned to her mother and looked up into Ursa's face. "We have to invite them to dinner tonight. We just _have_ to! There's so much I want to know about their journey!"

"Oh," Ursa's mouth fell open, "I don't think the Fire Lord and his future bride have the time, Kiyi. You should be grateful they're tolerating your antics as it is."

Katara glanced up at Zuko. "I think we could spare some time, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Yay!" Kiyi shouted. "The Fire Lord and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe are coming over for dinner… my friends will _never_ believe me!"

"Really," Ursa said, "please don't feel obligated to entertain Kiyi's wild notions. We wouldn't want to disrupt your plans."

"It would be an honor," Zuko said.

Ursa smiled. "As it would be mine." She bowed politely.

~xXx~

Noriko swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, mopping up the beads of sweat that had trickled from her hairline. She settled her hands on her hips as she took in one final sweep of her home. The dishes were clean and tucked inside her cabinets, the floors were swept and furniture straightened–not a speck of dust could be spotted on any surface. Noriko was proud of her modest home, but she still couldn't help but feel that it was inadequate for the presence of the Fire Lord.

After Noriko had finished her shift at the apothecary, she walked straight to the theater with her daughter in tow to inform her husband of their unexpected dinner guests. Noren was just as much in shock as she was, but Kiyi, as Noriko expected, was entirely over the moon. It seemed a bit odd that the Fire Lord would even entertain the whims of a teenager and agree to come to a commoner's house for dinner. The story about why he and the waterbender were visiting Hira'a seemed a little odd, too–but who was she to judge?

Fire Lord Zuko was so unlike any previous ruler the nation had ever seen. He would be the first to marry a woman from a different race, and the first to enter a union with one who wasn't born of noble blood. He'd proven to be a good leader thus far; still, Noriko couldn't help but think his methods were entirely unconventional. She surmised that perhaps that was exactly what the world needed.

Noriko leaned against her counter, gripping the edges of her kitchen sink as she peered out into the evening sun. The roast in the oven perfumed the air with a delectable scent, and caused her stomach to grumble in response. She'd told the Fire Lord and his company to arrive at half-past seven–which meant she had about twenty minutes to freshen up before their arrival. She bathed and changed into one of her nicest outfits, and pinned her hair up into an elegant chignon. She passed by Kiyi's room and a blur of motion caught her peripheral. Noriko backtracked and glanced into her daughter's bedroom.

"What in the Four Nations are you doing?" Noriko was sure that every article of clothing her daughter owned was tossed haphazardly onto her bedroom floor in a crumpled heap.

"I can't find anything to wear," the girl replied with a dramatic eye roll. "None of my clothes are worthy enough to be seen by the Fire Lord."

Noriko felt the little vein in her temple twitch at her daughter's words. "You should be grateful you have a roof over your head and food to put in your belly. Your father and I work very hard to make sure that you're clothed, Kiyi. Now I know you have plenty of nice things." She bent to retrieve a violet-colored silk cheongsam from the floor. "What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing is wrong with that," Kiyi said. "I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful; I just want to impress them is all. I was hoping I had something blue–you know, to show Katara that I support the Water Tribe. I think they make the world's most beautiful couple–don't you agree?"

Noriko smiled. She loved that her daughter was such a dreamer who romanticized everything about life. "Yes, I think they're both very lovely and suited well for one another."

"I think it's so cool she's going to be the queen one day." Kiyi took the cheongsam from her mother and placed it neatly back into her closet. "The world has been divided for too long. Their union will represent the merging of nations and eventually, segregation will end."

Noriko lifted her eyebrows. "You've been paying attention in history class."

"It's my favorite subject." The girl shrugged.

Noriko placed her hand on her daughter's head and smoothed out her hair. "Come on. I think I have something blue you can borrow."

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up like diamonds.

"Yes really," Noriko answered. She led her daughter into her bedroom and opened her closet. She shifted through her wardrobe until she came up with a blue yukata with gold ties.

"That's perfect," Kiyi said, smiling widely as she took the fabric. The girl's eyebrows shifted above her dark eyes in a contemplative expression. "Mom," Kiyi said, "do you know how the Fire Lord got his scar?"

Something primal and akin to anguish tightened Noriko's chest. "His father did that to him in an Agni Kai," Noriko answered. Stories of the young prince who had spoken out during a council meeting had spread through the nation a long time ago. Fire Lord Ozai had given his son a permanent scar and banished him from the palace. Everyone knew how cruel Ozai could be, but that didn't explain the grief constricting around Noriko's heart… She felt for him the way a mother would feel when someone hurt her child. It didn't make sense, and yet Noriko couldn't shake the feeling that Zuko seemed familiar to her in some way…

"That's awful," Kiyi said a moment later. "He must have been so alone."

"Yes," Noriko agreed as the grief tightened even more. "He must have."

~xXx~

Seeing his mother again had brought back a hundred memories from what felt like a lifetime ago. When she smiled, it wasn't the same smile she gifted him with as a boy, but it was filled with the warmth and tenderness that embodied Ursa's character. He saw it more when she turned that smile on her daughter, lovingly caressing the girl's unruly hair. Zuko was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to tell her that he was her son, and yet, she seemed so happy here in Hira'a with her family. He had no desire to disrupt her life or complicate matters. All that truly mattered was the fact that she was alive, healthy, and happy. He told himself that it was enough to know that she existed in his world, even if he couldn't be a part of hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara's small hands settled on his hips as she stood behind him. He felt the slight tug as she pushed up on the tips of her toes and delivered a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I can't do it, Katara," he said softly.

Zuko didn't have to explain. Katara heard the heartbreak in his voice and it shattered a piece of her soul. "You don't have to." Katara wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to the straight line of his spine. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of him. Katara's heart swelled behind her rib cage, breath catching in her throat. She held onto him as if that could somehow keep all of him together–as if she could absorb his hurt.

"Seeing her again… it's enough for now," Zuko said as he gazed out the window. "She's happy, and that's all that really matters."

"But what about you?" Katara breathed into his shirt.

Zuko shifted, gently guiding Katara around to face him. "I'm a grown man," he said. "The only thing in life I need," he paused, lifting Katara's chin to his gaze, "is you."

Katara pushed onto the tips of her toes as Zuko bent to bring his mouth to hers. He kissed her with emotion, lips conveying all the things that words couldn't. Her fingers tangled in the hair at his nape. She broke the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed to hers with the subtle press of her hand on his neck. "Do you still want to go to dinner?"

Zuko thought a moment before shaking his head. "No," he said. "It will be better for everyone if we go."

"You should deliver a letter at least," Katara suggested. "It would be wrong to disappear without word; especially if she went to all the trouble of hosting us tonight."

"I wouldn't do that," Zuko said. "I'll write the letter myself and have my uncle deliver it so I know it ends up in her hands."

"Okay," Katara agreed. "While you do that I'll start packing our things–unless you still want to stay the night?" Secretly, Katara hoped he wouldn't. She didn't like knowing that the innkeeper was eyeing their every move.

"We'll leave tonight," Zuko said. "I'll call for Ju-long to ready the horses."

Katara nodded, reluctantly released Zuko and started for her bedroom.

~xXx~

General Iroh climbed down from his horse with a great sigh, patting his noble steed on the neck before he ambled up the sidewalk. The letter he held in his hands felt like a ton of bricks. He knew what it meant for Zuko to see his mother again, and what a great burden it was for him to write the letter. In the end, he couldn't say he was surprised… his nephew always did what he thought was right when it came to the well-being of others–even if it broke his own heart.

Iroh lifted his hand to knock on the door and waited half a heartbeat before the woman he'd known as Ursa opened it. She stood with a welcoming smile on her lovely face, a true vision of grace and beauty. "Good evening," she greeted the general with a polite bow.

"My name is Iroh," he said, feeling half ridiculous for introducing himself to a woman who he'd known for a good deal of his life. "I come on behalf of the Fire Lord with deepest apologies. Unfortunately Lord Zuko has been called back to the palace on urgent business and regrets that he can no longer attend your dinner. He wanted me to give you this," General Iroh extended the letter to Ursa, "and thank you for your generous hospitality."

"Oh." A slight frown creased her forehead as she flipped over the parchment, and used the sharp edge of her thumbnail to slice through the wax seal.

Iroh watched as she scanned the letter, her eyes darting across the paper with lightning scrutiny; her lips parted as she read.

_Dear Noriko,_

_I wanted to thank you for your generous invitation to join you and your family for dinner. I realize you must have taken the trouble to prepare a meal, and it is my hope that you will accept this meager letter as a token of my debt. Please, I would love for you and your family to visit Katara and I at the palace upon your earliest convenience. Hopefully I can at least make it up to Kiyi by showing her around. I have a feeling she would like the ponds. _

_Sincerely, Zuko_

Noriko ran her thumb over Zuko's name, noting that he hadn't bothered to sign his title… This struck her as odd, but something else entirely stirred in the depths of her mind, and robbed her of eyesight. Noriko dropped the letter, gasping for air as a trembling hand closed over her mouth. Years of lost memories flooded to the foreground of her mind, blinding her with visions from the past. Warmth prickled her eyes as a tears threatened to spill from their corners.

"Milady!" General Iroh rushed forward to catch her before Noriko collapsed to the ground. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"How could I forget," she breathed and sobbed. "Turtle ducks..."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers, and HaPpY vAlEnTiNe'S dAy!**

**I fear our story will soon be coming to an end... I've reached a point where I'll probably only write 2-3 more chapters - BUT - I want to give you guys a little treat before it's over. Leave me a comment with something you want to see in the story, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Shout-out to _ElinorSinclair_ and _TreasuredHope_ for the comments left on Chapter 23. Thank you for the kind words. :)**

**Stay tuned and happy reading,**

**~Sparrow **


	25. The Moon and the Sun

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The Moon and the Sun**

* * *

A chorus of crickets sang from their hidden places in the grass. Katara could hear them from where she was standing by the kitchen window. She reached into the bottom of the sink, plunging her arms up to her elbows in the warm, soapy water as she collected the last of the silverware and began scrubbing the tines.

The palace was dark and quiet at this time of night. She didn't need extra light on account of the swollen full moon that shone like liquid silver through the glass and illuminated the stillness of the room. Katara's thoughts had kept her from sleeping once again, and she'd found herself drifting through the halls of the palace like a ghost dressed in a gossamer gown. The guards posted throughout the corridors paid her no mind. That was Zuko's doing, Katara was sure. He'd wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible in the palace, but the truth was the palace would never truly feel like home.

Katara lowered her chin and sighed as she dropped the clean fork in the drying rack. She didn't drain the water right away. Instead, she streamed it out into the air, twisting the liquid whorls into the shape of a bird with long, elegant wings. With a little flourish, she decided to animate the bird and watched as it soared through the kitchen–wings flapping in an invisible wind before she let the bird splash back into the sink of suds.

A light flickered on to her left.

Katara's breath caught as she turned her attention to the side entrance, gaze settling on a man whose body gleamed as though it had been fashioned from the sun. Zuko's pants smiled low on his hips and she could see the deep impression of Adonis lines disappearing into the waistline. The belt of his silken onyx robe hung loose, parting the two halves of fabric to reveal his chiseled chest and abdomen. The contrast of shadow and light did wonders for his frame, and Katara's fingers suddenly ached with longing to touch.

"Was that supposed to be a metaphor of sorts?" Zuko asked her, arms crossing about his chest as he leaned against the door frame.

Her brows furrowed. "What?" He'd come into the palace kitchen, looking like a god of sunlight in her world of endless night, and she'd completely forgotten what it was she had even been doing.

"The bird," Zuko said. "You made a bird with the water."

Katara's frown deepened. "What kind of metaphor would it be?"

"I don't know," Zuko mused, dropping his gaze from hers as he pretended to take interest on a scuff mark on the marbled floor. "Perhaps you feel like I'm caging you in the palace… in this life," he added, looking up to meet her sapphire gaze.

Katara's frown softened as her full lips parted in understanding. She both loved and hated that he could see her so clearly–even at times when she couldn't see herself.

Zuko pushed away from the door frame, soundlessly making his way to her in the near-dark. He paused in front of her, and Katara could feel her pulse leap in her throat. "This is the second night since we've returned to the palace that you've slipped away in the night and wandered through the halls." His tone was even–bordering on the line of concern, but Katara read it as an accusation.

"I was hungry." She shrugged.

"What about last night then? You just felt like touring the Agni Kai chamber, and the old war room?" His single eyebrow lifted, disappearing under the shock of raven hair that had fallen across his forehead.

Katara didn't answer. She pursed her mouth and looked away from his amber gaze and searched the shadows as if they could somehow provide the answer he wanted from her. She didn't even realize he'd been made aware of her midnight wanderings. She should have guessed… Just because those guards stayed silent in her presence didn't mean that they wouldn't go behind her back to inform their Fire Lord of her adventures. They were loyal to him first, after all.

"It's not where you go," Zuko attempted to clarify, "it's that you go in the middle of the night alone… It makes me feel like I've done something wrong. Are you unhappy with me Katara?"

Katara reached for his hands, folding hers in the warmth of his palms. "You've done nothing to make me unhappy," she told him with earnest. "I've never known happiness the way I know it with you, Zuko. You are everything to me." She bit her bottom lip. "It's just taking some time to get used to all this," she said. "I'm monitored most everywhere I go–the proof is standing right in front of me." She let go of his hands to lightly tap him on the chest. "I suppose someone tattled."

"They were worried about you," Zuko said, excusing his guards' behaviors. "As am I."

Katara filled her lungs with a gulp of air and tipped her forehead to rest against Zuko's sternum. Her hands settled on his waist, soaking in the warmth of his skin. "There's nothing to worry about, Zuko."

"Then talk to me Katara." His palms moved to roll over the rounds of her shoulders, forcing her to straighten. "You've been… _different_ since we returned from Hira'a."

Katara knew that was a reasonable assessment. After Zuko had written his mother a letter and sent General Iroh to deliver the message, Katara and Zuko had packed their things and made their way to the stables to ready the horses for the return journey. Only, their plans had taken a detour when General Iroh returned to the Inn with Ursa at his side.

As it turned out–reading Zuko's letter had broken the spell over her mind and all the memories of her past life had come rushing back to her at full force. She remembered everything. When Iroh brought her to the stables, Ursa had taken one look at her son and burst into a fit of tears and a mantra of apologies.

"_Oh Zuko,"_ she'd said, _"I am so incredibly sorry for all that you have suffered and endured without me. How can you ever forgive me?"_

"_There's nothing to forgive,"_ came his easy reply.

Katara had given them space after that, allowing them to walk the streets of Hira'a alone. It wouldn't make up for the time he'd lost with her, but it was at least a beginning of sorts. He had a chance to repair the damage, and bridge the gap of their relationship. Ursa accepted the invitation to visit Zuko and Katara at the palace, but wanted the opportunity to return to her home and explain to her family all that had happened. It would be a long road to mending all that was broken, but Katara was happy for him. It wouldn't be the same, but at least he would have some semblance of his family back.

The truth was this: watching the way Ursa had embraced her son after all those years had truly wrenched Katara's heartstrings. Ursa was the embodiment of grace and love, and Katara wondered how she would ever live up to such magnanimous heights. She wanted this life with Zuko more than anything. But she had big shoes to fill…

"I don't," Katara started, wetting her lower lip and began again, "I don't think I know how to do this."

"Do what?" Zuko asked, softening his tone.

It had only been two days since they'd returned to the palace, but Zuko had made the official announcement to his council that he and Katara were courting. Word of their courtship spread like proverbial wildfire through the entire nation in what seemed like a matter of hours. Their courtship announcement was as good as an engagement title, and people were beginning to pay much more attention to the blue-eyed waterbender than ever before. The cheeky giggles, glances, and whispers didn't bother Katara so much… It was the fact that Katara didn't know the first thing about being a queen that kept her up at night and had her wandering through the halls and rooms to study more of the Nation's history. She'd been in the library earlier that night, but had gotten hungry (that part wasn't a lie) before Zuko had found her in the kitchen.

"I don't know how to be a… _queen_," she tested the word out loud and nearly cringed at the way it tasted on her tongue. "I wasn't raised in the royal palace. I didn't have my whole life to practice etiquette and posture–and why the heck are there so many forks at dinner?" Her eyebrows furrowed rather adorably above her eyes and Zuko couldn't stop the smile from crawling across his face or the small laugh that escaped his throat.

He bent, pressing his lips to the center of her forehead. "There are so many forks at dinner because some stuffy, pretentious bureaucrat deemed it necessary in order to display ones status and make others feel inferior," he answered.

"Well," Katara said, "it's really annoying."

"It is," he agreed. Zuko traced the curve of her bare arms with the palm of his hands, committing those supple bends and curves to memory. "But why are you worried about forks or what anyone else thinks about etiquette and posture when you put an end to the war… that's _real_, Katara. The way you handle pressure and make wise decisions that better the nation–those are the things that count. That's what will make you a good queen."

"I want to be like your mom… The way she handles everything… it's unreal."

"She's had a lot of practice," Zuko allotted. "It will come for you in time, but it's what's inside that really matters, Katara." Zuko traced her small sternum with his index and middle finger until they paused above her heart. "I've seen you in action. I know what you're made of, and soon everyone else will see it too."

"I just don't want to screw this up."

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Zuko lowered his face next to hers; his lips resting along the shell of her ear, "everyone screws up, Katara. It's called being human."

Katara gave a small chuckle, pulling back just enough so that she could look up at his face. With his arms around her, Katara realized that Zuko would never let her truly fail. She wanted to impress him with how well she could adapt, but deep down Katara knew that she didn't need to impress him… he was already her biggest supporter. "Thank you," she told him simply, hoping he understood all her words encompassed.

"If there's something you want, Katara, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to sneak out in the middle of the night to try and avoid being seen," he told her. "You've got absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

"Okay." Katara pressed her lips together, sucking in a deep breath through her nose.

Zuko lifted her chin with his fingertips, his gaze lowering to the soft, lush curve of her mouth. "What am I going to do with you?" A grin flirted with his lips.

It was such a simple statement, but the implications behind it had more to do with where his gaze was focused. Katara pressed the palms of her hands to his marbled chest, sliding her hands beneath the halves of his silken robe to explore the hard planes of his back. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that this man was all hers. His body was a work of art; scars marred his flesh to mark the trials he'd survived. They were all beautiful to her. "Well," Katara breathed, pushing up on her toes so she could whisper in his ear, "I think I have a couple ideas…"

His brow flickered in amusement. "Do you now?"

Katara's fingertips traced the straight bones of his spine, circled his hips and slipped below the waistband of his pants. "Surely you don't need a hint," she teased.

His lips parted, eyes rolling back in pleasure as her hand circled his more sensitive parts. His eyes roamed her body, worshiping the view of her supple skin beneath the diaphanous material of her nightgown. "You should be more careful roaming the palace without your robe," he breathed the words against her mouth. His hand, rough with calluses, rolled over her warm shoulder and teased the strap of her gown from its perch. "You make it incredibly difficult for me to behave myself."

"Maybe I don't want you to behave."

Katara's words went through him like the lure of wine.

He kissed her, tongue parting the lips he couldn't seem to get enough of. Zuko still wasn't sure how he'd managed to get everything he wanted in life–though the journey had not been easy, it was becoming clear that every trial and tribulation he'd faced was well worth the heartache. He vowed to spend the rest of his days thanking his lucky stars, or whatever great celestial reckoning that had been responsible for placing Katara in his arms.

Zuko's hands anchored Katara's waist as he lifted her up and placed her on the counter. A small murmur of surprise left her lungs, but he cut off the sound with another kiss. His hand framed her face as he pulled back, gazing into the sapphire blue of her eyes. "You are my world, Katara," he told her, eyes dancing back and forth between hers.

Katara cupped the back of his wrist with her palm, smiling as she leaned forward to press a kiss to the center of his forehead. "And you are mine."

~xXx~

Katara coated her hand in water from the wooden bowl before facing the little boy that was sitting on the leather-cot in front of her. He was cradling his arm; large, dark eyes brimming with a fresh wave of tears. "This might sting a little," Katara told him, "but it'll feel so much better after that."

The little boy nodded and closed his eyes to brace himself against the pain. Katara gently folded her palm over his arm where the burn on his bicep was blistered and still hot to the touch. The boy winced. His features softened after a moment, and he opened his eyes.

"Better?" Katara asked him with a soft smile lining her lips.

"It doesn't feel like it's burning anymore," the boy said, glancing down at his arm. The liquid seemed to vibrate beneath Katara's palm, cooling his skin as the water worked to heal the damage. "It's like magic."

"Something like that." Katara lifted her hand to inspect her work, and used a soft cloth to pat the boy's arm dry. The blister was gone but there would be a scar there when the wound fully healed. He'd told her that he and his sister were practicing the Dance of the Dragon when he messed up one of the steps (several times in a row) and it made his sister mad. She sent a burst of fire his way and he'd caught it directly in the arm. "Just promise me you'll be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Well it wasn't my fault," the boy said in defense. "My sister is the one with a temper, not me!"

Katara pressed her lips into a thin line. She and Sokka had gotten into plenty of tiffs growing up–sibling rivalry was normal, but not when an attack seemed intentional. Fire was an unforgiving element, destructive in its nature. Katara couldn't help but picturing a young version of Azula and Zuko sitting before her.

As if reading her mind, the elderly healer spoke up, "Children of the Fire Nation go through these little spats all the time. Consider it a rite of passage."

Katara placed her hands on her lap and smiled at the boy. "Okay Tai, you're all set."

"Thank you Lady Katara!" The boy hopped off the cot and bowed respectfully before dashing out into the hall. Katara waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before facing the healer.

"At that age, it is normal," the healer insisted, still reading the concern in Katara's eyes.

"It seems dangerous," Katara said. "They could really get hurt abusing their bending like that."

"Wasn't your bending affected by your emotions at that age?"

"Well yes," Katara answered, "but I've always had respect for the element and learned how to control it. If you know you're angry, you should walk away before you hurt someone."

The healer smiled, placing the charts he'd been reading down on his desk. "Fire and water are the polar opposites in nature, what stimulates and influences one doesn't necessarily adhere to the rules for the other. You'll see, Lady Katara. In the Fire Nation, respect for the element is taught before bending is practiced. Fire runs hot. Forgive me for saying, but our skin was made to take the heat."

Katara quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She had her opinions about that too, but chose to keep them to herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that it was almost time for lunch.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" the healer asked her.

A frown creased Katara's forehead as she gazed into eyes that were the color of iced-tea. "What do you mean?"

"This." The healer opened his arms and swept the entirety of the room in a waving gesture. "You're training to be the Lady of the Fire Nation, Katara. You'll soon be swept up in a sea of diplomacy. Your responsibilities to the Nation and the Fire Lord may not leave you with much free time… I should think taking on hospital duties would overwhelm you."

The healers tone was filled with concern, as it was evident he was trying not to offend the waterbender. Katara was learning a great deal about Fire Nation medicine and ways of healing from the old man, and he'd never been anything but kind. She smiled at him now, and reached up to pin a couple of stray hairs back into her chignon. "I feel the most useful when I'm helping people," Katara explained. "I'm good at this."

"I never doubted that," the healer said. He recognized that she was a Master of her trades. "I just worry about the changes being too much for you… You've gone through a lot in your young life. I daresay your future won't be a cake walk."

"It's been worth it," Katara told him. "The palace may never feel like home, but my true home is a place for my heart to reside. I have that with Zuko, and he's making the transition as easy as it can be." Katara gave a small shrug.

"Yes, well," the healer paused, bending to straighten the stack of papers on his desk, "we're lucky to have you, Lady Katara. I hope you know that."

"Thank you." She dropped her gaze to hide her blush, but the healer caught her smile.

He smiled fondly at the waterbender. He'd seen many years of oppression under Lord Ozai's reign, and though he was a traditional man himself, he realized that the world they were living in needed people like Lord Zuko and Katara to forge a path for peace. She was bearing the weight of change with grace beyond her years, and he couldn't help but admire her bravery. Such a strange and beautiful thing, he thought, the balance between the elements and the people that were wielding them.

"Lady Katara," the healer spoke before she could leave the room for lunch.

"Yes?"

"The red of your gown is a lovely compliment to the sapphire of your eyes," he told her in cryptic custom as he bowed to her.

Katara smiled.

* * *

**Well this chapter was way overdue. I never abandon my projects, but navigating the currents of life keeps me from being able to solely focus on this. It was nice to log on and see I gained some new followers/reviewers. Most of you guys have been absolutely great and inspiring, and a small few have been... a little less so, haha. I'm gonna' keep doing what I do though. **

**Shouting out to: _Odeveca, Lientje16_, and _ElinorSinclair_ for the compliments. You guys rock!**

**As always, stay tuned and happy reading!**

**~Sparrow **


	26. Ever After (Arc I)

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Ever After (Arc I)**

* * *

Katara's hand rested on her belly as she attempted to calm the winged creatures fluttering about her insides. She stood on the deck of the Fire Nation ship, one hand perched along the railing as she gazed out at the royal-blue sea. She could just make out the port of Kyoshi Island in the near distance, and the shape of the familiar palm trees silhouetted against the mountain terrain. She was elated to see Sokka and Suki and all her friends again, and the excitement was almost too much to bear.

Zuko emerged from below deck and was greeted by the wind, thick with the scent of sea salt, as it whirled through the strands of his hair. He spotted Katara by the railing and strolled over, settling both arms around her waist as his chin lowered to rest on top of her head. "Almost there," he murmured.

Katara folded her arms on top of his and leaned back against his chest. "Life is just one adventure after another and I'm so fortunate to experience the rest of it with you," she told him. It felt like a lifetime had passed since she'd left Kyoshi to set out on what was to be a short trip to the Fire Nation to celebrate Zuko's birthday. She'd been conflicted about going in the first place, but she'd missed him and hoped for answers that only he could provide… Never in a hundred years did she imagine that things would turn out as they had. The attack on the palace and the kidnapping of their friends was almost a distant memory now, but the feelings that had blossomed because of their journey together would never fade away. The nightmares that had plagued her sleep since the end of the war were finally gone, and Katara could rest easy knowing she was safe inside the Fire Lord's loving embrace.

"Are you nervous?" Zuko asked, pulling her from her inner thoughts.

"What would I be nervous about?" Her eyebrows furrowed softly.

"Well," Zuko lowered his face next to hers so that his voice was directly against her ear, "you haven't seen your father in a while and though I'm sure word has reached Kyoshi of our courtship, I'm guessing your father probably doesn't yet know."

A slow smile spread across Katara's lips. "It _does_ take a while for word to reach the South Pole," Katara agreed. "Are you sure you're not the one who is nervous?"

Zuko swallowed. Katara was turning in his arms, lifting her chin to meet his gaze with a smile lining her lush lips. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and those sapphire eyes of hers could get her just about anything she wanted where he was concerned. The truth was that Katara had had his heart for a very long time, even before he recognized it himself, and he was certain his feelings for her began before she'd even saved his life in the battle with his sister.

Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe was a fierce man with an honorable reputation. The Fire Nation had wronged him in the war, and even held him prisoner–of course, Zuko had helped Sokka rescue him, but he wasn't sure that was enough to right all the wrongs. Zuko no longer feared very much in life, but telling the father of the woman he loved that he planned to marry her ranked a little high on his list… "No," Zuko choked, "I'm not nervous."

Katara giggled and reached up to bury her fingers in the ebony hair at the nape of his neck. "You're a terrible liar," she told him, pulling him down to her mouth and kissing him.

She tasted like sweet melon wine. Zuko framed the side of her face with his palm, holding her there to claim her mouth a while longer. Suddenly the prospect of talking with her father seemed a little less bleak.

~xXx~

Suki was the first to greet them when their ship anchored in the bay. The auburn-haired Kyoshi warrior threw her arms around Katara's neck and squeezed tightly. "I missed you," she said, holding her out at arm's length before hugging Zuko. "How was your trip?"

"Calm seas all the way," Zuko replied with a grin.

"Welcome to Kyoshi Island." She lifted her arms to gesture to their surroundings and the tropical breeze that greeted them. "Unfortunately, Sokka couldn't be here to join us because he's at his final ceremonial-clothing fitting appointment."

"Is he alone?" Katara lifted one of her eyebrows. She knew sending Sokka out for something as important as a fitting on his own probably wasn't the best idea… In fact, it was borderline dangerous.

"My father is with him," Suki assured, "and yours, and Aang and Toph, too."

"Good."

"I took the liberty of reserving a couple of rooms at the Inn for General Iroh and your men," Suki continued as they walked up the dock. "I know they probably prefer to stay close to you, but mine and Sokka's place is pretty small. I suppose they can set up camp in the yard if they prefer, but the reservations are there just in case. I figured the two of you could stay in Katara's room."

Katara shot Zuko a nervous glance. "Well," she said, tongue dragging out the 'L' sounds, "Zuko and I aren't actually allowed to stay in the same–_eh_, room."

Suki stopped walking. "Really?"

"It's tradition," Zuko attempted to explain. "The Fire Nation–particularly the royals–are pretty set in their ways of custom."

"Especially when courting," Katara added under her breath–but judging by the incredulous look on Suki's face, she'd heard her.

"That's really gotta' suck," Suki said.

"It certainly has its downfalls," Katara said. While it was true that Zuko's men had allowed Katara and Zuko to exit the ship 'alone', Katara knew his guards weren't too far off. They were good at hiding in the shadows, blending in with the crowds, and keeping themselves virtually invisible. But just because they couldn't see them didn't mean that someone wasn't always watching when they were out in public.

"You do get _alone_ time, right?"

"Not in public," Katara answered. "Let's just say that Zuko's Blue Spirit skills come in handy in more ways than one."

Suki laughed. "Well, I'm sure that will change when you get married. In the meantime, I suppose there is a certain thrill for sneaking around to be with one another. After all, there is something appealing about the forbidden things." She winked and lightly elbowed Katara in the arm. To Zuko, she leaned in and whispered, "There's a gazebo on the back side of the barn next to the pond. You won't be seen there."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zuko chuckled.

The three companions walked through town as Suki caught them up to speed on the details of the wedding. Everything had gone off without a hitch as far as preparations were concerned, and Suki was as easy-go-lucky as she always was. Katara had hated the idea of not being here to help with the finalities, but Suki insisted that she had everything under control.

"There must be something I can help with?" Katara offered as they rounded a familiar corner that led to a stone path through a grass lane. Their little house sat atop the hill, and from here Katara could see the roof and the barn in the background. A pang of longing lodged itself behind her breastbone. For two years Kyoshi Island had been her home and she would always have a certain soft spot for it, even if she understood deep down it wasn't where she belonged.

"The only thing I need from you is a promise to _relax_." The Kyoshi warrior hooked her arm through Katara's at the elbow and yanked her against her side. "The rehearsal dinner is in two hours, and then after that–you, me, and Toph are going out on the town to celebrate. Which means–" she cast a look over her shoulder at Zuko, "–I'm going to need you to keep an eye on Sokka."

Zuko raised his single eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yep. Being the Fire Lord sort of makes you the responsible one, so I just need you to make sure that Sokka doesn't get carried away where the drinks are concerned. If he shows up to our wedding with a hangover, I'll probably murder him at the altar."

Katara giggled.

"As the Avatar, I think Aang would be better suited for the job. Monks don't even drink," Zuko pointed out.

"He has a point," Katara said. Aang had a knack for getting them into some kind of trouble without the indulgence of alcohol, but he was also always quick to get them out. They were walking up the slope to the small cottage when Katara spotted a small group of people sitting on the patio. Her heart swelled when her eyes locked with her father's. Hakoda grinned from ear to ear when he saw his daughter, arms opening wide as Katara jogged the last few paces and then launched herself into her father's arms.

"Katara," he breathed, tightening his arms around her back, "it's good to see you."

"I've missed you," she told him when he released her. "I'm so happy you're here."

Hakoda chuckled, blue eyes glittering. "The feeling is mutual, daughter. It will be nice to catch up with one another. Too much time has passed." Hakoda traced the slope of Katara's cheek before turning to greet Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda bowed, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"Please," Zuko said, "I insist you call me Zuko, Chief Hakoda."

Sokka rolled his eyes rather dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop with the formalities before I puke," he said. "We're all practically family now."

"Sokka!" Suki elbowed him in the ribs and the blue-eyed warrior pitched forward, sputtering for air.

"_What_?" He choked, rubbing at his smarting ribs. "Dad already knows that Zuko and Katara are a _thing_. I told him this morning."

Suki dropped her head into her hands and sighed. "And this is the man I want to spend forever with," her voice was muffled through her fingers, "Ancestors help me."

"What?" Sokka repeated. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Oh gee, I dunno'," Toph said as she emerged from the house with a large grapefruit in her hands, "maybe you spilled beans that weren't yours to spill." She tossed the grapefruit up in the air and caught it one-handed. "How's it going Sugar Queen and Sifu Hotman?" The blind girl smiled wryly.

Katara felt color rising in her cheeks and instantly drew herself closer to Zuko's side. He was wearing the mask of the Fire Lord, though the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. Katara would have to get better at donning the masks if she was to be queen of the Fire Nation. But now, among her friends and family, she couldn't force the composure. Luckily for them all, Hakoda appeared to be enjoying this little exchange.

Zuko cleared his throat. "I had hoped to speak with you privately, Chief Hakoda."

"Yes, well, my son took the liberty on your behalf." Hakoda laughed. "I would like the opportunity to hear it in your own words, however." He paused. "Have you been to the beach?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," Zuko responded.

"Well then allow me to be your guide." Hakoda smiled and winked at Katara before he and Zuko walked towards the barn. The group waited until the pair was out of sight before anyone dared to speak.

"That was smooth, Captain Boomerang. Please tell me you were just as suave when you asked Suki's father for permission to marry her." Toph laughed and thumped Sokka in the middle of the back.

"Oh, it was much worse than that," Suki confirmed.

"I didn't tell Dad that Zuko wanted to marry Katara," Sokka said defensively. "I just told him that they were courting!"

"And what exactly do you think 'courting' means?"

Sokka held up a finger and opened his mouth like he wanted to respond and then thought better of it.

"It's different with the royal families," Katara attempted to explain to her brother. "When you court someone, you're basically telling them that you have intentions to marry. That's why we can't really do anything alone."

"You mean like you have chaperones?"

"Yep," Katara said. "In example, Feng is behind that tree over there." She pointed to a large tree that was approximately one hundred yards away, and the guard's arm shot out in a wave. In all honestly, she preferred Feng over anyone else because he was kind to her and gave them the most 'space.'

"Oh wow…"

"That's got to be entirely inconvenient," Toph added, slicing into her grapefruit.

"It's okay," Katara said with a sigh. She deflated into a nearby chair and folded her hands in her lap. "It's really not so bad. Things will be different once… once we do get married."

"So wait a second," Sokka said, stroking the edge of his jaw, "does that mean that you'll be the queen of the Fire Nation and therefore lord power and authority over me?"

Katara couldn't help but laugh. "That's really not any different from how things are now," she teased.

Suki was watching her quietly with a look that only Katara knew how to decipher. It was for that reason alone that she decided to avoid direct eye-contact with her best friend. Katara's father and Zuko had taken 'the' walk, and her insides were knotted in tight coils. Of course she was nervous for the outcome, but she didn't want that to take away from the fact that she was here to celebrate something different. This weekend was supposed to be all about her brother and her best friend. _Period_. End of story.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.

"He's getting Appa settled in the barn," Toph said.

"I think I'll go say hi." Katara pushed out of her chair in one fluid motion and swept past Suki without a glance. Feng stayed put, much to Katara's relief, and so did everyone else. The walk to the barn was short and the familiar scents of straw and feed permeated the air she breathed. She spotted Appa first, as it was rather difficult to hide a giant white bison to begin with. Aang was sitting on the barn floor, tending to Appa's foreleg with a comb. When he saw her, the Avatar rolled himself to a stand with the assistance of his air element, kicking up a cloud of dust in his wake. Momo appeared in the rafters and gave a happy shriek before launching himself into Katara's arms.

Katara laughed as she hugged the lemur, scratching behind his ears as he settled on her shoulder. "Hi Momo, it's good to see you little buddy!" The lemur responded by giving her another cackle and snuggling his face against her cheek.

Aang was grinning somewhat sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his neck. "Hey Katara," he said. "Momo really missed you too."

"Have you guys been here long?" Katara asked her friend.

"A couple of hours," Aang responded. "One of those hours was spent in town while Sokka was at his final fitting, and let me just tell ya… I'm exhausted."

Katara giggled. "I know exactly what you mean." She'd been on more shopping trips with her brother than she could account for, and he was far pickier than any woman she knew.

"Where's Zuko?"

Katara sucked in a lungful of air before releasing it in the form of a sigh. "He's talking with my father right now… One-on-one."

A smile she hadn't expected slowly stretched across the planes of Aang's mouth. "I'm really happy for you Katara. I hope you have everything you've ever wanted."

Somehow, hearing him say those words–even though she could hear the sincerity in his tone–didn't make her feel better. They had already said everything they needed to say in terms of their old relationship. There was no animosity and no regret–no reason to dredge up the past. But there was a part of her–a small part–that still felt guilty for not being able to be the woman that Aang deserved. She dropped her gaze from his and cupped her forearm. "I hope the same for you, Aang."

"I know you do." She didn't hear him move, but the Avatar was standing in front of her now, one palm clasped over her shoulder. "And I am happy, Katara." He smiled. She looked up and saw the light reaching the depths of his warm brown eyes. "The Air Temple is almost done and Toph is coming back with me to open the school. Everything is working out just as I dreamed it would."

"Well," Katara said, unable to hide her smile now, "I can't wait to see it."

"You're gonna' love it." Aang caught her up to speed on everything that had happened since she'd last seen him, and Katara told him about their adventure to find Zuko's mom. Ursa and her family were going to visit them in the palace in three weeks, after things settled down a bit. There had been unexpected twists and turns in both their lives in such a short amount of time, but both were learning and growing from those experiences.

By the time Katara and Aang ventured back down to the little cottage, Zuko and Hakoda were coming back from the beach. Katara's heart lodged in her throat.

"About time you guys showed up," Sokka called. "We need to get a move on."

Hakoda laughed. "Is my son actually chastising me about time management? I never would have thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Hilarious," Sokka retorted. "Let's just say that Suki keeps me in check."

"Good woman," Hakoda replied. "The Ancestors knew it would take a warrior's spirit to tame the likes of you." His palm squeezed Katara's shoulder as he passed by and followed the others into the cottage. Zuko and Katara remained on the porch.

The Fire Lord reached for Katara but didn't pull her against him. Instead, his hands folded over her wrists, his thumbs gently stroking the soft skin of her inner forearm.

"I'm sorry," Katara blurted, "I'm sure that probably wasn't how you were planning on talking to him." She bit her bottom lip, eyebrows contorting as she gazed up into his amber colored eyes.

Zuko only grinned. "It's okay, Katara. I'm glad I was able to speak to him before everything happened–otherwise I'd be anxious the whole weekend, probably over-analyzing a plan that wouldn't have gone how I wanted it anyway." Zuko let go of one of Katara's arms to tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ear. His fingers skated over the curve of her jaw, lingering on the pulse point of her carotid.

"I didn't think you were nervous." Katara smiled.

"There's not much in life that scares me anymore, but telling the father of the woman I love what my intentions are for our future…" He trailed off, a smile twisting one corner of his mouth.

Katara wrapped both her arms around his waist, ignoring the chaperone 'rules' and the fact that they weren't really supposed to be expressing their affection so publically with one another. After all, the royals weren't here to bear witness, and Feng certainly wasn't going to tell on them. Kyoshi Island was different–the atmosphere more freeing. "So…" Katara prompted, "Did you get his blessing?"

Zuko nodded. He bent to press his lips to the center of her forehead. "So long as you'll have me."

A warmth spread through her like honeyed wine. "I'll have you," she said, tightening her hold on him. "For as long as the moon and sun rise and set together, I'll have you."

"Well," Zuko said, framing the side of her face in his palm, "that sounds like a very long time."

"Too long?" Katara wondered aloud.

Zuko shook his head. "Forever isn't long enough."

* * *

**Hi friends! **

**I apologize for the huge delay in releasing this chapter. I intended to finish the entire story with this chapter, but after pulling all of the characters back in for the final scene(s) I realized I was going to need to divide it in half (or arcs, if you will.) So we're almost there. Thanks for hanging in there guys. These are some crazy times we're living in now... Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Let me know how quarantine is going.**

**If you feel so inclined to leave me feedback, I'll greatly appreciate it. **

**Happy reading,**

**~Sparrow**


	27. Ever After (Arc II)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Ever After (Arc II)**

* * *

The warm ocean air descended over them like a dewy balm, welcoming and lush with the scents of the tropical Kyoshi Island. Billions of silver stars glittered overhead against the onyx canvas of the night sky. They seemed so much brighter from the outskirts of the island, and Katara gazed up at them with an appreciation for her heritage as she recalled the stories of her tribes-people. A half-drunken smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she lifted the hem of her crimson skirt and waded up to her ankles in the surf. She could feel the ebb and flow of the current like a gentle caress that reminded her of home.

Katara couldn't remember the last time she was well and truly drunk. She'd been buzzed off of sweet wine recently, but that was nothing compared to the heady undercurrent that swam through her veins and made her brain and body feel light and fuzzy. She felt amazing right now, but she hoped she wouldn't come to regret it in the morning.

She, Suki, Toph, and few other Kyoshi warriors had gone out on the town to celebrate the last night of Suki being a bachelorette. There had been music and dancing, games and drinking, and Katara had enjoyed every minute of it. It felt good to let go of her responsibilities and just have fun with her friends. She didn't have to worry about who was watching her, or wonder if she was upholding to the honor of a queen in training. For tonight, she was just Katara–daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe with no other titles or decorum to adhere to.

"Katara," Suki shouted from a few yards ahead, "keep up, would you!"

"Sorry," Katara called back over the sound of the waves. "The night is just too beautiful not to enjoy."

"Some of us are getting married tomorrow and need our beauty rest," Suki retorted.

"You know the way back to the cottage," Katara said. "Don't let me hold you up."

The auburn-haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "You're not tired?"

"Not yet," Katara said.

"Aw let her have a minute," Toph said. "She probably doesn't get many to herself these days."

"Thank you, Toph."

"Okay," Suki responded. "Just don't try to go swimming or something stupid in your condition. If I find out you drowned the night before my wedding, I'll personally kill you."

Katara laughed. "I don't think you can kill a dead person."

"You know very well what I mean."

"Don't worry Suki. I won't do anything stupid. I'm still a medic. I still have my wits about me even when I'm tipsy." Katara stumbled over a piece of coral in spite of her statement.

"She'll be fine," Toph insisted, placing her hand on Suki's arm. "Besides, the boys will be coming this way soon. I feel their vibrations in the sand."

"Okay," Suki said on a sigh. "Goodnight Katara." She smiled at her friend. "I'll see you in the morning."

Katara waved goodbye, and spun herself in a circle when they disappeared out of sight. She still held the hem of her skirt in one hand, and attempted to tame the mass of hair that was blowing across her forehead with her other. The last song she danced to in the pub was still stuck in her head, and her feet began swaying to the inaudible rhythm. She lost herself to it until a different scent–warm and rich–filled her nostrils and a strong arm buttoned around her waist. Zuko swept her up in his embrace, easily keeping time with her as they danced in the sand and surf and she tossed her head back and laughed.

"Oh get a room," Sokka complained. Katara met his gaze for a half a heartbeat and saw that he had a smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy your last night as a bachelor?" Katara asked her brother as Zuko lifted her on a spin.

"A little too much," Aang answered for him. "I'm going to get him back to the cottage and make sure he drinks plenty of water before he goes to bed. I don't want Suki to murder me for letting Sokka get drunk."

"She's threatened murder plenty tonight," Katara said.

Sokka laughed. "She does that. I find it quite adorable."

"The rest of us find it quite terrifying," Zuko said with a smile.

"We'll see you love birds in the morning," Sokka said.

Zuko and Katara found themselves pleasantly alone on the beach, twirling and spinning to music that no one could hear. When they were out of breath, they fell back on the sand, the ocean lapping at their ankles when the waves rushed the beach.

"I'm dizzy," Katara said, squeezing her temples between her palms as she gazed up at the night sky. Even the stars seemed to be dancing for them.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"I lost count," Katara admitted as she rolled to her side to face him. "I had the most amazing night though, Zuko. The only thing that would have made it better is you."

Zuko propped himself up on an elbow and reached for her hand. "I'm here now," he said, lacing their fingers together. The smile that she gave him nearly melted his heart.

"Can you imagine living like this?" Katara said wistfully. "In another place and time, I would just be a healer working in the hospital living a simple, ordinary life. The weather is nearly always perfect. It's peaceful here, and we could go to the beach and lie on our backs and look at the stars every night," she prattled. "We would have no one to impress. No silly rules to follow."

Zuko stayed quiet, the smile on his face turning sad.

"But you were born a prince," Katara added, "destined to be the ruler of the Fire Nation, and chosen for great things. And I," she said, "was destined to be by your side." Katara rolled herself forward and pressed her lips to Zuko's.

"You were destined for great things, too, Katara," he told her. "You know that right?"

"I know that," she said. And somewhere in the deep, rational part of her brain she believed it, too. She was only musing now, imagining a quiet life with him for fun. But Katara had lived that quiet life before, and it hadn't been enough. She needed to make a difference, to be something great for the world. "You're my destiny."

Zuko reached for Katara and pulled her to his chest, their feet tangling at their ankles. "We will still have plenty of days and nights like this Katara, I promise you. There won't always be so many rules to follow. We've proved that we can change the world, whatever it is that you want, I'll make sure that it's yours," he vowed.

"You're the only thing I want," she whispered. In the starlight, Zuko's amber eyes were darker and filled with wonder and mystery. She wanted to have him out in the open–she wanted to feel him between her thighs with the ocean crashing around them. She knew that the guards were probably hidden nearby, and she didn't want to give anyone a show.

As if sensing her desire, Zuko's hand crept over the high curve of her hip and followed the dip of her waist. She could feel the heat of his palm searing her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt, and murmured softly as his thumb skirted below the hem and swept over her ribs. "The others are all back at the ship on my orders," Zuko said. "Feng is nearby, but he's also under orders not to spy unless he hears my distress call."

"Sneaky," Katara said, grinning. She pushed Zuko's shoulder back into the sand so that he was flat on his back as she straddled his waist. Her head was still slightly swimming, but the sight and feel of him was a different intoxication of sorts–_better_, than anything alcohol could do. Slowly, Katara worked at the buttons on his shirt and parted the two halves over his smooth, muscled torso and drank in the sight of him. His hands spread across her thighs beneath her skirt, igniting sparks in their wake.

Katara traced the contours of his chest, fingertips dipping between the muscled ridges of his abdomen. Despite their slightly inebriated states, they managed to undress the essential parts without too much complication. Katara kept her skirt in place to help hide them in case someone should see, but it was dark and late into the hours of the night. She eased down on top of him with a soft murmur of pleasure as his hands tightened on her hips. Katara pitched forward, hands pinning his shoulders as she rocked against him.

With the blanket of night shrouding them, and the waves lapping at their feet, Katara felt herself connected as deeply to her element as she was to Zuko: heart, body, and soul. They moved as one, lost to the sensual rapture that encompassed their two beings. Katara could feel the delicious burn building in her lower core, stunted momentarily as Zuko flipped her to her back and drove himself deeper inside her. Her body belonged to him alone, and her fingernails raked at the skin of his back as impossible heat blossomed inside her.

Katara cried out in sweet release, hips bucking as Zuko's pleasure followed shortly after. They collapsed into each other's embrace, lips pressing heated kisses to the other's sweat-cooled skin. When they both could catch their breath again, Zuko took Katara by the hand and led her out into the shallows, rinsing the sand from her skin. They took their time, returning to the little cottage with soaked clothes, swollen lips, still a little drunk, and perfectly satiated in love.

~xXx~

The next morning, Katara awoke with the sunlight streaming in through her old bedroom window. Outside, she heard the rooster cry and a smile spread slowly across her face. _I don't miss that_, she thought fondly.

Zuko had gone back to the ship after walking her to the cottage last night, but the memory of their love making was still fresh in her mind, and butterflies tickled her ribs. She tossed back the covers, pulled a robe on, and made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Toph was asleep on the couch, lying flat on her stomach with one arm draped over the cushion so that her knuckles brushed the floor. Momo was curled up on the pillow beside her, snoring softly. Katara tiptoed into the kitchen and began pulling eggs from the basket in the fridge. She located fresh vegetables and pulled the cutting board from under sink and set to work. When the mouthwatering scents of breakfast suffused the air, Toph stirred from the couch.

"Good morning, Sugar Queen," she said as she stretched. Toph scratched her belly and flipped her onyx hair back from her face before joining Katara in the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Toph replied. "What time did you end up getting in?"

A warm blush colored Katara's cheekbones. "Oh, I think it was somewhere around three."

Toph grabbed an apple from the bowl and bit into it. "I'm choosing not to comment on your late night excursions because I don't want the gooey details."

Katara grinned. "Where are Aang and Sokka?"

"The barn," Toph replied. "Sokka was being obnoxious and Suki was tired, so Aang insisted he spend the night with him in the barn to uphold some sort of marriage tradition." Toph shrugged. "Apparently in some cultures, it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the ceremony begins. What a load of rubbish–am I right?"

"It's kind of romantic if you think about it." Katara loaded a plate with an omelet and passed it across the island counter to Toph.

"I guess." The blind girl located a fork and cut into the fluffy goodness. "Anyway, they're supposed to meet up with Hakoda and Zuko at the Inn and get ready there. So it'll be just us girls getting ready here."

"I thought I smelled eggs," Suki said from the doorway of her bedroom. Her auburn hair was sticking up like a crown behind her head and eyeliner was smeared across her cheek.

"There's the bride to be," Katara said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I dunno–like I drank seven shots of tequila and challenged an old man to a dance off and _lost_." Suki rolled her neck to the side and a few vertebrae popped rather loudly. Katara winced and passed her an omelet as Suki sank down next to Toph. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Katara said. "Do you want me to go check on the boys and make sure they're fed?"

"I asked General Iroh to take care of them," Suki said dismissively. "How are you this perky right now? I think you drank more than I did."

"Well," Katara said, fixing up her own plate, "I didn't challenge an old man to a dance off, so maybe that saved me."

Suki narrowed her eyes. "Likely story."

Katara filled a large glass with water and passed it to Suki. "Drink all of that," she told her friend. "I can get you some medicine too if you're in any pain."

"I'll be fine after I take a hot bath," Suki said. "Thank you for fixing breakfast Katara, you didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do after not being here to help with the final arrangements."

Suki rolled her eyes. "You're relentless."

"You love me for it anyway," Katara insisted with a grin.

After breakfast, Katara and Toph cleaned up the kitchen while Suki took her much-needed bath. When that was done, the girls took turns bathing before dressing in their ceremonial garb. Katara's dress had been picked out prior to her journey to the Fire Nation, and still fit her elegant frame perfectly. The gown was a deep, sapphire blue with embroidered silver accents. The silk material of the cheongsam felt like cool water against her fingertips as Katara examined her reflection in the full-length mirror. She fixed her hair up in a half chignon and pinned it with blue sticks and silver flowers to match her dress.

Toph emerged in a simple sage-colored yukata with cream accents and blossom-embroidered designs on her sleeves. Her bare feet were hidden by the long material of the dress, but Katara thought she looked rather elegant. "Can you please do something with my hair?" the girl asked. "My mother gave me this comb. She said it matched the gown, but what do I know?"

Katara giggled. "You look beautiful, Toph." Katara took the decorative comb and pinned Toph's hair back into a low bun at her nape and tucked the comb in beside it.

When Katara finished with Toph's hair, Suki emerged from the bathroom in her ceremonial gown. She wore an emerald silk-kimono with gold embroidery. The lining under the kimono was a radiant white with golden designs that stood out in contrast. The kimono was fastened with a sage-green belt that draped to the floor. Everything about the dress was perfect–_Suki_, was perfect.

"Suki…" Katara breathed.

"I was hoping you could help me with my makeup. My hands are shaking." The Kyoshi warrior attempted a smile.

Katara reached for Suki's hands and held them between her palms. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, and it would be my honor to assist you with your makeup."

Suki giggled. "You're sucking up to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe just a little." She grinned. "Do I really look okay?"

"You're a vision out of this world," Katara said. "Sokka won't be able to breathe when he sees you coming down the aisle."

"You knocked my socks clean off," Toph said, lounging back on the couch with Momo on her shoulder. The blind girl wiggled her toes for proof.

"You're _so_ hilarious, have I ever told you?"

"Not often enough," Toph teased.

Katara led Suki over to the vanity and helped her down onto the seat so she wouldn't wrinkle her gown. She lined her eyes with black kohl, dusted her cheekbones with a bit of rouge, and painted her lips a deep, cherry red. Last, but not least, Katara fixed her hair with an elegant golden headdress to represent the Earth Kingdom. When she was finished, she stepped back to let Suki see her reflection while Katara admired her handiwork.

"Wow," Suki breathed… "This is it, huh?"

Katara nodded. "You sure you want to marry him? Don't say yes just because he's my brother… I mean, you're my friend and I will happily defend you if you choose to back out of the wedding."

"I second that motion," Toph said. "A lifetime spent with Captain Boomerang is nothing to take lightly."

Suki laughed. "I appreciate the support guys, but I'm sure this is what I want. Sokka might be goofy and dramatic sometimes, but he's also sweet, and gentle, and kind. He's my other half in every way."

"You left out the part where he eats everything in sight and still complains about being hungry–not to mention the fact that he's a sore loser about _everything_."

"Okay Toph, I think it's safe to say Suki knows what she's signing up for," Katara said.

"Just stating the facts," Toph said, holding up her hands.

Suki grinned. "I'm glad you both are here with me. We've all really come a long way since the beginning."

"We have, haven't we?" Katara placed her palm on her friend's shoulder and looked at her in the mirror. Time had been good to them considering the difficulties of their past, but the world, it seemed, was afloat in the balance of peace again. Katara wasn't sure how long that peace would last, but she was glad to be a fighter of justice and freedom. No matter what the world threw their way, Katara and her friends would always choose to fight for what was right and it was their fierce belief in justice and freedom for all that brought them together in the first place. "You deserve to be happy, Suki."

"I think we all do," Suki replied.

"You guys are making me nauseous with all the sentiments," Toph teased.

The girls giggled, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Suki's mother let herself in, and immediately burst into a fit of tears upon seeing her daughter in her ceremonial dress. The auburn-haired woman with blue eyes was practically a mirror-image of Suki. The fine lines pulling at her eyes and mouth were the only things that separated their age difference. Katara had rushed to get tissues and spent another ten minutes fixing the woman's makeup before any of them were ready to leave the house.

The ceremony was to take place on the beach beneath a wooden pergola decorated in beautiful white lilies. Chairs for their guests had been placed in the sand beneath the shade of palm trees, and the sound of the ocean waves echoed in the background. The sky was a perfect shade of azure, dotted by idle drifting clouds that kept the heat of the intense island sun at bay. Suki and her close family sat inside a hut, hidden from the guests and groomsmen until the ceremony was set to begin.

"Can I get you anything?" Katara asked, straightening the hem of Suki's gown.

"I'm fine Katara, stop fussing," Suki protested. "In fact, why don't you go and find the Fire Lord? You're supposed to walk in with him, remember? After all, he is sort of the guest of honor. You guys will be announced right before Aang." They had gone over this detail last night at the rehearsal, but Katara was hesitant to leave her friend in case she needed something.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Suki said with a smile. "Go get your man and give the world its first glimpse of what Queen Katara of the Fire Nation will look like standing next to her King."

Butterflies stirred in her stomach. "Queen Katara," she said aloud, testing the sound of it.

"Has a nice ring to it, huh?" Suki winked before scooping up Katara's hands in her own. "Thank you, my dear sweet friend, for all that you have done. Your friendship is a gift to me, and now we'll officially be family."

Katara squeezed her hands. "There didn't need to be a marriage to make that official, but I'm glad for it just the same." Katara brushed a light kiss over Suki's cheek. "I'll see you after the ceremony, _Sister_." Katara waved to Suki and her family before letting herself out of the small hut. The sound of tranquil music filled the air as the guests began to file into their seating down on the beach. The string quartet was in position which meant there was fifteen minutes until the ceremony began. Katara scanned the crowd, but it didn't take her long to spot the Fire Lord in all his esteemed glory standing up on the high boardwalk. Zuko looked like a dream in his crimson and black royal garb. His hair was pulled back into a traditional knot with the Fire Lord's sharp, golden hairpiece.

Looking at him took her breath away.

Zuko was standing tall with his hands resting along the high stone railing that was draped in flowing boughs of emerald ivy. He was hidden from the crowd, but Katara could see him from the pavilion and easily made her way up the stairs and crossed the bridge to meet him. When Zuko caught sight of her out of his peripheral, he turned his head, lips parting as he gazed at his Water queen.

Looking at her hurt.

Looking at her stopped time.

Absently, Zuko reached up and massaged his chest with the heel of his hand. She moved like the river, Zuko thought, all her essence and composition graceful in its own resplendent magic. He turned from the stone railing, hand reaching for hers.

"Hi," Katara breathed when he drew near.

"Katara," he said her name like a prayer, thumb brushing over the back of her hand, "you look stunning." She was more than that, but eloquent words seemed to escape him.

Katara smiled a smile that was only for him. "You're all alone up here," she said. "I kind of thought General Iroh and some of the guards would be escorting us down the aisle."

"I convinced them to go ahead without us." He nodded towards the men dressed in Fire Nation garb down below.

Katara spotted her father, too, and felt her chest flooding with warmth and happiness when he caught her eye and winked. She knew what the wink was for–knew that he approved of her relationship with the Fire Lord. He'd told her at the rehearsal dinner that the only thing he ever wanted for her was happiness, and if Zuko was what she wanted, then he would gladly give his blessing to his beloved daughter. He told her that Zuko was a good man, and he was proud of her. Though she wished her mother had been there to share the sentiments, Katara couldn't have asked for more.

Katara stepped forward, arms circling Zuko's waist. "I know it's only been a few hours, but, I missed you."

Zuko's lip twitched as his hand gently framed the side of her face. "I missed you too Katara."

They seemed to say so much more without speaking as they gazed into each other's eyes. The world was going on around them, but in that moment, time seemed to pause for them. The music faded into the background, blown away in the gentle breeze, until there was nothing left but Katara and Zuko standing on the stone bridge. There was a sort of blind understanding that encompassed their two beings–an acceptance that held like a secret in the air between them. They had come such a long way from the start, and yet–and yet their journey was really just beginning.

"I think they're calling for us," Zuko said, fingertips positioned under Katara's chin as he gazed into the pools of liquid sapphire that he so loved.

"They can wait," Katara said, pulling his mouth to hers with a smile.

THE END

* * *

**Let me start out by apologizing for the delay of the final chapter. You guys that have been with me since the beginning were probably getting a little curious as to whether or not I would finish. I HATE writing endings. It's a bittersweet contrivance of sorts, but alas, it is here.**

**I decided to make the last chapter very lighthearted and love-oriented. (This was a Zutara romance after all.) I could have gone on and described the ceremony, but this story was always intended to be focused on Zuko and Katara, and in a way, I left it open for a bit of interpretation. Stories that don't have specific endings, never really have to end, do they? ;) That said, I doubt this will be my last ZuTara fic. **

**Thank you all for the lovely words and compliments, I am truly humbled by the kindness I received while writing this story. **

**If you guys find yourselves interested in any of my original works, stop by my website and check those out. (brittany elise author dot com) I write YA fiction for a living, y'all. Two books are out, and one is on the way coming this August! **

**Remember, the world needs your love - so please be kind to one another.**

**As always, happy reading!**

**~Sparrow **


End file.
